El patetico extasis del amor
by blackstones3
Summary: Ryoma tiene 16 años.Hace tiempo que regreso a Japón y ahora esta en la preparatoria, aun sigue manteniendo contacto con sus amigos.Tiene una linda relasion con Sakumo,pero ¿que pasa cuando aparecen dos chicas prodigiosas?¿que cambios traeran a su vida?
1. Prodigiosos Crosszeria

**wolaa!**

**bueno pues soy nueva en la categoria prince of tenis u.u... tengo varios fic de Naruto, pero me vino esta idea a la cabeza de uno de los animes que tambien me gustan mucho, y no me pude contener para escribirla, espero y sea de su agrado ^^**

**unas cuantas aclarasiones: hay dos personajes que tome prestados de un anime muy bueno el cual no recuerdo su nombre jejeje sorry soy olvidadisa para los nombres, pero pues esos personajes al igual que los de prince of tenirs no me pertenecen, solo los tome´restadillos ^^por si no saben cuales son, sera luka y luze,aunque no tengan ensi nada que ver con el anime de donde los tome prestados, su nombre y fisico si lo son, los ke an visto ese anime los reconoceran ^^ disculpen ke sea tan olviodadisa como para recordar el nombre de ese anime u.u**

**bueno otra aclarasion: la verdad aunque haya un poco de Ryoma x Sakumo, Sakumo no sera la protagonista, asi que los fans de esa pareja estan avisados, para que luego no me apedreen XD**

**antes de ke empiece el fic puse un estilo de op, ke fue creado por mi imoto Kao-chan, ella es la de las ideas de los op y la cradora de ellos, los creo ella usando el op de unas de las ovas, espero les guste,ella lo creo especialmente para este fic ^^**

**espero les guste y disfruten la lectura ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Koi no gekidaza ecstasy! – Tachikiritari**

**Imagoro kigatsukeba mada **(Apenas me estoy dando cuenta)

En un fondo lila se encuentra Elea parada con su mano derecha en la cintura viendo hacia la izquierda con expresión fría e indiferente mientras su cabello y ropa son ondeados por el viento.

**Koi shita koto ga nai **(de que nunca me he enamorado)

Su imagen se intercala por la de Nicole con el uniforme del instituto en un fondo rosa sosteniendo con su mano derecha su bolso de tenis en su hombro izquierdo, mira hacia la derecha con expresión sonriente y dulce, su cabello y ropa son ondeados por el viento.

_**Instrumental**_

En un fondo rojo sale Momoshiro también de rojo mirando hacia arriba y la izquierda divertido, el fondo se vuelve naranja y sale Inui sonriendo de medio lado en pose de haber lanzado su "waterfall", sigue Kaidoh saliendo en un fondo celeste con el ceño fruncido, en un fondo verde Eiji saltando en la parte derecha y en la izquierda Oishi con expresión seria, la silueta del pelirrojo saltando desaparece para luego volver apareciendo mirando serio de perfil izquierdo. En un fondo amarillo sale Fuji con su raqueta en el hombro y a su lado Kawamura con expresión seria. Tezuka en un fondo azul con su típica expresión indiferente. Por último Ryoma en un fondo morado sonriendo de medio lado divertido y juguetón.

**Kakko tsuketeru tsumori de itemo **(Estaba tratando de actuar genial pero)

En las canchas de tenis de la preparatoria están parados con sus uniformes de tenis Horio con las manos en la nuca sonriendo socarrón con los ojos cerrados, Tomoka sonriendo pícara guiñando un ojo y haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha, Sakumo sonriendo tímida con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cadera.

**Nazeka karamawari shite **(por alguna razón seguí caminando en círculos)

Ryoma sonriendo juguetón y arrogante con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su short, Nicole con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en los labios con las manos en su espalda, Kaidoh con su expresión seria pero aire arrogante con su mano derecha metida en el bolsillo de su short, por último Momoshiro sonriendo divertido mirando retador al frente señalando al frente con su dedo índice derecho y su mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo de su short, la escena corre lentamente de izquierda a derecha.

**Nantonaku tada ukenagasu dake **(Pensé que si lo podía ignorar)

Cambio de fondo apareciendo ésta vez el patio de la universidad, sale Elea mirando hacia un lado indiferente, a su lado los gemelos Crosszeria cruzados de brazos Luka con expresión seria y Luze divertida. A continuación al lado de ellos Tezuka con su usual expresión, a su lado Fuji sonriendo de manera amable, Eiji guindando del cuello del castaño sonriendo como si de un gato se tratase, Oishi sonriendo con los ojos cerrados por último Inui con su cuaderno en manos mirando al frente con sus lentes brillando. La escena se mueve de izquierda a derecha lentamente.

**Sore de ii to omotteta **(así iba a estar bien)

En una habitación se ve a Sumire y Nanjiro tomando el té tranquilamente.

**Nanika wo kaenakucha **(He descubierto que)

En una cancha de tenis como fondo en un lado de la malla está Nicole parada viendo de reojo hacia atrás divertida, parados de espaldas detrás de ella viéndola de reojo por encima de su hombro están Kaoru y Momoshiro viéndolas retadores. Con el viento agitando sus cabellos y ropas.

**Dame dato shita **(sino cambio algo)

De igual forma están Elea y Ryoma parados dándose las espaldas pero viéndose de reojo por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido y expresión seria. Con el viento moviendo sus cabellos y ropas.

**Itsumademo nigeteru**(Entonces sólo estaré huyendo)

Están Kaoru, Momoshiro, Horio, Tomoka, Sakumo y Nicole calentando en las chanchas de tenis de la preparatoria, en ese se abre la puerta de la cerca que rodea la cancha entrando por ahí Ryoma con la mirada gacha siendo cubierta por su gorra, su raqueta apoyada en su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su short.

**Sore jya gekidaza daze**(y eso es patético)

Levanta la vista viendo retador a Nicole, ella deja de calentar y también voltea a verlo retadora pero a la vez divertida, poniéndose lentamente de pie apuntando al peliverde con la raqueta sonriendo de medio lado, a lo que Ryoma también sonríe de medio lado.

Un rápido cameo de Luka, Luze, y Sebastián sirviéndole el té a Elea.

**Nandomo hitori no yoru wo **(Tras pasar un atroz número)

Ryoma haciendo un saque, el cual Nicole contrarresta con facilidad, mandándole un revés efectivo el cual Ryoma lo responde con un globo.

**Akireru hodo kazane **(de noches solo)

Nicole salta preparada para regresarle el globo con un remate, Ryoma a la expectativa para responder el remate, la escena se ve cubierta por la pelota girando rápidamente.

**Imagoro kigatsukeba mada **(Apenas me estoy dando cuenta)

En un fondo celeste con destellos blancos en un rectángulo vertical azul sale Tezuka, a su lado sale otro rectángulo naranja donde sale Fuji y atrás Kawamura, en medio de esos dos rectángulos sale uno fucsia donde están Oishi con Eiji guindándosele del cuello. A medida que uno aparece otro desaparece. Sale un rectángulo verde horizontal donde sale Inui y a sus costados Sumire Nanjiro Horio, Tomoka y Sakumo.

**Koi shita koto ga nai **(de que nunca me he enamorado)

Al desaparecer el horizontal, del lado izquierdo sale uno vertical rojo donde sale Momoshiro, del lado derecho uno vertical celeste donde sale Kaoru, desaparecen y en uno gris horizontal arriba sale medio rostro de Luka y abajo otro horizontal del mismo color con medio rostro de Luze por último en el costado izquierdo aparece un rectángulo vertical lila donde sale Elea cruzada de brazos, los rectángulos de los gemelos desaparecen quedando sólo el lila.

**Utsuriyuku **(En esta cambiante)

Salen en un fondo rojo todos los universitarios.

**Kono machi de **(ciudad me encargaré de)

Rápidamente se intercambia por un fondo azul donde salen los de preparatoria.

**Koi wo tsukamaete ecstasy! **(capturar el amor, ¡éxtasis!)

Ambos grupos se juntan en un fondo morado, todos sonriendo o con expresiones serias mirando hacia el frente.

Por último sale el logo de "The Prince of Tennis"

**

* * *

**

**Prodigiosos Crosszeria**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Ryoma regreso definitivamente a Japón para continuar sus estudios ahí. En este momento contaba con dieciséis años de edad e iba en segundo año de preparatoria junto con Sakumo, Tomoka, Horio y los otros chicos de su generación. Momoshiro y Kaidoh iban en tercer año de preparatoria e iban en la misma preparatoria en la que Ryoma y los demás estudiaban.

Los demás ya estaban en la universidad y aunque no estaban en la misma facultad por estudiar cosas diferentes seguían viéndose en los torneos de tenis o de vez en cuando se juntaban en el restaurante de Kawamura o se iban a divertirse juntos en otros lados. El único que no estudiaba era Kawamura, el se quedaba con su padre ayudándole en el restaurante y así poder convertirse en mejor cocinero.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado parte que habían madurado más, tanto en el juego y en algunas cosas cuanto a pensamientos, al igual que tenido leves cambios físicos como que sus cuerpos y facciones se veían mas maduras. Ryoma ya no era el pequeñín del grupo, de hecho ya tenía una estatura normal para su edad dejando ver que el haber ingerido tanta leche le había favorecido, e incluso ya no tenía facciones tan aniñadas como antes, en si al igual que sus demás compañeros había adquirido facciones más maduras acorde para su edad, al igual que los compañeros de su generación, como Sakumo y Tomoka que habían agarrado cuerpo digno de unas señoritas de su edad.

Otro de los cambios que hubo y que sorprendió a muchos es que Ryoma y Sakumo empezaron una linda relación de novios desde hace seis meses. La castaña se le había declarado al azabache y este había correspondido sus sentimientos. Pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos es que desde hace tres meses Horio y Tomoka también empezaron una linda y extraña relación, eso definitivamente fue más sorprendente que la de Ryoma con Sakumo, ya que esa por lo menos la veían venir, pero la de Horio y Tomoka ni se lo imaginaban, porque esos dos ni se soportaban, eso les hizo pensar que a ellos les quedo bien el dicho "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

Hoy era un día en los que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para reunirse en el restaurante de Kawamura.

En la barra de comidas se logra ver a la maestra Ryusaki Sumire que sigue igual que antes, con sus arrugas, algo regordeta y su tradicional ropa deportiva de color rosa. La entrenadora comía alegremente su porción de sushi viendo de reojo contenta por ver nuevamente a los mejores alumnos que ha tenido.

A su lado derecho está sentado el capitán Tezuka con su actitud seria y comiendo con educación, pero en sus ojos se notaba tranquilidad y felicidad de estar ahí mientras sus labios tenían una leve sonrisa. Los cambios en Tezuka no eran mucho, solo que estaba levemente más alto, sus facciones más varoniles y su cabellera castaña levemente más larga.

Después estaba Oishi con su enorme y cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras comía. Los únicos cambios que tuvo el pelinegro es que estaba levemente más alto, pero en lo demás seguía igual.

Por último Fuji que seguía con sus facciones principescas, tan hermoso como siempre, solo que con facciones levemente más maduras y unos centímetros más alto. Otro de los prodigios en el tenis comía tranquilamente sin borrar esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

En una de las mesas de atrás estaban los demás, primero estaba Momoshiro viendo retador a Kaidoh mientras devoraba sushi como si tuviera días sin comer. Momo tampoco tenía muchos cambios en sus persona, al igual que los demás había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, pero sus facciones eran más maduras, ya no tenía nada de aniñado.

Enfrente de Momo estaba Kaidoh mandándole rayitos con la mirada a su eterno rival que para su desgracia siguen en el mismo salón y se ven todos los días. Los únicos cambios de Kaoru es que se le veía más madures en su mirada y facciones, mas en este momento el chico no lo demostraba mucho, además que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto.

Alado de Momoshiro estaba Ryoma comiendo también con algo de desesperación, en todos estos años al igual que con Momo no había disminuido su enorme apetito. Su mirada seguía igual de traviesa, arrogante y aburrida. Él es el que ha tenido mucho cambios, empezando porque era más alto, media aproximadamente uno setenta y cinco, casi la misma estatura de Tezuka. Sus facciones aniñadas habían sido remplazadas por unas más maduras haciéndolo ver más parecido a su hermano Ryoga. Su pelo estaba un poco más largo y lo llevaba en el mismo peinado revuelto dándole un aire rebelde.

Enfrente de Ryoma estaba Sakumo, que seguía con la misma timidez de cuando niños, la chica estaba tranquilamente comiendo mientras de repente miraba de reojo a su ahora novio haciéndola sonrojar mas, su amor hacia él aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ella también tuvo algunos cambios, como por ejemplo que sus facciones se hicieron más finas y menos aniñadas, su cuerpo se había desarrollado como toda señorita de su edad, tenia mas curvas pero sin ser exageradas, además que ya no usaba las dos trencitas de peinado, ahora llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejándose unos rebeldes mechones caerle al rostro.

Alado de Sakumo estaba Tomoka, que seguían igual de revoltosa, hostigosa y regañona que antes. Tuvo los mismo cambios físicos que Sakumo, solo que a ella le creció más el busto, pero seguía usando las dos coletas altas haciéndola ver infantil.

Enfrente de Tomoka estaba Eiji que seguía igual de juguetón e hiperactivo, seguía siendo cómplice de burlas y bromas con sus compañeros inseparables Momoshiro y Ryoma, aunque ahora por estar en la universidad no tenían mucho tiempo para sus juegos, pero cuando se reencontraban no desaprovechaban la oportunidad, además que también seguía siendo un tragón, comía con desesperación el sushi. Él había tenido leves cambios, como por ejemplo que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y sus facciones masculinas se habían marcado solo un poco más.

Alado del minino del equipo estaba Inui que seguía con su aire tétrico y a la vez intelectual, además que seguía experimentando con sus jugos y usaba a sus ex compañeros como conejillos de indias. El chico comía con tranquilidad su sushi y de vez en cuanto apartaba algún condimento dispuesto a usarlo en su nuevo jugo. Inui solo había crecido levemente, de ahí no se le veían más cambios.

Enfrente de Inui estaba Horio que él seguía igual que antes, tratándose de hacer el sabelotodo cuando no sabía nada. En cuanto cambios físicos si tuvo, ahora era más alto, media aproximadamente uno setenta, su complexión era un poco mas ejercitada, no tanto pero al menos ya no seguía siendo el niño flacucho de antes. Las facciones de su rostro estaban levemente más maduras, aun así aun tenía alguna que otra facción aniñada, además que seguía igual de cejon.

Atendiéndolos atrás de la barra estaba kawamura con su cálida y amable sonrisa mientras les preparaba el sushi, él no tuvo cambios solo que creció unos cuantos centímetros. A su lado estaba su padre disfrutando el ver los show que dan los amigos de su hijo.

Eiji seguía devorándose la comida como si fuera el fin del mundo tratando de ser rápido para que Momo y Ryoma no le ganaran comiéndose todo y no dejándole nada, en eso sus ojos se desviaron hacia la televisión que estaba atrás de Kawamura y desencajo la mandíbula tirando todo el bocado haciendo que la persona frente él hiciera una mueca de asco. Los ojos del minino tornaron forma de corazón y un aura brillante lo rodeo.

-¡Nya…! ¡miren quien está en la televisión! –grito emocionado apuntando hacia la pantalla haciendo que todos la miraran curiosos viendo que en la pantalla estaban el noticiero en la sección de celebridades, una conductora de piel clara y pelo lacio negro que lo llevaba hasta los hombros estaba sentada tras una mesa sosteniendo unos papeles y al costado de ella salía la foto de una hermosa chica de cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta alta con un flequillo en la frente, unos cortos mechones calleándole en las mejillas, piel clara, facciones finas y delicadas, ojos grandes de un hermoso color plata. La chica solo se le veía su blusa deportiva de cuello estilo polo de color lila, estaba inclinada sosteniendo una raqueta de tenis y por el fondo se veía que estaba en una cancha de tenis – ¡súbele Taka-san! –grito emocionado y Taka sonriendo nervioso obedeció

-¡Nos acaban de anunciar que la famosa tenista Inglesa Crosszeria Nicole se encuentra en Japón! ¡Como todos sabrán es la mejor tenista del continente Europeo! ¡Campeona de todos los torneos juveniles en los que ha participado! –decía la periodista sonriéndole con amabilidad. – ¡se le vio el día de ayer desbordar en avión en el aeropuerto de Tokio! ¡La chica es todo una prodigio en el tenis! ¡A pesar de sus escasos dieciséis años de edad se le considera la mejor en Europa! ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡al parecer se le vio desbordar el avión con su hermana mayor Crosszeria Elea, la mejor pianista en Europa, prodigio en el campo de la música clásica! –la foto de la tenista fue cambiada por la de una chica de facciones hermosas y delicadas, piel clara, pelo negro lacio y largo que lo llevaba suelo con unos cortos mechones cayéndole en las mejillas. La chica estaba sentada frente a un piano, solo se divisaba que vestía un elegante vestido color negro con corte "V", no se le veían los ojos porque los tenía cerrados en son de concentración.

-¡Nya…! ¡la hermana de mi heroína del tenis también esta hermosa! –grito emocionado Eiji tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera un gusano.

Tezuka y Ryoma lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados, Kaoru tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que volteaba su rostro para que nadie más lo viera. Momoshiro movía la cabeza de arriba abajo dándole la razón a Eiji. Oishi y Kawamura sonreían nerviosos. Sumire suspiraba resignada al igual que su nieta. Fuji seguía sonriendo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Tomoka miraba emocionada sabiendo que una famosa tenista estaba en el país mientras que Horio miraba embobado las fotos que habían puesto de las hermanas Crosszeria, ya que ahora en cada costado de arriba de la pantalla habían puesto una foto de cada chica.

-¡Como verán en este momento la prodigio del tenis europea y su hermana la prodigio de la música clásica están en nuestro país y esperemos que pronto nos concedan una entrevista para que sus fans sepan las razones por las que están aquí! –dijo la reportera dando por terminado el reportaje.

-¡Nya…! espero un día de estos toparme con las hermanas Crosszeria –dijo Eiji con sus ojos en forma de corazón y baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios.

_-(con que la mejor de Europa)_ –Ryoma miraba la fotografía donde salía Nicole con interés frunciendo el entrecejo detalle que no paso desapercibido para Fuji y Tezuka que sonrieron de forma torcida. –_ (pues veremos si sigue siendo la mejor después de que se enfrente conmigo)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con más arrogancia.

* * *

La reunión había llegado a su fin. Después de dejar a Sakumo en su casa, Ryoma se encamino a la suya.

-¡Tadaima! –dijo con aburrimiento cuando abrió la puerta de su casa para después comenzar a quitarse los zapatos.

No le tomo mucha importancia que nadie le respondiera pensando que no había nadie. Con tranquilidad camino hacia las escaleras, pero escucho el sonido de la televisión en el salón, así que curioso se encamino a el.

Se quedo parado en la entrada con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver a su padre de perfil mirar la televisión con ojos brillando en perversión y baba escurriéndole de la comisura de sus labios.

Ryoma rodo los ojos y miro de reojo la pantalla viendo a las hermanas Crosszeria y ahora si logro ver los rasgados ojos de la hermana mayor notando que eran del mismo color que los de su hermana, solo que la mirada era muy diferente. La mayor tenía una mirada despreocupada, aburrida y fría mientras que la de la menor era cálida, amable y a la vez traviesa.

Las chicas estaban sentadas atrás de una larga mesa rectangular que tenía varios micrófonos por lo que solo lograba divisar las blusas que usaban. La tenista tenía una blusa deportiva con cuello estilo polo y manga corta color rosa y su pelo lo llevaba suelto. Su hermana vestía una sencilla camisa blanca de botones de manga corta dejando los primeros tres botones desabrochados, su pelo lo llevaba también suelto. Ambas tenían un porte elegante, pero desprendían diferentes auras, la de la mayor era misterio y sensualidad mientras que la de la menor deseo de protección y calidez. Atrás de ellas se veían cuatro hombres de trajes negros, cuerpo fornidos y con lentes obscuros seguramente siendo los guaruras de las chicas.

-¡Esas hermanitas están bellísimas! –decía de forma pervertida Nanjiro sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo que veía con cierta curiosidad el reportaje.

-Crosszeria Nicole… ¿cuáles son sus planes viniendo a Japón? –se escucho que preguntaba un reportero más la cámara no lo enfoco, solo enfocaba a Nicole y se veían varios flash de cámaras donde seguro la estaban fotografiando.

-¡Solo estudiar! –dijo emocionada inclinándose un poco hacia el micrófono frente a ella y sonriendo de forma cálida, en cierta parte Ryoma se sorprendió al ver el perfecto acento nipón que tenía. – ¡la verdad siempre he querido estudiar en Japón para conocerlo, porque me llama mucho la atención sus culturas y tradiciones! ¡Mis padres finalmente me dejaron realizar mi sueño!… ¡claro esta! ¡sin descuidar mis estudios y profesión! –contesto con simpleza y amabilidad. Su tono de voz era dulce, delicado y melodioso. Su mirada y sonrisa se veían sinceras y sin ningún tipo de maldad. –pero lógicamente mis padres solo me dejaron mudarme aquí si me acompañaban mis hermanos, ya que por ser la menor…mmm… digamos que me sobreprotegen mucho. –dijo en tono bromista rascándose la nuca.

-Crosszeria Elea… entonces ¿usted solo vino a acompañar a su hermana? Como quien dice, solo consintiéndola. –dijo uno de los reporteros, al cual la cámara no enfoco, solo enfoco a Elea, la cual se inclino levemente dejando sus delgados labios unos centímetros cerca del micrófono y se notaban varios flash capturando su imagen.

-En cierta parte. –contesto con un perfecto acento nipón. Su tono de voz era indiferente, pero educado, tenía un tinte de voz suave pero no trasmitía ninguna clase de sentimiento.

-Eso nos dice que tiene otros motivos para estar en Japón… ¿cuáles son esos motivos? –se oyó que preguntaba una voz diferente que la cámara no enfoco ya que seguía enfocando a Elea.

-Eso es personal. –contesto cortante.

-¿Seguirá dando sus conciertos en Europa o tiene planeado dar algunos aquí en Japón? –pregunto otro reportero.

-En Europa si y no sé si aquí en Japón también, eso pregúntenselo a mi representante. –dijo con amabilidad pero aun así siendo cortante. –si me disculpan es todo por el momento. –dijo respetuosa poniéndose de pie, dando media vuelta caminando hacia las cortinas atrás de ella y las atravesó siendo seguida por dos de sus guardaespaldas y los flash no se hicieron esperar.

-Disculpen su descortesía, pero nee-san está cansada. –dijo apenada Nicole rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosa. –yo les responderé todas las preguntas que quieran. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando sus alineados y blancos dientes. –y si me sé algunas referentes a nee-san con gusto se las diré. –dijo con amabilidad sin borrar su enorme sonrisa y los flash en su persona no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Kya…! ¡la actitud de Elea es tan cool!—grito Nanjiro todo estilo fan girl mientras sus ojos se tornaron en forma de corazón. – ¡y la amabilidad de Nicole hace que te enamores! –los corazones que tenia por ojos se hicieron más grandes.

-Solo están sacando publicidad. –comento con fastidio Ryoma.

-¿eh? –Nanjiro noto la presencia de su hijo y volteo a verlo. – ¡oh! ¡hijo ya estás aquí! –dijo despreocupado y Ryoma rodo los ojos porque apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia. De pronto Nanjiro lo miro con burla poniéndose su mano derecha sobre sus labios. – ¡hola puberto virginal! –dijo burlón comenzando a reírse a carcajadas mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo y con la otra mano se tocaba la tripa. Ryoma se golpeo la frente rodando los ojos exasperado, llevaba días jodiendolo con eso. –¡dieciséis años y aun virgen! –Nanjiro ya estaba en el piso retorciéndose de la risa. –¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Jajaja! ¡Yo para tu edad ya tenían bien recorridita la preparatoria! ¡Jajajajaja!

Ryoma suspira resignado y se da media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras comenzando a recordar cómo es que su padre se entero que aun es virgen.

Flash back

Se ve a Ryoma sentado en una silla que esta frente a su escritorio tapando su cuaderno con sus brazos mientras un muy marcado tic tenía en su ceja derecha y una vena hinchada en la frente. Nanjiro atrás de él intentado mirar que está haciendo asomándose por cada uno de sus costados.

-¡Vamos hijo! ¡Dime hasta dónde has llegado con la nieta de la vieja Sumire! –decía suplicante con el brillo de travesura en sus ojos mientras se tocaba las mejillas.

-¡Ya te dije que ese no es asunto tuyo viejo! –grito furioso y hastiado.

-¡Ándale! –dijo meloso y suplicante.

-¡No!

-Solo dime si ya la llevaste a un hotel y lo demás déjamelo a mi imaginación. –los ojos del samurái brillaron con perversión.

-¡¿Que taradeses dices viejo? –grito llegando con su vena más marcada. – ¡yo no soy como tú! ¡Yo respeto a Sakumo! –el peli-azabache respiraba de forma agitado ante el tremendo grito que se aventó.

Nanjiro lo miro sorprendido, luego shoqueado con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajaba.

-¿No me digas que nada de nada? –pregunto entre sorprendido mirándolo como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas. Ryoma se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ante la reacción de su hijo Nanjiro comprobó lo que sospechaba, aun así quería estar seguro. – ¿Ryoma eres virgen? –pregunto con seriedad y Ryoma desvió su rostro nervioso.

-Si. –contesto en un susurro que el perfecto oído chismoso de su padre logro escuchar.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Jajajajaja! –Nanjiro se doblo de la risa tocándose la tripa con su brazo derecho y con su mano derecha apuntaba a su hijo. – ¡sigues siendo un niño! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Yo para tu edad ya hasta lista tenia! ¡Jajajajaja! –Ryoma llego hasta su límite de paciencia, así que se puso de pie y lo pateo en el trasero sacándolo de su habitación después camino a grandes zancadas a la puerta y la cerro estampándola poniéndole seguro por si su padre quería regresar.

Aun así el pobre adolescente seguía escuchando las risas burlonas de su padre. Con cansancio se recargo en la puerta dejándose resbalar hasta caer sentado en el piso y toco su frente haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué me castigaste con este padre Kami? –pregunto con pesar.

The end flash back

Ryoma entra a su habitación cerrando con brusquedad la puerta tras de sí, avienta su mochila a la cama. Después comienza a desabrocharse el saco y se lo quita aventándolo también a la cama. Camina hacia el escritorio prendiendo la computadora dejándola que se cargue en lo que se cambia el uniforme por un bermuda blanca y una playera deportiva con cuello polo blanca con franjas rojas.

Ya cambiado se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, abrió el icono de internet metiéndose en "google" con rapidez escribió "videos de Crosszeria Nicole" en la franja de búsqueda y le dio click en el primer enlace que apareció.

Estuvo viendo varios videos de su forma de jugar prestándole mucha atención notando que la chica no se esforzaba mucho por ganar, a decir verdad no mostraba todo su potencial y eso sorprendió mucho a Ryoma, sin dar todo de si jugaba de esa forma, no quería ni imaginarse como seria jugando enserio, y eso lo emociono. La adrenalina de jugar con ella y vencerla le recorrió su ser.

Después de ver unos cuantos videos más por curiosidad busco videos de la hermana mayor. Quería saber porque eran tan aclamadas y famosas ese par de hermanas que se dedicaban a cosas muy diferentes y aun así las hacían llamar prodigios en sus rangos.

Cuando escucho la música que tocaba la chica se sorprendió, tocaba de una manera fantástica, a pesar de nunca haber escuchado esa clase de música le hacía sentirla. Veía como la chica estaba concentrada en el piano, como si solo existieran ella y el instrumento, no pudo evitar sentirse atrapado por cada nota. Pensó que sin duda ambas eran muy buenas en lo que hacían.

Cuando el video termino busco más datos de la familia Crosszeria. Interesado comenzó a leer.

-La familia Crosszeria viene de un linaje muy antiguo en Inglaterra. En esta era solo quedan seis miembros, ya que todos sus antecesores han muerto. El fallecido señor Liam solo tuvo un hijo quien es en este momento el cabecilla y dueño de prestigiosa familia. El señor Allen en su juventud fue un famoso y prodigioso en la música clásica, tocaba el violín con maestría, pero al cumplir veinticinco años de edad se retiro de la música poniéndole todo su empeño a los negocios familiares. Un año después contrajo nupcias con la famosa nadadora profesional Clea Russell que dejo la natación cuando se casó para solo dedicarse a la atención de su familia. Aun así en Inglaterra aun se recuerda los grandes logros de la ahora Clea Crosszeria que en su juventud gano varias medallas de oro para su país en las olimpiadas.

Un año después de las nupcias de Allen y Clea Crosszeria nacieron sus primeros hijos que fueron gemelos nombrados Luka el mayor y Luze el menor. Ambos varones son destacados en sus estudios, muy buenos en esgrima aunque nunca han entrado en competencias y se dedican más a sus estudios, dejando la esgrima como hobby rechazando así varias competencias en ese deporte a pesar de ser los mejores de su país. Ambos en este momento cuentan con veinte años de edad y son el orgullo de su familia como sus hermanas menores.

La siguiente hija del matrimonio es Elea Crosszeria que cuenta con dieciocho años de edad, desde pequeña destaco su talento y gusto por la música clásica heredando los dignos genes de su padre. Desde los seis años empezó a tocar el piano demostrando tener el don para tocarlo igual que su padre. Su maestro fue el famoso pianista Drake Knight desde el principio vio el talento que su alumna tenía y comenzó a enseñarle todo lo que sabía, y los ocho años de edad Elea empezó a participar en competencias de música para a los nueve empezar a dar concierto.

Por último está Nicole Crosszeria que cuenta con dieciséis años de edad. Desde los ocho años de edad empezó a jugar tenis en la primaria de su país y desde los diez comenzó a participar en competencias escolares y a esa misma edad comenzó con competencias de más alto nivel enfrentando a profesionales adolescentes. –Ryoma dejo de leer y recargo su espalda en la silla donde estaba sentado. –conque toda una familia llena de prodigios. –dijo burlón. –prodigio o no, cuando me encuentre con esa tal Nicole la hare papilla. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

* * *

Se ve la sala de un lujoso departamento. En medio había una mesa de centro hecha de vidrio adornada con un florero a mediación. Rodeando la mesa habían tres sillones de tres piezas tapizados con piel negra y una enorme pantalla de plasma. Las paredes de color crema tenían unos cuantos cuadros con obras tribales y se notaban muy costosos. El piso estaba tapizado con una alfombra color café.

Acostada en uno de los sillones estaba una chica de complexión delgada, busto promedio para su edad, piernas largas y torneadas, y cadera ancha. Media aproximadamente uno setenta. Su piel era clara pero no al grado de parecer pálida. Tenía el pelo largo, lacio cortado en leves capas que en este momento lo llevaba trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer unos traviesos mechones en sus mejillas. Sus facciones eran finas, agraciadas, delicadas y hermosas. Tenía unos ojos levemente rasgados de color plata y su mirada despreocupada y fría le daba un aire sensual. Sobre sus ojos traía unas finas y delgadas gafas cuadradas haciéndola ver intelectual y provocativa. Su nariz era respingada, su boca pequeña y labios delgados, tenia pestañas largas y pobladas. Vestía una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de color azul sin algún tipo de adorno, de mangas cortas y un pantalón holgado de algodón, para finalizar sus pies eran cubiertos por unos calcetines. La chica sostenía una revista de música en sus manos que leía con tranquilidad y de vez en cuando tomaba frituras de la bolsa que tenía en su vientre o le daba tragos al refresco que tenía en el piso.

A su costado estaba una chica con rasgos parecidos, se veía que era unos pocos centímetros más baja y en su rostro aun tenia facciones levemente aniñadas. Su complexión era delgada, a pesar de verse menor su busto era más grande, tenía piernas largas y torneadas, tenía sus caderas levemente angostas. Su estatura era de uno sesenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo largo de color negro amarrado en una coleta alta dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en sus mejillas. Sus facciones eran agraciadas, finas, delicadas y lindas. Su piel era clara, pero no tanto como la de su compañera. Tenía unos grandes ojos color plata a diferencia de la otra chica eran muy expresivos que la hacían ver deseable y a la vez provocaba ternura. Su nariz respingada, pestañas pobladas y largas, y labios pequeños. Vestía una falda short de color blanca con el short rosa, una playera de algodón deportiva con cuello estilo polo y mangas cortas, de color blanco con el cuello y orillas de las mangas color rosa. Sus pies eran cubiertos por calcetones blancos y traía muñequeras color rosas. La chica miraba con ojos de cachorro a la que estaba acostada en el sillón mientras esta la ignoraba poniéndole más atención a la revista.

-¡Por favor nee-san –decía suplicante parpadeando un par de veces haciendo que sus largas pestañas le dieran un aire más inocente, pero la pelinegra que la acompañaba ni siquiera la miro, solo le dio vuelta a la hoja de su revista. – ¡nee-san por fis! –dijo agrandando más sus ojos haciéndola ver más adorable.

-No-contesto cortante y sin voltear verla.

-Solo un par de horas nee-san. –dijo suplicante marcando más su cara de cachorro mojado que no servia de mucho porque la chica ni la miraba.

-Dile a Luka o Luze que jueguen contigo. –dijo con fastidio volteando a ver finalmente y la chica la miro con ojos nublados y un par de gotas de lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos.

-No quieren, ya me corrieron de su cuarto con esa mirada de psicópatas asesinos, no tengo con quien más entrenar nee-san. –dijo con voz llorosa y ofendida, de pronto sus muecas cambiaron por unas de firmeza. –tú también sabes jugar tenis. –dijo apuntándola mirándola con más firmeza y la chica solo dio un pequeño bostezo que intento tapar con su mano. –eres digna adversaria mía y como hermana mayor es tu deber ayudarme… ¡necesito entrenar para seguir mejorando!

-En ese caso tú también eres buen en la música, así que mejor ayúdame a hacer un dueto piano, violín. –dijo rascándose la nuca con flojera mirándola despreocupada mientras bostezaba nuevamente.

-¡No quiero!… ¡sabes que aunque sepa tocar porque mi padre me obligo a tomar clases cuando niña, me da flojera esa música! –dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos. –no sé como a papá, Luka-nii, Luze-nii y a ti les gusta. –dijo negando resignada con la cabeza.

-Bueno, como a ti te aburre la música, a mi me da flojera jugar tenis contigo. –dijo aflojerada y la otra chica la miro sorprendida.

-¡A mí si me gusta la música! –dijo ofendida. –solo que más movida, es que la que tocas me da sueño. –dijo con aburrimiento.

-A mí también me gusta el deporte, bueno ¿para que miento? La verdad me da flojera el deporte. –dijo despreocupada.

-¡Nee-san, no seas mala! –dijo berrinchuda tirándose en el suelo y comenzando a patalear haciendo un digno berrinche. – ¡tú eres muy buena en el tenis aunque no lo juegues mucho y si juego contra ti me ayudaras a mejorar! –dijo pataleando con más fuerza. – ¡ándale nee-san!… ¡nunca tienes tiempo para pasar conmigo y cuando tienes te da flojera jugar conmigo tenis! –dijo dejando de hacer su berrinche y mirarla con ojos llorosos. –eres igual que Luka-nii y luze-nii, no juegan conmigo porque disque no tienen tiempo por estar ocupados con sus estudios. –dijo dolida y llorando a llanto abierto y su acompañante rodo los ojos.

-¡Ve a jugar con Nicole, Elea! –dijo una voz masculina, ronca y varonil.

Elea se sentó en el sillón y Nicole volteo viendo que recargado en la pared alado del pasillo con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho estaba un muy apuesto hombre. Era muy alto, media aproximadamente uno setenta y ocho, su porte era elegante, complexión delgada, pero ejercitada. Tenía el pelo levemente largo cortado en capas cortas, era lacio y de color negro, lo llevaba algo revuelto dándole un aire travieso y a la vez sensual. Su tono de piel era clara, casi el mismo tono que Elea. Sus facciones eran hermosas, delicadas pero varoniles. Sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de color plata y tenía una mirada tranquila y firme, pero a la vez fría e intimidante. Vestía un pantalón de cuero color negro y una camisa de seda color blanca de mangas largas, tenia botones y los primeros cuatro los tenia desbrochados dejando ver parte de su cuadrado torso. Para finalizar unos calcetines blancos cubrían sus pies y en su cuello llevaba una gargantilla en el cuello algo ceñida donde colgaba una cruz negra con adornos plateados.

-O si no quieres jugar con ella al menos acompáñala. –dijo con tranquilidad. –en estos edificios no hay canchas de tenis, así que tendrán que ir a las que están en el centro de la ciudad y Nicole no puede ir sola porque es muy confianzuda e ingenua. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Luka-nii. –dijo ofendida Nicole. – ¡no lo soy! –dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro ofendida mientras inflaba los mofles y bufaba, Elea rodo los ojos y se volvió a dejar caer acostada poniéndose su brazo izquierdo en la frente.

-Toma Nicole. –dijo un voz masculina, ronca con un deje de ternura.

Ambas miraron hacia donde provenía la voz viendo a un hombre demasiado parecido a Luka, solo que tenía el pelo más largo amarrado en una coleta alta dejando caer varios mechones cortos en sus mejillas dándole un aire sensual, además que su mirada no era tan fría, era un poco más juguetona, pero a la vez arrogante. Vestía unos jeans ceñidos de color negro, una camisa de seda de color celeste con los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados dejando ver su cuadrado y bien formado torso, sus pies eran cubiertos por unos calcetones negros y sus muñecas eran adornadas por un par de pulseras de cuero. El hombre estaba en cuclillas alado de Nicole y le extendía su mano derecha en donde tenía lo que parecía ser un chocolate.

-¡Chocolate!… ¡gracias Luze-nii! –dice emocionada y con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Elea y Luka se golpearon la frente viendo como Nicole rápidamente lo toma y se lo mete a la boca, pero solo lo mastico un poco y su cara se torno verde del asco, con rapidez tomo la servilleta que Luze le extendía sin borrar su enorme sonrisa y Nicole escupió el chocolate en la servilleta.

-¡Ese no era chocolate, era dulce de café! –dijo con asco. – ¡odio el café! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡pero eso no significa que sea confianzuda e ingenua!…¡jamás me imagine que mi propio hermano me daría dulce de café sabiendo que los odio! –dijo apuntando a Luze mientras miraba retadora a Elea y Luka que la miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oh! ¡lo siento imoto, me equivoque de chocolate! ¡toma! –dijo falsamente apenado extendiéndole otro chocolate algo parecido al anterior.

-¡Oh! ¡no te preocupes Luze-nii! –dijo compresiva mirando con estrellitas en los ojos la golosina tomándola y echándosela en la boca.

Elea y Luka volvieron a golpearse la frente mientras que Luze negaba resignado con la cabeza. Y otra vez paso lo mismo que hace un momento y la chica desecho el chocolate escupiéndolo en una nueva servilleta que le ofreció Luze.

-¿Lo ves? ¡eres muy confianzuda! –dice Luze resignado sonriéndole levemente mientras le golpeaba levemente la frente con sus dedos.

-¡Malditos hermanos mayores molesta hermanas lindas e inocentes! –dijo deprimida haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo. – ¡argh!… ¡mou! ¡ya me hartaron! –dijo parándose de golpe molesta y Luze se tuvo que hacer a un lado para que no le diera un cabezazo. – ¡me voy a entrenar sola trío de arrogantes fastidiosos! –cuando Nicole intento irse Luze la tomo por la espalda como haciéndole una llave impidiendo que se valla y Nicole se convirtió en chibi pataleando tratando de escaparse mientras que Luze la retenía suspirando resignado al igual que sus otros dos hermanos.

-¡Elea acompáñala! –ordeno Luze mirando con seriedad a Elea.

-¿Por qué yo? –pregunto aflojerada. – ¡háganlo ustedes! –dijo despreocupada tomando nuevamente su revista y comenzara leerla de nuevo.

-¡Ya no quiero ir con ustedes!… ¡suéltame mentiroso! –pataleaba Nicole mientras lloraba. – ¡me iré sola, si quieren me llevo a un guardaespaldas! –dijo berrinchuda.

-Nosotros no podemos porque estamos arreglando los de nuestros estudios y los suyos aquí, tenemos varias vueltas que hacer y solo podemos irlas a dejar a las canchas de tenis. –dijo con tranquilidad Luka ignorando el berrinche de la menor de la casa. –y si Nicole va sola algún pervertido bajo engaños se la llevaría aprovechándose de su inocencia. –ante ese pensamiento su voz salió más tétrica y espeluznante, había agachado la cabeza y un aura siniestra lo rodeaba, el solo pensar que alguna de sus hermanitas podría ser ultrajada lo ponia así al igual que a Luze que aun reteniendo a Nicole había puesto las misma expresiones que su gemelo.

-Pero ella quiere ir sola ahora, así que mándela con un guardaespaldas. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Elea ven al estudio conmigo por un momento. –dijo con tranquilidad, pero en forma de orden mientras se daba media vuelta y se adentraba en el pasillo.

Elea suspiro fastidiada y se puso de pie siguiendo a su hermano, ambos entraron en una de las habitaciones en donde había uno que otro librero lleno de varios libros de diferentes temas. En el fondo había un escritorio de madera donde había unos cuantos retratos, una lámpara y algunos papeles regados, enfrente había dos sillas y atrás una. Tras del escritorio se veía un enorme ventanal con persianas, las cuales estaban abiertas en ese momento. Luka se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio y Elea frente el mirando el techo con aburrimiento.

Luka recargo sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazo sus manos mirando con seriedad a su hermana.

-Nicole admira mucho tu forma de jugar tenis. –comenzó a hablar Luka y Elea bajo la mirada viéndolo seria. –admira que sin practicarlo o hacer esfuerzo tu sobresalgas en todo lo que haces, en especial el tenis… ella me ha dicho que cuando juega contigo siente que se esfuerza más… ella siempre ha admirado tu forma de jugar y aunque comprenda que ese deporte no es de tu agrado le gustaría que de vez en cuando jugaras con ella.

Cada uno de los juegos en los que vas a verla trata de demostrarte lo buena que es para que la reconozcas.

Sabes que ella se esforzó mucho para ser buena en lo que hace y ama mucho ese deporte… Nicole es un prodigio en la música al igual que tu, pero eso no es lo que le gusta. Aunque no lo demuestre, de entre nosotros a la que más admira es a ti, y valora más cuando tu juegas con ella que cuando nosotros lo hacemos. Por esa razón no queremos acompañarla nosotros, porque queremos que tú lo hagas. –Elea suspiro con pesadez y Luka sonrío levemente.

-Está bien, iré. –dijo cortante poniéndose de pie dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la puerta ante la sonrisa triunfante de luka.

Cuando Elea paso por la sala vio de reojo como Luze aun trataba de retener a Nicole que seguía pataleando mientras lloraba.

-Nada más me cambio y vamos a las canchas Nicole. –dijo cortante para después dar media vuelta y regresar por el pasillo para ir a su habitación.

Nicole dejo de forcejear y parpadeo un par de veces mientras que Luze sonriendo cálidamente la soltó satisfecho porque su hermano mayor haya convencido a Elea.

-¡Viva! –celebro emocionada levantando sus manos. – ¡tendré un juego digno de Nico-sama! –dijo haciendo pose heroica y Luze rodo los ojos.

* * *

Un elegante porsh del año se estaciono frente unas canchas deportivas, dentro del auto en la parte de adelante estaban Luze y Luka con las mismas ropas que hace unos momentos, solo que usando lentes oscuros. En la parte de atrás estaba Nicole con la misma ropa solo que usando una gorra blanca y unos lentes oscuros, además de unos tenis blancos, a su lado estaba Elea vestida con una blusa de tirantes de algodón ceñida al cuerpo de color roja, un pantalón de algodón también ceñido al cuerpo levemente acampanado de la parte del chamorro, era de color rojo con franjas negras en los lados. Traía una gorra negra y unos lentes oscuros.

Las dos chicas traían colgados unos maletines donde guardaban las pelotas y raquetas de tenis, el de Nicole era de color morado con negro y el de Elea era negro con letras rosas. Ambas chicas se bajaron del auto, una más animada que la otra.

-¡Nos vemos luego! –dijo animada Nicole agitando su mano en son de despedida mientras que Elea parada atrás de ella miraba el cielo con indiferencia.

Luka y Luze les sonrieron levemente levantando su mano en son de despedida, para después Luka arrancar el auto alejándose de ahí.

Con emoción Nicole comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaran a las canchas y Elea las subía de forma aflojerada. Un aura brillante rodeaba el cuerpo de Nicole que miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor. Cuando subieron todos los escalones el aura de Nicole aumento de intensidad y si no fuera porque Elea traía lentes obscuros hubiera jurado que se quedaría ciega. Nicole no cabía de la emoción al ver varias canchas con sus respectivos jugadores y Elea miraba aburrida las canchas viendo que solo había una vacía, para después mirar de reojo a su hermana notando la cara de drogada que había puesto.

_-(le he dicho que no coma tanto chocolate o se pone más hiperactiva de lo normal)_ –un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Elea quien regreso nuevamente su mirada a la cancha que estaba vacía, la cual se supone usarían ellas viendo que ya estaba ocupada por dos chicas más o menos de la edad de Nicole que tenían el pelo castaño, una lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y la otra en dos coletas haciéndola ver aniñada. – ¡oh! Nicole, nos han ganado la única cancha libre que quedaba. –dijo tranquila apuntando hacia la cancha y Nicole al verla ensancho los ojos desapareciendo su aura brillante y desencajo la mandíbula. –es una lástima, así que mejor regresemos a casa. –dijo de lo más despreocupada dando media vuelta, pero nada más alcanzo a dar un paso cuando sintió que su hermanita la jaloneaba del cuello de su blusa evitando su escape haciéndola suspirar con pesadez.

-¡¿Quien oso a ganar mi cancha? –dijo tétrica y Elea aun de espaldas apunto a las castañas que les habían ganado las canchas y cuando Nicole las vio noto como estaban sacando sus cosas para prepararse para jugar. – ¡nadie le gana una cancha a Nicole Crosszeria! –dijo heroica caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la cancha y Elea volvió a suspirar con pesadez dejándose arrastrar por su hermana. –¡ey chicas! –llamo al estar frente a ellas poniendo su mano libre en su cadera.

Sakumo y Tomoka que habían ido a jugar tenis a las canchas callejeras levantaron su rostro cuando una voz femenina les hablo viendo que paradas frente a ellas estaba una chica de complexión delgada y piel clara que tenía tomada a otra chica con piel clara que les daba la espalda. Ambas dejaron de sacar sus cosas y se enderezaron viéndolas extrañadas.

-¡Las reto a una partida de dobles! –dijo con arrogancia.

-¿ah? – ambas castañas levantaron ambas cejas incrédulas.

-Nee-s…

-Acepte jugar contigo, pero no jugare con ellas. –la interrumpió Elea desasiéndose del agarre volteando a ver a su hermana logrando que las castañas vieran su perfil notando que era de facciones finas al igual que la otra chica. –eso no estaba en el contrato. –dijo cortante y Nicole se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno, las reto a un juego. –dijo volviendo su pose retadora provocando que a las castañas les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca. –ustedes dos contra mi solita, si gano dejaran la cancha para que juguemos nee-san y yo. –exigió y Tomoka frunció el entrecejo mandándole rayitos con la mirada por tanta arrogancia.

-¡Está bien! –dijo Sakumo sonriendo nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-¡Maldita arrogante! ¡ni creas que nos ganaras! –dijo Tomoka furiosa acomodándose en su lugar de la cancha mientras que Sakumo hacia lo mismo sonriendo más nerviosa y Nicole se acomodaba en su lado de la cancha mirándolas retadora mientras se disponía a sacar su raqueta.

-Por cierto yo soy Ryusaki Sakumo. –se presento con amabilidad y sonriéndole de forma cálida y Nicole la miro de reojo y estaba por presentarse también pero el gruñido molesto y aura asesina de Tomoka hizo que desviara su atención.

-¡Sakumo! ¡no te presentes que es la enemiga! –dijo furiosa Tomoka siendo rodeada por un aura de fuego y Sakumo sonrió de forma forzada mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-¡Las hare papilla! –dijo burlona Nicole mientras se ponía de pie apuntándolas con su raqueta de color morado haciendo que el nerviosismo en Sakumo aumentara al igual que la furia de Tomoka.

Elea suspiro con pesadez quien sabe por cuanta vez en el día, con tranquilidad se fue a sentar en una de las bancas que estaban ahí cerca ya que era sombreada por un árbol, dejo su maletín a un lado y saco una bolsa de patatas fritas que tenía en el maletín junto con un refresco, para después abrirlos y ponerse a comer mientras miraba con aburrimiento el cielo.

_-(esto ser corto así que aprovechare el momento de flojera que me queda)_ –pensó Elea viendo como unos pájaros volaban sobre ella justo en el momento que oyó el primer raquetazo y sin ver, por la potencia supo que no fue su hermana la que hizo el saque, ya que sonó demasiado violento y su hermana solía dar saques potentes pero empleando un toque más sutil.

* * *

Ryoma harto de aguantar las burlas que le hacia su padre cada que lo veía y peor aun siendo domingo lo tenía que aguantar todo el día, decidió mejor salir de casa a distraerse en algo que le guste hacer, ósea ir a jugar tenis. Iba vestido con una bermuda blanca y una playera deportiva con cuello estilo polo de color blanco con negro, unos tenis y en su hombro derecho colgaba su maletín.

Cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras que tiene que subir para ir a las canchas se detuvo viendo que de lado contrario venia Kaidoh.

-¿Sempai? –dijo con indiferencia haciendo que Kaoru se pare enfrente de él y levante ambas cejas.

-¡Shh!… supongo que vienes a lo mismo que yo, no estaría mal tener un buen partido. –dijo con indiferencia mirando hacia arriba, Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros pensando que no estaría mal un partida con su sempai, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras alado de Kaoru.

Cuando subieron todos los escalones se detienen sorprendidos al ver todas las canchas vacías a excepción de una que era rodeada por varios jugadores. Extrañados se acercaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud y se sorprendieron al ver que en un lado de la cancha estaban Tomoka y Sakumo tiradas en el piso de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y en el otro lado de la cancha estaba otra chica que no le divisaba el rostro por la gorra que llevaba puesta y lentes oscuros, pero reía triúnfate haciendo el símbolo de amo y paz hacia las castañas.

De reojo Ryoma noto como todos miraban sorprendidos a la chica con gorra y lentes. Suponiendo que paso Ryoma se acerca a Sakumo poniéndose enfrente de ella, y ella levanto el rostro dejando ver su mirada derrotada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta con tranquilidad, pero su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido.

-¡Ryoma-kun! –dijo sorprendida Sakumo.

-¡Príncipe Ryoma! –grito Tomoka mirando a Ryoma con un cascadas de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y el azabache la miro de reojo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. – ¡esa chica de ahí nos gano solo en diez minutos! –Ryoma ensancho los ojos sorprendido al igual que kaoru y voltearon hacia la chica que les hacia el símbolo de amor y paz sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos y alineados dientes. – ¡y como apostamos la cancha nos quedaremos sin jugar! –Tomoka apretaba su puño a la altura de su barbilla sin dejar de llorar mientras que a Ryoma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que la chica que las venció ponia sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y empezaba a reír como loca.

-¡¿Vistes los sorprendentes movimientos?… ¡es muy rápida! –empezaron a murmurar los espectadores y Nicole se sobaba la barbilla haciendo una pose de galán de telenovela provocando que las castañas, Ryoma y Kaoru les resbalara otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Elea desde su lugar miraba con aburrimiento a su hermana mientras seguía comiendo patatas.

_-(ahora su ego anda por las nubes)_ –pensó Elea suspirando con pesadez.

-¡No es justo! ¡nosotras ganamos la cancha! –seguía lloriqueando Tomoka.

-¡Pues se joden, porque una apuesta es una apuesta! –dijo Nicole sin borrar su enorme sonrisa haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos, Ryoma frunció el entrecejo ante tanta arrogancia además de molestarse por humillar a su novia y extraña amiga, con sus ojos brillando retadores volteo hacia Nicole.

-Un juego. Si gano les regresas la cancha. –dijo cortante.

-¡Esto se pone más interesante! ¡Ahora humillare a un hombre con ojos de gato! –grito emocionada levantando sus manos haciendo que a todos les resbalaran más gotas de sudor en la nuca a excepción de Ryoma que solo sonrío de forma torcida sabiendo que solo fanfarroneaba ya acostumbrado a eso. – ¡acepto tu reto, pero no habrá revancha! ¡es todo o nada! –dijo con seriedad apuntándolo con su raqueta y Ryoma sonrío de forma socarrona. – ¡todavía tengo un juego pendiente con nee-san! –dijo borrando toda seriedad para volver a sonreír de oreja a oreja haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

-Shuuu. —siseo Kaidoh poniéndose alado de Ryoma.

-¡Una víbora! –exclamo sorprendida Nicole mirando con extrañes al hombre que hacia esos ruidos.

-¡No te quedes con toda la diversión Echizen! ¡yo jugare con ella! –dijo Kaoru mirando retador a Ryoma.

-Yo le propuse el reto primero sempai. –dijo con ojos entrecerrados mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y las castañas sonrieron de forma nerviosa al ver que se acerca un reto entre esos dos.

-Si quieren juego con ambos. No me importaría machucarlos a ambos. –dijo despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia.

_-(solo es una habladora arrogante)_ –pensaron ambos. (no se mordieron la lengua ¬¬)

-No es necesario. Conmigo basta. –dijo Ryoma con arrogancia dando un paso al frente poniéndose más delante que Kaoru.

-No. Yo jugare con ella. –dijo retador y arrogante Kaoru dando dos pasos poniéndose más adelante que Ryoma.

-¡Que yo sempai! –exclamo Ryoma pegando su hombro con el de Kaidoh mirándolo de reojo de forma retadora, los espectadores los miraban con ojos entrecerrados y gotas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas.

-Lo sé, soy tan codiciada que todo el mundo quiere jugar conmigo. –dijo Nicole dándose aires de grandes sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡Vamos Ryoma-sama! –apoyaba Tomoka y Sakumo miraba preocupada a su novio, había jugado con esa chica y era muy veloz, no les dio oportunidad de contrarrestar ninguno de sus saques mientras ella devolvía con facilidad los que ellas le lanzaban, y eso que jugaron una contra dos.

Elea rodo los ojos con fastidio ya harta de todo ese show que armo su hermanita. Hizo bola la envoltura de sus frituras y la aventó al cesto de basura que estaba atrás de ella al igual que la lata del refresco sin mirar para lanzarlos, abrió su maletín y saco una raqueta de color negra. Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-Esto ya me harto y aburrió. –dijo con un tono de voz aburrida cuando estuvo alado de su hermana haciendo que todos la miraran con curiosidad. –será un juego de dobles para no herir su orgullo de machos. –dijo despreocupada apoyando su raqueta en su hombro inclinando levemente su rostro mirando a Ryoma y Kaoru que fruncieron el entrecejo. – seré tu compañera imoto. –dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana mientras se quitaba los lentes dejando ver sus penetrantes y levemente rasgados ojos color plata y esa mirada despreocupada, fría y aburrida que Ryoma al verlos los reconoció al instante y ensancho los ojos impresionado.

_-(¿entonces ella es…?)_ –pensó mirando sorprendido Nicole, para después sonreír de forma torcida.

-¡Jugare dobles con nee-san y mejor aun siendo compañeras! –grito emocionada Nicole quitándose los lentes dejando ver sus grandes ojos color plata con su mirada llena de emoción y felicidad.

-Dobles para esta bien ¿y para usted sempai? –dijo con arrogancia mirándolas con superioridad, para después mirar a Kaidoh y Kaoru asintió estando de acuerdo. –pero me pregunto si… Ryoma miro de forma burlona a Elea, la cual solo levanto una ceja extrañada. — ¿está bien jugar tenis para alguien que solo es buena con la música clásica? No se te vayas a quebrar una uña. – dijo de forma socarrona haciendo que las castañas, Kaoru y algunos espectadores lo miraran extrañados sin saber de que hablaba.

-¡Oye, respeta a nee-san! –grito furiosa Nicole apuntándolo con su raqueta, Ryoma la ignoro y siguió mirando burlón a Elea, la cual lo miraba con aburrimiento sabiendo que la había descubierto, pero mientras no dijera quienes eran por ella estaba bien. – ¡es verdad que nee-san es una floja anti deporte, pero es buena en eso, además que no tiene uñas largas!... ¡Luze-nii se las corto ayer obligándola! –grito furiosa y a todos incluso a Elea les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al no saber si la defendía o la fregaba más.

-Bueno. Comencemos el juego antes de que digas como me corto las uñas. –dijo con aburrimiento Elea caminando hacia atrás colocándose en la esquina de la cancha dejando que Nicole sea la que este enfrente mientras que las castañas se alejaban un poco de la cancha para dejarlos jugar y poder observar el juego.

-Vemos si eres tan buena como se dice… Crosszeria Nicole. –dijo Ryoma retador colocándose adelante apuntando a Nicole con la raqueta haciendo que todos los espectadores ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos viendo impresionados a Nicole.

Kaoru que iba caminando para posicionarse en su lugar se detuvo de golpe abriendo enormemente los ojos dándoles la espalda a sus contrincantes.

**Continuara**

**espero les haya gustado ^^**

**jajajaj ese nanjiro como le encanta joder a su hijo XD**

**se cuidan**

**besos**


	2. Rara conbinación

**Rara combinación**

-Bueno. Comencemos el juego antes de que digas como me corto las uñas. –dijo con aburrimiento Elea caminando hacia atrás colocándose en la esquina de la cancha dejando que Nicole sea la que este enfrente mientras que las castañas se alejaban un poco de la cancha para dejarlos jugar y poder observar el juego.

-Vemos si eres tan buena como se dice… Crosszeria Nicole. –dijo Ryoma retador colocándose adelante apuntando a Nicole con la raqueta haciendo que todos los espectadores ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos viendo impresionados a Nicole.

Kaoru que iba caminando para posicionarse en su lugar se detuvo de golpe abriendo enormemente los ojos dándoles la espalda a sus contrincantes.

_-(¿ella…ella es mi Diosa del tenis?)_ –se pregunto mentalmente Kaoru volteando con lentitud hacia atrás viendo que efectivamente se enfrentaran a la chica que ha admirado en silencio, al ver que esta lo miro y le sonrío haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos regreso rápidamente su mirada al frente para que no viera que se había puesto más rojo que un tomate._ – ¡(jugare contra mi Diosa! ¡creo… creo que ya podre morir en paz!)_ –Kaoru se sentía en las nubes, pero se dio leves palmadas en las mejillas para desaparecer su sonrojo y poder jugar bien contra su Diosa no decepcionarla y no decepcionarse a sí mismo, eso hizo que sus ojos brillaran con decisión mientras se colocaba en su lugar poniéndose en posición para jugar.

-¡Wauu! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡una famosa tenista está jugando en las mismas canchas en las que jugamos! –exclamaban sorprendidos algunos chicos que los observaban.

Nicole al ver que la gran mayoría de los espectadores la miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos y admirados mientras gritaban emocionados, como todo fan callo en cuenta que había sido mala idea que ese chico que tenia ojos de gato la haya descubierto. Por otro lado Tomoka y Sakumo estaban sorprendidas y la vez alagadas por haber jugado contra una de las mejores tenistas de Europa

-¡Nee-san me describieron! –dijo con ojos llorosos mirando a Elea poniendo cara de cachorro mojado, todos los fans, en su mayoría masculinos tuvieron un derrame nasal al verla hacer esa carita que la hacía ver prácticamente violable. – ¡los disfraces no funcionaron! –dijo con reproche y un par de gotas de lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Nicole? –pregunto aburrida Elea mirándola de reojo. –ese no es problema mío. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y Nicole la miro ofendida, pero después sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

Nicole dejo caer la pelota que tenía en sus manos y cuando revoto a la altura de su cintura le dio un leve golpe desde abajo aventándola en curva hacia Elea, la cual solo levanto ambas cejas extrañada al ver la pelota acercársele más no se movió mientras que los demás miraban impresionados que Nicole se haya atrevido a atacar a su compañera. La pelota le dio justo en la lengua de la gorra tumbándosela dejando ver en todo su esplendor sus facciones finas, delicadas y hermosas junto con su cabello trenzado y unos rebeldes mechones cayéndole en el rostro dándole un aire sensual haciendo que gran parte de los chicos que estaban ahí les diera un derrame nasal sin recuperarse del todo del derrame que tuvieron hace un momento por culpa de Nicole.

-¡Ella es la hermosa y famosa pianista Crosszeria Elea que no solo cautiva a los hombres con su sensualidad innata si no que también con su forma de tocar! –dijo como si fuera una presentadora Nicole apuntando a su hermana y los espectadores aplaudieron emocionados.

-¡También Elea-sama esta aquí!… ¡debimos suponerlo cuando muchas veces se llamaron hermanas! –dijeron soñadores muchos varones mirando a las hermanas con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. Kaoru se mantenía por fuera inmune, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido por ver que una pianista jugaría tenis a diferencia de Nicole a Elea se le veía como una persona anti-deportista, y eso mismo pensaban Tomoka y Sakumo. Por otro lado Elea rodo los ojos y bostezo aburrida.

-¡Viéndolas juntas me gusta más la belleza llena de inocencia y aire competitivo de Nicole! –exclamaban algunos hombres mirando con corazoncitos en los ojos a Nicole, la cual había escuchado y había puesto una pose cool. – ¡esa mirada llena de inocencia y a la vez traviesa la hace ver tan kawai! –exclamaron los mismo fans y Nicole parpadeo con inocencia hacia ellos haciéndolos suspirar soñadores.

-¡Preferimos a Elea-sama con su porte elegante junto con su mirada tranquila y fría hacen ver extremadamente sexy! –dijeron otros hombres mirando como pervertidos a Elea que solo rodo los ojos exasperada sacándoles derrames nasales a sus admiradores, y así los fans discutían entre sí peleando por qué pelinegra era mejor haciendo que varias gotas de sudor resbalaran por la nuca de Ryoma, Sakumo, Tomoka, Kaoru y Elea.

-Ya sabes nee-san, el dicho de Luze-nii-san. –dijo apuntando a Elea. –si el menor se jode el mayor le sigue. –dijo Nicole poniendo sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y riendo como loca y Elea suspiro con pesadez.

-El problema será cuando salgamos baka. –dijo con fastidio Elea. –haber si entre tanto amontonado queriendo pedir autógrafo y sin guardaespaldas que los aleje logramos llegar casa para la cena. –dijo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente y Nicole la miro espantada. –_ (sabía que era mala idea salir sabiendo que los medios de Japón nos han estado anunciando mucho, a la otra le hago más caso a mis instintos sin importar lo que Luka diga)_

-¡Es verdad y ahora Sebastián dijo que el cocinero haría comida Italiana! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla –pero eso te pasa por buscar malos disfraces nee-san, haber si a la próxima te las ingenias mas. –dijo dramática.

-Nicole sobre que disfraces usar fue tu idea. –dijo Elea mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo que sea. –dijo agitando sus manos restándole importancia. –ahora que nos descubrieron no seguiré llevando esta gorra que me da mucho calor. –dijo quitándosela y ventándola y al instante todos sus fans se pelearon por ser ellos en atraparla, hubieron mordiscos, golpes, estirones de pelos y al final fue Tomoka la que se quedo con ella, fue una dura batalla que le hizo que sus coletas se despeinaran, pero ahora extendía su trofeo ante la mirada envidiosa de los demás fans de Nicole.

Sakumo miraba a su amiga con ojos entrecerrados sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Ryoma se golpeo la frente exasperado por tanto show ya queriendo que el juego comience. Nicole miraba impresionada la batalla que causo una gorra. Elea estaba pensando en lanzar su gorra también haber si al hacer que se vuelvan a pelear se mueren todos o por lo menos quedan inconscientes y así no les será difícil regresar a casa cuando el partido termine.

_-(¿Por qué no estuve entre la multitud?)_ –se lamentaba kaoru viendo con envidia Tomoka que seguía presumiendo su premio sonriéndoles a todos como villana de telenovela barata.

Nicole dejo de ver a los heridos por su gorra y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, para después ponerse en posición de esperar el ataque al ser los varones los que darían el saque y miro retadora a sus contrincantes mientras que Ryoma sonreía de forma torcida al ver que el juego finalmente iba comenzar. Kaoru se posiciono para hacer su saque y Elea solo tomo la raqueta con su mano izquierda sorprendiendo levemente a Ryoma al ser zurda, pero la chica lo ignoro y solo recargo la raqueta en su hombro y miro el cielo con tranquilidad.

-¡Bien ojos de gato y viborita, diviértanme un rato! –dijo Nicole con burla mirándolos con diversión.

Ryoma sonrío de forma torcida al saber que solo fanfarroneaba, sabía que el que mucho hablaba poco sabe, lo había comprobado muchas veces así que solo se preparo para humillar a esa disque prodigio como solía hacerlo con muchas personas que se creían lo mejor.

Kaoru solo ignoro las palabras de su Diosa en el tenis y se preparo para hacer su mejor saque y ganar este juego, no se permitiría ser humillado por nadie ni aunque sea la persona que admira.

Kahidou tiro su saque y Nicole lo contrarresto con facilidad dándole comienzo al juego. Todos miraban sorprendidos como se contrarrestaban los saques. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que Nicole parecía jugar sola, ya que Elea no se movía de su lugar dejándole todo el trabajo a su hermanita, la cual no parecía importarle mucho, es más parecía divertirse al jugar contra esos dos, pero todos sospecharon que Elea no sabía jugar y solo estaba ahí para que los varones aceptaran jugar pensando que era un juego de dobles. Por otro lado Ryoma estaba entre emocionado y con el orgullo herido, y es que estaba teniendo un juego estupendo, pero le hería el orgullo ver que ellos dos muy apenas y podían contra Nicole, ya aunque ella se le veía tener problemas para jugar contra los dos sabia como arreglárselas haciendo el juego muy parejo.

_-(¡este juego es genial!… ¡ambos son muy buenos, tenía mucho que no jugaba así con alguien a exceptuando a Elea!)_ –los ojos de Nicole brillaban con diversión mientras el sudor adornaba su frente al igual que a sus contrincantes, cada que jugaba con alguien que la hacía esforzarse le emocionaba porque sentía que podía mejorar.

Llevaban un buen rato jugando y cada uno tenía dos sets ganados, sets que a los tres les había dificultado ganar, pero el caso es que iban en empate, y Ryoma quería hacer la diferencia llevándoles ventaja. Ryoma había notado también que su sempai andaba raro, cada que Nicole sacaba él se le quedaba viendo como bobo dándoles desventaja porque el tenia que esforzarse por salvar a su sempai de un golpe certero o de que les anotaran puntos.

_-(tal parece que no fanfarroneaba) –_pensó Ryoma cambiando de lugares con Kaoru ya que era su turno de sacar.

Echizen se posiciono bien en su sitio y comenzó a botar la pelota preparándose para sacar mientras miraba de forma analítica a Nicole que los miraba impaciente porque secaran mientras respiraba agitada, después su mirada se dirigió a Elea notando que seguía parada viendo el cielo ignorando que estaba en una cancha de tenis supuestamente jugando.

_-(lo más probable es que no sepa jugar, por esa razón Nicole la ha estado cubriendo todo este tiempo)—_Una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro del chico y dio su mejor saque haciendo que la trayectoria de la pelota fuera a gran velocidad hacia Elea, sabía que tendría que moverse y su hermana no alcanzaría a llegara a la pelota para golpearla haciéndoles ganar un punto y el set. Pero ensancho los ojos al ver que Nicole no se movió, solo se enderezo poniendo una mano en su cadera mirándolo burlona, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Elea que seguía ignorar que la pelota estaba a pocos centímetros de estampársele en la cara, todos al igual que él miraban horrorizados como ningún de las dos se movía para esquivarla. – ¡muévete! –grito Ryoma sintiéndose arrepentido por lanzar la pelota tan fuerte pensando que Elea se movería para que no la golpeara.

Ryoma ensancho los ojos cuando la pelota le roso la mejilla y revoto atrás de él anotando punto. Su vista no había detectado movimiento de esas dos. Todos al igual que él estaban impresionados porque tampoco captaron nada, solo viendo la pelota rebotando atrás de Ryoma. Echizen miro a Nicole viendo que ella seguía en la misma posición sonriéndole socarrona.

_-(ella no pudo golpearla, fue muy poco tiempo para que haya llegado a Elea y regresado a su lugar, además hacer eso provocaría gran agitación y ella respira igual que cuando di mi saque. —_ los ojos de Ryoma se dirigieron hacia Elea viendo que seguía en la misma posición con su raqueta apoyada en su hombro, pero ensancho los ojos al ver como las rejillas de la raqueta de la chica temblaban como después de haber recibido un fuerte impacto. –_esto no puede ser… ¿acaso ella… ella la desvió?... pero ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿Por qué no vi nada? ¿Qué no se supone que no sabe jugar por eso no se ha movido?)_ –Ryoma seguía quebrándose la cabeza buscándole una explicación y los demás seguían buscando impresionados como es que la pelota regreso a Ryoma dándoles punto a las chicas.

-Acaba con este juego de una vez Nicole. –dijo Elea mirando de reojo a su hermana.

-Pero si me estoy divirtiendo con mis nuevos amigos. –dijo con cara de cachorro mojado y Elea rodo los ojos.

-Sabía que lo estabas alargando. –dijo con fastidio. –ganamos el set, así que nos toca sacar. –dijo con aburrimiento inclinándose tomando una de las pelotas que estaban cerca de ella para después enderezarse y comenzar a botarla con su mano derecha indicándoles que ella iba sacar impresionando a la mayoría, Ryoma aun seguía con la mirada perdida sin creerse del todo que esa chica haya sido la que le devolviera la pelota.

-¡Nee-san jugara también! –celebro emocionada Nicole extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo haciendo que ponga cara de horror. –esto no es justo, el juego terminara más rápido y yo que me estaba divirtiendo mucho. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla.

Elea ignorando el drama de su hermana hizo su saque lanzándolo directo a Ryoma que seguía sin moverse.

-¡Echizen! –grito Kaoru sacando a Ryoma de su ensoñación viendo como la pelota se dirigía a él a una velocidad impresionante que solo le quedo moverse rápidamente al otro lado para que no lo golpeara y Sakumo se tapo la boca asustada, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que la pelota no golpeo a su novio.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado que casi le pegas a Ryoma-sama en su lindo rostro! –grito molesta Tomoka apuntando a Elea, la cual la ignoro y se dedicaba a botar otra pelota mientras que Nicole se cruzaba de brazos molesta murmurando cosas como que "el juego terminaría pronto y no era justo"

-Mantente en el juego y no te pierdas o la próxima te dará en la cara. –dijo indiferente Elea aun botando la pelota.

_-(mira quién habla ¬¬)_ –pensaron Tomoka, Sakumo y Kaoru mientras que los demás espectadores estaban sorprendidos al descubrir que Elea también sabia jugar y Ryoma fruncía el entrecejo tratando de no perder detalle de esa pelota para que no le pasara lo mismo que hace un momento.

Ryoma vio como la chica agarraba vuelo así que sabía que daría un saque igual de potente que el anterior por lo que se preparo para saltar y detenerlo, pero se sorprendió al igual que todos al ver que Elea solo le daba un muy leve golpe haciendo que la pelota muy apenas traspasara la red dándoles un punto a ellas. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos no pudiéndose creer que esas chicas les hayan anotados tres puntos seguidos y con tanta facilidad.

-¡Nee-san yo también quiero jugar! –dijo molesta Nicole inflando los mofles mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero de pronto ensancho los ojos al ver que la pelota iba directa a ella.

-Pues juega. –dijo con aburrimiento Elea cuando veía como muy apenas y Nicole se las arreglaba para lanzar la pelota hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Por lo menos avisa! –regaño molesta corriendo a lado contrario para golpear la pelota que Ryoma había golpeado y Elea sin moverse se encogió de hombros restándole importancia levantando su raqueta arriba de su hombro para que golpeara la pelota que acaba de lanzar Kaoru.

Ryoma estaba frustrado, había notado que no solo Nicole jugaba bien, si no que también su hermana y lo peor de todo es que parecía no esforzarse ni un poco, es mas parecía no importarle si ellas ganaba, solo se quedaba parada en su lugar devolviendo sin dificultad las pelotas cuando estaban cerca de ella, incluso se le veía aburrida y eso lo molestaba, porque a diferencia de su hermana no parecía disfrutar el jugar, más bien parecía como si fuera obligada a hacerlo. Le enfermaba que alguien que ni siquiera le gustara ese deporte fuera buena jugándolo y al parecer sin necesidad de esforzarse como todas las personas buenas en el juego que conoce, todos y cada uno se había esforzado para ser lo que son ahora, incluso a Nicole se le veía que disfrutaba jugar y que se había esforzado para haber conseguido el lugar que ahora tiene. Además la muy bastarda de Elea había desviado algunos de sus mejores tiros.

De pronto Ryoma se preparo para hacer un drive b directo hacia Elea sabiendo que no podría devolverlo. Nicole se sorprendió al ver el tiro que iba hacia su hermana y sonrío emocionada al ver lo buenos que eran esos chicos y sus estupendos tiros. Más no se movió sabiendo que su hermana se las arreglaría para esquivarlo. Mas Elea no se movió y el tiro de Ryoma marco punto, un corriente de aire les dio a todos ondeando sus cabellos.

-¿eh? – Nicole miraba extrañada a su hermana que seguía de pie mirando hacia enfrente con tranquilidad en eso un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Elea se dejo escuchar haciendo que todos les resbalara una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca mientras una corriente de aire más fuerte volvía a hondear sus cabellos.

-Tengo hambre. –dijo tranquila Elea sobándose la tripa provocando que todos cayeran estilo anime.

Elea se encamino hacia donde estaban sus gorra y lentes se inclino tomándolos y después se encamino hacia donde estaba su maletín y comenzó a guardar sus cosas ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

-¡¿A dónde vas nee-san?—grito exaltada Nicole poniéndose de pie y apuntándola con el dedo mientras una vena se le hincha en su frente.

-A comer, vi un restaurante aquí cerca y se veía que vendían comida buena, vamos yo te invito. –dijo despreocupada colgándose el maletín en su hombro.

-¡Pero estamos en medio juego! ¡Además acabando iremos a cenar en casa! –grito exaltada y más molesta.

-Ya me aburrí demasiado así que ganen ellos por de faul. –dijo despreocupada haciendo que Nicole cayera nuevamente estilo anime y Ryoma frunciera el entrecejo molesto al igual que Kaoru mientras que algunos de los espectadores miraban incrédulos a Elea y otros la miraban admirados por su actitud cool.

-¡Nada de eso nee-san, yo no perderé un juego y menos por de faul! –grito furiosa Nicole y Elea se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pues si quieres perderte mi invitación de comida y además que se veía que vendían deliciosos postres haya tu. –dijo despreocupada viendo como los ojos de Nicole brillaban con emociona, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

-¡No me engancharas con eso! ¡Regresa ahora mismo y continuemos con el juego, aunque no te muevas. solo quédate aquí para no perder! –dijo molesta.

-Lo siento pero me voy y no me importa que por mi culpa pierdas por falta de un jugador. –dijo despreocupada caminando para irse de ahí de una vez por todas.

-Si te vas luka-niisan se enojara contigo y te castigara por dejarme aquí sola. –dijo triunfante al ver que Elea se detenía.

-No todo se puede tener en la vida. –dijo despreocupada dispuesta a seguir su camino pero no alcanzo a dar ni un paso más cuando Ryoma se puso frente a ella mirándola furioso.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que este juego termina. –dijo en forma de orden y Nicole sonrío emocionada al ver que tenia apoyo.

-Ryoma-kun. –exclamo Sakumo preocupado.

-¿tú me lo impedirás? –pregunta Elea levantando una ceja incrédula.

-Aceptaste jugar y no te vas hasta que el juego termine. –dijo con firmeza y Nicole asintió dándole la razón mientras que Kaoru y los demás miraban curiosos la discusión.

-Es verdad nee-san, además aun me debes un juego contra mí cuando terminemos con este. –dijo Nicole asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Elea rodo los ojos, camino un par de pasos acercándose mas a Ryoma.

-¿Sabes? –dijo insinuante poniéndolo levemente nervioso pero no lo demostraba mientras que varios de los espectadores tuvieron derrames nasales al oírla hablar así deseando ser Ryoma. Nicole rodo los ojos, Tomoka gruño molesta al ver como esa chica le hablaba al novio de su amiga y Sakumo frunció el entrecejo molesta. –como le dije a Nicole, no todo se tiene en esta vida. A mí no me importa si acepte este juego y tú piensas que lo debo terminar. Es mas no me importa en lo más mínimo este juego y mucho menos si ganaba o perdía. El tenis es un juego estúpido que solo lo juegan idiotas como tú –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro sacándole suspiros a sus fans mientras que Ryoma frunció más el entrecejo al igual que Nicole . – ¡Sayonara! –dijo indiferente. –por cierto. –dijo deteniéndose a su lado sin voltear a mirarlo mientras que Ryoma la fulminaba de reojo. –no creas mucho lo que lees en revista, internet y mucho menos lo que oigas en la televisión… espero que con lo que viste hoy te haya dejado ver que no solo soy buena con la música clásica. –dijo burlona para después seguir caminando mientras que Ryoma apretaba los puños molesto y frustrado porque era chica y no podía romperle la cara por su maldita actitud.

Nicole suspiro con pesadez al ver a su hermana alejándose sabiendo que no podría detenerla, camino hacia donde estaba su maletín y se lo colgó en el hombro para después posicionarse enfrente de Ryoma.

-Siento mucho que la cabezona de nee-san no haya querido terminar el juego. –dijo educada haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. –no la puedo obligar a que un día les de la revancha cuando nunca me la quiere dar a mí misma, pero yo les daré la revancha y podemos reanudar el juego cuando quieran. –dijo mirando a Ryoma para después dirigir su mirada hacia Kaoru, el cual volteo el rostro para que no viera su leve sonrojo. –en cuanto para recompensar la ofensa que les hizo a ti y a tus amigos me gustaría invitarlos comer. –dijo con amabilidad sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Aceptamos gustosos tu invitación ¿verdad Sakumo? –dijo rápidamente Tomoka poniéndose frente a ella tomando del brazo a su amiga que sonreía apenada.

-Si no es mucha molestia. –dijo apenada Sakumo y Nicole sonrío levemente.

-Claro que no. –dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Ryoma-kun? –llamo Sakumo mirando de reojo a su novio como preguntándole si el ira. Ryoma cruzo sus manos en su nuca mirando despreocupado hacia otro lado.

-Vamos, después de todo tengo hambre. –dijo indiferente. – ¿iras sempai? –pregunto mirando de reojo a Kaoru, el cual volteo a verlo mirando que las chicas y Echizen lo miraban curioso mientras que los fans tenían un aura triste rodeándolos al ver que a ellos ni los pelaban.

_-(¡claro que iré! No rechazare nunca la invitación de mi diosa del tenis)_ –pensó decidido. –por mi está bien. –dijo cortante sin quitar su mirada furiosa.

-Bien. Vamos. –grito emocionada Nicole dispuesta a dar un paso pero se detuvo rascándose la nuca y mirando nerviosa a las castañas. –lo siento pero yo no conozco muy bien Japón y no se a que restaurante llevarlos. –dijo apenada haciendo que Ryoma y Kaoru casi cayeran estilo anime.

-No te preocupas Crosszeria-san, nosotros te llevaremos a un lugar que esperemos te guste. –dijo con amabilidad Sakumo y Tomoka asintió dándole la razón.

-Gracias, pero solo llámenme Nicole, que odio las formalidades. –dijo sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro Nico-chan y tú puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres también! –dijo emocionada Tomoka tomándola de las manos y Nicole sonrío de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillando de emoción por tener nuevos amigos en Japón. Ryoma rodo los ojos al igual que Kaoru ante con confianzuda que era Tomoka mientras que Sakumo sonrío nerviosa ya acostumbrada a eso. –yo soy Tomoka, pero puedes decirme Tomo-chan. Ella es Sakumo, pero puedes decirle como yo le digo Saku-chan. –dijo apuntando a su amiga y Nicole asintió emocionada. –él es el príncipe Ryoma, es un gran jugador en nuestro país y en estados unidos. –Nicole miro aRyoma fascinada, como si ella no fuera famosa y a Ryoma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –también es novio de Sakumo… ¿a que es genial?

-Mucho. –dijo emocionada Nicole asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras que Sakumo se sonrojaba y Ryoma rodaba los ojos nuevamente ante lo informática que es Tomoka.

-El es Kahidou-sempai. –dijo apuntando a Kaoru que solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando Nicole volteo a verlo haciendo lo posible para no sonrojarse.

-¡Mucho gusto a todos! –dijo emocionada Nicole. –bueno pues ustedes ya saben mi nombre así que mejor vallamos a comer que me muero de hambre y ahí podemos conocernos más. –dijo emocionada.

-Si, vamos. –dijo Tomoka tomándola del brazo al igual que ala nerviosa Sakumo y se las llevo a caminando. Ryoma y kaoru suspiraron resignados, para después tomar sus maletines y seguír a las chicas.

* * *

Nicole, Sakumo, Tomoka, Ryoma y Kahidou se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un restaurante de comida tradicional. Las chicas habían congeniado muy bien con Nicole, las cuales platicaban amenamente hablando de sus gustos o experiencias tanto en el tenis o en sus respectivas escuelas. Nicole les platicaba también como fue su vida en Inglaterra y los lugares que solía viajar sorprendiendo a sus ahora nuevas amigas.

Ryoma los escuchaba poniéndole más atención a su comida, ya que sinceramente no le importaba mucho de lo que hablaban mientras que Kaoru las escuchaba aparentando no hacerlo, pero la verdad se le hacía interesante de lo que hablaban.

-Nico-chan la verdad que es sorprendente como juegas tenis, no había conocido a una chica que jugara como tú. –alago Sakumo y Nicole hizo pose cool dándose aires de grandeza haciendo que Ryoma rodara los ojos. –lo que también nos sorprendió es el saber que tu hermana juega tenis, pensé que solo se dedicaba a la música, además que no tiene finta de deportista.

-Mmm… la verdad nee-san no suele jugar tenis. —dijo pensativa. – de hecho ni le gusta jugarlo si ahora vino a jugar conmigo es porque seguro Luka-nii la obligo o la convenció de alguna forma—dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y Ryoma frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-Pues juega muy bien para no gustarle. –dijo Tomoka y Sakumo asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo sé. –dijo suspirando con pesadez. –siempre he lamentado que sea tan buena jugando y no le interese practicarlo. Si es buena jugándolo sin practicar, pienso que practicándolo sería mejor. –dijo pensativa y Sakumo asintió dándole la razón. –para serles sincera la que me motivo a jugar tenis fue nee-san.—dijo agitando sus cejas de arriba abajo y las chicas ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas. –recuerdo que fue cuando tenía cinco años y estábamos en la casa de campo de la familia donde había una cancha de tenis, en ese entonces nee-san tenía siete años. –comenzó a platicar mirándolos con melancolía. –recuerdo que yo estaba aburrida porque mis padres no estaban y mis hermanos no me pelaban. Entonces nee-san se fastidio de mi berrinche y me dijo que jugaría conmigo, entro a casa y saco un par de raqueta con algunas pelotas, entonces me llevo a la cancha de tenis y acomodo varias botellas vacías acomodándolas en línea y vi impresionada como las tumbaba sin problemas y cuando yo lo intente no le atinaba, entonces nee-san se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y me dijo que cambiaríamos de juego hasta que yo lograra derrumbar todas las latas.

_-(así que solo trato de deshacerse de ella entreteniéndola con otra cosa para qué no siguiera haciendo berrinche U¬¬)_ –pensaron todos.

-La verdad estaba molesta porque yo no podía y ella las derrumbo todas con facilidad, pero también estaba decidida a lograrlo y no solo para cambiar de juego si no porque estaba acostumbrada a siempre lograr lo que me propongo y esa no iba ser la excepción. Recuerdo que me pase días intentándolo, en si todas las vacaciones. También recuerdo que Luka-nii y Luze-nii a cada rato felicitaban a Elea nee-san por su buena idea, pero aun no se cual fue la buena idea que tuvo nee-san. –dijo pensativa y a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al saber porque las felicitaciones de sus hermanos. –bueno el caso es que no pude derrumbarlas en todas las vacaciones y seguí intentándolo en casa, cuando finalmente lo logre fui con nee-san para que me felicitara y cumplirá la promesa de jugar conmigo, pero después me dijo que cuando aprendiera a jugar tenis jugaría conmigo al siguiente juego, así que empecé a investigar qué clase de juego era ese.

_-(creo que se pasa de ingenua ¬¬ ¿Qué no noto que solo trataba de deshacerse de ella sabiendo que una niña de cinco años no sabría jugar tenis?... aunque es compresible que no se diera cuenta a esa edad pero… pero ya es momento que se haya dado cuenta U¬¬)_ –todos suspiraron resignados.

-Cuando le dije a mi papá que me pusiera juegos de jugadores de tenis, me compro algunos videos y los empecé a ver, desde ahí quede maravillada, me moría de ganas de jugar como esas personas, así que le dije a mi papá que pusiera una cancha de tenis en el patio de la casa y al día siguiente mi padre lo hizo. –explicaba tan normal y los demás tenían más gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver lo mucho que la consentía y complacía su padre. –también me compro un lanzador de pelotas y estuve practicando mucho hasta que finalmente aprendí a jugar y me sentía fantástico porque lo conseguí yo sola y viendo algunos videos copiando los movimientos de los jugadores. Aprender a devolver la pelota a toda velocidad del lanzador me tomo varios meses, pero cuando lo conseguí fui con nee-san y la obligue a que me acompañara para ahora mostrárselo, entonces cuando ya vio mi avance resignada acepto jugar conmigo, pero lamentablemente me venció y con mucha facilidad. –una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro y luego miro a Ryoma. –en ese entonces me sentí como tú. –Ryoma ensancho los ojos. –me sentí molesta, frustrada, enojada y enferma al ver que mi hermana lograba vencerme cuando ella no se esforzó lo mismo que yo para lograr lo que había aprendido hasta ahorita. Sentí mucha envidia porque yo sabía que ella nunca había jugado y si sabia como jugar es porque una que otra vez vio los videos de los juegos conmigo al no tener nada más que hacer. –Nicole apretó sus puños. —a mi me había gustado ese deporte, en si me había fascinado, pero se me hacia injusto que yo me la pase días enteros entrenando para aprenderlo y mejoras cuando a ella solo le tomo ver unas dos veces un simple video. –Ryoma, Sakumo, Tomoka y Kaoru estaban muy sorprendidos. –cuando mi hermana dio media vuelta dejando tirada la raqueta en el piso yo tome la decisión de seguir jugado, seguir practicando y hacerme la mejor en este deporte hasta que logre vencer a mi hermana. –una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro y Ryoma la miro compresivo, porque él se sentía exactamente igual cuando jugaba contra su padre, pero la diferencia es que a su padre si le gustaba ese deporte. –pero esa estúpida meta la deja hace unos cuantos años, cuando comencé a amar este deporte, ya no lo jugaba porque quisiera vencer a nee-san que son contadas las veces que acepto darme revancha y terminaba venciéndome. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –ahora lo juego porque lo amo, porque quiero superarme a mi misma cada día, ser mejor que el día anterior. No me importan los triunfos, si gano y pierdo. Lo único importante para mi es jugar y ser mejor, porque cada que juego siento el deporte parte de mi.

-¡Que linda historia! –dijo Tomoka emocionada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Nicole sonrío levemente mientras se rascaba la nuca apenada.

-Por cierto tu hermana es zurda ¿verdad Nico-chan? –pregunto con curiosidad Sakumo.

-¿zurda? –pregunto extrañada.

-Si, la vimos que usaba esa mano para tomar la raqueta. –dijo con seriedad Kaoru.

-¿eh? –Nicole puso una mueca pensativa pero después cayo en cuenta. –la verdad ella es diestra. –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y los demás ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –cuando hace alguna clase de deporte que le obligue a usar una mano siempre usa la zurda para no lastimarse la derecha, que es con la que más movilidad tiene a la hora de tocar, así si la izquierda se le lastima podría cargarle casi todo el trabajo a la derecha con la que es más hábil dejando que la izquierda no haga mucho trabajo. –explico con tranquilidad viendo como Ryoma apretaba los puños molesto. –lo sé, es frustrante ver que se enfrento a ti no jugando con la mano con la que mas habilidad tiene, así me sentía yo. –dijo compresiva y Ryoma bufo molesto volteando su rostro a otro lado y Sakumo sonrío nerviosa mientras que los otros dos aun digerían la información que les acaban de dar.

* * *

Elea al llegar a su departamento entra de lo más tranquila. Cuando la puerta fue abierta Luka y Luze que estaban sentado en uno de los sillones viendo la televisión voltean hacia la entrada viendo como una de sus hermanas esta en el recibidor dejando su maletín en el piso.

-¿Y Nicole? –pregunto Luze levantando una ceja al igual que Luka.

-No sé. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros adentrándose más en el departamento. Luka frunció el entrecejo y Luze desencajo la mandíbula.

En eso apareció un hombre alto, de porte elegante, cabello negro un poco largo cortado en leves capas haciéndolo ver sensual, facciones finas, masculinas y apuestas, ojos rasgados de color miel, delgado, pero ejercitado. Vestía un traje de pingüino y una camisa blanca abajo del saco, para finalizar zapatos negros.

-¡Bienvenida señorita Elea! –dijo respetuoso haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Sebastián lleva ese mugrero a mi habitación. –dijo Elea despreocupada apuntando el maletín que dejo en la entrada, al instante Sebastián asintió y se encamino hacia donde estaba el maletín mientras que Luze reacciono y camino a grandes zancadas hacia Elea tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿que acaso no ibas con ella? ¿Qué paso?¿se pelearon? ¿la secuestraron? ¿unos pervertidos las siguió y Nicole no alcanzo a escapar? –pregunto exaltado agitándola y mirándola como psicópata e incluso estaba despeinado.

Elea miraba de reojo hacia su derecha de forma aburrida mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca ya acostumbrada a los arranques de loquera de su hermano. Luka suspiro resignado y se puso de pie acercándose a sus hermanos para detener a Luze antes de que desnucara a su pobre hermana.

-Luze. –llamo poniéndole una mano en su hombro derecho y Luze lo miro de reojo aun sobresaltado. –no te tomaste tus pastillas para los nervios ¿verdad? –pregunto tranquilo.

-Se me olvido… ¡pero eso es lo de menos ahora, Nicole no está y probablemente esté siendo violada en este momento Luka! –grito sobresaltado mirándolo como todo un loco. Elea rodo los ojos al igual que Luka.

-Sebastián. –llamo Luka en forma de orden y Sebastián al instante entendió y fue en busca de las pastillas de uno de sus patrones, unos segundos después llego con una bandeja que tenía dos tabletas blancas y un vaso de agua.

-Tómese esto señorito Luze. –dijo con amabilidad poniéndose en el costado izquierdo de Luze y extendiéndole la bandeja justo frente a su rostro.

Luze soltó a Elea que miraba con agradecimiento a su hermano mayo por quitarle al loco de su otro hermano. Luze se tomo las pastillas y al instante se tranquilizo regresando a su actitud tranquila mirando a Elea con curiosidad. (A su O.O esas pastillas hacen efecto más rápido que las de chiquitolina que toma el chapulín colorado O.O)

-¿bien? ¿Dónde está Nicole, Elea? –pregunto con tranquilidad Luka y Elea suspiro con pesadez.

-Yo tenía hambre y no quiso venir conmigo así que la deje en las canchas de tenis. –respondió con indiferencia y agitando su mano restándole importancia, al instante los ojos de sus hermanos se enancharon levemente.

-¿por qué maldita sea la dejaste sola en un lugar que no conoce y podría perderse? –pregunto molesto Luka alzando un poco la voz.

-Nicole ya no es una niña, además que nunca ha sido tonta, que sea infantil es diferente, así que estoy segura que si no sabe cómo llegar tomara un taxi. –dijo despreocupada y sus hermanos apretaron los puños sabiendo que tenía razón, pero les era difícil aceptar que sus hermanas ya no eran unas niñas. –Sebastián prepárame algo de comer que tengo más hambre. –dijo mirando al mayordomo que al instante asintió y fue hacia la cocina mientras sus hermanos la miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿no que ya fuiste comer y por eso dejaste sola a Nicole? –pregunto furioso Luze.

-Pues sí, pero con estos griteríos se me abrió mas el apetito. –dijo agitando su mano derecha restándole importancia.

_-(ese apatito voraz entre más crece más grande se hace ¬¬ no sé dónde demonios mete tanta comida chatarra en ese cuerpo tan pequeño y no se a donde se va tanta grasa cuando casi ni hace ejercicio)_ –pensaron Luka y Luze mirando a como Elea los pasaba de largo oyendo perfectamente como le gruñían las tripas. Cuando Elea se perdió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones se volvió a abrir la puerta de la entrada dejando ver a una sonriente Nicole.

-¡Estoy en casa! –grito cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Dónde estabas señorita? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tu hermana cuando se quiso ir de las canchas? –pregunto Luze cruzándose de brazos y zapateando el piso con su pie derecho ya más calmado al haberse tomado las pastillas mientras que Luka la miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

-Porque nee-san es una amargada que se fue cuando estábamos a mitad del partido de dobles contra dos buenos oponentes sin importarle que perdiéramos por eso, además que no jugó contra mí como prometió y para finalizar insulto a nuestros contrincantes que son ahora mis amigos. –dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofles haciendo que sus dos hermanos suspiraran con pesadez sabiendo que Nicole tenia la razón al no quererse ir, además conocían Elea y sabían que cuando se aburría se iba sin importarle dejar a Nicole.

-Vete a cambiar ya me encargare de que Elea te pida disculpas y si vuelve a ver a tus amigos también se disculpe con ellos. –dijo Luka con tranquilidad y Nicole asintió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja sabiendo que su hermana tendrá su merecido por mal educada.

* * *

Pov

_Después de que acompañara junto con los chicos a que Nicole para que tomara un taxi nos separamos, como Tomoka y kahidou-sempai toman el mismo rumbo se fueron juntos, sempai dijo que la acompañaría hasta su casa al ser muy noche y yo fui a dejar a Sakumo a su casa._

_La verdad sabía que Sakumo me estaba platicando algo mientras la iba a dejar, pero por muy cruel que suene no le puse atención, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, más bien en otra persona. No es muy común que alguien me saque con tanta facilidad de mis casillas a excepción de mi padre y esa chica lo consiguió solo con unos cuanto comentarios, debería de resbalarme y no seguir pensando en eso como comúnmente lo hago, ya que estoy acostumbrado a los fanfarrones, pero no puedo, y lo peor de todo es que ella no fanfarroneaba solo daba su punto de vista, el cual no me debería de importar, pero aquí estoy yo ignorando a mi novia frustrado porque no solo esa chica me insulto sino que también demostró jugar muy bien tenis mostrándome que no solo es buena en la música… deseo volverla a ver y hacerle tragar sus palabras. _

_Cada que cierro los ojos veo los de ella mirándome de forma burlona y sintiéndose superior a mi… debería de estar acostumbrado a eso y no tendría que afectarme tanto, tal vez si crearme un sentimiento de competencia hacia ella hasta demostrarle que soy mejor que ella como me suele pasar contra todos los tenistas buenos contra los que me he enfrentado… ¡valla! Si hasta con Nicole sentí unas enormes ganas de competencia, pero con Elea no, es diferente, el solo pensar en su nombre me frustra y me frustra más no hallar la respuesta. _

_Esto me enferma… ¿Qué tiene esa chica que no tengan las demás? ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? Esas preguntas están en mi cabeza y otras más a las que no les encuentro respuesta._

-¡Gracias por traerme Ryoma-kun!

-¿eh?

_No me di cuenta cuando llegamos, observo a mí alrededor notando que estamos fuera de la casa de Sakumo. Dirijo mi mirada a Sakumo notando que ella me mira con curiosidad y preocupación seguro al notar mi distracción._

-¿estás bien Ryoma-kun?

-Solo un poco cansado. Nos vemos mañana.

_Digo cortante, sé que mi actitud la deprimió, pero no puedo evitarlo, nos me nace ser muy expresivo con nadie, ni siquiera lo soy con mi madre. Me duele lastimarla, pero ahora no estoy de humor y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para agregarle mi actitud con Sakumo._

_Me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla para después darme media vuelta levantando mi mano en son de despedida. Lo sé no soy muy afectivo, pero como dije no me nace serlo, tal vez de repente la beso en los labios, pero lo hago cuando me nace y en este momento esa tal Elea está ocupando mis pensamientos consiguiendo que tenga un carácter de los mil demonios y sinceramente no me quiero desquitar con inocentes, mucho menos con Sakumo._

_Sé que ella trata de comprenderme y me tiene mucha paciencia. Muchas veces he pensado que se merece alguien mejor que yo, que sea más afectivo con ella. Pero otra parte de mi no quiere lastimarla diciéndole esas cosas._

_No sé lo que siento por ella, pero es importante para mí y lo que menos deseo es lastimarla, por esa razón no rechace sus sentimientos cuando se me confesó. Con ella me siento cómodo y me gusta que nunca me presiona, la valoro mucho, pero estoy seguro que no la amo… ¡es más! ni sé cómo se sienta amar…tal vez si lo intento, eso pensé desde que inicien una relación con ella y seguiré intentándolo hasta lograr quererla como ella me quiere a mi… ¡no! más bien como se lo merece._

* * *

Al día siguiente justo en la hora del receso estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería Momoshiro que comía su almuerzo como si llevara años sin comer, a su lado Ryoma que comía de la misma forma, Kahidou comía tranquilamente su almuerzo siendo educado, enfrente de ellos estaban Tomoka, Sakumo y Horio mirando a los tragones con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por sus nucas.

-¡Horio-kun, Momo-sempai! –llamo Tomoka de forma cantarina haciendo que los mencionados la miraran (Momo sin dejar de comer u.u) –¡ayer conocimos a las hermanas Crosszeria y nos hicimos amigas de Nicole, incluso nos invito a comer a Sakumo, Ryoma-sama y mi! –dijo presumida, Momo casi se ahoga de la impresión pero logro masticar rápido y salvarse de morir ahogado.

-¿enserio?—preguntaron sorprendidos Momo y Horio mientras que Ryoma y Kahidou rodaban los ojos ante lo "informativa" que era la chica y Sakumo sonreía resignada.

-Enserio. –dijo presumida. –incluso Ryoma-sama y Kahidou-sempai jugaron contra ella dobles. –Ryoma y Kahidou se golpearon la frente al sentir las miradas acusadoras de Horio y Momo.

-¡Eres un mal amigo Echizen! –dijo ofendido y Horio asintió dándole la razón. –de mobishi no me extraña. –Kaoru lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¿pero de ti?... mínimo me hubieras mandado un mensaje para irme corriendo a las canchas y conocer esas preciosuras. —dijo con lamento apretando un puño a la altura de su puño.

-No te pierdes de nada, son dos chicas comunes que se dan aires de grandeza. La menor está loca y la mayor es una fea presumida. –dijo con aburrimiento recargando su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su puño.

Tomoka y Kaoru lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que solo decía eso porque no soportaba que Elea se haya salido con la suya y Sakumo suspiro con pesadez.

-No te creo Echizen. –dijo Horio molesto y Momo asintió dándole la razón. –las hemos visto en la televisión y son hermosas. –dijo soñador y Tomoka le dio un muy fuerte zape estrellándole el rostro contra la mesa.

-Seguro dices eso porque además de tener a Sakumo te quieres quedar con las preciosas hermanas Crosszeria. –dijo Momo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo mientras lo codeaba en las costillas.

-¿Es verdad eso príncipe Ryoma? —pregunto horrorizada Tomoka.

-Momo-sempai alucina. No sé cómo le creen si ya lo conocen. –dijo con aburrimiento y Momo lo miro ofendido mientras que los demás asentían estando de acuerdo.

-Pues yo pienso que más que nada Ryoma-sama habla así de ella, en especial de Elea-san porque aun no soporta que le haya devuelto varios saques y además no le dejara terminar el juego para qué le demostrara que es mejor que ella. –dijo Tomoka pensativa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡te ganaron Echizen!–se burlo Momo apuntándolo y Ryoma gruño molesto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la "informática" Tomoka, la cual le sonreía nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. – ¡pero eso te ganas por no llamarme! –dijo dejándose de reír y apuntándolo acusador. –si yo hubiera sido tu pareja en dobles y no este. –dijo apuntando a Kahido con desprecio. –seguro ganas. Sabes que haces mejor equipo conmigo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Maldito bastardo. –gruño Kahidou apretando sus palillos hasta romperlos, Tomoka, Sakumo y Horio (ya recuperado del golpe) lo miraron temerosos en especial al ver el aura de batalla que emanaba su cuerpo.

-¡Acéptalo momushi, soy mejor que tú! –dijo burlón tocándose la barbilla haciendo muecas según el de galán.

-Ahorita mismo te enseñare a respetarme idiota. –dijo tronándose los dedos.

-Ya veremos. –contesta retador Momo tronándose los dedos.

Con tranquilidad Ryoma se pone de pie tomando su comida quitándose de en medio de esos dos para no salir lastimado y se encamina hacia el otro lado de la mesa sentándose alado de Sakumo, para después comenzara comer su comida, ya que tenía mucha hambre y esos dos no le arruinarían el apetito.

Tomoka, Sakumo y Horio miraban con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca la bola de humo de donde se veían brazos, piernas y puños repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras se oían los insultos de esos dos.

-¡Te matare idiota! –gritaba Kaoru furioso.

-¡No si yo te mato antes mobushi! –le respondió a Momo.

-¡Momoshiro y Kahidou a la dirección! –se oyó una voz firme y furiosa atrás de ellos haciendo que se detuvieran de golpe.

La nube de humo se disperso dejando ver a ambos de pie cada uno con su puño en la mejilla del otro, con los ojos muy abiertos, ropas desalineada, golpeados y moretoneados. A su costado derecho un hombre calvo, alto de piel aperlada y ojos pequeños de color negro que en ese momento tenían llamas de fuego, facciones maduras y unas cuantas arrugas. Vestido con un traje café, una camia blanca debajo del saco y una corbata roja. Estaba cruzado de brazos a la altura de su pecho y un aura obscura y siniestra lo rodeaba mientras que los demás alumnos veían divertidos el show que casi siempre se repetía estando esos dos juntos.

-Ya nos jodimos. –dijeron ambos sin siquiera haberse movido siguiendo congelados y poniéndose pálidos.

-¡mada, mada dane sempai´s! –dijo burlón Ryoma sonriendo de forma torcida cuando ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**Continuara**

**wola!**

**spero ke este kapi haya sido de su agrado...muchas gracias a esas dos personitas que me dejaron sus reviews,, y tambien agradezco a los ke hayan leido y les haya agradado**

**se cuidan mucho**

**besos**


	3. Pensamientos diferentes

**Pensamientos diferentes con algo en común**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que las hermanas Crosszeria se habían enfrentado a Ryoma y Kaoru.

Ryoma cada día le agarraba más coraje a la hermana mayor, odiaba su actitud y no podía sacársela de la cabeza por más que quisiera, tenía unas enormes ganas de volvérsela a encontrar para hacerle tragar sus palabras y actitud arrogante. Mientras que Sakumo y Tomoka se lamentaban por no pedirle el numero de celular a Nicole para estar en contacto con ella, la verdad esa chica les había caído muy bien y se divertían mucho platicando con ella.

Frente a una escuela se estaciono un porsh deportivo color rojo. El conductor se trataba ni más ni menos que de Crosszeria Luka y de copiloto iba Nicole.

Los estudiantes que iban entrando a clases miraban con curiosidad al par de personas mientras que las chicas miraban embobadas al apuesto chico que conducía, el cual traía unas gafas de sol puestas, varias murmuraban preguntándose si se trataba de alguien famoso. Los chicos miraban embobados a la chica que extrañamente se les hacia conocida mas no recordaban donde la habían visto.

Nicole vestida con el uniforme de esa escuela que consistía en una falda de tablones de color gris que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, unas calcetas escolares color negras, unos zapatos negros y una camisa blanca de botones y mangas cortas que tenía el símbolo de la escuela en su pecho del lado derecho, para finalizar una corbata. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones en su rostro.

Nicole se bajo del auto no sin antes Luka se despidiera de ella dándole un beso en la frente rompiéndole el corazón a los fans que se habían ganado pensando que esos dos eran pareja.

-Suerte Nicole. –dijo Luka alzando su mano en son de despedida y Nicole le sonrío de oreja a oreja agitando su mano.

Luka la miro adentrase en la escuela y arranco el coche a toda velocidad, aun tenía que ir a recoger a Elea y Luze para irse juntos a la universidad.

* * *

El timbre de inicio de clases había tocado y todos estaban en sus respectivos salones. Momoshiro y Kaoru estaban en el mismo para desgracia de ambos. Tomoka, Sakumo, Ryoma y Horio también estaban en el mismo, para alegría de tres de ellos mientras que a Ryoma le daba igual.

En el salón donde estaba Ryoma, el maestro entro haciendo que todos tomaran sus respectivos lugres.

-¡Bien alumnos! ¡hoy llega una nueva compañera y viene desde Inglaterra! ¡creo que alguno de ustedes la conocen porque la han escuchado mucho en los medios! –dijo con amabilidad.

Ryoma, Tomoka y Sakumo ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos sabiendo de quien se trataba mientras que los demás murmuraban entre ellos curiosos por saber quién será y emocionados sabiendo que se trataba de alguien famoso.

-¡Entra por favor! –dijo el maestro mirando hacia la puerta y al instante todas las miradas se dirigieron a esta y cuando vieron a la hermosa joven que entro ensancharon los ojos impresionados.

* * *

Pov

_Y aquí me encuentro fuera de mi nuevo salón el primer día de clases en Japón. No puedo evitar que un largo suspiro brote desde mi garganta mientras miro la puerta con algo de nerviosismo._

_¡Así es! estoy nerviosa, tal vez nunca demuestro estarlo, pero siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando conozco gente nueva o lugres nuevos, siempre lo nuevo me pone muy nerviosa. _

_El salir de la monotonía es algo que siempre desee, al menos se que tendré dos agradables compañeras, y que por esa razón me inscribí en esta escuela sencilla sabiendo que podría meterme en otra de elite, pero es que cuando Sakumo y Tomoka me dijeron donde estudiaban tome la decisión de meterme en su misma escuela, son las primeras chicas sencillas que no parecen hablarme solo porque tenga algo de fama o sea buena jugando tenis y más importante no me hablan solo por ser la hermana menor de Luka, Luze y Elea Crosszeria. _

_Sé que puede sonar estúpido, pero siempre he odiado eso, cada que entraba a la escuela me comparaban con mis hermanos, que si tengo su misma belleza, que si tal vez tengo su misma actitud cool, que si soy inteligente, que si destaco en todo lo que hago al igual que ellos… odio todo eso, yo soy yo y no soy como mis hermanos, tengo un carácter diferente, dotes diferentes, e incluso habilidades diferentes, pero al parecer los demás no lo entienden y siempre terminan comparándome con mis hermanos._

_No me malinterpreten, en verdad amo a mis hermanos y no los envidio porque al igual que ellos yo tengo cosas en las que destaco y en especial que me gustan, por esa razón no me gusta que me comparen, porque aunque mis hermanos destaquen en todo lo que hacen de una forma maravillosa también son personas diferentes, con gustos diferentes… ¡bueno! Admito que los de Luka y Luze son parecidos, aun así tienen algunos gustos diferentes. Lo que quiero decir y a lo que quiero llegar es que cada uno de mis hermanos es único como lo soy yo._

_Me harta que con el simple hecho de que mis hermanos estuvieron con esos maestros o esa escuela me comparen con ellos preguntándose una y otra vez si soy igual. Por esa razón siempre soñé con irme a un país diferente donde hubiera gente que no conociera a mis hermanos o que por lo menos nunca los hayan tenido de compañeros, para que me vieran a mí y no a la hermana menor de los prodigiosos Luka, Luze y Elea Crosszeria. Quería que me reconociera como lo que soy Nicole Crosszeria, que vean que yo me destaco en las cosas que me gustan y ¿Por qué no? También en algunas que no me gustan pero me son fáciles comprender. _

_Y ahora finalmente se cumple uno de mis sueños: entrare a una escuela donde nunca estuvieron mis hermanos, que no conocen sus habilidades por lo que nunca me compararan con ellos, además estaré en una escuela sencilla, que por cierto me costó mucho convencer a mis hermanos para que aceptara que entrara aquí, a veces su protección es tan agobiante que no sé como Elea la soporta, bueno si lo sé, solo los ignora, pero yo no puedo hacerlo porque como dije no soy como ella, pero me desvié del punto, como dije estaré en una escuela sencilla con gente común que no se guía en apellidos para tener una amistad, que no se acercaran a mi solo por tener el apellido Crosszeria sabiendo que manteniendo una amistad conmigo les acerca más a sus propósitos, esta es otra de las razones por las que no quería seguir en Inglaterra, odio las hipocresías y haya había mucha, el tener un apellido reconocido y famoso creaba que mucha gente se me acercara solo por conveniencia, y aquí mi apellido no importa… ¡es más! Hasta dudo que muchos conozcan la importancia de mi apellido en Inglaterra y mejor aun estando en una escuela sencilla nadie se me acercara por el simple hecho de que en mis venas corre la sangre de los Crosszeria. _

_Y lo mejor de mi cambio a este país es que siempre desee conocerlo, ver sus culturas y tradiciones, siempre este país me ha parecido intrigante._

_Oigo como me llama el maestro, así que entro con tranquilidad tratando de no mostrar mi nerviosismo._

_Veo como todos me miran entre sorprendidos y admirados, la verdad no me molesta, es normal su reacción al estar con alguien que ha sido anunciado en la televisión mucho estos últimos días. Sé que esto va hacer que muchas personas se me acerquen por conveniencia, pero la verdad en este momento no me importa, porque conocí a cuatro personas que no se acercaron a mi por eso, se que con ellos lograre una amistad sincera como tanto he soñado y mientras ellos me hablen por como soy y no por lo que soy me doy más que bien servida._

_Me paro alado del maestro sin borrar la enorme sonrisa que casi siempre llevo. Veo como en su mayoría los hombres me miran embobados mientras que las mujeres admiradas. La verdad no me sorprende eso, ya que siempre mi físico lo ha causado, ya estoy acostumbrada y trato de ignorarlo. _

_Puede que suene muy arrogante, pero estoy orgullosa de mis facciones porque son muy parecidas a las de mi madre y unas que otras a mi padre. Pero también se que mi físico es una navaja de doble filo porque siempre atraeré a hombres que solo busquen lo carnal guiándose por qué les gusto y no verán lo que realmente soy. Pero también aun mantengo la esperanza de encontrar a un hombre que vea mas allá de lo físico, se que lo encontrare y el será el indicado, el que obtendrá mi corazón, así que no me dejo derrumbar. Sé que tal vez es un sueño, pero pienso que el ser humano se hace más fuerte y crece espiritualmente al tratar de cumplir sus sueños. _

_Busco con la mirada a las personas por las que escogí esta escuela viéndolas verme sorprendidos… ¡bueno! solo las chicas porque el tal Ryoma parecía no afectarle mi presencia y la verdad no me importa lo que piense. _

_Les dedico una sonrisa sincera a mis nuevas amigas y ellas pasan de su sorpresa para devolverme la sonrisa._

-Presentante frente a tus compañeros por favor.

_Oigo que me dice con amabilidad mi nuevo maestro y voltea a verlo asintiendo levemente._

-¡Mi nombre es Crosszeria Nicole! ¡Naci en Inglaterra y tengo dieciséis años!

_Me presente siendo educada y amable, no es que finja, siempre me muestro como soy y como me nace ser. Como dije antes no me gustan las hipocresías y yo jamás me portare como una persona hipócrita, aunque mis hermanos en veces suelen ser así, pero pues son mi familia y tengo que aceptarlos como son._

_Veo como la gran mayoría sigue aun sorprendida por mi presencia en esa escuela e incluso embobados con mi persona, pero ¿qué se puede decir? Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto._

-¡Estoy encantada de estar con ustedes y espero llegar a conocernos mejor!

_Digo para haber si los hago reaccionar agrandando mi sonrisa, pero cometí un gran error porque veo como los ojos de casi todos los varones se tornan en forma de corazón, esa no era mi intensión, me nació sonreír._

_Hago una leve reverencia en forma de respeto porque sé que así se suele saludar aquí, así que si ahora vivo aquí debo acoplarme a sus costumbres._

-Siéntate delante de Echizen por favor.

_Me dice con amabilidad el maestro y yo asentí sabiendo de quien se trata, aun así el maestro le pidió al chico con ojos de gato que levantara la mano y él con expresión aburrida lo hizo y yo me encamine hacia mi lugar._

_Ese chico me recuerda mucho a nee-san en algunas de sus expresiones, solo que él es más expresivo._

_Para suerte mía Saku-chan y Tomo-chan se sientan alado mío y volteo a verlas sonriéndole enormemente y ellas me devuelven la sonrisa, no puedo platicar con ellos porque el maestro comenzó a hablar dando inicio la clase, así que voltee al frente para poner atención. _

* * *

Pov

_Mis días de vacaciones han terminado, hoy iré a la escuela… de solo pensarlo me entran unas enormes ganas de escaparme, pero sé que como sea Luka y Luze me encontraran y me obligaran a ir. _

_Me meto a bañar con tanta flojera y cuando termino, después de una hora (no entiendo como siempre se me hace tarde) enredo mi toalla en mi cuerpo y salgo con tranquilidad sin tomarme la molestia de secarme el pelo._

_Veo que Sebastián ya estuvo en mi recamara… ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues mi cama esta tendida y sobre esta se encuentra la ropa que usare este día._

_Mmm__… ¡no está mal! sin duda Sebastián tiene buen gusto con eso de escoger la ropa, porque de ser por mi seguro me voy vestida con mi pijama, es mucho más cómoda que cualquier prenda._

_Mi mayordomo escogió unos jean gris, una blusa de tirantes color negra que me queda ceñida al cuerpo y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y botones que también me queda ceñida al cuerpo, y por último unos tenis blancos. Como dije Sebastián es bueno para escoger la ropa y me conoce bien, escogió algo cómodo y no informal._

-¡Nos vemos después nee-san!… ¡ya me voy a la escuelita!

_Grito mi hermanita entrando a mi habitación como si fuera la suya y yo ya acostumbrada a eso volteo a verla notando que ya está lista para irse, lleva puesto el uniforme de su escuela que analizo con tranquilidad._

_La verdad el uniforme está muy feo y de seguro es muy caliente, pero mi hermanita se empeño en entrar a esa escuela que hasta berrinche hizo. ¡Pero bueno! mientras no moleste más supongo que Luka y Luze decidieron complacerla._

-Por cierto, Luka-nii dijo que estés lista para cuando llegue de ir a dejarme porque no quiere llegar tarde a la universidad el primer día.

_Me dijo en forma de advertencia y mirándola aflojerada como suelo hacerlo muevo levemente mi cabeza dándole a entender que capte el mensaje y tratare de no tardarme mucho, aunque siendo sincera yo me tardare lo que me de la regalada gana, si me esperan bien y si no también… ¡total! se irme sol__a._

-¡Nos vemos nee-san!

_Dice emocionada despidiéndose con su mano para después cerrar la puerta. Debe de estar muy emocionada por ir a su nueva escuela ya que por lo general siempre anda aflojerada los primeros días de clases y ahora anda más enérgica de lo normal._

_Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia y me dispongo a cambiarme. El vestirme solo me tomo cinco minutos, creo que lo que más me lleva tiempo es bañarme, pero es que me encanta el sentir el agua sobre mi cuerpo que siempre termino quedándome dormida en la tina. Lo bueno es que siempre pongo la alarma o es seguro que me quedo ahí todo el día y pesco una pulmonía._

_Me siento frente al peinador y comienzo a pasarme la secadora por el pelo hasta dejarlo completamente seco, me lo cepillo y así me lo dejo, con algunos cortos mechones cayéndome en las mejillas, la verdad no me maquillo, nunca lo hago, no me llama la atención hacerlo, de hecho no soy muy cuidadosa de mi imagen aun así no logro pasar desapercibida y eso lo odio._

_En eso oigo que suena mi celular y con fastidio me pongo de pie y me encamino hacia el buró que está alado derecho de mi cama que es donde está el mugroso aparato. Lo tomo y veo en la pantalla que es mi manager la que me está llamando por lo que bufo con fastidio._

_¿Ahora con que me fastidiara esa mujer amargada? _

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

_Contesto con fastidio y suspiro resignada oyendo sus reclamos de que soy una mal educada, bla, bla, bla, esta mujer es tan hartante._

-Llamo para hacerte una propuesta.

_Me dice con emoción ya dejando sus innecesarios regaños. Suspiro con pesadez, seguro su dichosa propuesta es que de un concierto, al menos si es así me salvare de ir a la escuela por algunos días._

-Espero sea buena.

_Le digo con aburrimiento y oigo como suspira con pesadez al otro lado._

-Ahora que estás viviendo en Japón me llegaron varias propuestas para conciertos acompañando a algún músico famoso de allá. Pero hubo una que me llamo mucho la atención. Se trata de que acompañes a Kishimoto Hayate en un concierto, él toca el piano y su representante al saber que sabes tocar cualquier instrumento quiere que tu lo acompañes con el violín.

Sé que no tocas conciertos de ese instrumento, pero esta es tu oportunidad para crecer más en otras ramas, esto te creara más fama y talento… ¡es una oportunidad única!... además me dijeron que te dejaran un tiempo del concierto para que tu al igual que Kishimoto toquen un solo, ahí ya puedes escoger el piano si quieres.

Esta es una oportunidad única para demostrar que eres la mejor, ya que como sabrás Kishimoto no solo es el mejor en toda Asia sino que también es un joven prodigio como tú. A la edad de solo veinticinco años ha logrado ser el mejor en Asia y algunos países de América. Si demuestras que no solo eres buena con el instrumento que él mismo toca sino con otro más estarás arriba de él quitándole su lugar del mejor en Asia.

_Sin duda una muy buena oportunidad ya veo porque la emoción, no solo yo sería más famosa agregándole unos cuantos ceros mas a mi cuenta bancaria, sino que ella también aumentaría su cuenta en el banco y a creces._

-No me interesa. –_ le digo cortante._

-¡¿estás loca?... ¡demonios! ¡¿Para qué lo pregunto? si se que estás loca!

_Me alejo un poco el teléfono para no quedar sorda ante los tremendos gritos que me está aventando._

-¡Es una gran oportunidad para ambas! ¿Dime una muy buena razón para que no la aceptes?

_Buena pregunta debo admitir… ¿una buena razón para no aceptar? ¿Cuál sería? después de todo yo salgo ganando más… La respuesta solo yo la se, y jamás se la diría, ni a ella ni a nadie._

-Ese no es asunto tuyo por muy mi manager que seas. La respuesta es no y si quieres ganar más dinero busca un concierto donde yo solo toque el piano y que me llame la atención.

_Corto la llamada y apago mi celular, no quiero que me siga molestando mas, la conozco y sé que se la pasara hablando hasta que logre convencerme, pero ella misma sabe que cuando digo no, es no y se acabo, aunque tendré que aguantar que esa maldita loca le hable a mis hermanos o hasta padres para que ellos traten de convencerme, así que no me queda más que ignorarlos como siempre lo hago._

_Para ya no seguir pensando __en idioteces salgo de mi habitación caminando hacia la cocina, en donde Sebastián ya me tiene listo mi desayuno servido en la mesa. Me siento frente Luze, el cual está leyendo su periódico mientras desayuna._

-¡buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

_Me pregunta amigable y levantando su vista del periódico mientras toma una tostada de su plato y yo miro con más atención mi plato de salchichas doradas con tocino. Sé que no es un desayuno nada nutritivo pero a mí me gusta y me vale si me muero comiendo esto, después de todo de algo me tengo que morir._

-Buenos días y amanecí bien, pero estaría mejor si no fuera a la escuela.

_Le contesto a mi hermano picando una salchicha con mi tenedor y metiéndola en la boca. Sé que Luze sonrío de forma burlona al ver mi desagrado por ir a la escuela pero no me importa, de hecho hay muy pocas cosas que me importan y una de esas es que la gente se burle de mi._

-Ni modo, te aguantas. Tienes que estudiar…

_Luze comenzó su monologo y yo solo aparentaba escucharlo, bueno en verdad miento, yo lo ignoraba completamente poniéndole más atención a mi deliciosa comida. Cuando termine me puse de pie y me encamine a irme a lavar los dientes dejando a mi hermano hablando solo, imagino que no se dio cuenta que me fui porque estaba con su mirada en el periódico mientras hablaba._

_Cundo entre al baño de mi habitación comienzo a lavarme mis dientes y en eso oigo el grito molesta de Luze, supongo que apenas se dio cuenta que lo deje hablando solo._

_Se que eso fue mal educado de mi parte y una falta de respeto hacia mi hermano mayor. Pero no soy muy respetuosa que digamos, de hecho la única persona que medio respeto y obedezco es a Luka, su forma de ser me es admirable, creo que eso se debe a que somos muy parecidos, desde niña he sido más apegada a él razón por la que mi padre hacia dramas porque prefería estar con Luka que con él._

_Según me conto mi madre que cuando empecé a caminar lo hice para seguir a Luka y mi padre se molesto mucho, también me conto que siempre cuando niña seguía a Luka como un pollito siguiendo a la gallina y que por esa razón mi padre no dejaba que ninguno de mis hermanos se le acercaran a Nicole cuando nació y mis hermanos la veían a escondidas._

_Sonrío burlona, la verdad mi padre está muy loco, aun así lo quiero al igual que a toda mi familia. Son las únicas personas que quiero, aunque siempre sea irrespetuosa con todos menos con Luka y mi madre, es raro, solo me nace respetarlos a ellos._

_Cuando termino de cepillarme los dientes salgo de mi habitación topándome con Luka que supongo venia a hablarme._

-Buenos días Elea.

_Me saluda amable mirándome de forma cálida como solo lo hace con nosotros sus hermanos y mi madre._

-¡Buenos días Luka!

_Le respondo educada y él sonríe levemente._

-Vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

_Yo solo asentí y me dispuse a seguirlo. Sebastián y Luze nos esperaban en la entrada, cuando llegamos Sebastián nos dio nuestros maletines a Luka y a mí._ _Los tres nos encaminamos hacia la salida, Luka escuchando la plática de Luze, la cual yo no prestaba mucha atención que digamos, solo escuchaba algunas cosas que me confirmaban que no hablaba de algo importante._

_Llegamos al estacionamiento en donde estaban dos automóviles deportivos de no sé que marca, uno era azul tornasol y el otro rojo tornasol. Ambos son autos de mis hermanos, mi padre se los compro. Yo quería uno propio para moverme con más libertad, pero mi sobreprotector padre y hermanos se negaron a que tuviera uno._

_Luze se subió al auto azul y yo me subí al de Luka junto con él. La verdad me gusta más como conduce Luka, Luze es más alocado y suelo marearme cuando me voy con él._

_Mi hermano comenzó a conducir camino hacia la universidad y yo recargue mi brazo en la puerta mirando hacia afuera con indiferencia._

_Como dije antes, no tengo nada de ganas de ir a la escuela y menos cuando estamos a medición de semana, no sé porque mis hermanos no se esperaron hasta el lunes de la otra semana._

-¿Sabes? Me dio curiosidad de ¿por qué escogiste leyes? Es lo mismo que estudiamos Luze y yo, creo que otro abogado no está mal, pero seriamos muchos.

_Comento mi hermano y yo lo mire de reojo notando como él me miraba de la misma forma._

-Estaba entre psicología y leyes, pero me decidí por leyes, tal vez terminándola me meta psicología como ustedes harán metiéndose a administración de empresas.

_Contesto con aburrimiento. Sé que no me gusta la escuela, pero la razón por la que no me gusta no es porque odie el estudio, son otras cosas las que hacen que no me guste ir, pero no dejare que esas cosas me impidan realizar mis metas._

-Pero aun si no respondiste ¿por qué leyes?

_Yo deje de mirarlo de reojo para mirar al frente con aburrimiento y flojera._

-Es obvio, porque me gusta.

-Entiendo. Cambiando de tema, me llamo tú manager hace rato.

_Rodé los ojos, sabía que esa mujer no se daría por vencida e inteligentemente llamo a una de las personas más persuasivas que sabe convencerme la gran mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no funcionara, no tocare el violín en conjunto de ese tal Kishimoto y no cambiare de opinión aunque me lo pidan Luka y mamá._

-Se me hace una oportunidad perfecta para ti y tu carrera.

-No lo hare Luka, y no te diré la razón, así que ya no preguntas que no te quiero faltar al respeto.

_Le digo cortante y lo oigo soltar un largo suspiro resignado pero ya__ no pregunto más, imagino que me conoce y sabe que no tengo ganas de hablar ni con él._

_Todo el camino me la pase en silencio y Luka también, es otra de las cosas que me gusta estar con él, es callado igual que yo y no suele hablar más que lo necesario, con él estoy tranquila además que parece conocerme bien y sabe cuando estar callado sin necesidad de estar sacándome temas de conversación porque no le gusta el silencio como los son Luze y Nicole, ellos no pueden estar callados ni un momento._

_Luze llego antes a la escuela, cuando nosotros llegamos su auto estaba ya estacionado y Luka se estaciono a su lado. Imagino que Luze se espero a que llegáramos porque salió de su auto cuando llegamos y yo junto con Luka salimos con tranquilidad._

_Aunque estemos en la misma facultad mis hermanos están en unos semestres más avanzados debido a que ya estudiaban esto en Inglaterra y solo revaluaron materias, además que pasaron con facilidad el examen que les pusieron aquí._

_Los tres juntos nos disponemos a caminar con tranquilidad hacia nuestro edificio, desde el principio note como la gente nos miraba. Como detesto llamar la atención, por esa razón no quería salir en televisión, maldigo los medio que estuvieron haciéndonos mucha publicidad y maldigo más a mi manager por obligarme a hacer esa entrevista alegando que eso me daría más publicidad, pero yo no toco por hacerme famosa sino que toco por gusto y porque me motiva que gente se guie a tocar escuchándome._

_Suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que aunque no hubiera hecho esa entrevista aun así seguiríamos llamando la atención, siempre ha sido así y es por eso que odio la escuela, odio a la gente que me rodea exceptuando a mi familia y tal vez a Sebastián._

_Cuando entramos al edificio frunzo el entrecejo al ver como las mujeres miran soñadoras a mis hermanos y como los hombres me miran con perversión a mí, creo que esa es la razón por la que mis hermanos me acompañaron hasta el salón donde tendría la primera clase. Ya llegando se fueron dándome cada uno un beso en la frente._

_Me fui a sentar en el primer banco que vi, el primero que estaba alado de la ventana así tendré muy buena vista._

_Recargo mi codo en el banco y mi barbilla en mi palma. Siento las miradas de mucha gente haciendo que deje de ver con aburrimiento la ventana y mirara de reojo como un montón de lo que supongo son mis compañeros en esa clase se me quedan viendo dudando si acercárseme y regreso nuevamente mi mirada hacia la ventana._

_Odio a toda esa gente, los odio porque siempre buscan llamar mi atención, porque las mujeres buscan una amistad superficial conmigo y los hombres buscan algo de sexo. Odio como me miran, odio si quiera que me hablen, son tan estúpidos teniendo pensamientos de que estando conmigo conseguirán algo. _

_Antes de tener algo de fama innecesaria también era igual, acercándose a mí porque vengo de una prestigiosa y adinerada familia, o porque soy buena en los estudios o simplemente porque según ellos soy hermosa… ¿qué es ser hermosa? Para ellos solo es algo superficial, para mí no existe la hermosura en la gente porque como ellos consideran mi físico hermoso yo considero mi interior horrible._

_Todo aquel que se me acerca hace lo que le digo, se deja humillar por mi solo porque no quieren contestarme, basura de gente y aun así creen que los considerare amigos, son tan estúpidos, no me gusta la gente cobarde que no se defiende cuando se le insulta y se deja humillar por mi solo porque según ellos soy hermosa y se me pasa todo o porque tengo fama y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana o simplemente porque vengo de una familia poderosa y se me cumple todo lo que digo. Esas son idioteces, el solo ver como se dejan humillar mientras aprietan los puños conteniéndose me enferma, y eso es en Inglaterra y en todos lados. Tenía la esperanza que si me mudaba a otro país sería diferente pero viéndolos como me ven, veo que es igual que en todos lados, el mundo está lleno de gente odiosa y aburrida que no necesita de mi atención._

_¡Bueno!… menos él. No puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado recordando a ese chico con ojos felinos, hasta ahorita ha sido el primero en no aguantar ser humillado por mí, el único que no me mira con deseo y me complace solo porque le gusta mi físico, después de todo fue buena idea acompañar a Nicole ese día a las canchas, me ayudo a conocer a ese chico que no se dejo engañar por una cara "bonita" o por fama y dinero, pero viendo su actitud hacia mí me entraron unas enormes ganas de someterlo, de preguntarme porque es diferente a los demás, porque no reacciono como todos, de preguntarme ¿qué tiene de especial? y de sobre todo de volverlo ver y hacer que se comporte como los demás, someterlo, humillarlo y que no logre defenderse, hacer que haga lo que quiero._

_Una sonrisa irónica adorna seguro mi cara. Los humanos somos tan estúpidos y contradictorios. Encuentro la primer persona aparte de mi familia que no es como la demás gente, que me trata como un persona "x" y deseo hacer que me trate como la gente que odio… ¿por qué? Tal vez porque estoy acostumbrada a eso, porque me acostumbraron a eso, o simple y sencillamente porque quiero odiarlo como a todo ser humano, quiero que me sea indiferente como toda persona, no quiero tener lazos con personas que no son mi familia, pero entonces ¿porque quiero verlo nuevamente? El humillarlo y que me responda hace que sienta una emoción en mi interior que nunca he sentido y eso me frustra, sentir cosas innecesarias que jamás había sentido, y eso no es todo, estos dos días ese chico ha estado metido en mi cabeza buscándole respuesta a mi contrariedad._

_Frustrada me pongo de pie y camino hacia la salida sintiendo la mirada de todos en el salón, pero sinceramente me importa más una mierda. Ignorando las miradas de los demás mientras camino a paso apresurado me dirijo hacia el baño, para fortuna mía no hay nadie así que le pongo seguro a la puerta, aun así miro hacia abajo de los cubículos buscando a alguien y afortunadamente estoy completamente sola._

_Me enjuago unas __cuantas veces la cara y levanto mi mirada hacia el espejo viendo mi rostro mojado y algunos mechones de mi pelo también. Puedo notar como mis ojos muestran frustración, eso me desespera, nunca me he sentido frustrada al grado de que mis ojos lo demuestren y ese hombre lo está consiguiendo, eso me enferma, más porque solo lo vi una vez… fue una maldita mal idea venir a Japón y más que nada ir a esas canchas. _

_Golpeo con mi puño izquierdo el espejo al darme cuenta que yo misma me contradigo, jamás me había pasado, primero pienso que fue divertido haberlo conocido e interesante, agradeciendo ir a esas canchas y ahora digo lo contrario._

_Ignoro el fuerte dolor en mi puño izquierdo, mientras no sea mi mano derecha me importa un rábano lo que le pase a la izquierda. _

_Sigo mirando mi rostro, odio mi rostro, odio esto que los demás consideran hermoso, para mí es un simple rostro con ojos, nariz y boca como los demás. Lo que más me enferma es que sin según esta belleza que los demás ven, además de ser normal y sin talentos seria un cero a la izquierda, nadie me vería, pasaría desapercibida como siempre he deseado. _

_¿Porque el pensar en ese bastardo regreso a las frustraciones que siempre trate de ignorar?... ¡Lo odio!… no es verdad, nada me gano mintiéndome a mi misma, no lo odio, quiero odiarlo, pero más que nada me odio a mi misma por permitir que alguien sea tan importante como para ocupar mis pensamientos. No debería sentir ni odio ni darle importancia a él, solo debería ignorarlo como hago con todo el mundo… ¿qué demonios lo hace tan importante como para ocupar mis pensamientos y frústrame?... yo misma sé esa puta respuesta y es que él me trato con normalidad, como si fuera un persona "X", una persona que lo humillo y él se defendió, una persona que a él le cayó mal y lo demostró en la forma en la que me miro y por justas razones le cayó mal._

_Siento un grito frustrado querer salir de mi garganta. _

_Vuelvo a enjuagarme el rostro con más violencia. Cierro la llave y vuelvo a mirar mis ojos, se siguen mostrando la frustración que siento, pero no como antes. Me enderezo y pongo mi bolso en el lavabo. Sigo mirando mi rostro, sé que mis facciones son como las de Luka, Luze y mi padre, pero no puedo evitar odiarlo en mí, incluso el que tenga algunos rasgos de Nicole y mi madre no evita que odie este rostro._

_No puedo evitar tocarlo, este rostro junto con mi cuerpo me han servido para conseguir algunas cosas, en especial cuando tuve necesidades que mi cuerpo me pedía, pero las cosas que consigo sin esforzarme me aburren. Por eso el tenis me aburre, porque logre jugarlo sin esforzarme, muchas cosas me aburren porque con solo verlas un vez me es fácil realizarlas, tal vez por eso solo amo la música, porque es con la única cosa con la que me he esforzado para llegar a la perfección, es lo único en lo que no lo hago perfecto a la primera y mediante más práctico voy mejorando, aun incluso un trato de mejorar._

_Todo lo consigo con facilidad usando mi rostro y si me deshago de el se me hará más difícil conseguir algunas cosas ¿verdad?... sin dejar de ver mi rostro en el espejo mi mano se adentra en mi mochila y busco el espejo que me reglo Luze el año pasado, más bien es un estuche con espejo, pero es lo mismo, solo lo cargo porque es un reglo de Luze, más bien un detalle que me dio porque el noto que me le quede mirando mucho cuando en verdad solo tenía la mirada perdida, pero deje que pensara eso y agradecí su detalle. _

_Cuando saque el estuche lo abrí y golpe el espejo contra el lavabo estrellándolo, bajo la mirada y quito uno de los cristales, el que quedo más grande, paso rosando la punta del cristal en forma de triangulo por mi mejilla derecha haciéndome un muy leve corte que no dejara cicatriz, pero si me saco algo de sangre, un pequeño hilito de ella corría por mi mejilla. _

_Sonrió de forma torcida y mi mirada se torna algo sádica, mantengo mis ojos en la imagen, con aburrimiento aviento el cristal sabiendo que caerá en el bote de basura sin necesidad de ver, no soy tan estúpida como para hacer algo así en la escuela, donde podría desangrarme y morir… aun valoro mi vida como para matarme así porque así, además lo más importante es que no quiero que mi familia sufra y si hago algo como esto es seguro que sufrirán y se sentirán culpables por no poder detenerme o haber hecho algo, los conozco y sé como reaccionaran. Amo demasiado a mi familia como para hacerles pasar un sufrimiento así. Además también soy una cobarde, puede que no tema al dolor, pero si a lo nuevo, a lo que no he vivido y sé que si me deshago de este rostro muchas cosas cambiaran. Ese temor a lo nuevo es lo que evito que acepte la propuesta de mi odiosa manager._

_¡Lástima! Mi arranque de loquera momentánea hizo que destrozara el reglo de Luze, pero ya sabré como recompensarlo. _

_Comienzo enjuagarme el rostro para quitar esa sangre, al menos mi ataque de loquera hizo que me distrajera un momento de mis frustraciones, sobre todo de él._

* * *

Eiji iba caminando de lo más tranquilo por los pasillos de la facultad. Iba vestido con un pantalón blanco levemente holgado, una playera de mangas cortas de color roja con cuello estilo polo y letras negra al frente, unos zapatos negros.

Vio que frente a él iba un chico de complexión delgada y pelo castaño que iba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa lila de mangas cortas.

-¡Fuji! –grito emocionado y extendiendo su mano.

Fuji oyó que le hablaba una voz muy conocida y detuvo su paso volteando viendo a su sonriente amigo que había empezado a correr para darle alcance, nada más se puso a su paso y ambos siguieron caminando a su salón de clases.

-¿sabes? Es fantástico que ambos hayamos escogido la misma carrera, así estamos en la misma facultad y no nos sentimos tan solitos. –dijo Eiji contento entrelazando sus manos atrás de su nuca y Fuji agrando su sonrisa.

-Lo que me sorprende es que alguien tan revoltoso como tu quiera ser abogado. –dijo bromista y Eiji volteo a verlo ofendido inflando los mofles.

-Seré un buen abogado, ya lo veras. –dijo aniñado. –además escogí esta carrera porque no tiene matemáticas, odio los números. –dijo sonriendo nervioso y a Fuji le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón donde les tocaba su primera clase, tenían casi todas las clases juntos cosa que alegraba mucho a Eiji. Cuando llegaron al salón vieron que todos sus compañeros estaban murmurando cosas viendo el asiento vacío que era el primero de la última fila.

-¡De lo que se perdieron chicos! –dijo emocionado un chico pelirrojo con pecas en el rostro, piel aperlada, delgado, con facciones aniñadas, vestido con una playera blanca con unas letras de colores, unos jeans celestes y unos tenis negros. El chico se había puesto enfrente de Fuji y Eiji, el último lo miraba curioso.

-¿Por qué lo dices Nakano-kun? –pregunto Eiji interesado.

-Porque hace unos momentos en ese lugar. –dijo apuntando el asiento vacío que por cierto Eiji se sentaba atrás de el. –estaba sentada una preciosura. –dijo pervertido. –tenía cara de ángel y cuerpo de tentación, además esa mirada la hace ver más deseable. –a Eiji y Fuji les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡mejor aun! Yo no lo sabía, pero varios han dicho que se parece mucho a la pianista de la que se está hablando mucho últimamente en televisión. Mmm… se llama…

-Elea Crosszeria. –respondió Fuji algo sorprendido. Descubriendo infidelidades

-¡Ándale, esa! –respondió golpeándose su palma derecha con el puño izquierdo y Eiji ensancho los ojos. –de hecho andan diciendo que tanto parecido es mucha coincidencia, dicen que es muy probable que sea ella y déjenme decirle que si lo es, es mucho más hermosa en persona que en televisión. –dijo pervertido con la mirada perdida recordando a esa chica. –pero nadie se acerco a preguntarle porque su mirada daba algo de miedo, además que de pronto se paro y se fue. Probablemente se equivoco de salón y no estará con nosotros, pero al menos tengo la esperanza de verla si está en la misma facultad… es fantástico que una pianista famosa haya escogido nuestra facultad para estudiar. –dijo emocionado.

-¡Nya! ¡Quiero conocerla! –dijo emocionado Eiji levantando un puño.

-Sería interesante conocerla, en especial si es Crosszeria Elea. –dijo Fuji sobándose la barbilla.

En eso se oye que la puerta del salón es deslizada nuevamente llamando la atención de todos viendo a la pelinegra de la que todos estaban sorprendidos y hablando. Fuji y Eiji se sorprendieron al ver que efectivamente era la pianista de la que han estado hablando mucho últimamente en los medios, además que comprobaron que su compañero tenia razón, era más bella en persona que en la tv.

Elea con su paso glacial camino hacia su lugar sin tomarse la molestia de mirar a los demás siendo rodeado por ese aire lleno de arrogancia que hacía que muchos temieran acercársele pensando que la iban a molestar o no sabían cómo hacerlo, aunque se morían de la curiosidad por saber de ella, en especial los chicos.

-¡Nya…! ¡Si es Fuji! –grito emocionado todo estilo fan girl. –le preguntare por su hermana y le pediré un autógrafo. –dijo decidido pero Fuji lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro haciendo que este lo mirara curioso.

-¿no crees que le molestara que le pidas un autógrafo cuando ella viene a estudiar, no ha dar autógrafos? –todos los que estaban cerca de Fuji pensaron que lo que decía era verdad.

-¡Igual la saludare! Debe sentirse muy sola al ser nueva en la escuela y en el país. –dijo Eiji y Fuji sonrío, lo soltó dejándolo ir e incluso lo acompaño.

Elea ignoraba todo en su entorno teniendo la mirada perdida en el ventanal aun metida en sus frustrantes pensamientos.

-¡Hola! ¡Es un honor conocerte Elea-chan! –oyó que le hablaba una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos provocando que rodara los ojos y volteara hacia donde le hablaban viendo a un chico pelirrojo con una bandita en la mejilla que le sonreía de oreja a oreja y otro castaño que también le sonreía, por lo que levanto ambas cejas incrédula.

-Siento las confianzas que se toma mi amigo Crosszeria-san. –dijo educadamente Fuji.

Eiji inflo los mofles por ser llamado mal educado, pero su mirada se desvió a la mejilla de la chica viendo que un hilillo de sangre corría de una leve herida que tenia, saco una de las banditas que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y acerco su rostro a la chica, la cual no se movió y solo lo miro indiferente mientras que los demás en el salón que los observaban estaban sorprendidos ante lo osado que era Eiji.

-Suelo tener varias de estas en mis bolsillos porque al ser muy hiperactivo me lastimo con facilidad. –dijo deteniéndose unos centímetros de su rostro pegándole la bandita en la mejilla para después quitarle con su dedo la sangre que mancho su majilla. Elea solo asintió levemente. – ¡yo soy Kikumaru Eiji y el es Fuji Syusuke! –dijo apuntando al castaño que hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Elea solo recargo su codo izquierdo en el banco y su barbilla en la mano.

-No creo tener necesidad de presentarme, después de todo ya saben mi nombre. –dijo indiferente pero siendo educada confirmándoles a todos que en verdad era la famosa pianista.

-¡Es un honor conocerte! –dijo respetuoso Fuji.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo –dijo cortante desviando su mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente viendo por el espejo como Fuji había abierto los ojos mirándola sorprendido y Eiji fruncía el entrecejo molesto.

-¡Oye se mas educada que nosotros solo estamos siendo amables contigo! –reclamo molesto Eiji.

-Nadie te pidió que me hablaran y si no les gusta como les hablo aléjense y ya. –dijo con aburrimiento para después soltar un leve bostezo que tapo con su otra mano.

-¡Tu! –gruño Eiji apretando el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Eiji tranquilo. Tal vez no está de humor. –dijo tranquilamente Fuji palmeándole el hombro a su amigo, el cual suspiro tratando de calmarse y asintió.

En eso llego el maestro y ambos chicos se fueron a sentar en sus lugares que eran atrás de la chica.

* * *

Llego la hora del primer receso, rápidamente Tomoka se puso de pie arrastrando a Sakumo para ponerse frente el banco de Nicole, la cual estaba guardando sus cuadernos y levanto la mirada para verlas sonriéndoles amigable.

-¡Es realmente sorprendente que estés en la misma escuela que nosotras Nico-chan! –dijo emocionada Tomoka y Nicole asintió emocionada con la cabeza.

-Pero tienes porte de venir de familia adinerada. Pensé que si estudiabas aquí lo harías en una escuela de elite. –dijo pensativa Sakumo.

-Cuando supe en que escuela estudiaban trate de convencer a mis hermanos para que me escribieran en la misma y así poder estar juntas. –explico emocionada.

-¡Kya…! ¡qué emoción!—grito Tomoka animada extendiendo sus manos en son de celebración, Sakumo sonrío levemente asintiendo estando de acuerdo y Nicole agrando su sonrisa.

_-(estoy segura que no me equivoque con ellas)—_ los ojos de Nicole brillaron con más emoción.

-¿tú hermana esta en esta escuela también? –pregunto extrañada Sakumo y Ryoma que aparentaba no ponerles atención mientras guardaba sus cosas con Horio a su lado hablándole de quien sabe qué cosa puso mucha atención en lo que respondería Nicole, la cual negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Ella ya empezó la universidad. –respondió con tranquilidad y Sakumo asintió con entendimiento al igual que Tomoka.

_-(esto aun si me favorece, mientras Sakumo sea amiga de la tal Nicole tendré la oportunidad de pronto toparme con esa mujer y lograre hacer que se trague su orgullo)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Ryoma, para después ponerse de pie de forma brusca.

-¿eh? –Horio levanto una ceja extrañado mientras que Tomoka y Sakumo levantaban la mirada para verlo y Nicole volteaba levemente.

-Sakumo iré a almorzar a la cafetería. –aviso tranquilo mirando a su novia.

-Nosotros iremos contigo príncipe Ryoma, sirve que le presentamos a Momo-sempai Nicole y Kaidoh-sempai vuelve a verla –dijo emocionada Tomoka y Nicole asintió emocionada por conocer a más personas y encontrarse con el otro chico que juega muy bien y saca extraños sonidos de su boca. Horio rápidamente se puso enfrente de Nicole haciendo una pose galante.

-Yo soy Horio…

-Si, él es mi novio. –dijo Tomoka agitando su mano restándole importancia interrumpiéndole la presentación galante que iba a hacer provocando que fulminara a su novia con la mirada. – ¡vamos mejor a almorzar! –dijo Tomoka rápidamente sin darles oportunidad a los demás de nada y tomo a Horio de una oreja y se lo llevo arrastrando.

Nicole se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al raro novio de su amiga y se puso de pie para seguirla. Sakumo le sonrío levemente a Ryoma y se encamino junto con él a la salida del salón.

* * *

Ryoma, Horio, Sakumo, Tomoka y Nicole camino a la cafetería, las últimas tres iban platicando amenamente ignorando las miradas admiradas que ponían los chicos a su alrededor cuando veían a Nicole.

Momoshiro y Kaoru estaban sentados en una de las mesas cada uno frente al otro. Ambos se mandaban rayitos con la mirada y Kaoru trataba de quitarle con sus palillos el pequeño pescado que Momo intentaba robarle. La intensa pelea de miradas y forcejeos de palillos estaba muy reñida y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar tregua.

Kaoru desvió levemente su pupila hacia la entrada de la cafetería viendo a Ryoma, Sakumo, Horio, Tomoka y Nicole. No tomándole importancia regreso su mirada a su amigo-rival, pero la regreso a la entrada nuevamente cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, al instante desencajo la mandíbula y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aflojo los palillos permitiendo que Momo le robara el pescado, que ni tonto ni perezoso rápidamente metió en su boca.

-¡Gane mabushi! ¡Jojojo! ¡así aprenderás que nadie le gana al gran Momoshiro Takeshi! –dijo triunfante después de haberse pasado el bocado. – ¿eh? –exclamo extrañado al no recibir respuesta o gruñido de Kaoru, así que lo miro levantando ambas cejas. –Mabushi ¿estás bien? –pregunta sin entender, pero al no recibir respuesta voltea para ver que tiene en ese estado a su rival. –solo son Echizen, Horio, Tomoka, Sakumo y la famosa tenista de Europa Nicole. –dijo despreocupado volviendo a voltear hacia Kaidoh. –espera. – sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y voltea de forma tan brusca que casi se truena el cuello. – ¡oh mi Dios! ¡¿Qué cosa más hermosa ven mis oclayos? –dijo impresionado tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras sus ojos adquirían forma de corazón.

Ryoma junto con los demás se sirvieron comida en su bandeja y se dirigieron a la mesa donde siempre suelen sentarse junto con sus sempai y a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la cara de cada uno de sus sempai´s que no apartaban la mirada de Nicole.

-Emm hola. –saluda extrañada Nicole.

-Hola. –dijo como bobo Momo y Ryoma se golpeo la frente con su palma derecha, Sakumo sonreía nerviosa, Horio le resbalaba una gota de sudor en su nuca y Tomoka sonreía divertida.

-Un gusto verte nuevamente Kaidoh-kun. –saluda educada dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Kaoru, el cual recobro la compostura y solo asintió levemente con su cabeza en forma de saludo.

Al instante Momo miro de reojo a Kaoru mandándole rayitos según él telepáticamente y Kaoru lo miro triunfante haciendo que Momo gruñera como perro rabioso.

-¡Momo-sempai te presentamos a nuestra amiga Crosszeria Nicole! –dijo emocionada Tomoka haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara a Nicole estilo galán de telenovela.

Ryoma rodo los ojos y mejor se sentó para empezar a comer, el receso era corto y él tenía hambre. Horio se encogió de hombro restándole importancia y lo imito mientras que Sakumo seguía sonriendo nerviosa.

-Un gusto en conocerte preciosa, soy Momoshiro Takeshi pero para ti soy Momo-kun. –dijo galante forzando la voz para que sonara mas ronca.

_-(¿desde cuándo Momo-sempai/este idiota tiene voz tan profunda? O.o)_ –fue el pensamiento de los demás mirando extrañado al pelinegro.

-¡Un gusto Momo-kun! ¡tú puedes llamarme Nico-chan! –dijo de forma cálida y educada sonriéndole de oreja a oreja no notando los intentos de ligue barato de Momoshiro.

-¡Claro Nico-chan! –dijo galante no dándose cuenta que la chica ni en cuenta con sus ligues y le guiño un ojo coqueto.

-¿Momo-kun tiene un tic en el ojo o le cayó una basurita? –pregunta inocentemente Nicole haciendo que casi todos cayeran estilo anime, el único que se mantuvo tranquilo fue Ryoma que seguía comiendo como si nada ignorándolos como casi siempre.

-¡Hehehe! ¡Si, una basurita me entro en el ojo! –dijo Momo con nerviosismo mientras se ponía de pie y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. –_(es muy ingenua pero eso la hace más tierna *o*)_

-¡Mada mada dane, sempai! –se burló Ryoma sonriendo de medio lado, y al notar como Momo lo fulminaba con la mirada, agrandó su sonrisa.

-El receso es corto así que empecemos a comer. –dice Sakumo sentándose alado de su novio.

-¡Sakumo tiene razón! –dice enérgica Tomoka sentándose también.

Nicole se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se sentó en medio de Tomoka y Sakumo quedando enfrente de Kaoru. Cuando ella lo miro notando que él la miraba indiferente le sonrió levemente haciendo que rápidamente regresara su atención a su comida no dejando ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que nada más noto Momoshiro que alzo ambas cejas, extrañado, pero luego sus ojos se entrecerraron mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

Nicole le resto importancia y se puso a comer tranquilamente mientras platicaba amenamente con sus dos nuevas amigas.

**Continuara**

**ESPERO EL KAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^ SI PUSE POV EN ESTE KAPI ES PARA KE VALLAN CONOCIENDO A LASHERMANAS CROSSZERIA ^^**

**SPERO EL KAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**SE CUIDAN**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW**

**PASENSELA BIEN EN ESTAS FECHAS **


	4. Te reto

**Te reto**

Las clases habían terminado en la universidad. Eran como las tres de la tarde y Elea junto con sus hermanos estaban caminando hacia el estacionamiento ante la mirada embobada de los que los que estaban a su alrededor, pero los tres las ignoraban como siempre.

Los tres se subieron en los autos y arrancaron alejándose de la universidad.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? –pregunta levemente preocupado Luka mirándola de reojo.

-Nada. –dice indiferente y su hermano rodo los ojos sabiendo que no le dirá lo que le paso.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día? –pregunto tranquilo regresando su mirada al frente. Elea lo miro de reojo y suspiro levemente.

-Normal.—contesto despreocupada. – ¿iras a recoger a Nicole?

-No. Ella salió hace una hora y me mando un mensaje de que nos esperara en casa, al parecer tomo un taxi. –explico con tranquilidad y Elea asintió.

-Necesito comprar unas cosas. Déjame en el centro comercial que está en el centro y no te apures por recogerme, ya me iré yo sola a casa. –dijo despreocupada y Luka frunció el entrecejo.

-No me gusta que andes sola en una ciudad que no conoces, yo te puedo acompañar.

-No es necesario. –dijo tranquila y Luka suspiro con pesadez. Sabiendo que Luze ya se les había adelantado se debió sin avisarle y se detuvo al estar frente al centro comercial.

-¿segura que quieres ir sola? –pregunto esperanzado porque desistiera. Elea se acerco a él dejando su rostro solo a unos centímetros y Luka no se alejo.

-Si. Solo préstame esto. –dijo quitándole las gafas obscuras y sonriéndole de forma torcida mientras que Luka solo sonrío levemente.

-Te los regalo. –dijo con amabilidad.

-Gracias. –dijo mientras se los ponía. Luka la tomo de la barbilla y beso su frente como siempre lo hace con sus hermanas cuando se despide de ellas.

-Ve con cuidado. –dijo mirándola preocupado.

-No te preocupes. –dijo saliendo del coche y levantando su mano en son de despedida sin voltear a verlo, cuando Luka la vio entrar al centro comercial arranco el coche.

* * *

Ryoma había ido ir a dejar a Sakumo siendo acompañado por Momoshiro, el cual después de ir a dejarla se la paso burlándose de él y echándole bulla sobre su novia, diciendo frases como "crecen tan rápido" o "el amor esta en al aire"

El azabache solo lo ignoraba ya acostumbrado a sus burlas. Ambos habían ido a comer hamburguesas después de eso, así que ahora estaban comiendo como si no hubieran comido en años.

-Oye Echizen. –dijo de pronto Momo y Ryoma levanto la mirada mientras mordía su hamburguesa. –Nicole-chan está muy linda. –dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos y a Ryoma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –pero creo que a Mobushi también le gusta.—dijo pensativo y Ryoma casi se ahoga con el bocado, tomo rápidamente su gaseosa y le dio un sorbo para pasarlo.

-Eso lo dudo. –dijo pensativo ya salvado de morir ahogado y Momo lo miro curioso. –Kahidou-sempai no es de los que anden buscando novias como tú, él se centra más en el tenis.

-Tu también y mírate. Ere el más pequeño del grupo y el primero en andar de novio. –dijo burlón poniendo su manos en la barbilla mientras movía sus cejas de arriba abajo. Ryoma desvió su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo, de pronto Momo puso una mueca seria. – ¿en verdad amasa Sakumo? siendo así ¿qué se siente? –Ryoma lo miro sorprendido no sabiendo que decir.

_-(¿en verdad la amo? ¿Qué se siente amar?)_ –de pronto el rostro de Elea paso por su cabeza y la agito rápidamente para sacar esa imagen ante la mirada extrañada de Momo._ – (esa maldita mujer sigue en mi cabeza, pero estoy seguro que nada mas venciéndola me la sacare)_ –no se Momo-sempai. –contesto a su pregunta mirándolo con seriedad. –la verdad no se que se siente amar, solo te puedo decir que aprecio mucho a Sakumo. –contesto con sinceridad sorprendiendo mas al pelinegro.

-Bueno, esperemos que llegues a amarla porque Sakumo se lo merece. –dijo sonriendo enormemente y Ryoma asintió levemente. –y también esperemos que yo me consiga una novia tan linda como Sakumo y Nicole, pero que no esté tan loca como Tomoka. –dijo levantando su refresco como si estuviera brindando y a Ryoma le resbalo una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Mejor como rápido para después bajar la comida jugando tenis. –dijo tomando su hamburguesa para morderla y Momo asintió emocionado tomando la suya también.

* * *

En el centro comercial Elea se había comprado una gorra para así pasar más desapercibida. Se la paso caminado sin rumbo. Cuando salió del centro comercial vio que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio que ya eran las siete de la tarde, no le tomo mucha importancia a que se la paso todo el día divagando perdida en su pensamientos.

Siguió caminando sin algún rumbo y se sorprendió al ver que sus pies la llevaron hasta las canchas de tenis. No miro a los jugadores que estaban ahí y solo se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol recargándose en el tronco mirando hacia arriba con aburrimiento.

Estovo unos minutos así cuando su agudo oído detecto un sonido acercarse a ella, rápidamente se tumbo hacia su derecha mirando impresionada como una pelota había impactado justo donde estaba su cabeza antes, estrellándose contra el árbol, rodando en el troco quedándose pegada a este ante la fuerza con la que la aventaron.

-¡Momo-sempai casi matas a alguien! –oyó que gritaba una voz que reconoció al instante haciendo que volteara sorprendida hacia las canchas, viendo como corriendo hacia ella se encontraba la persona que la tenia frustrada estos días junto con un chico más alto, de cabellera negra peinada hacia arriba.

-¡Es tu culpa Echizen, por esquivarla en vez de desviarla! –dijo Momo mientras corría.

-Si no la esquivo me matas a mí. –dijo Ryoma mirándolo de reojo.

-Pues es mejor matarte a ti que a un inocente, además te lo merecías por andarte metiendo conmigo. –se defendía Momo mientras que Elea se ponía de pie sin darse cuenta que su gorra se le había caído, para después tomar la pelota sintiendo que estaba caliente por el impacto.

-No me meto contigo, no es mi culpa que seas inferior a mí jugando. –dijo socarrón Ryoma sacándole una sonrisa torcida a Elea, que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

-¡Cállate Echizen! –grito molesto Momo. – ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto al ya estar frente a la chica que casi mata. –en verdad lo siento señorita, no fue mi culpa, más bien de este enano. –dijo dándole un zape a Ryoma, el cual gruño molesto sobándose la nuca.

-Estoy bien. –dijo con tranquilidad Elea mientras volteaba a verlos, viendo satisfecha como Ryoma ensanchaba los ojos al reconocer su voz y la chica se quito los lentes mirándolo burlona mientras que Momo se sonrojaba al ver a la linda chica frente a él. –toma. –dijo extendiéndole la pelota, que Momo tomo aun estando enlelado con la chica.

-Crosszeria Elea. –dijo Ryoma en forma retadora y Momo ensancho los ojos.

-¿Crosszeria Elea? ¿quieres decir que es la hermana mayor de Nico-chan? –pregunto sorprendido mirando a Ryoma, el cual mantenía su mirada en los ojos de Elea al igual que ella en los de él. – ¿es la chica que te humillo? –pregunto burlón y Ryoma lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que Momo agrandaba su sonrisa.

-Un gusto en conocerte e imagino que conoces a mi hermana menor. –dijo respetuosa mirando a Momo, el cual se rasco la nuca sonriendo nervioso mientras que con su otra mano se rascaba con un dedo una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ryoma frunció el entrecejo al ver que la chica era amable con Momo cuando él la conoció siendo todo lo contrario.

-Estoy en la misma escuela que ella. –dijo apenado. –por cierto mi nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi, un gusto en conocerte. –dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Elea le sonrío de forma falsa que solo Ryoma lo noto y frunció mas el entrecejo. –ya ves Ryoma, el maleducado eres tú, ella no parece ser lo que me dijiste. –dijo apuntando a la chica hablando como si no estuviera ahí y mirando a Ryoma. –es linda y educada, además amable y tu dijiste que era una arrogante fea. –Elea rio levemente haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran.

-Con que arrogante y fea. —dijo divertida mirando de reojo a Ryoma, el cual solo bufo. –pero gracias por tus halagos Momoshiro-san. –dijo mirando a Momo y sonriéndole haciendo que este se sonrojara mas.

-Solo dime Momo. –dijo rascándose nuevamente la mejilla y Elea asintió.

-Tú puedes llamarme solo Elea.

_-(ahora se hace la chica linda y amable… ¿acaso es bipolar? ¿o se quiere ligar a Momo-sempai)_ –Ryoma la fulminaba con la mirada y Elea ampliaba su sonrisa divertida. Ryoma le arrebato la raqueta a Momo.

-Echizen, las cosas se piden. –regaño mirándolo ofendido pero Ryomalo ignoro extendiéndole la raqueta de Momo a Elea, la cual levanto una ceja.

-Juega conmigo. –dijo en forma de orden y Elea amplió su sonrisa arrogante mientras que Momo se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Estoy aburrida, así que no estaría mal. –dijo tomando la raqueta y Ryoma sonrío de forma torcida. – _(¿Qué demonios hago? ¿Por qué acepte jugar con él con tanta facilidad? Ni Nicole me convence así ¡demonios! Las malditas palabras salieron solas sin pensarlo antes, yo no soy así… este niñato me está sacando de mis casillas, pero lo derrotare y lo volveré a humillar)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios mientras con su mano libre comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Ryoma asustado con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que las de Momo, pero suspiraron aliviados al ver que se quitaba la camisa para dejarse sola la de abajo.

-No quiero ensuciarla. –dijo burlona mientras la ponía sobre su bolso.

-Bueno, yo seré el que contara los puntos. –dijo Momo caminando hacia la cancha donde habían estado jugando siendo seguido de Ryoma que sonreía de forma torcida al igual que Elea, le primero por saber que tendrá la oportunidad para vencerla haciéndole tragar sus palabras y la segunda porque tenía la seguridad que lo volvería a humillar.

-Una cosa si te digo. –dijo Ryoma y estando parado en su lado de la cancha y Elea parada frente a él lo miro curiosa. –cuando jugué dobles con sempai me fue imposible mostrar toda mi capacidad. Digamos que dobles no se me da muy bien, soy más de los que dan todo de si jugando solos, así que no eres la única que se contuvo. –dijo arrogante y Momo rodo los ojos. –pero ahora te mostrare todo de mi. –dijo tomando la raqueta con su mano izquierda y Elea ensancho levemente los ojos consiguiendo satisfacción en Ryoma por lograr sorprenderla. –te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo si no quieres perder tan rápido. –dijo con burla y Elea sonrío de la misma forma.

-Primero vemos si no solo fanfarroneas. –dijo con burla y Ryoma agrando su sonrisa sabiendo que no lo hacía.

Nada más el juego comenzó y Elea batallo mucho para regresarle los ataques, su mano izquierda le estaba palpitando haciendo sus movimientos más torpes y sentía que no podía seguir sosteniendo la raqueta.

_-(¡demonios! ¡Ahora entiendo la importancia de hacer ejercicio! ¡Mañana me dolerá el cuerpo horrores! Debí de hacerle más caso a Nicole, Luka y Luze T.T… no sé como aun me mantengo en pie, esto es muy pesado, además solo estoy acostumbrada a andar en bicicleta o correr por las mañanas una vez cada dos semanas…. Así que esto es lo que llaman esforzarse mucho T.T) –_Elea tenía las rodillas levemente flexionadas y apoyaba sus manos en sus piernas respirando agitado mientras miraba a Ryoma que se estaba preparando para dar un saque. –_ (si esto sigue así no aguantare mas y terminare desmayándome, sin mencionar que mi mano izquierda no aguantara otro saque)_ –Elea cambio de mano la raqueta y Ryoma sonrío de forma torcida al lograr lo que quería, había notado su falta de condición, aunque a decir verdad jugaba muy bien para no estar del todo en forma y sus golpes eran potentes, pero a diferencia de ella él aun aguantaba y ella se le veía que no aguataría mucho.

Momoshiro se sorprendió al verla cambiar de mano notando que era diestra. Cuando Ryoma nuevamente dio el saque el juego se reanudo. Elea al cambiar de mano era mucho más habilidosa y rápida, el estar cansada no impedía que sus movimientos fuera más lentos y torpes, cosa que Ryoma admiro, más no se dejara ganar, esa victoria sería suya.

El verdadero juego había dado inicio. Momoshiro no dejaba de sorprenderse, no solo esa chica respondía bien los ataques si no que sabia contrarrestarlos perfectamente, el juego iba muy parejo, ninguno daba tregua, de hecho se había alargado demasiado, el cielo estaba obscureciendo y ambos se veían muy sudorosos y agitados. Por más que intentaran no podían desempatar.

Finalmente el juego estaba por terminar, Ryoma se encontraba a un punto. El que lo anotara ganaba. Ambos daban todos de si, Elea tenía la vista nublada, ahora sentía su mano derecha palpitar al tener que devolver varios de los sorprendentes tiros de Ryoma, la sentía muy pesada y le dolía. Ryoma hizo un sorprendente tiro que cuando Elea trato de devolver la pelota rompió la raqueta haciendo que Ryoma ganara el punto y el partido.

Elea se quedo parada con la mirada perdida dejando caer la raqueta. Ryoma sonrío de forma torcida y Momoshiro tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aun sorprendido por el excelente partido.

-¡Gane! –dijo Ryoma apuntándola con su raqueta. –para ser un deporte que no te gusta y que según tu es muy aburrido te esforzaste mucho e incluso usaste tu mano derecha. –dijo arrogante sin borrar su sonrisa haciendo reaccionara Elea, la cual bajo la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara su mirada mientras sonreía de forma torcida.

-Me sigue pareciendo aburrido. –dijo con burla y Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.—aunque ya no lo subestimare. –dijo levantando el rostro dejando ver su mirada divertida e inclinando levemente su cabeza y sonriéndole levemente, pero de forma sincera por primera vez sorprendiendo al azabache, pero después su sonrisa torcida regreso, no podía obligarle a que le guste, pero por lo menos ya no insulta el deporte que ama.

_-(debo de admitir que hizo que este deporte se ganara mis respetos… ¿y por qué no decirlo? Él también se gano un poco de mi admiración. Mientras jugaba con él me hizo esforzarme y a la vez relajarme, sin darme cuenta mi cabeza se aclaro y llegue a la conclusión de no frustrarme por las nuevas sensaciones que me hacen sentir, me dolerá menos la cabeza y me estresare menos si no pienso en ello y solo lo dejo pasar y no solo eso, creo…creo que sería interesante probar cosas nuevas… espero que mi loca representante aun quiera que haga ese concierto… aunque creo que me sobre esforcé demasiado)_ –la chica se sostenía con su mano izquierda su muñeca derecha viendo como dicha mano temblaba y la sentía palpitar.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Momoshiro comenzando a caminar hacia ella al igual que Ryoma.

Elea rápidamente se puso de pie y dejo caer sus manos a sus costado aparentando indiferencia.

No soy de las que hacen mucho ejercicio, así que solo estoy cansada. –dice despreocupada dando media vuelta para caminar hacia sus cosas. Ryoma bufo ante su actitud y Momoshiro lo volteo a ver curioso.

-¿se habrá enojado porque le ganaste? –Ryoma se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

-Probablemente. –dice despreocupado, pero sin poder borrar su sonrisa torcida.

-Nos vemos. –dice indiferente Elea ya con su camisa puesta encima de la de tirantes y colgando su bolso en su hombro izquierdo mientras levantaba la mano de ese brazo en son de despedida.

-Es algo tarde para que andes sola. ¿si gustas te podríamos acompañar a la estación del buss? –dice amablemente y Ryoma rodo los ojos ante lo amable que es su amigo y que siempre termina metiéndolo a él.

-No es necesario. Tomare un taxi. –dice indiferente y sin voltear a verlos siguiendo su camino. Momoshiro se encoge de hombros despreocupado y voltea a mirar nuevamente a su amigo.

-Debo de admitir que aunque sean hermanas son muy diferentes ella y Nicole. –dice algo sorprendido. – ¡prefiero la actitud amigable, ingenua y tierna de Nico-chian! –exclama meloso poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas mientras mueve su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si fuera un gusano y Ryoma rodo los ojos.

* * *

Nicole se encontraba cenando junto con sus hermanos mayores. La chica estaba de lo más tranquila comiendo mientras que sus dos hermanos casi ni comían y miraban cada dos por tres la puerta.

-Luka ya tardo. –dice preocupado Luze. –ella nunca se pierde una comida y ya han pasado veinte minutos desde que empezamos a comer. Por lo general tiene un radar para eso y siempre llega a casa cinco minutos antes de que comencemos a comer. –Luka frunció el entrecejo con preocupación.

-Es verdad. Elea-neesan nunca se pierde una comida, eso sería un sacrilegio para ella. –dice Nicole pensativa y sobándose la barbilla echándole más leña al fuego para que sus hermanos se preocupen más.

-¿y si la secuestraron? ¿si se perdió? ¿si un pervertido la esta manoseando en un callejón?—Luze mostraba cada vez mas alterado y su mirada se torno algo psicópata.

-Luze-niisan no se ha tomado sus pastillas ¿verdad? –pregunta Nicole mirando a Luka y este negó.

Una puerta se oyó abrirse y cerrarse haciendo que los tres pelinegros miraran hacia la entrada del comedor viendo como con tranquilidad Sebastián salía para ir a recibir seguramente a Elea que ya había llegado.

-Bienvenida señorita. La comida ya esta lista. Sus hermanos se encuentran en el comedor, en un segundo más le sirvo. –oyen que dice educadamente Sebastián y al saber que si era Elea quien había llegado hizo que los dos varones soltaran un largo suspiro.

-Lleva mis cosas a mi habitación. Yo iré a lavarme las manos. –dice indiferente Elea y seguido de eso se oyeron los pasos de ambas personas, unos segundos después entro Sebastián al comedor.

-¿ven? No le paso nada a Elea-neesan, seguramente solo se entretuvo con algo. –dice despreocupada Nicole comenzando a comer nuevamente. –se pasan de sobreprotectores con nosotras. –dice resignada y sus dos hermanos la fulminan con la mirada.

Elea entro al comedor y sin saludar a ninguno se sentó en una de las sillas con tranquilidad y los tres hermanos la miraron algo extrañados.

-Te vez como… Luze no hallaba la forma de decírselo.

-Como si hubieras hecho ejercicio, estas sonrojada, sudada y despeinada. –dice Nicole pensativa no creyéndose que ella haya hecho ejercicio y sus dos hermanos tampoco por lo que ensancharon los ojos pensando otra cosa.

-¿Elea no me dirás que andabas con un chico? –pregunta asustado Luka.

-No. –Luka y Luze suspiraron aliviados mientras que Nicole los miraba extrañada por su reacción. –andaba con dos chicos. –dice tranquila y al instante ambos varones la miraron asustados.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –se atrevió a preguntar Luka mirándola asustado al igual que su hermano mientras que Nicole la miraba curiosa.

-Jugando tenis. –nuevamente el par de varones suspiraron aliviados, pero al digerir bien la información la miraron sorprendidos al igual que Nicole, la cual rápidamente cambio su sorpresa por furia.

-Eres mala nee-san. Vienes y dices como si nada que jugaste tenis con seguramente algunos desconocidos en vez de hacerlo conmigo y eso no es todo sino que cuando yo te pido jugar conmigo me lo niegas y cuando lo logro terminas zafándote jugando muy poco. –dice molesta y mirándola indignada.

Elea la ignora pasando su mirada hacia atrás de sus dos hermanos varones viendo a Sebastián venir hacia ella con una bandeja de comida haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con emoción y Nicole la fulmino con la mirada por ser olímpicamente ignorada mientras que los chicos suspiraban con pesadez.

Sebastián acomodo los platillos en el lugar de Elea mientras esta miraba la comida con emoción y agua se le hacía en la boca.

-Provecho señorita. –dice educadamente. –no dude en llamarme si necesita algo más. –haciendo una leve reverencia y se retira de la cocina dejándolos comer tranquilo.

Elea estiro su mano para tomar su vaso de jugo, pero el vaso resbalo haciendo que el jugo cayera encima de la comida y la pelinegra miraba sorprendida sabiendo que no se le resbalo porque si, sino mas bien porque no pudo sostenerlo. Mientras que sus hermanos la miraron extrañados por su torpeza, era demasiado raro que a ella le pasara un accidente así, el único que noto como le temblaba aun la mano era Luka que alzo una ceja.

-Que torpe nee-san. –dice con burla Nicole aprovechando la oportunidad que le presento la vida para mofarse de su hermana, tenía que aprovecharla ya que muy pocas veces se le presentaba algo así.

-¿estás bien Elea? –pregunta preocupado Luze.

-Si. –dice cortante y sin más se pone de pie, sale de la cocina ante la mirada extrañada de Nicole mientras que Luze lo hacía preocupado.

-¡Es el fin del mundo! –exclama exaltada Nicole. –neesan no solo tuvo un accidente de lo mas estúpido sino que se fue sin comer. –dice algo asustada y a sus dos hermanos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Termine. –dice Luka tranquilo poniéndose de pie y sus dos hermanos miran extrañados como el plato del chico seguían intacto.

-Enserio está pasando cosas raras. –dice Nicole cuando Luka salió del comedor y Luze asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

Elea estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama levantando su brazo derecho y sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda su muñeca derecha mientras la miraba con seriedad. Oyó la puerta de su habitación ser abierta y rápidamente bajo los brazos volteando, viendo a su hermano Luka entrar con un botiquín en manos.

-¿Era muy bueno con quien jugaste? –pregunta tranquilo mientras camina hacia ella y se sienta en la cama a su lado. Elea se sienta mirándola tranquila.

-Mucho. –responde con tranquilidad viendo como su hermano comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas del botiquín.

-Préstame tus manos. –Elea extendió ambas y Luka comenzó a masajearlas.

-Ambas se sienten muy tensas, aunque la derecha se siente mucho más. Definitivamente tuvo que ser muy bueno como para que usaras tu mano derecha. Aun así ambas manos las esforzaste demasiado, pero no se le ve grave, solo no estás acostumbrada a esforzar tus músculos de esa manera. –dice tranquilo. –no te preocupes que no creo que esto te afecte en el piano, aun así creo que debes reposar un rato y no esforzar tanto los músculos de las manos.

-¿eres doctos o qué? –pregunta burlona.

-No, pero soy deportista y se cuando un musculo es sobre esforzado. –dice tranquilo. – ¿Qué te motivo a esforzarte a jugar así en un deporte que no te gusta o mejor dicho en un deporte? –pregunta curioso masajeándole una de las manos a la chica.

-Simplemente estaba aburrida y cuando empecé el juego, no quise perder. Ya sabes, cuestión de orgullo.

-Si no me quieres decir simplemente no lo digas, pero no me mientas Elea. Te conozco muy bien y sé que por más aburrida que estés prefieres hacer otra cosa que no sea deporte y si lo haces es porque te vez obligada, en dado caso no te importa ganar o perder en algo como eso, simplemente te mueves a tu ritmo, es así con las cosas que no te gustan o no te importan. –Elea simplemente asintió sin mostrar alguna reacción en su rostro y Luka suspiro con pesadez. – ¿algo más que te duela o que sientas palpitar?

-Todo mi cuerpito. –a Luka le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Eso es normal, no solo sobre esforzaste tus manos sino que todo tu cuerpo. Aunque a como veo tus manos se llevaron mas el peso. –dice con tranquilidad y Elea asintió como niña buena. –metete a bañar que hueles a sudor. Yo iré a traerte algo de comer porque seguramente no podrás dormir con el estomago vacio, cuando salgas de bañar te masajeare tus manos con un aceite y te las vendare, también si quieres te masajeo los tobillos y las demás zonas que sientas cansadas para que puedas dormir bien. –Elea asintió con cansancio mientras que Luka se puso de pie para ir con Sebastián para que le prepare algo ligero a su hermana.

-Luka. –lo llama Elea antes de que él toque la perilla, por lo que voltea a verla con curiosidad. –aceptare la propuesta de la loca manager que tengo. ¿podrías decirle que si tocare con Hayate? –Luka ensancho levemente los ojos sorprendido. –no quiero hablarle yo porque estoy muy cansada como para escuchar su voz chillona, suficiente tengo con saber que pronto la veré aquí. –dice con fastidio.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –dice algo sorprendido y Elea se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Tuve mucho tiempo para meditar hoy y me dieron ganas de salir de la monotonía. Será interesante también hacer concierto en violín y a dúo. –dice despreocupada y Luka sonrío levemente por la explicación, aunque sabía que no le decía del todo la verdad y sospechaba que algo sucedió en ese juego de tenis que le hizo cambiar de parecer, aun así se sentía orgulloso porque su hermana se habrá un poco más.

-Yo le diré, tu metete a bañar. Te aseguro que el agua relajara un poco tus músculos. –dice antes de salir y Elea asintió levemente.

* * *

Nicole venia saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de nieve en sus manos, mientras caminaba metió en su boca la cuchara con un poco de helado y al instante sus ojos se tornaron en forma de estrellas mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba.

Al pasar por la habitación de su hermana la vio entreabierta y curiosa se asomo viendo a Elea acostada boca abajo y a Luka sobándole los chamorros, también pudo notar que su hermana tenía el cabello algo húmedo, que ya llevaba puesta su pijama a pesar de ser muy temprano, llevaba puesto un pequeño short negro y una blusa de tirantes levemente holgada del mismo color. Algo que no paso desapercibido para ella es que Elea tenía vendadas ambas manos lo que le hizo alzar ambas cejas, estaba dispuesta a descubrir que le había pasado a su hermana en sus manos las cuales cuidaba demasiado, per también tenía ganas de fastidiarla un poco así que comenzaría por lo segundo, sin más se adentro a la habitación como si fuera suya.

-Que poco aguante neesan, solo juegas un poco tenis y ya estas media muerta haciendo que Luka-niisan te sobe los músculos. –dice falsamente decepcionada haciendo que Elea la mire con fastidio y Luka la mire de reojo sin dejarle de sobar los chamorros a su hermana. –por eso te he dicho que es malo ser una huevona que solo hace ejercicio una o dos veces a la semana, pero tú no me haces caso. Y luego con lo que comes y estando de floja seguramente en unos años parecerás una ballena. –dice con burla y Elea rodo los ojos.

-Termine. –dice Luka enderezándose. –ahorita Sebastián te traerá algo ligero para que comas y puedas dormir a gusto. –Elea asintió mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared, el masaje que le había hecho su hermano la había relajado demasiado e incluso sueño le había dado. Luka camino hacia la puerta y al pasar alado de Nicole se detuvo y coloco su mano en su cabeza de forma cariñosa. –pórtate bien y no molestes a Elea. –dice de forma juguetona y Nicole hace un tierno puchero.

Nicole camina hacia Elea después de que Luka haya salido de la habitación y se sienta a su lado comiendo helado de lo más tranquila mirando divertida como Elea la miraba de reojo seguramente saboreándose el helado razón por lo que se lo comía con más ganas.

-¿Qué te paso en las manos nee-san? –pregunta con inocencia aparentado que no se da cuenta que Elea se le antojo el helado, ante la pregunta la pelinegra mayor dejo de mirar el helado para mirar a Nicole a los ojos y después mirar al frente poniendo ambas manos vendadas frente a sus ojos.

-Nicole hoy jugué contra Echizen Ryoma. –dice tranquila y su hermana no pudo evitar ensanchar levemente los ojos sorprendida. –sin saber cómo llegue a las canchas de tenis, lo vi relajante y me senté un rato bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ahí me tope a Ryoma y me reto, estaba algo aburrida y acepte jugar con él. Déjame decirte que… Elea dejo de mirar sus manos para mirar los ojos platas de su sorprendida hermana. –como jugo ese chico la vez que lo conocimos no se compara en nada a como lo hace jugando individual. No solo me hizo usar mi mano derecha sino que me gano y logro que mee sobre esforzara como no tienes idea. –dijo con seriedad y Nicole sabía que su hermana no le estaba mintiendo, no pudo evitar que aparte de sorpresa se sintiera frustrada, ese chico había vencido a su hermana mayor, a la que ella nunca ha podido vencer y eso no es todo; la hizo jugar a todo lo que podía ella haciendo que se esforzara, no podía describir como se sentía en realidad, era entre frustración y coraje, pero también le invadieron unas enormes ganas de retar a ese chico, nunca había deseado tanto jugar contra alguien como lo sentía en ese momento. –no sé cómo te sientes al saber eso Nicole, pero si se que deseas retarlo, conozco esa mirada en ti. –Nicole la miro con seriedad. –pero te recomiendo que entrenes antes de hacerlo porque con el nivel que tienes ahora no lo vencerás y eso no es todo, harás que él vea todos tus puntos débiles. Practica y trata de encontrar tu misma la forma de tapar o desaparecer tus puntos débiles, cuando te sientas lista rétalo, mas no te confíes, tienes que entrenar muy bien porque Echizen Ryoma tiene un forma de jugar impresionante, no solo tiene movimientos sorprendentes y que nunca había visto sino que también tiene la facilidad de aprender a contrarrestar cualquier ataque por muy fuerte que este sea. –Elea pudo notar como ahora los ojos de su hermana mostraban emoción y a la vez ansias por enfrentarlo. –se paciente y si en verdad quieres jugar con él sigue mi consejo Nicole. Recuerda que para llegar a la perfección uno tiene que tomarse su tiempo.

-Tendré paciencia y entrenare neesan, mas no te prometo que resista tanto tiempo aguantándome las ganas de retarlo. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Elea suspiro con pesadez.

-Como quieras, pero yo que tú me esperaba más. No has podido vencerme a mi menos lo lograras con Ryoma. Solo no quiero que ese chico venza a dos Crosszeria en una sola semana. –Nicole la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Ahora estoy más decidida a querer ganarle y para eso como dices tengo que sobrepasarme a mí misma. –Nicole se pone de pie dejando el vaso de helado en el buro. –por primera vez en mi vida me morderé la lengua para no retarlo y tratare de ser paciente. –dice haciendo una pose heroica.

-Si, como digas. –dice despreocupada Elea comiéndose el helado que desde que vio se le antojo mientras que Nicole seguía mirando el horizonte con heroísmo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la escuela. Para el salón de Ryoma era la hora de la clase de deportes y el profesor los había puesto a correr a todos alrededor del campo. Así que se ve a todos corriendo a su ritmo. Nicole se había colocado alado de Ryoma dejando un poco atrás a los demás, este al ver que alguien corría a la par con él miro de reojo y no se sorprendió al ver a Nicole, ya que sabía que ella era la única aparte de él en su grupo que tenía muy buena condición.

-Elea-neesan me dijo que jugó contigo ayer. –dice con tranquilidad mirándola de reojo.

-¿te dijo que le gane? –dice con arrogancia como dándole a entender que si le gano a la hermana era más que seguro que a ella le ganara con facilidad.

-Si. –dice despreocupada y Ryoma no pudo evitar sorprenderse porque lo supiera, pensó que siendo así no dejaría de retarlo para demostrar que es mejor que él, aun así no demostró su sorpresa.

-Puede que ahorita seas mejor que yo. Eso esta mas que afirmado después de todo venciste a quien yo no he podido vencer, pero no cantes victoria que cuando menos te lo esperes te dejare abajo Echizen, así que disfruta tus momentos de gloria. –dice con arrogancia y sin más acelera mas su paso rebasándolo con creces, Ryoma frunce el entrecejo y aumenta su paso también dándole alcance, ambos corrían a la par empujándose con los hombros para quitar del camino al otro mirándose de reojo de forma retadora y los que iban muy atrás de ellos los miraban extrañados.

* * *

Eiji iba caminando de lo más feliz por el patio de la escuela. En sus brazos cargaba varios panes envueltos con plástico. Había llegado la hora del receso y no había llevado almuerzo por lo que fue a comprar de los deliciosos panes que vendía ahí, ahora buscaba a Fuji para comer juntos, sabía que seguramente estaba en el patio sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol esperándolo. Pero detuvo su camino al ver a Elea de espaldas sentada en una banca, no noto como había un grupo de chicos escondidos atrás de un muro observando soñadores a la chica y tratando de animarse para acercarse a ella. Eiji sabia lo mal educada que era ella, pero le provocaba intriga su actitud y con lo amigable que es se encamino hacia ella.

Al estar más cerca de ella pudo notar como levantaba el rostro al cielo cerrando sus ojos y tenía unos audífonos en sus oídos que conectaban a un ipod que estaba en sus piernas. Se le vea concentrada y viéndola así tan tranquila se le hizo muy linda, por lo que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquieran un leve sonrojo. Se aclaro la garganta para despejar esas ideas, se sentó alado de ella y se las arreglo para con una mano quitarle un audífono y colocárselo él en un oído.

Elea abrió sus ojos mirando de reojo a quien había osado a quitarle un audífono viendo como el chico que le dio la bandita ayer se colocaba su audífono en uno de sus oídos de lo más tranquilo mientras que los chicos que espiaban a Elea ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver como un chico se le acercaba como si la conociera.

-¡Diu! Música clásica. –dice con desagrado Eiji y Elea rodo los ojos ante lo confianzudo que es el chico. –escuchas la misma música aburrida que Fuji.

-Si no te gusta devuélveme mis audífonos. –dice cortante.

-¿Por qué estás sola? ¿nadie se quiere juntar contigo porque eres muy mal educada? –pregunta con inocencia ignorando su comentario.

-Me gusta estar sola y no me interesa que nadie se junte conmigo. –dice con fastidio esperando que ese chico se valla pronto era igual de molesto que su hermana menor.

-No solo eres mal educada sino también amargada. –dice entregándole su audífono y poniéndose de pie. –te regalo esto haber si así se te quita lo antisocial. –dice extendiéndole uno de sus panes y Elea mira el pan para después mirarlo a él, tenía hambre y sus hermanos se estaban tardando mucho en llegar con la comida, sin contar que su lema era "nunca rechazar alguna clase de comida" así que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y tomón el pan, pero su mano derecha aun seguía algo resentida por lo de ayer así que se le resbalo de las manos.

-Are. –Eiji noto las vendas que tenía en sus manos y como le tembló al tomar el pan, se inclino tomando nuevamente el pan y se coloco en sus piernas, para después arreglárselas y meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, de ahí saco una pequeño tubo que parecía ser de alguna crema y se la puso en sus piernas alado del pan. –me suele pasar lo mismo cuando juego mucho tenis y esfuerzo mucho mis manos y muñecas, esa pomada es muy buena y siempre la llevo conmigo. Te la regalo.

-Primero una bandita ahora una pomada. ¿Qué? ¿siempre cargas un botiquín contigo? –pregunta burlona y Eiji ríe divertido.

-Se podría decir. Como te había dicho, soy demasiado imperativo y soy un deportista, no está de más llevar esa clase de cosas en el bolsillo. –dice algo nervioso. –bueno Fuji debe estarme esperando. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Espero pronto te recuperes de esas manos! –dice alejándose de ella corriendo y Elea lo mira alejarse no pudiendo evitar sonreír levemente y de forma sincera.

-¿y esa sonrisa? –dice una voz masculina y mira a su derecha viendo a sus hermanos alado de ella mirándola curiosos, para después mirar hacia donde miraba segundos antes ella sonriendo, mas solo vieron a varios estudiantes caminar de aquí a haya.

-Solo vi un molesto pero simpático y amable gato. –dice divertida y sus hermanos alzan ambas cejas sin entenderle.

-¿Quién te dio eso? –pregunta Luka apuntando con la mirada lo que tenía en sus piernas.

-Me lo regalo el mismo gato. –dice con burla y a sus hermanos les aparece un tic nervioso en sus cejas.

-¿Quién es ese gato? ¿es un chico? ¿alguien te quiere conquistar con comida y pomadas? –pregunta alterado Luze mirándola como psicópata. Luka suspira con pesadez y deja en la banca las bolsas de comida que tenía en manos, saco un refresco de entre las bolsas y metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pequeño frasco, el cual abrió y saco una pequeña pastilla.

-Tomate esto Luze. –dice dándole la pastilla y Luze suspiro obedeciéndolo, tomo la pastillas pasándola con el refresco y después aspiro y soltó el aire tratando de tranquilizarse mientras que Elea los miraba con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a tomarte tus medicamentos a sus horas… Luze? No siempre estará Luka para dártelos. –dice con fastidio y Luze la mira apenado.

-Siempre se me olvidan. –dice rascándose la nuca.

-Como sea, mientras pueda ser las daré yo, en cuanto a ti Elea, la próxima vez solo ira uno por la comida o iremos los tres. No quiero que más "gatos" se te acerquen. –dice Luka mirándola con seriedad y Elea sonríe de forma socarrona mientras que Luze asintió dándole la razón a su gemelo.

**Continuara**

**espero el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense**

**muchas gracias por sus review**

**besos**

**kriss**


	5. Una noche en un bar

**Una noche en un bar**

Desde el enfrentamiento de Elea contra Ryoma habían pasado una semana. Nicole entrenaba lo mas que podía hasta que se sintiera lista para enfrentar a Ryoma, había visto algunos videos de los juegos del morocho y había comprobado que Elea no exageraba, y no solo eso, comprobó que aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a su nivel, en especial superarlo.

Ya había tocado el timbre de salida y todos iban saliendo con su grupo de amigos para ir a sus casa, tal y como lo hacia el grupo de Ryoma, Horio, Momoshiro, kaoru, Sakumo y Nicole.

-¿te irás nuevamente en taxi Nico-chan? –pregunta Sakumo que caminaba alado de su novio, el cual llevaba el maletín de él y ella.

-No. Esta vez mis hermanos salieron un poco temprano. Luka me mando un mensaje diciéndome que pasara por mí. –dice con tranquilidad y Sakumo asintió con entendimiento. – ¡ahh! –exclama de una forma como si se hubiera acordado de algo y se detiene de golpe haciendo que todos la miren, unos curiosos y unos con indiferencia. –por cierto tengo que darles algo y espero que no hayan hecho planes para esta noche. –dice sacando de su mochila varios boletos y le entrego dos a cada uno que los miro curiosos. –mis hermanos abrieron un bar en la zona y me gustaría que fueran a la inauguración… lleven amigos si quieren. –dice sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja y haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos. –verán algo que prepare, convencí a mis hermanos para que me complacieran y estoy segura que les encantara. –dice con emoción y todos la miran curioso.

-Somos menores de edad como para entrar a un bar. –dice Ryoma con sequedad haciendo que los demás se desilusionaran al ver que tenía razón.

-Lo sé, pero al ser hermana de los dos dueños tiene sus privilegios. –dice con arrogancia sonriendo de forma torcida, sonrisa que se les hizo de lo más sensual a Kaoru y Momo que la vieron embobados. –no se preocupen que esas entradas son vip y los dejaran entrar. –al instante Tomoka y Horio se emocionaron.

-Nunca he sido invitado en zona vip. –dice conmovido Horio y a Ryoma le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver también a Tomoka llorar con emoción mientras que Sakumo sonrío nerviosa y los otros dos seguían en la lela.

En eso se oyó el claxon de un automóvil llamando la atención de todos y se sorprenden al ver a dos automóviles muy elegantes y deportivos estacionados enfrente de la escuela. En el automóvil de adelante estaba Luka usando unos lentes oscuros y como el automóvil no tenía el techo cubriéndolo ahorita su cabello estaba despeinado por el viento. En el mismo automóvil en el asiento del copiloto estaba Elea también usando unos lentes oscuros, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta aun se veía levemente alborotado por el viento haciéndolos ver a ambos sensuales. En el automóvil de atrás estaba Luze en el asiento del conductor, también usaba lentes oscuros y su cabello estaba algo alborotado por también no haber puesto el techo en ese momento, se veía igual de sensual que sus hermanos. La gran de las mujeres incluyendo a Tomoka miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos a los varones preguntándose si eran modelos o algo mientras que la mayoría de los varones incluyendo a Horio miraban de forma pervertida a Elea.

Ryoma no podía apartar su mirada de Elea, la cual miraba al frente, pero al sentir su penetrante mirada volteo topándose con los ojos gatunos color dorados de Ryoma. De forma sensual se relamió los labios y Ryoma al verla sintió un extraño cosquilleo de excitación en su vientre, haciéndolo bufar con fastidio y volteo su rostro provocando una sonrisa burlona en Elea.

-Mis hermanos llegaron. Los espero en el bar, ahí les puse un croquis para que sepan cómo llegar. –dice algo apurada para después correr hacia donde están sus hermanos alzando una mano en son de despedida.

-Pero que buenotes están los hermanos de Nicole. –dice soñadora Tomoka mirando como Nicole se subía en el auto de atrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Luze.

-Tomo-chan harás que Horio-kun se encele. –dice en forma de regaño Sakumo.

-No creo que eso pase, ni cuenta se dio de lo que su novia dijo. –dice Momoshiro divertido apuntando a Horio que seguía en bobolandia mirando a Eleas, los demás miraban a esa parejita con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Sin más ambos automóviles arrancaron yéndose del lugar dejando varios suspiros soñadores tanto femeninos como masculinos.

* * *

-¿Por qué estabas con puros hombres? –pregunta Luze con molestia y mirando a su pequeña hermana de reojo.

-Porque son mis amigos. –dice despreocupada, cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca y mirando al frente con tranquilidad. –además no eran puros hombres, también estaban Saku-chan y Tomo-chan. –Luze chasqueo la lengua.

-Estando Elea con nosotros en la universidad podemos espantarle a toda la bola de pervertidos que la rodean, pero tu estando en la escuela superior nos es difícil hacerlo. –dice molesto.

-¡Qué bueno, porque por su culpa nunca he tenido novio! ¡wuajaja…! –dice burlona y a la vez triunfante para después reír como loca haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de su hermano.

-Ni los tendrás. Estas muy chiquita para eso. –dice firme.

-Tengo dieciséis años, además no viéndome en la escuela superior tengo más libertad de tener novio ¡jojojo…! Y el que tengan horarios más largos que los míos ayuda mucho mas ¡wuajajajaja…! –Luze gruño molesto.

-Que no me entere que tienes novio mocosa o juro que le digo a Luka y estará encantado en ayudarme a matarlo a golpes. –dice amenazante.

-¡Pues me consigo otro! ¡Wuajajaja…! –Nicole reía como loca y dándole un aspecto más malvado tenía sus manos extendidas a sus costados y la abría y cerraba ante cada carcajada maligna.

* * *

El automóvil de Luka entro al estacionamiento del edificio departamental en el que vivan siendo seguido por el de Luze, nada más se estacionaron ambos automóviles y Luze salió del auto hecho furia mientras que Elea y Luka lo hacían con tranquilidad y al oír el portazo que dio su hermano voltearon extrañados.

Nicole salió de lo más contenta por cumplir su misión del día de fregar a uno de sus hermanos mayores. Luze se quita sus lentes dejando ver sus furiosos ojos mientras camina a grandes zancadas colocándose a unos centímetros frente a Luka, el cual se quita los lentes oscuros dejando ver la extrañeza en sus ojos.

-Tu hermana quiere tener novio. –dice furioso Luze y Luka al instante volteo a ver con instintos asesinos a la que mas creía capaz de querer eso, ósea Elea, la cual se quito sus lentes oscuros alzando una ceja.

-Sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo y sin la necesidad de avisarles a ustedes porque los conozco. –se defiende despreocupada y Nicole tenía una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro, la cual intentaba tapar con sus manos aun así sus ojos la delataban.

-Hablo de Nicole. –aclara mas furioso Luze y ahora la mirada furiosa de Luka se dirigió a Nicole que se aguantaba para no soltar la carcajada.

-Explícate. –dice Luka molesto sin dejar de ver a su pequeña hermanita.

-No quiero. –dice de forma aniñada y berrinchuda. –¿Qué quiere nii-san? Estoy en la edad de la pulsada, quiero un novio que me proteja y me de muchos besitos. –la mirada traviesa de Nicole brillaba con más intensidad, en cuanto a Luka y Luze bajaron la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tape sus ojos y un aura oscura y siniestra los rodeo.

-Que no me entere que ya tienes novio o lo mato. –dice tétrico y amenazante Luka.

-¡Me consigo otro! ¡Wuajajaj…! –la furia de los gemelos aumento al igual que su aura asesina.

-No puedes tener novio. Eres muy niña e ingenua para eso. –dicen ambos gemelos tratando de no perder toda la cordura por el coraje y tratar de convencerla por las buenas, si no lo lograban la primera opción era mandarla a un convento o encerrarla en una enorme torre sin puertas y solo una ventana como a Rafuncel. Elea suspiro con pesadez y dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el departamento y dejar a sus hermanos regañar a Nicole.

-Es justo que tenga novio cuando nee-san tuvo su primer noviecillo a los quince. –dice traviesa apuntando a la que estaba por huir y Elea se detuvo de golpe sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse al verse incluida en la ridícula pelea. La pelinegra miro de reojo sobre sus hombros notando como la mirada furiosa de sus hermanos se dirigía a ella. –ya me estoy tardando yo. ¡Es más! Ya nee-san ni virgen ha de ser. –la sonrisa traviesa de Nicole aumentaba cada vez mas mientras que la frente de Elea se coloreo de negro al ver a sus hermanos mas furiosos.

-Elea. –dicen a coro ambos y de una forma espeluznante. – ¿es verdad lo que dice Nicole? –su tono cada vez era más tétrico.

-Tal vez. –dice en forma de misterio siguiendo su camino.

-¿Quién te deshonro? Dinos para matarlo. Ese hijo de puta se merece la peor de las muertes. –dicen ambos amenazantes y mas furiosos en cuanto Elea corrió para huir de la furia de esos dos que corrían atrás de ella para saber que oso a desvirgar a su hermanita.

-Soy genial. Hice enojar a mis hermanos y conseguí que dirigieran su furia a nee-san. –dice triunfante Nicole dándose leves golpecitos en el pecho que inflo con triunfo.

* * *

Se ve a Ryoma caminar con tranquilidad cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca, a su lado iba Sakumo sosteniendo con sus dos manos su maletín a la altura de debajo de su vientre.

_-(en muy raras ocasiones caminamos tomados de la mano y cuando pasa es porque yo tomo la iniciativa. Nunca me ha celado y son muy pocas veces en las que me ha besado en los labios y son leves roses. –_Sakumo miraba de reojo a Ryoma y soltó un largo suspiro regresando su mirada al frente mostrando tristeza. –_cuando veo a las demás parejas o incluso a Tomo-chan con Horio-kun siento envidia porque ellos sí parecen verdaderos novios no como Ryoma-kun y yo. –_la chica bajo mas su cabeza sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho que comenzaba a sentir últimamente. –_tal vez no le gusto y solo acepto ser mi novio porque fui yo quien se le declaro y le dio lastima rechazarme)_ –Ryoma-kun. —hablo a este mirándolo de reojo haciendo que el morocho la mire de reojo dándole a entender que tenía su atención. –tenemos seis meses de ser novios y nunca me has dicho siquiera si te gusto. –dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y a Ryoma se le sonrojaron levemente sus mejillas por lo que volteo su rostro para que no lo notara.

-Si no me gustaras no sería tu novio. No soy de las personas que tienen una novia solo por tenerla. –dice cortante y Sakumo se sintió más contenta al saber eso, una nueva esperanza se había albergado en su pecho.

_-(es verdad… Ryoma-kun es muy frio y no es de los que dicen sus sentimientos, solo… solo debo ser mas paciente)_ –pensó más decidida y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro. –Ryoma-kun ¿iras al bar que nos invito Nico-chan? –Ryoma regreso su mirada al frente ya sin el sonrojo y mirándola de reojo.

-No. –dijo indiferente pero al ver como Sakumo bajaba su cabeza con tristeza suspiro con pesadez. –paso por ti a las ocho. –dijo deteniéndose frente a la casa de la chica y esta lo imito mirándolo sorprendida. Ryoma volteo quedando frente a ella y se inclino levemente para darle un beso en los labios para después dar media vuelta e irse de ahí dejando a una más que sorprendida Sakumo que lo miraba alejándose tocándose los labios. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad adorno el lindo rostro de la castaña y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un intenso sonrojo.

* * *

Tomoka se las arreglo para llamar a todos los chicos que eran los ex seigaku y usando su poder de convencimiento (más bien hartante) convenció a todos para que fueran. Que convenciera a Tezuka fue una proeza, que solo una chica tan fastidiosa y gritona como ella lo lograría.

Antes de la hora en la que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir Tomoka había ido a la casa de su mejor amiga Sakumo para así ayudarla a arreglarse, quería que tanto ella como su amiga se vieran espectaculares para dejar con la boca abierta a los chicos. También lo hacía porque conocía las inseguridades de su amiga hacia Ryoma, así que quería ayudar para que su amiga provoque más sensación al anti hormonal del príncipe Ryoma. (Que teniendo el papá que tiene es raro que el chamaco saliera así o.O si no fuera porque tiene los mismos ojos de su viejo juraría que no es hijo de él u.u)

* * *

Ryoma se había puesto unos jeans color negros y una camisa de botones color roja, esta vez no se había puesto una gorra y llevaba su pelo algo alborotado dándole un aire rebelde y sensual. Cuando termino de vestirse se dejo caer boca arriba en la cama con fastidio, no tenía ganas de ir, pero si Sakumo quería ir lo haría después de todo no la complacía en muchas cosas y como su novio era su deber hacerlo.

-¡Te buscan Ryoma! –oyó que le gritaba su madre y el azabache suspiro con pesadez, seguramente los locos de sus amigos ya llegaron, maldijo la suerte en la que lo convencieron a irse todos juntos.

Sin más se pudo de pie y salió de su habitación, cuando bajo las escaleras para ponerse los zapatos se encontró a su padre esperándolo en el recibidor mirándolo de forma picarona.

.Así que finalmente sales a un bar en un viernes en la noche como cualquier joven de tu edad. –dice burlón y Ryoma bufa con fastidio mientras se coloca los zapatos. –que rápido crecen, pero tú ya te me estabas tardando. Ya pensaba que no eras normal o tenías algún retraso mental.

-¡Me voy! –grita para que su madre lo escuche y pasa alado de su padre ignorándolo, no tenía ganas de aguantarlo.

-¡Cuídate! –grita su madre desde la cocina mientras que Nanjiro sonríen divertido.

-Empieza la operación: "Seguir a mi hijo haber si sabe divertirse" –dice travieso al verlo salir de la casa.

-Nan-ji-ro. –dice una voz tétrica atrás de él haciéndolo palidecer. – ¿no planearas seguir a nuestro hijo? –dice amenazante.

-Claro que no amor. –dice con inocencia volteando a verla y la mujer lo miro dudosa.

-Aun así no pienso quitarte los ojos de encima. No me arriesgare que le arruines su salida con sus amigos a Ryoma. –dice con firmeza y sin más lo toma de las orejas y se lo lleva a la cocina.

-¡Mujer no jales tan fuerte que duele! –exclama adolorido mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mas la mujer no tenia consideración.

* * *

Cuando los chicos fueron a recoger a las chicas y estas salieron se sonrojaron todos a l ver lo sexys que se veían. Tomoka traía puesta una minifalda color negra en corte recto y le llegaba a mediación del muslo, una blusa de tirantes color blanca ceñida al cuerpo y encima un chaleco de mangas largas en color negro que le llagaba mediación de la espalda, para finalizar unas botas de piel color negras que le legaban a mediación de la rodilla. Y Sakumo traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul marino que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y era entubado, unos zapatos de plataforma algo altos, que se agradecía que Ryoma este más alto que ella. Una blusa ceñuda y estraple color rosa como los zapatos, tenía varias cadenas platas adornándola y encima llevaba una chamarra de mezclilla que le llegaba a mediación de la espalda. Ambas tenían un poco de brillo en los labios, un poco de rímel y sus ojos estaban remarcados con negro haciéndolas ver entre sexy e inocentes.

Tomoka sonrío emocionada al notar que incluso había conseguido que Ryoma se sonrosara al ver lo bien que se veía su amiga y esta tenía la cabeza agachada sintiéndose avergonzada por como la miraban todos.

-¡Ochibi! –lo llama de forma cantarina Eiji mirando insinuante al azabache. –que suerte tienes teniendo una muy linda novia. –dice juguetón y Ryoma frunce el entrecejo sabiendo que se acercaban las burlas, así que molesto tomo de la mano a Sakumo y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación del metro y Sakumo miraba sorprendida su mano viendo como el por primera vez la tomaba.

Tomoka sonrío feliz por su amiga al notar eso, mientras que Momoshiro y Eiji iban echándole bulla a Ryoma mientras lo seguían y este caminaba con más rapidez teniendo un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas. Horio tomo de la mano a su novia y camino junto con ella siguiéndolos, divirtiéndose por cómo se burlaban de Echizen. Fuji los seguía sin borrar su misteriosa sonrisa, Oishi lo hacía divertido al igual que Taka, Tezuka indiferente al igual que kaoru e Inui anotaba en su libreta su nuevo descubrimiento de ver a Ryoma sonrojado por una chica.

* * *

Todos llegaron al dichoso bar y estaba parados frente a este mirando admirados lo grande que era y sobretodo la elegancia sin contar que vieron que había mucha gente amontonada queriendo entrar, aun así no todos lo hacían ya que los guardias no dejaban entrar a todos.

-¿Seguros que nos dejaran entrar? –pregunta dudoso Oishi.

-Si. Tenemos entradas vip. –dice con arrogancia Tomoka enseñándoles las entradas, aun así todos los demás miraban dudosos, de igual forma caminaron atrás de Tomoka listos para pasar la vergüenza de su vida, conociéndola sabían que si no la dejaban entrar armaría un escándalo y terminarían llamando a seguridad para correrlos, pero sorprendentemente a todos los dejaron pasar e incluso los recibieron muy respetuosos y eso no es todo también los guiaron a una enorme mesa que estaba enfrente del escenario que tenia instrumentos dándoles a entender que una banda tocarían. – ¿Dónde estará Nicole y sus papotes hermanos? –pregunta mirando a todos lados buscándolos con la mirada y Horio la fulmino con la mirada.

-Sí, quiero conocer a mi idol del tenis. –dice emocionado Eiji también mirando a todos lados.

-Imagino que también estará aquí Crosszeria Elea. –dice Fuji mirando hacia todos lados buscándolos también.

-¡Nya! ¡Es verdad! Elea-chan estará aquí también. Que mala de su parte por no invitarnos personalmente. –dice ofendido Eiji haciendo que los demás lo miren sorprendidos a excepción de Fuji que no borraba su enorme sonrisa.

-Esperen… ¿conocen a la hermana de Nicole? –pregunta sorprendida Tomoka.

-¡Claro! Esta en nuestra misma clase y es mi amiga. –dice con arrogancia Eiji sorprendiendo mas a los demás, mas a los que conocían a la chica y sabían lo antisocial que era, no se imaginaban que fuera amiga de alguien tan animado como Eiji, y Ryoma no entendió porque eso le molesto.

-Más bien yo diría que solo está en nuestra clase y te ignora, pero tú te le pegas como lapa dándole cada dos por tres algún ungüentos o banditas. –dice Fuji burlón.

-Es que siempre se lastima de algo, la última vez tenia ampollas en los dedos. –se justifica Eiji. –¡espera!... yo no me le pego como lapa, en verdad somos amigos, ya hasta habla un poco mas conmigo. –dice con seguridad y los demás lo miran dudosos.

Un hombre muy apuesto vistiendo un traje de pingüino llego y llevo varias bebidas colocándolas en medio de la mesa haciendo que todos lo miren extrañados.

-Disculpe, pero nosotros no pedimos nada. –dice Oishi con educación.

-Lo sé. Pero la señorita Nicole dijo que les trajera estas bebidas, que la casa invita y si quieren algo especial no duden en pedirlo, corren por la casa. –dijo educadamente y sin más se retiro.

-¡Viva! ¡Sera todo gratis! –gritan emocionados Horio, Tomoka, Momo y Eiji, los cuatro alzaban sus manos emocionados llamando la atención de tosos en el lugar y los demás sintieron lo que es pena ajena, cosa muy común saliendo con esos cuatro.

Las luces se apagaron y el mismo hombre que les llevo las bebidas apareció en medio del escenario siendo alumbrado por una pequeña luz. Tomoka al verlo bien puso cara de pervertida y su novio se cruzo de brazos mirándola molesto. El hombre acerco un poco sus labios al micrófono.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la inauguración del bar Silver Cross. Nuestros anfitriones tienen un show especial preparado para todos ustedes. –dice educadamente y varias personas aplaudieron, aunque casi toda femenina lo miraba admiradas por su belleza y al escucharlo hablar suspiraron soñadoras.

El escenario se alumbro un poco más cuando el apuesto hombre se retiro. De una parte del escenario salió Elea llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color celeste, de la pierna derecha tenía varias cadenas platas colgando y la izquierda tenia corta hasta abajo del glúteo, parecía como si se hubiera arrancado. Una blusa color negra con letras plateadas, le quedaba levemente holgada y le llegaba a mediación del vientre, dejando ver lo plano que era, la manga derecha era caída dejando a la vista su hombro. Unos guantes de cuero adornaban sus manos y llegaban a mediación de los dedos. Para finalizar unos tenis negros. Tenía solo delineado los ojos con negro haciendo su mirada gatuna mas provocativa. Su larga y lacia cabellera la llevaba suelta.

Luego entra Luka que vestía un pantalón de cuero color negro que le quedaba ceñido, una camisa color vino con cuello polo que estaba levantado, le quedaba ceñida, no tenia mangas y los primeros cuatro botones estaban abierto dejando ver su ancho y fornido pecho. Por último unos zapatos negros.

Después vino Nicole vistiendo un short a medio muslo de mezclilla en color celeste. Unas botas de tacón algo alto que llegaban a los tobillos. Una blusa estilo corcel color negro marcando más su pequeña cintura y acentuando sus senos, encima una chamarra de mezclilla en el mismo color que el short que le llegaba a mediación de la espalda. Su cuello y muñecas eran adornadnos por pulseras de cuero. Su largo cabello al igual que su hermana lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos eran remarcados con negro haciendo que esa inocente mirada se va provocativa.

Y por ultimo Luze que traía puesto el mismo vestuario que Luka, solo que su pantalón era color vino y su camisa negra.

Todos los varones en el lugar miraban con admiración a las mujeres, e incluso hasta sonrojados y en su mayoría las mujeres miraban soñadoras a los varones.

Elea se coloco atrás del sintetizados, Luze atrás de la batería sentándose en el banquillo que había ahí. Nicole se coloco un poco más al frente colocándose una guitarra y Luka se coloco atrás del micrófono.

Eiji, Horio y Momoshiro miraban a las chicas con los ojos brillando en perversión y baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios, los demás chicos las miraba sonrojados. Por otro lado Tomoka tenía los ojos en forma de corazón al ver a los chicos y gritaba como loca sus nombres ya que se los sabía porque Nicole se los ha dicho anteriormente. Sakumo miraba admirada a los chicos, eran demasiado apuestos tenía que admitirlo por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Nicole empezó a toca la guitarra, después le siguió Elea con el sintetizador seguida por Luze que comenzó a golpear la batería. Era una sintonía de rock pesado. Cuando el intro termino Luka comenzó a cantar, dejando ver que tenía una voz tan hermosa como su físico.

Ese tono ronco pero perfectamente afinado le saco varios suspiros a las mujeres.

Por una extraña razón Ryoma no apartaba su mirada de Elea, la cual lo había notado y lo miraba directo a los ojos sin dejar de tocar, y aunque no mirara el teclado no cometía ningún error.

Sakumo al igual que cualquier mujer en el lugar miraba embelesada a Luze y Luka. Kaoru y Momoshiro no podían apartar su mirada de Nicole, la chica desprendía sensualidad por los poros. Eiji miraba admirado y a la vez sonrosado a Elea, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella y ni siquiera quería hacerlo, le parecía tan sensual y hermosa. Por otro lado los demás varones de la mesa miraban maravillados al par de chicas.

Sakumo se dio cuenta que miraba descaradamente a chicos que no era su novio y peor aun estando su novio ahí. Apenada aparto su mirada inclinando un poco hacia abajo su rostro y miro de reojo a Ryoma esperando que este no haya notado como se le quedo viendo a otros chicos, pero ensancho los ojos al ver que Ryoma tenía las mejillas sonrosadas viendo directo hacia el escenario, podía ver perfectamente como sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nunca antes vio en él. Siguió la mirada del chico topándose con los penetrantes ojos platas y gatunos de Elea y esta al ver la mirada sorprendida de la castaña en ella solo le sonrío de forma torcida y Sakumo ensancho los ojos a más no poder, nunca había visto a Ryoma mirar a alguien así, pero no se deprimió y no le tomo mucha importancia, porque pensó que Ryoma le pudo haber pasado lo mismo que a ella cuando vio en el escenario a Luze y Luka. Es que ella misma admitía que Nicole y sus hermanos eran hermosos y que sin proponérselo desprendían sensualidad haciendo que cualquiera se quede viéndolos y logra que cualquiera los mire con admiración. Aun así para comprobar que no estaba equivocada en su teoría volteo a ver a los demás chicos de la mesa y sonrío divertida al ver que no se equivocaba ya que incluso Tezuka, Kaoru y Fuji que eran igual de fríos que su novio miraban admirados e incluso embobados al par de chicas.

Solo tocaron unas cinco canciones y cuando terminaron la ultima Nicole se quito la guitarra dejándola en el piso y salto del escenario colocándose frente a la mesa de los chicos mientras los aplausos de ellos y los demás aun se escuchaban.

-¿Les gusto el show amigos? –pregunta emocionada aun así dejaba ver algo de agitación en su respiración. – ¡yo lo prepare! –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con una de sus manos.

-Me encanto. –dicen soñadores y a la vez Momoshiro, Horio, Tomoka y Eiji.

-¡Me alegra! –exclama más emocionada Nicole haciendo que a Tezuka y Fuji les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al comprobar que esa chica estaba igual de loca que Momo, Eiji, Horio y Tomoka.

-¿me das tu autógrafo… myau? –pide suplicante Eiji extendiéndole una servilleta y mirándola con ojos de gatito mojado.

-¡Claro que si… myau! –dice emocionada Nicole tomándole la servilleta provocando que a Tzuka y Ryoma les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca y los demás sonrieron divertidos, en cuanto a Eiji se sentía en el cielo ya que tendrá finalmente un autógrafo de su idol femenina en el tenis.

Nicole trono uno de sus dedos y a pesar de que había música de rock suave resonando se logro a escuchar lo suficiente fuerte como para que el apuesto hombre que les llevo las bebidas llegaba colocándose atrás de ella. Todos en la mesa miraban sorprendidos preguntándose qué tan buen oído tenía ese hombre como para haber escuchado lo que suponían era su alerta de presencia.

Sebastián dame unas de las fotos que nos tomamos mis hermanos y yo con el vestuario que estamos usando ahorita y algunas fotos mías con mi ropa deportiva. –dice en forma de orden y sorprendiendo a los demás de quien sabe donde el mayordomo saco una carpeta con varias fotos y se las entrego a la pelinegra, la cual solo extendió su otra mano y el mayordomo le puso una pluma. Nicole con tranquilidad se puso a firmar las fotografías ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

_-(pensé que mayordomos así solo existían en las caricaturas O.O)_ –fue el pensamiento de todos los demás.

-Repártelas Sebastián. –dice devolviéndole todas las fotos y Sebastián sin decir nada las tomo y comenzó a darle fotografías autografiadas por Nicole a todos.

_-(¿yo para que quiero esto? ¬¬)_ –pensó Ryoma viendo las fotos, pero levanto su mirada al oír el grito emocionado de Tomoka, Horio, Momoshiro y Eiji al recibir sus fotos haciéndolo rodar sus ojos, desvió su mirada hacia Kaoru notando como un aura brillante lo rodeaba mientras miraba un de las fotografía y asomándose un poco pudo ver que era la de Nicole saliendo sola vistiendo su ropa deportiva, al tenerlo a su izquierda se le acerco un poco y puso la misma foto de Nicole encima de la que sostenía –tela regalo senpai. –dice con burla y Kaoru lo mira impresionado para después ponerse más rojo que un tomate, aun así no le regreso la fotografía y Ryoma sonrío burlón guardándose la otra fotografía donde salían los cuatro hermanos Crosszeria.

-¿Are? ¿Elea-chan ya se fue? –dice extrañado Eiji mirando a todos lados.

-¿Elea-chan? ¿le hablas a la amargada de mi hermana? –pregunta Nicole extrañada, no creyéndose que ese chico tan divertido le hable a su hermana mayor.

-Somos amigos. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Nicole entrecerro sus ojos no creyéndole, ¿su hermana amiga de alguien? Seguro se equivoco y pensó que su hermana era otra persona.

-Más bien él piensa que es su amigo. Crosszeria-san lo ignora. –dice Fuji divertido y Eiji lo mira ofendido haciendo un tierno puchero provocando que Momo, Sakumo, Oishi y Taka rían divertidos.

-Así le veo más lógica. –dice pensativa Nicole haciendo que los demás rían mas divertidos.

-Aunque en verdad me gustaría conocer mejor a tu hermana Crosszeria-san, soy admirador de su música y ya que en la escuela no tengo oportunidad de hablar con ella porque ni me responde tal vez estando en un ambiente más relajado logre sacarle un autógrafo. –dice divertido Fuji.

-Solo llámame por mi nombre, no me gustan las formalidades. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Fuji asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-A mí también me gustaría recibir un autógrafo de tu hermana… seria un lindo regalo para mi padre que le gusta la música clásica. –dice pensativo Oishi.

-Pues nee-san como dije es re amargada, no sé si quiera venir. –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

-No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados a tratar con amargados. –dice Momo divertido apuntando a Ryoma, Tezuka y Kaoru, los cuales lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras los demás soltaban una risa divertida.

-¡Yo también quiero conocer a tus hermanos…Nico-chan! –exclama emocionada Tomoka.

-Bueno ya que están acostumbrados a tratar con amargados traeré a mis amargados hermanos. –dice emocionada saliendo corriendo de ahí para ir por sus hermanos dejando a todos los cuerdos de esa mesa con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, el único cuerdo que estaba de lo más normal era Sebastián que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Es rara. –dice Oishi.

-No sabes cuanto senpai. –dice con aburrimiento Ryoma.

-¡Conoceré a los papitos hermanos de Nico-chan! –grita emocionada Tomoka haciendo que su cejon novio gruñera celoso, ya que ahora no estaba embobado con otras chicas y la escucho perfectamente.

-¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo? –pregunta molesto Horio mirando ofendido a su novia y todos lo miran dispuestos a responder, pero no lo hacen porque el cejon pone sus manos al frente como deteniéndolos. –mejor no me lo digan. –dice molesto y sus amigos ríen divertidos.

* * *

Nicole iba corriendo y se detiene en la puerta de una habitación, emocionada la abre viendo a Luze acostado en el diván que estaba ahí jugando con su celular, tenía una bolsa de frituras en el estomago de las cuales agarraba de vez en cuando sin apartar la vista de su "interesante" juego. Elea estaba sentada en el piso recargando su espalda en el diván en el que estaba acostado Luze, la chica leía con aburrimiento una revista, traía sus gafas de aumento, las cuales eran de un armazón delgado, y en una de sus manos sostenía una bebida a la que le daba leves tragos de vez en cuando sin apartar la vista de su interesante lectura, también tenía una bolsa a medio comer de frituras en las piernas. Luka sentado alado de Elea recargando también su espalda en el diván donde estaba Luze leían una revista de deportes teniendo una bebida y bolsa de frituras a su derecha de las cuales comía y bebía sin despegar su vista de su revista y al igual que su hermana unas elegantes gafas de aumento adornaban sus ojos.

Luze con aburrimiento extiende su mano poniéndola encima del hombro derecho de Elea y esta le pone su refresco en la mano sin despegar la vista de su lectura, Luze se endereza levemente y le da un trago a la bebida, para después volver a extender su brazo como antes y Elea toma la bebida dejándola en el piso.

-Nombre, ustedes sí que saben divertirse. –dice irónica Nicole aun parada en la puerta mirando a sus hermanos con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –no sé cómo estando en un bar con música alegre en donde ustedes son los dueños se la pasan encerrados aquí. –los tres levantan la mirada para verla y así como la levantaron la regresan nuevamente a sus cosas.

-Vete con tus amigos a divertirte y déjanos a nosotros divertirnos a nuestra manera…enana. –dice despreocupado Luze poniéndole más atención a su celular.

-¡Eso no es divertirte, solo están flojeando! –grita exaltada y molesta Nicole. –así que dejen de hacer eso y vengan que les quiero presentar a mis amigos. –ordena con firmeza.

-No me gusta tratar con mocosos. –dice indiferente Luka sin levantar su vista de su interesante revista.

_-(a veces pienso que soy adoptada T.T los tres son igualitos T.T son un trió de amargados antisociales T.T gracias a Kami yo saque la alegría de mamá *o* al menos eso me ha confirmado que no soy adoptada *w*…pero de que los convenzo los convenzo)_ –un brillo maligno adorno los ojos de Nicole a la vez que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro. –okey. Regresare con mis amigos y MI NOVIO. –al instante Luka y Luze aventaron su revista y celular a la vez y se pararon como si trajeran un resorte en el culo mirando a Nicole como psicópatas asesino, en cuanto a Elea se mantuvo tranquila en su lugar ignorando como siempre su entorno.

-Preséntanos a tus amigos y al futuro cadáver. –dice furioso Luze.

-¡Pues vamos! –dice emocionada Nicole dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero al ver de reojo que Elea ni se movía regreso su mirada de cachorro mojado hacia sus dos hermanos que ya planeaban la forma de matar al "novio" de su hermanita de una forma en la que no los metan a la cárcel. –por cierto nii-san ¿dejaran a Elea-neesan aquí sola con la probabilidad de que un violador entre y la ultraje? –pregunta mártir y sus ojos se nublaron dejando ver que la mocosa era buena actriz y al instante Luka y Luze se estremecieron mientras que Elea que aunque ignoraba todo lo escuchaba finalmente dejo de ver su revista para fulminar con la mirada a Nicole que le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha.

-Vamos Elea. –dice en forma de orden Luka mientras se quita las gafas y las deja en el buro que estaba cerca de él.

-De aquí no me muevo. –dice la chica con firmeza mandándole rayitos con la mirada que Luka le devolvía sin problema.

-Traila ya Luka que quiero matar al novio de esta. –dice con firmeza Luze apuntando a Nicole que sonreía traviesa.

Luka asintió y cargo a Elea como costal de papas. Elea suspiro con pesadez y sinceramente le daba flojera pelear, así que se dejo llevar pensando que lo bueno es que alcanzo a agarrar su revista y se puso a leer mientras la llevaban.

* * *

Los mas revoltosos de la mesa se emocionaron al ver a Nicole caminar hacia ellos sonriendo emocionada. Tomoka casi tuvo un derrame nasal al ver a Luka y Luze venir atrás de Nicole provocando que Horio gruña molesto. A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Luka venir atrás de Luze cargando a Elea en su hombro, dándoles a todos una perfecta vista de su trasero cosa que provoco que a los pervertidos les diera un derrame nasal, léanse Horio, Momo y hasta Eiji no se salvo, es mas hasta Inui tuvo derrame nasal. Tomoka al ver como su novio miraba el trasero que estaba en el hombro de Luka, se encelo y le dio un zape al cejon estampándolo con la mesa haciendo que Sakumo, Tezuka, Ryoma y Fuji que lo vieron hicieran una mueca de dolor.

-¡Qué suerte el no tener novia! –exclaman emocionados Momo y Eiji tapándose su derrame nasal con una mano y con la otra la chocaron haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Chicos, les presento a mis hermanos. –dice Nicole al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa.— Crosszeria Luze. –dice apuntándolo y el mencionado hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo sacándole un grito estilo fan girl a Tomoka provocando que sus amigos e incluso novio sintieran pena ajena mientras que a los varones Crosszeria les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, aun así seguían pasando su pupila por todos los varones en la mesa tratando de detectar al novio de su hermanita que sería muy pronto un cadáver, al ver que uno con cara de víbora, el de lentes cuadrados, el de pelo de escoba y el cejon se le quedaban viendo a su hermanita como bobos.

_-(uno de esos raros debe ser)_ –pensaron los gemelos mirándose de reojo y asintieron a la vez sabiendo que pensaban los mismo.

-Él es Crosszeria Luka, gemelo mayor de Luze. –dice apuntando al mencionado que hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza a modo de saludo. –y para los que no la conocen en persona. Esa que solo se le ve el trasero es mi hermana mayor Crosszeria Elea. –al instante la gran mayoría de los chicos miraron el trasero de la mencionada con morbo. Luka y Luze gruñeron molestos fulminándolos con la mirada, aun así ninguno dejaba de ver el trasero de la chica, después de todo pensaban que era de mala educación no mirar con atención a quien le acaban de presentar, incluso Tezuka y Ryoma lo miraban de forma disimulada. Sakumo noto como su novio también lo miraba y sintió celos haciendo que bajara la cabeza apretando sus puños con fuerza, el único decente de la mesa era Kaoru que trataba de mirar a otro lado para no verlo, también Oishi fue educado ya que bajo la cabeza para no caer en tentación de verlo.

-Luka se supone que eres un genio y el más cuerdo de nosotros, entonces: ¿Por qué no has bajado a Elea para que dejen de verle sus pompitas así? –pregunta molesto Luze en un susurro solo para que su hermano lo escuchara y Luka se golpeo mentalmente por haber quedado como un idiota, pero es que tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, como por ejemplo el buscar al futuro cadáver, escoger entre las varias formas dolorosas de matarlo de las que tiene en mente, después sacarles los ojos a todos los que miraron así el trasero de Elea, el problema es que se debatía entre con quien empezar y que arma usar. Pero dejando esas cosas para después comenzó con lo más importante: bajar a su hermana para que no la sigan mirando así.

_-(malditos amigos pervertidos que tiene la mocosa) _–fue el pensamiento de los gemelos que tenían el entrecejo fruncido. En cuanto a Elea ahora estaba parada alado de sus hermanos ya quedando de frente a los amigos de su hermana, pero la chica no dejaba de leer su revista y aun traía puestas sus gafas de aumento, después de todo no se quería desgastar mas la vista. (¿Qué el leer a oscuras no te la gasta más? O.o)

-¡Como dije esa tarada que no deja de leer esa maldita revista desde que dejamos de tocar es mi amargada hermana! –grita molesta Nicole haciendo que todos se asusten por la cara de psicópata que había puesto, lógicamente sus hermanos estaban como si nada ya acostumbrados a los ataques de loquera de la familia Crosszeria. – ¡nee-san! –Nicole camino hacia Elea y le estampo la revista en la cara. –no seas mal educada y deja de leer esa maldita revista y ponle atención a mis amigos para presentártelos. –ordena molesta y con una vena hinchándosele en la frente.

-Nicole te he dicho que no digas malas palabras. –regaña Luka haciendo que Nicole la mire apenada rascándose la nuca y todos en la mesa miraban raro a esos cuatro con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Por otro lado Elea aventó la revista y miro tétrica a Nicole.

-Nicole te atreviste a golpearme. –dice furiosa con un aura asesina rodeándole erizándole los pelos a varios en la mesa, en especial a Nicole. –esta me la pagas. –dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos y la miraba amenazante haciendo palidecer a Nicole.

-Ya basta niñas. Compórtese como las adolecentes que son. –dijo con firmeza Luka poniendo orden. Elea se cruzo de brazos y volteo su rostro mientras bufaba y Nicole miraba a su hermano mayor como su héroe.

-Yo soy Syusuke Fuji. –dijo educadamente Fuji rompiendo el raro ambiente que se había formado haciendo que los hermanos Crosszeria lo miraran. –ya habíamos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos en la escuela Crosszeria-san. –dice mirando a Elea, la cual lo miro con fastidio reconociéndolo.

-¡Ne,ne,ne! Yo no necesito presentarme con Elea-chan porque somos amigos. –dice emocionado Eiji ganándose una mirada fulminante por Luze y Luka antes las confianzas que tiene con su hermana. –pero me presento para Luka y Luze. –dice confianzudo. –me llamo Kikamaru Eiji.

-Oishhi Suichiro–se presenta sonriéndoles de forma amigable. –Crosszeria-san mi padre gusta de su música y me gustaría que pudiera darme un autógrafo para él. –dice algo apenado y Elea lo miro con fastidio para después mirar a Luka, el cual con la mirada le decía "no seas mal educada con los amigos de Nicole" por lo que suspiro con pesadez.

-Con gusto te daré uno. –dice sonriéndole de forma amigable, lógicamente era falsa y solo sus hermanos como Ryoma, Fuji y Tezuka lo notaron, los últimos tres fruncieron el entrecejo molestos.

-¡Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes! ¡Deberías hacerlo más seguido! –dice emocionado Luze y sin más abraza a su hermana restregando su mejilla con la de ella haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(eso le quita lo cool O.O pero igual sigue siendo hermoso *¬*)_ –pensó Tomoka mirándolo emocionada. Luka suspiro con pesadez, a él también se le había hecho linda su hermana y le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero él no era tan impulsivo cono su hermano.

-¡Yo soy Osakada Tomoka y él es mi novio Satoshi Horio! –dijo enérgica Tomoka haciendo que Luze dejara de abrazar con emociona a su hermana y mirara con atención a los amigos de su hermana para no quedar como un mal educado mientras se presentan. –ella es mi amiga Ryosaki Sakumo y es novia del príncipe Ryoma. –dice apuntándolo y Elea no pudo evitar sonreír divertida mirando burlona a Ryoma, el cual notando su mirada solo la miro indiferente en cuanto a Sakumo bajaba la cabeza algo apenada.

-Tezuka Konimitsu. –se presenta educado haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Kawamura Taka. –dice sonriéndoles amigable. –agradezco que nos hayan invitado. –dice haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Kaidou Kaoru. –dice cortante, pero educado.

-Momoshiro Takeshi. –dice con arrogancia y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Inui Sadaharu. –dice con seriedad.

-Bueno eso es todo. Sentémonos para pasar el rato. –dice emocionada Nicole sentándose en una de las sillas, Luka y Luze la imitaron sin chistar querían descubrir cuál era el novio de su hermanita mientras que Elea se vio obligada a sentarse ya que Luka prácticamente la sentó en la silla alado de él y la tenia bien agarrada de la muñeca para que no escapara.

-Sebastián. –llama con fastidio Elea y a los pocos segundos Sebastián llego a su lado sorprendiendo a varios de la mesa ante la efectividad del mayordomo. –trae algunas botanas y mas bebidas. –ordena.

-Que no sean alcohólicas para ellos. –dice rápidamente Luka, por lo que Elea bufa con fastidio. –en cuanto a Luze y a mi traernos un wisky doble en las rocas.

-Llévate esto también Sebastián. –ordena Elea quitándose las gafas y entregándoselas. –dame algo para darle un autógrafo a él…

-Y si no es mucha molestia uno a mí. –dice Fuji sin borrar su enorme sonrisa, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y Elea solo asintió mirando a Sebastián dándole a entender que serian dos autógrafos.

-En un segundo les traigo sus bebidas y lo que me pidió señorita Elea. –dice el mayordomo haciendo una leve inclinación para después retirarse de ahí y cumplir con lo pedido.

El rato pasó y Elea se encontraba recargando su codo en la mesa para recargar su barbilla en su mano mirando aburrida las pláticas de su hermana con varios en la mesa. Nicole se desenvolvía con facilidad y platicaba emocionada con Sakumo, Tomoka y Momoshiro que ya los conocía, en cuanto con los demás hablaba con ellos como si se conocieran, compartiendo platicas sobre el tenis y la escuela o incluso de donde vivía. Los únicos que solo hablaban cuando se les preguntaban eran Kaoru, Tezuka y Ryoma, aunque el primero y el ultimo también lo hacían para alegar cuando se les insultaba o se les burlaba de ellos. En cuanto a los dos varones Crosszeria seguían con ojo de águila viendo cual chico se pasaba de listo con su hermana dejándoles ver que era el dichoso novio de su inocente hermanita o esperaban que a su hermanita se le escape algún detalle para que les revele quien es el futuro cadáver, aunque de vez en cuando entraban a la conversación y daban su punto de vista cuando hablaban del tenis.

-Supongo que para ti debe de ser aburrido, después de todo no prácticas este deporte. –dice Fuji con amabilidad mirando a Elea, había notado su aburrimiento en su mirada y para que no se aburra la iba meter en la plática como un acto de amabilidad. Ante la pregunta todos dirigieron su mirada a Elea esperado su respuesta.

-Ella se aburre porque es una amargada. De tenis sabe tanto como nosotros, pero como dije es una amargada que no se integra a las pláticas. –dice Nicole despreocupada y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Si, ella sabe mucho de tenis. Yo fui espectador de su juego con Echizen. –dice Momo haciendo que varios lo miren sorprendidos ya que no sabían de eso, en especial Sakumo, Ryoma no se lo había dicho y no sabía porque le resultaba molesto que su novio se haya visto con Elea.

-Y también demostró jugar muy bien cuando tuvo el enfrentamiento de dobles contra Kaidou-senpai y el príncipe Ryoma ¿verdad Sakumo? –dice emocionada Tomoka y esta asintió sonriendo de forma forzada.

-Pero ese partido de dobles no cuenta. El importante fue cuando jugo conmigo y la derrote dejando ver quien es mejor. –dice con arrogancia Ryoma y Luka mira de reojo a su hermana, muchos puntos fueron aclarados para él de cuando llego su hermana con los músculos de las manos entumidos aunque aparecieron otras dudas haciéndolo molestar. En cuanto a kaoru se sorprendido al saber que Ryoma le gano, aunque después sonrío levemente sabiendo que cuando Ryoma se lo propone no hay quien lo venza e incluso Tezuka sonrío orgulloso.

-La verdad pienso que el tenis es lo más aburrido que puede existir en el mundo. –dice con tranquilidad Elea participando por primera vez en la plática. sosteniendo con su mano derecha su vaso con jugo haciendo que en su mayoría de los presentes la miren con algo de molestia.

-Si te parece tan aburrido no sé porque te esforzaste tanto la última vez que jugamos, incluso pude notar como sobre esforzaste tus músculos. –dice con indiferencia Ryoma y es ahí cuando Eiji se dio cuenta porque Elea había tenido sus manos vendadas el día que le regalo la pomada.

-Es que sabía que si no me esforzaba cada que te viera me joderías retándome a un partido. Ya viví eso con Nicole y lo soporto porque es mi hermana, pero con un desconocido será más fastidioso. –dice indiferente y Nicole la fulmino con la mirada mientras que varios de los presentes la miraban con molestia. –es tan idiota irse aventando una pelotita con una raqueta.

-Pienso que es más aburrido ir tocando teclas que suenan escandalosas creando música para dormir. –dice con fastidio Ryoma y Elea se encoge de hombros restándole importancia mientras jugueteaba con su dedo en la orilla del vaso.

-Es verdad. Tal vez por eso me gusta. –dice indiferente, pero esa sonrisa torcida delataba que se estaba divirtiendo y solo sus hermanos se daban cuenta de eso.

Elea ya deja de insultar el deporte que le gusta a tu hermana y a sus amigos. –dijo en forma de orden Luka, y ella noto como este la miraba molesto, mas ella no sabía que era porque había notado que ella le ponía cierto interés a Ryoma.

-Okey. –dice haciendo hacia atrás su propia silla y poniéndose de pie. –son tan aburridos tu amigos Nicole, pero ya teniendo amigos por lo menos ya no me jodes tanto. –dice Elea con burla al pasara atrás de ella y tocándole la cabeza revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Nicole bufo molesta y se toco la cabeza donde su hermana le había tocado cuando ella se fue.

-Es una pesada. –dice molesta Tomoka mirando con furia por donde la silueta de Elea desapareció.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a su carácter burlón y amargado. –dice despreocupada Nicole. –les pido una disculpa si nee-san les ofendió. –dice haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza sintiéndose arrepentida por llevar a su hermana ahí.

-No te preocupes Nico-chan, que no se le puede obligar a alguien que le gusten las mismas cosas que a nosotros. –dice con compresión Eiji. Tezuka, Oishi y Fuji asintieron dándole la razón.

-Igual eso no le da derecho a ser una grosera. –dice con algo de molestia Nicole.

-¡En fin! Ignoremos lo que paso y sigamos divirtiéndonos. –dice emocionado Momoshiro.

**Continuara**


	6. Dejándose llevar

**Dejándose llevar**

Después de que Elea se fue los demás siguieron platicando, aunque los que más lo hacían eran Nicole, Tomoka, Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji y Horio. Los demás participaban de vez en cuando. En cuanto a Luka y Luze; si aun permanecían ahí era para estar como perros guardianes de su hermana menor, tanto hombre ahí la ponía en peligro y aun seguían buscando al futuro cadáver, no se preocupaban por su otra hermana sabiendo que seguramente estaría encerrada en el camerino a salvo de cualquier hombre que la pueda sonsacar, pero por si las dudas le habían dicho a Sebastián que se mantenga alerta y les diga si algún borracho se dirigía para haya para que les avise y sacarlo a golpes.

- Con permiso. –dice Ryoma mientras se pone de pie haciendo que todos lo miren curiosos.

- ¿A dónde vas Ryoma-kun? –pregunta Sakumo

- Al baño. –dice tranquilo.

- ¡A bueno, entonces apunta bien Echizen! –dice burlón Momo ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del azabache mientras que Eiji soltaba la carcajada y las femeninas se sonrojaban, en cuanto a los demás sonreían divertidos.

Ryoma decidió mejor ignorarlos y se encamino en busca de los baños.

* * *

Ryoma pregunto a uno de los mozos por el baño y se guio hacia donde le habían dicho adentrándose a un pasillo que daba a la parte de atrás, pero por mas que caminaba no encontraba el baño. Molesto abrió una de las puertas que estaban al final del pasillo y se detuvo sorprendido en la entrada al ver que se trataba de una especie de camerino, mas esa no fue su sorpresa mas grande sino el ver a Elea acostada en un diván leyendo con aburrimiento un libro, trae puestas nuevamente las gafas de aumento.

Elea al oír la puerta ser abierta nuevamente volteo topándose con la mirada sorprendida de uno de los amigos de su hermana, mas específicamente el azabache con el que había jugado tenis dos veces, haciéndola alzar ambas cejas.

- Lo siento, pensé que era le baño. –dice cortante Ryoma dispuesto a salir.

- Los baños estaban en el otro pasillo que estaba alado de este. –dice tranquila interrumpiendo la acción del chico de salir. –si quieres usa el que esta aquí. –dice apuntando la puerta que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

Ryoma se extraño ante la amabilidad de la chica para con él, pero le andaba demasiado del baño, así que se adentro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Gracias. –dice despreocupado, caminando hacia donde le había dicho que estaba el baño.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró Elea regreso su vista al libro sonriendo de forma divertida.

* * *

Cuando termino de orinar, Ryoma se acomodo el pantalón y camino hacia el lavabo, con tranquilidad se lavo las manos y se las seco con una toalla que había ahí. Después se encamino a la puerta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Al ya no ver a la chica acostada en el diván la comenzó a buscar extrañado por la habitación.

- ¿Me buscas? –pregunta una suave voz alado de él y mira sobre su hombro hacia atrás viendo a Elea recargada en la pared alado de la puerta, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver esa mirada burlona dirigida a él. – ¿Por qué siempre frunces el entrecejo cuando me ves? –pregunta con burla, encaminándose hasta quedar frente a él y estaba tan cerca que la puntas de sus pies chocaban. Elea toco con uno de sus dedos el seño del chico acariciándolo divertida. – ¿Te caigo mal?

- Si. –dice cortante y sin rodeos.

- Me gustaba mas la mirada que me dedicabas cuando tocaba hace un momento arriba del escenario. –dice con diversión y Ryoma uso todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse al saber que ella noto como la miraba y lo peor de todo no sabia porque la miro así.

- No soporto tu forma de hablar. –dice con molestia.

- Y a mi me encanta tu mirada. –dice poniéndose de puntitas para quedar mas cerca de su rostro y sin mas estampa sus labios con los de él sorprendiéndolo.

Los ojos de Ryoma casi se salían de sus cuencas y al sentí sus labios sobre los de él no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. No sabía como reaccionar y con solo eso había sentido un muy agradable cosquilleo en el vientre, mismo cosquilleo que Elea ha sentido cuando junto sus labios con los de él.

Cuando Elea comenzó a succionar el labio inferior del chico este perdió la cordura y se dejo llevar llevando sus manos a la cintura de la chica y Elea llevo sus brazos al cuello del chico rodeándolo.

Ryoma nunca había besado así a alguien, por lo que lo hacia algo torpe aun así le estaba encantando al beso, en cuanto a Elea ella se le notaba ser mas experimentada en eso y se encargaba de guiar al chico.

Elea con torpeza a causa del beso guio a Ryoma hacia el diván, al llegar a este se dejo caer hacia atrás llevándose a Ryoma consigo, el cual cayo encima de ella, mas a ninguno le importo que el chico la semi aplastara.

Elea tomo una de las manos del chico y la guio hacia uno de sus senos. Ryoma entendió lo que quería y comenzó a masajearlo sintiéndose excitado al sentirlo en sus manos mientras que ella llevo una de sus manos al pecho del chico acariciándolo.

Elea comenzó a frotar sus caderas rosando el sexo de Ryoma sintiendo como el comenzaba a endurecerse. La pelinegra rompió el beso y comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del chico provocándole mas placer. Ryoma tenia los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar, pero en eso la imagen de Sakumo vino a su mente y dándose cuenta de lo que hacia. Rápidamente se separo de ella poniéndose de pie.

Elea alzo una ceja mirándolo extrañada mientras respiraba agitada al igual que Ryoma, el cual la mira asustado por lo que hizo, sin mas se acomodo como pudo la ropa y salió de la habitación sin ver la sonrisa divertida que había adornado los labios de la pelinegra. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse se estiro como gato y guio su brazo hacia atrás tomando nuevamente su libro junto con sus lentes sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Ryoma estaba recargado en la puerta tratando de recuperar la respiración. No sedaba cuenta que tenía su cabellera mas despeinada de lo normal.

- _(¿Qué demonios me paso?)_ –sus ojos seguían mostrando sorpresa pero al sentir una punzada en su entrepierna bajo la mirada. – ¡demonios! –exclamo al ver su excitación, y sin mas se encamino en busca del baño para bajarla esperanzado con que nadie lo viera.

* * *

Ryoma llego a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos notando que estos seguían entretenidos en su plática por lo que muchos no notaron cuando llego, bueno, al menos no lo notaron los mas escandalosos y burlones, léanse Momoshiro y Eiji. El morocho se sentó con tranquilidad alado de su novia, la cual le sonrío levemente, mas él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tardaste? –le pregunta Sakumo en un susurro solo para que él lo escuchara.

- Me perdí. –dice cortante tomando su vaso de jugo que estaba ahí y se lo empino tomándose todo el contenido.

Sakumo asintió con entendimiento, pero vio una extraña marca en su cuello haciendo que ensanchara los ojos levemente.

- ¿Qué es eso Ryoma-kun? –dice apuntando dicha marca y Ryoma ensanchando levemente sus ojos mientras se tapa con una mano hacia donde apuntaba.

- Nada. –dice cortante sin quitar su mano de la zona.

Sakumo bajo la cabeza con tristeza, sospechaba lo que era esa marca mas no podía creer que Ryoma fuera esa clase de chicos.

- _(no debo pensar mal, seguramente no es nada, además Ryoma-kun no es de los que anda con una chica y con otra)_ –se convencía a si misma ignorando esa opresión que sentía en el pecho, pero ella misma se puso una venda en los ojos no dejándole ver lo obvio.

* * *

Ya era algo tarde, cada uno se había ido a sus casas. En este momento Ryoma estaba frente a la casa de Sakumo mirándola con tranquilidad y esta le sonreía levemente.

- ¡Gracias por traerme Ryoma-kun!

El azabache seguía pensando en lo que paso con Elea, tenia que saber si lo que sintió con ella fue producto de la excitación y lo sentiría su besaba así a cualquier chica, y sabia que para conocer la respuesta tenia que besar a otra mujer de la misma forma, así que sin mas estampo sus labios a los de la muy sorprendida Sakumo.

Ryoma comenzó a succionar el labio superior de la chica, la besaba con desesperación y Sakumo estaba tan sorprendida que no le correspondía, las mejillas de la chica están demasiado rojas. Ryoma se separo de ella y dio media vuelta levantando una mano en son de despedida dejando a la aun choqueada Sakumo.

- _(¿Por qué con Sakumo no sentí nada? ¿Por qué no me quedaron ganas de hacer algo más como me paso con Elea?)_ –fue lo que pasaba por la cabeza del morocho mientras se alejaba.

- _(¡Ryoma-kun jamás me había besado así! Pero se sintió tan bien, lo malo es que no le respondí por la sorpresa, seguramente pensó que no me gusto. Espero me vuelva a besar de esa forma y ahora si le corresponderé)_ –Sakumo se agarraba pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar con tanta emoción y nerviosismos mientras miraba a la espalda de Ryoma alejándose.

* * *

Ryoma iba dentro del elevador del edificio donde vivía Nicole. Al chico se le notaba fastidio mientras que Nicole iba pensando que hubiera sido más divertido hacer su trabajo en equipo con otro compañero que no sea Ryoma.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron ambos salieron en completo silencio como había pasado desde que se separaron de sus demás compañeros.

Nicole nada mas abrió la puerta de su departamento y una suave melodía llego a los oídos de ambos, era tocada por un violín y Ryoma tenia que admitir que era simplemente hermosa y tranquilizante sin saber muy bien que era lo que tocaban.

- ¿Nee-san esta aquí? –dice extrañada Nicole adentrándose al departamento. –se supone que debería estar en la universidad. –dice extrañada y Ryoma se tenso con saber que estará en el mismo lugar que la chica a la cual sinceramente no quería ver porque no sabría como reaccionar. – ¡pasa Ryoma-kun! –dice haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se adentre.

- _(Acepte que hiciéramos el trabajo aquí porque dijo que solo estaría el mayordomo, que según sus hermanos llegarían mas tarde)_ –Ryoma quería huir de ahí, pero no podía o se vería muy obvio, así que con mucho pesar se adentro.

Nicole camino hacia la sala y se detuvo viendo a su hermana mayor parada en medio de la sala tocando con tranquilidad el violín mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados en señal de consternación. Ryoma se coloco alado de Nicole viendo sorprendido como era esa chica quien creaba con ese violín esa música hermosa que llegaba a sus oídos, tenia que admitir que tocaba muy bien y sin saber porque se le hizo demasiado hermosa el verla tocar, sin importar que vistiera unos pantalones deportivos de lo mas holgados al igual que la camisa y que su cabello estuviera todo recogido en una coleta.

Nicole aunque no lo admitiera disfrutaba mucho cuando su hermana tocaba cualquier instrumento, aunque le aburriera la música clásica no podía evitar quedarse embelesada cada que su hermana tocaba. Admitía que le gustaba más su piano, pero el violín no lo tocaba tan mal. Siempre lograba tranquilizarla y relajarla escucharla tocas y mucho mas lo hacia cuando Elea se centraba en solo tocar que ignoraba todo en su entorno.

- Toca en verdad genial, pero no le digas eso o se crece más. – Nicole voltea hacia el azabache guiñándole un ojo en forma cumpliese y Ryoma alza mas su ceja.

- ¡Sea bienvenida usted señorita y su invitado! –dice Sebastián llegando a su lado con una bandeja de emparedados y un refresco.

- ¿Para nee-san? –dice apuntando la bandeja y Sebastián asintió sonriendo levemente.

- Ya esta por terminar tres horas de ensayo, así que seguramente pedirá su bocadillo.

- Siempre tan eficiente Sebastián, no sé que haría esa floja sin ti. –dice divertida aun con la música que Elea tocaba de fondo y Sebastián sonríe agradecido.

- ¿Gusta algo de tomar para usted y su invitado? –Nicole voltea hacia Ryoma.

- ¿Quieres algo? –Ryoma niega. –por el momento no Sebastián. –dice al momento de voltearlo a ver sonriéndole levemente. – ¡oh! Termino. –die volteando hacia su hermana viendo como paraba de tocar al instante y abría los ojos viendo que ahora no solo tenia de espectador a su mayordomo sino que también estaba su hermana y no venia sola, sino que con nada mas y nada menos el chico que trae en sus pensamientos desde que lo conoció.

Ryoma al tener la mirada de Elea en él uso todo su autocontrol para no mostrar el nerviosismo que sentía y se enojaba consigo mismo ya que nunca algo o alguien lo había puesto así de nervioso.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí a estas horas? Según me dijo Luka-nii no estarán en casa todo el día.

- Luka y Luze no estarán en todo el día. Pasándose de la universidad tienen cosas que hacer. Yo pedí toda esta semana permiso en la universidad para practicar. –dice despreocupada, mostrando su violín como si quisiera confirmarlo.

- Ne, ne, ne, nee-san ¿Qué tocaras en tu solo? –pregunta poniendo ojos de cachorro.

- No sé. –dice indiferente y Nicole la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Si lo sabes y no me quieres decir. –dice haciendo un tierno puchero. –pero bueno ya conoces a Ryoma-kun y vino conmigo a hacer un trabajo.

- Mientras no me molesten mientras practico no me importa. –dice indiferente caminando hacia donde esta el estuche del violín para guardarlo señal que Sebastián interpreto perfectamente y acomodo la bandeja en la mesa de en medio para que Elea coma su entremés mientras Ryoma y Nicole fruncieron el entrecejo ante lo dicho por ella.

- Tks no te preocupes amargada que no te molestaremos.—dice Nicole cortante. –vamos al estudio Ryoma-kun, ahí trabajaremos a gusto y no veremos la cara de mi fachosa y amargada hermanita. –dice molesta caminando hacia el estudio y Ryoma la siguió mirando de reojo como Elea los ignoraba y se sentaba en el sillón mirando como drogada la comida mientras Sebastián le ponían una servilleta en el cuello para que no se manchara haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara por su nuca.

* * *

Ryoma estaba leyendo en la computadora buscando mas información del tema mientras que se suponía Nicole lo debería de estar haciendo en un libro. Llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo buscando la información más importante y detallada.

Ryoma suspiro con fastidio, aunque se hubieran tomado un descanso para comer mientras la rara hermana de Nicole seguía tocando se había cansado nuevamente de leer ya que de eso fue hace un par de horas.

Soltó un largo suspiro y volteo hacia Nicole viéndola dormida usando el libro abierto como almohada lo que hizo que un tic nervioso se instalara en su ceja derecha. Le dio mucho coraje, él trabajando como burro para terminar ese mismo día el dichoso trabajo y su loca compañera se quedaba dormida sin importarle nada.

Estaba dispuesto a ir a despertarla, pero luego pensó que lo mejor era descansar un rato sus pobres ojos y estirarse un poco antes de despertarla. Así que se puso de pie y salió un poco del estudio para pedirle al mayordomo un poco de agua esperando no toparse con Elea, aunque tenia rato que no oía el violín, así que suponía que ya se había cansado y se había ido a su habitación, bueno, eso esperaba.

Cuando paso por la sala y no la vio suspiro aliviado, se adentro a la cocina esperando ver al mentado Sebastián, mas para su desgracia se topo con Elea sentada en una silla del comedor devorando un enorme pastel.

- Morirás por ingerir tanta azúcar. –dice cortante al verla comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

Elea levanto el rostro dejándole ver a Ryoma que estaba toda manchada de betún en la comisura de sus labios, le pareció divertido verla así mas mantuvo la compostura para no soltar una carcajada e incluso logro no sonreír.

- El azúcar ayuda a mantenerme despierta y me da energías para seguir practicando. –dice despreocupada sin darse cuenta del betún en su boca.

- Pues si no haces ejercicio y comes así, o una de dos: mueres por tanto colesterol y azúcar o te pones obesa. –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- Eso me lo dicen siempre mis hermanos. –dice pensativa y Ryoma la mira incrédulo al ver que eso no es solo de hoy. –bueno ¿Qué haces en la cocina? ¿ya terminaron su tarea?

- No. Solo vine por algo de tomar. –dice indiferente.

- Toma. –dice extendiéndole su propio vaso de jugo y Ryoma suspiro con pesadez, después de todo tenia sed, así que se acerco y se sentó en la silla frente a ella tomando el vaso y se lo empino todo. –si que tenias sed. –dice con burla.

- Y tu si que no sabes comer. –dice dejando el vaso en la mesa y con su otra mano señalando la comisura de los labios de ella. Elea se encogió de hombros y lo miro picara.

- ¿No quieres limpiarlo con tu lengua? –dice divertida y Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

- No. –dice cortante.

Elea amplia su sonrisa y saca su lengua relamiéndose con sensualidad las zonas y Ryoma al verlo paso saliva con dificultad, detalle que no paso desapercibido por ella.

Elea se puso de pie y camino colocándose enfrente de él haciendo que Ryoma la mire desconfiado.

- ¿Y Nicole?

- Se durmió. –deseo haberse mordido la lengua y no habérselo dicho, algo le decía que no debió hacerlo y lo comprobó al ver la sonrisa traviesa de la chica.

- Genial. Sebastián tampoco esta porque fue por unas compras para la cena. –dice con diversión y Ryoma cayo en cuenta que estaban solos. ¡bueno! Estaba Nicole, pero dormida no ayudaba en mucho.

Elea se sentó en sus piernas dejando cada una a los lados y llevo sus manos a sus hombros mirándolo traviesa.

- ¿Qué…qué haces? –en serio intento no tartamudear para que no notara su nerviosismo, pero no lo logro, haciéndola sonreír divertida.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo note que el sexo me relaja y me ayuda a tocar más hermoso. –dice coqueta acercando mas su rostro al de él y Ryoma hizo el suyo mas hacia atrás, pero en donde estaba no le era posible alejarse mucho, por lo que sintió la respiración de ella darle de lleno y eso no ayudaba mucho a mantener la cabeza fría.

- Bien por ti, pero búscate a otro. –dice indiferente o al menos eso aparentaba hacerle creer.

- ¿no quieres ayudarme en eso? –pregunta divertida rosando con su nariz la de él.

- No. ¿olvidas que tengo novia?–dice cortante haciéndosele mas difícil rechazarla, sentía como si trajera un imán que le acercaba a sus labios, no podía evitar, se moría por besarla otra vez.

- Lo que no ve no le hace daño. Tú no le dices y yo menos, así de simple –dice con burla y Ryoma frunce el entrecejo. –pero bueno, tienes razón, debo buscarme a otro, después de todo tu aun eres un niño. Un verdadero hombre es lo que se necesita para algo como esto. –dice dispuesta a pararse, pero Ryoma se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura y sentándola nuevamente, haciéndola sonreír triunfante, sabiendo que le dio en su orgullo.

- Te enseñare lo que es un verdadero hombre. –dice cortante y lleva una mano a la nuca de ella empujándola para estampar sus labios con los de ella.

El beso es salvaje pero excitante que les quito la respiración a ambos. Cuando se separaron para recobrar el aire perdido, como si de imanes se trataran volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso aun más exigente que el anterior. Mientras devoraban sus labios Elea fue desabrochando poco a poco los botones de la camisa del chico mientras que este le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, no era experto en eso, ¡es más! Nunca había besado de esa forma, solo de dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo quería hacer y por sus instintos.

Cuando la pelinegra termino de desabrochar todos los botones, corto el beso y empezando desde su barbilla fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta su cuello y sus manos acariciaron su duro torso, sintiéndolo estremecer.

Ryoma tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas ante el calor que estaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo e igual está Elea. Solo que el azabache gruñía ante la agradable sensación de las caricias de la chica y sentía un potente, pero agradable cosquilleo en su vientre, podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. La poca cordura que le quedo después del beso la iba perdiendo poco a poco, se había olvidado de todo, de que tenia novia en especial y en su mente solo estaba Elea acariciándolo de esa forma y él deseando llegar a mas.

Elea detuvo toda caricia hacia él haciendo que gruña con molestia y la miro interrogante al verla levantarse mirándolo con algo de picardía.

- En mi habitación hay menos probabilidad de ser vistos. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro al ver a Ryoma sonreír arrogante ante su invitación. Ella estiro su mano y Ryoma la tomo, así ambos se encaminaron a la habitación de la chica.

Ninguno hablo camino a la habitación y eso basto para que el chico recobrar un poco de su compostura perdida, le vino a la mente Sakumo, no deseaba lastimarla o engañarla de esa forma. En su cabeza había una batalla campal, una parte de se cerebro deseaba quedarse, estar con esa mujer que desea desde la primera vez que la vio, que le hace sentir cosas que nadie le ha hecho sentir. La otra parte de su cabeza le pide que se detenga, que eso que esta por hacer no está bien, que no es la forma de hacerlo. Pero la batalla que estaba a favor de lo que iba a hacer ganaba ya que a esa parte de su cerebro la apoyaba su cuerpo que se estremecía ante cada rose de la chica. Por otro lado estaba su corazón que bombeaba con demasiada fuerza pidiéndole que se quede también. Las cartas estaban puestas y casi todo su sistema le pedía quedarse, la única que se oponía era su cordura y es la que lo tenia indeciso, sabiendo que aun está a tiempo de irse, alejarse.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la habitación de la pelinegra a donde ella misma lo guio. No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta fue cerrada con seguro por la dueña del lugar y mucho menos se dio cuenta que ella estaba enfrente de él mirándolo extrañada al verse metido en sus pensamientos, de los cuales salió cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciándole la nuca y fue ahí cuando la vio a pocos centímetros de su rostro sintiendo su cálida respiración. Cuando los labios de ella se estamparon con los suyos fue cuando toda duda se fue, cuando su cordura perdió la batalla, cuando lo demás le valió y solo le importo el sentirla y disfrutar, la consecuencias no importaban ahora.

Ryoma llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella acercándola más a él a la vez que profundizaba mas el beso, haciéndolo apasionado, donde la lengua de ambos tomo participación queriendo degustar el sabor del otro, enfrentándose a una batalla de lenguas en el que ninguno daba tregua.

En una suave caricia la pelinegra fue guiando sus manos a los fuertes hombros del chico y acariciándolo con suavidad fue bajándole la camisa y Ryoma al sentirla resbalar por sus hombros la soltó de la cintura y termino de sacársela dejándola caer al piso, para rápidamente regresar sus manos a la cintura de ella sin dejar de besarla.

La necesidad de tomar aire hizo que separan sus labios, aun así sus rostros seguían muy cerca del otro sintiendo la acelerada respiración del otro, sus ojos estaban nubados por el deseo y no apartaban la mirada de los ojos del otro sin tomarle importancia que sus mejillas están sonrojadas ante el calor de sus cuerpos.

Ryoma tomo la horilla de la blusa de ella y la fue levantando poco a poco mientras que ella alzaba sus manos sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos dorados que le encantaban y él mantenía los suyos en los platas de ella que aunque no lo admita le encantaban también.

El azabache le termino sacando la blusa y la dejo caer al suelo. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar los de ella bajando de forma inconsciente a sus senos. Estaban cubiertos por un sostén sencillo de algodón color blanco. No eran grandes y tampoco muy pequeños, para él se le hicieron perfectos. Calculo que fácilmente cabían en sus manos, moldeándose perfectamente en ellas.

Elea noto que él no dejaba de ver sus senos con deseo. Por sus acciones y forma de besar al principio sabía que no tenia experiencia en eso y extrañamente eso le encantaba. Nunca le gustaron los chicos sin experiencia porque se le hacia una perdida de tiempo ser ella quien los guie. Pero con Ryoma era diferente, su ego se subía sabiendo que es la primera mujer con las que llega a ese nivel, le enternecía por completo y sobre todo el guiarlo lo excitaba de sobre manera. Tomo sus manos y las guía a sus senos obligando a que los apretara, dejando ver que efectivamente se amoldaban a la perfección en las manos del chico. Ella miro divertida como el chico ensanchaba los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban más.

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo al ver la burla en sus ojos platas. No tenía experiencia y sabía que ella lo sabia, pero su orgullo le impedía quedar en ridículo aunque sea su primera vez. Siempre fue bueno para aprender las cosas con facilidad y esta no seria la excepción. Sabia lo que ella quería y lo que tenia que hacer, era un adolecente y alguna vez vio algo de pornografía, así que usara todos conocimientos que tiene sobre el tema y dejara que su instinto lo guie.

El azabache apretó con suavidad sus manos sobre los senos de la chica y los masajeo con suavidad sonriendo arrogante al oírla jadear y verla entrecerrar sus ojos en señal de placer. Se inclino un poco hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella, pero no los unió, lo que hizo fue sacar su lengüa, lamiéndole con sensualidad los labios.

Elea saco su lengua para tocar la de él, pero Ryoma travieso inclino mas su rostro para lamerle la barbilla dejando a una pelinegra frustrada por no haber conseguido hacer lo que quería. El azabache repartiendo lengüetazos y succionando un poco la piel fue bajando hasta el cuello jugando un poco con el y la pelinegra inclino un poco su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas acceso, dejándose llevar por las caricias que recibía.

Tenia que admitir que Elea estaba muy sorprendida por el repentino cambio tan participativo e ingenioso del chico, aunque también admitía que le encantaba y estaba curiosa de ver o más bien sentir que más haría. Pero eso no significaba que ella no haría nada, así que sobre la ropa le acaricio la entrepierna sintiendo esa zona endurecida y sonrío de forma torcida al oír un gruñido de su parte y al sentirlo tensarse. Con agilidad le quito el cinturón y le desabrocho el pantalón para después meter su mano dentro del bóxer tomando su endurecido miembro, comprobando lo largo y grueso que esta.

Ryoma dejo de jugar con el cuello de ella y recargo su barbilla sobre sus hombros mordiéndose la lengua para no gemir al sentir como ella acariciaba su miembro, lo hacia de una forma tan placentera para él que le era difícil concentrase en otras cosas, aun así sus manos no dejaban de tocarle los senos a la pelinegra. No lo resistió más, si ella seguía así terminaría corriéndose, así que la separo un poco y llevo una de sus manos para tomar su muñeca y sacarla de ahí. Volvió a besar sus labios y ella le respondió, el beso fue intenso y apasionado.

Sus manos algo temblorosas por el nerviosismo se colocaron en la espalda de ella justo donde esta el broche del sostén y con algo de dificultad se lo quito, aunque seria mentir si se dijera que no batallo, su nerviosismo y excitación le entorpecían un poco los movimientos.

Cuando le quito el sostén lo dejo caer al piso haciéndole compañía a las playeras de ambos. Una de sus mano traviesamente se fue a uno de los senos de la chica sintiendo como sus pezones estaban endurecidos seguramente por la excitación como también noto que con solo rosarlos un poco con su mano provoco que a ella se le erizara la piel. Eso significaba que lo disfrutaba así que tomo uno de los pezones en sus dedos y comenzó a juguetear con él haciéndola gemir, gemidos que quedaban encerrados en el beso.

Cuando ambos rompieron el beso Ryoma bajo su mirada y al verle los senos desnudos sintió su pene palpitar, dejando ver su urgencia, pero sentía la necesidad de probarlos, así que no se quedaría con la ganas. Inclinando un poco su rostro hasta dejarlo a la altura de los senos de ella saco su lengua dando un lengüetazo en uno de ellos sacándole un leve jadeo a Elea que a él le encanto, así que travieso se metió todo el seno a la boca y lo succiono mientras que una de sus manos jugaba con el otro.

Elea lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, sabia que quería experimentar y le daría tiempo para que hiciera las cosas a su paso. Se mordía la lengua para no gemir mientras que sus manos se iban a la cabellera de él y la alborotaba al momento de cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que él le otorgaba.

Cuando Ryoma dejo demasiado hinchado el pezón con el que jugaba su boca se fue al otro y una de sus manos masajeo el que había abandonado su boca. Por otro lado Elea estaba por más decir excitada, sentía que ya lo necesitaba dentro de ella, esas caricias en sus senos la enloquecieron como ningún otro lo ha hecho y hablamos que con los otros chicos con los que han estado eran más expertos, por lo que sus caricias eran más osadas.

- Ryoma. –dijo en un jadeo que hizo excitar mas al azabache. – ¡hazlo ya! –exigió y el azabache no se hizo del rogar.

Echizen dejo de jugar con sus senos y levanto la mirada para estampar sus labios con los de ella, en un beso fogoso y apasionado. Con torpeza la fue guiando hasta la cama, que al llegar al pie de ella se dejaron caer sin dejar de besarse, aun así Ryoma apoyo una de sus manos en el colchón para no cargar todo su peso sobre ella.

El azabache llevo sus manos al elástico del pantalón y lo bajo junto con las bragas. Cuando la pelinegra sintió su pantalón en sus rodillas ella misma con sus pies lo fue bajando hasta quitárselo, en ningún momento alguno rompió el beso. Mientras que Ryoma se bajaba un poco el pantalón dejándolo a la altura de sus rodillas y Elea rápidamente enrollo sus piernas en su cadera rosando su sexo con el de él y comenzó a frotarlo sacándole un gruñido al chico, el cual quedo atrapado en el fogoso beso, en donde sus lenguas danzaban.

Ryoma no lo soporto más, necesitaba sentirla, estar dentro de ella y al sentir su humedad aun a través del bóxer sabia que ella sentía lo mismo. Rompió el beso y se hinco en medio d sus piernas, se bajo un poco el bóxer dejando ver su gran miembro y Elea apoyándose en sus codos se alzo un poco pudiéndolo ver y se relamió los labios con sensualidad.

El azabache noto como miraba deseosa su miembro y sonrío con arrogancia, para después tomarlo con uno de sus manos guiándolo a la entrada de la chica y empujo con fuerza metiéndose de una sola estocada y al estar ella demasiado húmeda resbalo con facilidad provocando que ambos gimieran algo roncos.

El sentir su estrecha humedad rodear su miembro era un placer inimaginable que en verdad le encanto. En cuanto a ella el sentir la gran erección palpitar dentro de ella le encanto y comenzó a mover sus caderas pidiendo que él comience a moverse y Ryoma no se hizo del rogar, después de todo él también lo deseaba. Comenzó moviéndose con rapidez y a la vez profundidad.

De forma coordinada ambos unieron sus labios y las penetraciones conforme avanzaba el tiempo avanzaban de velocidad. Entre besos y gemidos que quedaban encerrados en ellos la chica sintió el orgasmo invadirla, ese agradable e intenso cosquilleo en su vientre lo sintió y de forma inconsciente apretó mas su sexo envolviendo mas el pene del chico provocándole mas placer. Elea gimió su nombre mientras sentía el intenso orgasmo y Ryoma dio un par de estocadas más y su orgasmo llego, estaba por salirse para no correrse dentro de ella, pero Elea enredo sus piernas en su cadera no dejándolo alejarse y termino corriéndose dentro de ella.

Cuando su orgasmo termino se dejo caer sobre la chica, dejando su barbilla sobre su hombro y su rostro alado de ella. Ambos trataban de regularizar su respiración y él aun no salía de ella.

Las cosas comenzaron a tomar más claridad para Ryoma y nuevamente la imagen de Sakumo vino a su mente. Se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometió, que estuvo tocando a otra mujer como a ella nunca la toca, besando a otra mujer como a ella nunca la besa y lo peor de todo es que nunca ha deseado hacerlo con ella como con Elea lo deseo. Le acaba de hacer el amor a otra mujer, ¡y maldita sea! que deseaba volvérselo hacer, a esa mujer que con solo besarlo le hizo olvidar el mundo.

Se siente como escoria porque había engañado a la mujer que lo ama, la que daría todo por él, la que siempre esta ahí cuando la necesita, la que le da todo sin recibir mucho de él, ¿y él como le paga? Acostándose con otra mujer, mujer que lo enloquece como ninguna otra, mujer que desea más que nada en el mundo y sobre todo mujer que le hace sentir cosas que con su novia nunca ha sentido. La culpabilidad lo invadió, se sentía peor que basura, y no sabia como miraría a los ojos a Sakumo.

Frunció el entrecejo enojado consigo mismo. Se enderezo viendo el rostro lleno de satisfacción de Elea, tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que la podía ver con libertad, era hermosa, lo admitía, es mas desde que la vio o noto, esas mejillas sonrojadas, pelo algo alborotado y el sudor adornando su rostro la hacían ver espectacular. No quería irse, quería quedarse con ella y volver a hacerle el amor, porque se había dado cuenta que no fue solo sexo, no por lo menos de parte de él. Eso le hizo enfurecer mas porque había engañado a Sakumo por una mujer que no lo ama, una de la que seguramente es un capricho y lo peor de todo es que él sabia que sentía cosas por Elea que nadie, ni Sakumo le hacia sentir. Eran sensaciones fuertes y eso lo enojaba.

Elea había sentido como Ryoma se levantaba un poco e incluso al tener los ojos cerrados podía sentir su mirada en ella, al principio pensó que la iba a besar para tener otra fogosa sesión de sexo, pero por más que espero el beso nunca llego. Justo cuando iba a abrir los ojos sintió como de forma brusca Ryoma sacaba su pene de ella sacándole un leve jadeo y al abrir los ojos vio como este se subía los bóxer para después subirse el pantalón.

- Ya tuviste lo que querías. Espero haya servido para quitarte el estrés. –dice cortante y sin mirarla a los ojos, sabia que si lo hacia terminaría echándosele encima y volver a besarla con desesperación e incluso volver a hacerla suya otra vez y no quería volver a engañar a Sakumo así.

Elea ensancho levemente los ojos, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho ante lo que le dijo y en la forma que lo hizo, pero frunció el entrecejo, sabiendo que no tenia que molestarse por su comentario después de todo era verdad lo que dijo, ella solo quería sexo con él para quitarse el estrés, e ignoraba esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que eso solo fue un pretexto. Agradeció que él no la mirara para que no notara que sus palabras le afectaron, viendo como él estaba mas atento a ponerse la ropa que a mirarla, regreso sus muecas de frialdad e indiferencia.

- Sirvió y mucho. Gracias a ti podre hacer piezas más hermosas. –dice indiferente y Ryoma frunció mas el entrecejo.

- No use condón y no me dejaste correrme fuera, espero que eso no traiga consecuencias. No me sentiría orgulloso que por este simple error tenga consecuencias que no nos convienen ni a mi ni a ti. –dice indiferente mientras se abrocha el cinturón.

- _(error)_ –esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza no dejando ver ni en su mirada o rostro lo que le afecto esa simple palabra que describió lo que hicieron, como no admitía que lo que hizo con él no fue solo sexo, era algo más que ni ella misma sabia lo que era. –no te preocupes. –dice indiferente. –no soy una idiota. Un hijo y tuyo es lo que menos quiero ahora en mi vida. Tomo pastillas anticonceptivas. –dice cortante y Ryoma agradecía no mirarla para que ella no viera que en verdad le dolió que ella dijera eso.

- Perfecto. –Ryoma camina hacia donde esta su camisa y la toma para ponérsela dándole la espalda y ella lo miraba de reojo. –esto fue un error que no estoy dispuesto a volver a cometer. Eres hermosa, lo admito y cualquier hombre se siente atraído a ti. Tener una invitación como la que me hiciste fue difícil de rechazar. Nadie niega un suculento pedazo de carne cuando se lo ponen en bandeja de plata y eso me pusiste tú a mí. –la opresión en el pecho de Elea se sentía mas fuerte ante sus palabras mas no dejaba ver lo mucho que le afectaban, el ser considerado un trozo de carne por él en verdad le dio fuerte en su orgullo. En cuanto a Ryoma él también sentía una opresión en el pecho el decirle esas palabras, pero estaba tan enojado consigo mismo y con ella por hacerlo actuar así, de forma inconsciente, y peor aun hacerle sentir cosas extrañas que no media lo que decía. –pero tengo novia y no la quiero lastimar, así que te agradecería mucho que mantengas tu boca cerrada y nadie se entere de esto. Lo que paso fue un simple desliz que no estoy dispuesto a repetir. –al terminar de abrochar la camisa estira su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, se moría por mirarla pero usaba todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo, aun así no se iba, quería que le prometiera que no dirá nada.

- Desliz o no. Hacer sufrir a tu novia o no. Son cosas que no me interesan. Nunca revelo mis cosas a nadie. No tendría porque hacerlo ahora. –dice indiferente y Ryoma asintió al momento en que giro la perilla abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Elea se dejo caer a la cama y puso su brazo derecho sobre su frente mirando el techo. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza y dolor mientras se seño se fruncía por tener esas raras sensaciones. Se suponía que no debería sentirse así, debería sentirse satisfecha por haber conseguido lo que quería como siempre lo hacia, pero tenia la sensación de que solo sexo no era lo que en verdad quería.

* * *

Ryoma entro al estudio para recoger sus cosas. Vio que Nicole aun seguía dormida y no se molesto en despertarla, solo recogió sus cosas y las comenzó a meter en su mochila.

Nicole comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar la mirada y algo desubicada se topo con Ryoma metiendo las cosas en su mochila, es ahí cuando recordó lo que estaban haciendo y se puso de pie de golpe.

- Lo siento. Me quede dormida sin darme cuenta. –dice apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- No importa. –dice indiferente y mas cortante de lo normal, pero Nicole pensó que se debía a que se enojo porque se durmió mientras hacían la tarea haciendo que baje la mirada apenada.

- En verdad lo siento.

- No importa. –dice exasperado. –la tarea es para pasado mañana, aun podemos terminarla mañana. Yo ya me tengo que ir, de igual forma hoy le avanzamos mucho así que mañana podemos terminarla en la biblioteca al salir de la escuela.

- Pensé que querías terminarla ahora porque mañana tenías entrenamiento en el club. –dice mirándolo extrañada.

- Tú también tienes entrenamiento, así que podemos terminar la tarea al terminar los entrenamientos. –dice cortante colgándose su mochila.

- Te acompaño a la puerta. –ofrece con amabilidad.

- No es necesario. Conozco el camino. –dice indiferente y sale de ahí dejando una extrañada Nicole.

- _(en verdad debió molestarle que me durmiera mientras él la avanzaba. Si de por si es un amargado ahora enojado es peor.)_ –Nicole soltó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

Al momento en el que Ryoma abrió la puerta se sobresalto un poco al ver que Sebastián estaba por abrirla.

- ¿Se va joven? –pregunta de forma educada al ver que Ryoma llevaba su maletín. – ¿no le gustaría quedarse a cenar? –dice con amabilidad.

- No. –dice cortante pasando por su lado y sin voltear a verlo.

- _(que joven tan mal educado.)_ –Sebastián soltó un largo suspiro y con las bolsas que tenia en mano se adentro al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero se extraño a no ver a Elea practicando en la sala como pensó que estaría.

* * *

Sakumo estaba en su recamara, se acababa de dar un baño después de que Tomoka se haya ido al ya terminar la tarea. En este momento viste una pijama sencilla de color rosa, que consistía de un pantalón de algodón y una camisa de mangas largas del mismo color. Con una pequeña toalla amarilla se secaba el cabello y sentada en la cama miraba la televisión frente a esta.

- ¡Sakumo…Echizen te busca! –se oye la voz de su abuela del otro lado de la puerta justo después de dar unos leves golpes.

- ¡¿Ryoma-kun? –exclama sorprendida y sin creérselo. Él nunca iba a su casa sin avisar antesm y al ver su cuerpo viendo su pijama se sonrojo toda. – ¡dile que ya voy abuela! –grita exaltada mientras corre al closet para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Sumire sonríe divertida al ori el escándalo de su nieta, sabia que seguramente se estaba cambiando y armaba todo ese jaleo porque se quería cambiar rápidamente de ropa.

Con tranquilidad bajo las escaleras para hacerle compañía al chico en lo que baja su nieta. Sabia que ella se pondría feliz al ver para lo que venia Ryoma, de hecho cuando ella vio la gran caja de regalo que cargaba se sorprendió ya que el chico no es de detalles y mas cuando son de la nada, pero sabia que esos eran detalles de los novios y probablemente a Ryoma le pego la ternura ese día.

Llego a la sala viendo al chico sentado en uno de los sillones con esa caja de regalo a un lado mientras miraba distraído el techo.

- Me alegro que no seas un pervertido como tu padre y de vez en cuando tengas detalles con mi nieta. –dice con algo de burla y Ryoma baja la mirada mirándola con indiferencia. –aunque es algo tarde para andar de visita. Sakumo ya hasta en pijama andaba.

- Lo sé y me disculpo por eso. –dice indiferente y Sumire alza una ceja mirándolo extrañada. –tuve que hacer una tarea en casa de una compañera y solo pude venir hasta ahorita.

- ¡Oh es verdad! Sakumo comento algo sobre eso y se la paso casi todo el día en su habitación con Tomoka haciendo tarea. –dice pensativa, en eso unos pasos se oyeron atrás de ellos bajar las escalera por lo que ambos miran viendo a Sakumo bajar carrereada, su largo cabello estaba suelto y algo mojado, llevaba puesto unos jeans celestes y una blusa de mangas cortas, es color blanca y tenia un grabado en el pecho.

- ¡Siento la demora Ryoma-kun! –dice apenada al estar frente a él y sus mejillas estaban sonrojada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la gran caja que estaba alado del chico.

- Bueno, los dejo un momento a solas… y Echizen no te vallas tan tarde que ambos mañana van a la escuela. –dice con firmeza y ambos asintieron levemente aunque Sakumo lo hacia avergonzada.

- No pensé que vendrías hoy, como no me avisaste. –dice nerviosa jugando con sus manos sin atreverse a mirarlo al rostro.

Ryoma toma la caja y camina hacia ella, sabia que un simple regalo no emendaría el engaño, pero se sentía con la necesidad de recompensarla de alguna forma y solo se le ocurrió comprarle algo, aunque sabia que eso no quitaría la culpa en nada, mas solo podía hacer eso.

- Solo vine a traerte esto. –dice extendiéndole la caja. Sakumo levanta la mirada y ensancha los ojos al ver la enorme caja envuelta con un lindo papel.

- ¡Gracias! – dice sorprendida en el momento que la toma. – ¿puedo abrirlo? –Ryoma asintió y Sakumo camino hacia el sillón para apoyar la caja y poder abrirla, mientras Ryoma la observaba con tranquilidad y sintiendo el peso de la culpa con solo verla. – ¡es hermoso! –exclama emocionada al sacar en gran oso de peluche de color blanco con un moño rojo amarrado en el cuello, lo abrazo con fuerza y Ryoma volteo el rostro, no se sintió nada bien dándole ese regalo por su engaño, ella no se lo merecía y lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía al estar con Elea, no podía evitar perder el control solo con besarla y no podía evitar no sentir eso con Sakumo. –no quiero sonar grosera, pero… ¿puedo saber el motivo de este hermoso regalo? –Ryoma se sobresalto levemente pero Sakumo no lo noto.

- Solo quería regalártelo. –dice cortante y sin voltear a verla.

Sakumo se enterneció, pensó que él no la miraba porque estaba apenado ya que no era de esos detalles. Sentía la necesidad de recompensar que él intente ser lindo con ella y lo consiga a su manera, entonces recordó lo que desde que fueron al bar de los Crosszeria quería hacer, sabia que si esta vez ella iniciaba un beso como él se lo dio ese día no solo sabría que si le gusto sino que avanzarían un paso mas en su relación.

- Ryoma-kun. –lo llama al momento de dejar el oso en el sillón y Ryoma la voltea a ver. Sakumo camino hacia él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos mirándolo de una forma donde demostraba cuanto lo amaba y Ryoma al ver esa mirada se sintió mas culpable. –te…te amo. –dice algo nerviosa y con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

- _(no me lo digas, no merezco que me ames… no solo te acabo de engañar sino que no logro amarte)_ –Ryoma quería correr, alejarse de esa mirada, nunca se había sentido tan culpable como se sentía ahora.

Sakumo sabia que él no le iba responder, era demasiado frio para hacerlo, además ya suficiente tenía con que fuera detallista por iniciativa propia. Sonriéndole levemente cerró sus ojos y con suavidad estampo sus labios con los de él. Ryoma ensancho los ojos y más al sentir que Sakumo de forma torpe y tímida comenzaba a succionar su labio inferior.

- _(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no siento nada? ¿Por qué no siento lo mismo que siento con Elea? Ella con solo besarme me hizo desear mas ¿Por qué con Sakumo no logro sentir nada? ¿Por qué quiero apartarla? ¿Por qué no puedo amarla?)_ –Ryoma no cerraba sus ojos y de forma mecánica le respondía el beso mientras se tocaba el vientre con frustración al no sentir ese cosquilleo que sentía cada que Elea lo besaba hace unas horas.

Sakumo se sentía en la gloria, el volver a sentir a Ryoma besarla así solo que mas suave le hacia sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre, las tan llamadas mariposas en el estomago. Cuando Ryoma rompió el beso no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara ante la vergüenza que sentía ya que era la primera vez que se besaban así.

- Tengo que irme. Descansa. –dice con tranquilidad dándole un beso en la frente y dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Sakumo levanto la mirada solo viendo su espalda hasta que salió de la sala. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, se sentía realmente feliz, sentía como si su relación con Ryoma hubiera avanzado mucho esa noche.

- ¡Kya…! –grita emocionada tirándose al sillón y abrazando su oso de peluche con fuerza.

* * *

Ryoma se detuvo al llegar a la esquina de donde vivía Sakumo y recargo una de sus manos en el enorme poster que ahí estaba mientras bajaba la cabeza y su seño se fruncía y sus ojos mostraban furia.

- _(Soy un maldito y Sakumo no se lo merece… soy un idiota por… porque me he enamorado de Elea)_ –el beso de Sakumo le hizo ver lo que no quería ver, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Elea con solo verla aquella vez, ahora entendía porque esas sensaciones de enojo al no tener su atención, al ser humillado por ella, ahora entendía todo, porque le importaba como lo miraba o lo que dijera. –_(el amar a alguien que no me ama y no lograre que lo haga por como es, es mi castigo por no poder amar a Sakumo)_

* * *

Elea estaba en su habitación acostada, solo que ya había dejado su desnudez, ahora trae puesta su pijama, pero seguía acostada en su cama abrazando su almohada y las luces estaban apagadas. Desde que Ryoma se fue no había tenido ganas de tocar, ni de comer y mucho menos de ver a alguien, por esa razón no abría su puerta en este momento que Luka tocaba levemente diciéndole que quería hablar, saber porque no tenia hambre siendo algo demasiado raro para ella, incluso ignoraba que Luze tenia un ataque de histeria al otro lado de la puerta seguramente imaginándose cosas estúpidas y que Nicole intente calmarlo. A decir verdad no los escuchaba, esta metida en sus pensamientos, analizando lo que siente, pensando en lo que paso, llevaba horas así.

- _(por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto a la única conclusión a la que llego es que me estoy enamorando de Echizen Ryoma… sino es que ya estoy enamorada de él)_ –Elea suspiro con pesadez y una sonrisa vacía llena de tristeza adorno su rostro. –_(puedo tener al hombre que quiera solo con tronar los dedos y me vengo enamorando de un hombre menor que yo y lo peor de todo es que ama a otra… si acaso a mi solo me desea… estúpidos sentimientos)_ –Elea volteo hacia la ventana haciendo que la luna se refleje en sus ojos platas.

* * *

Nicole obligaba a Luze que tomara su pastilla y Luka seguía tocando la puerta. Los tres afuera de la habitación de Elea. Aunque la mas pequeña no lo demostrara estaba preocupada, su hermana podía ser muy amargada e incluso solitaria, muchas veces se ha encerrado en su recamara para que nadie la moleste, pero esta es la primera vez que no sale ni para comer, y cuando Elea no come es para preocuparse, aun mas cuando ni a Luka le abre la puerta.

Luka suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que no le iba abrir, se canso de insistir, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, los cuatro tenían una relación muy unida que era difícil no preocuparse cuando a uno de ellos le pasa algo.

- _(desde que llegamos a Japón Elea esta de lo mas rara)_ –Luka soltó un largo suspiro y volteo hacia sus hermanos viendo a Luze mas tranquilo lo que le hizo suponer que ya se había tomado su pastilla. –seguramente se siente frustrada porque una pieza no le sale.

- Nii-san Elea es doña perfección, no hay nada que no le salga. –Nicole lo mira como si fuera obvio.

- Nadie es perfecto Nicole. Elea al igual que todos tiene sus errores. –dice con sabiduría Luze.

- Pero en la música Nee-san no los tiene. –dice con seguridad Nicole. –en dado caso que sea así cosa que dudo porque desde que llegue de la escuela la he escuchado tocar y oí lo bien que lo hace. Pero siendo así como dicen, eso no es motivo para que ni a comer salga, puede que nos ignore y ande con carácter de malas pulgas cosa muy común en ella, pero a la comida nunca le hace el feo, en especial cuando Sebastián preparo espagueti. –dice asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza. Sus dos hermanos asintieron dándole la razón.

- Tal vez anda en sus días y tiene unos cólicos de muerte. –dice pensativo Luze.

- Ya con Elea ni sé, es más que probable que sea eso. De igual forma cuando ella quiera decirnos lo que le pasa vendrá a nosotros. –dice indiferente Luka caminando hacia la sala siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

- Nii-san estamos hablando de amargueitor tragón, ella nunca habla con nadie y muy apenas lo hace contigo y eso porque sabes como decirle las cosas para que suelte algo de sopa. –dice Nicole con seguridad y Luze asintió dándole la razón. –de igual forma no te dice mucho.

- Bueno cuando ella quiera hablar dejara que entre a su habitación o que me le acerque para sacarle sopa. –dice juguetón, volteando hacia Nicole y picándole la nariz de forma juguetona y esta sonríe divertida al igual que Luze.

- Aunque tal vez sea que nee-san se enamoro, ya vez que dicen que el amor quita el hambre e incluso a una tragona. –dice juguetona sabiendo que el que su hermana se enamore es imposible. Al instante Luka y Luze pusieron cara estilo póker y un aura asesina los rodeo. – ¿are? ¿Se lo creyeron? Pero si eso es imposible en nee-san. Muy apenas nos ama a nosotros, de ahí no ama a nadie más que a ella. –dice con inocencia y sus hermanos se calmaron un poco, aun así su aura asesina no desaparecía.

- Nada es imposible Nicole. Solo esperemos que no sea verdad que se enamoro y Elea solo este así por cólicos. –dice tétrico Luka y Luze asintió dándole la razón mientras que Nicole los miraba incrédula con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- _(el que nee-san se enamore seria como si el infierno se congelara)_ –Nicole rodo los ojos ante la sola idea de eso y que sus celosos hermanos piensen que puede suceder.

**Continuara**

**y ryoma a caido en la tentacion d lo carnal, veremos como se siguen desarrollando las cosas y si Ryoma sigue engañando a Sakumo o la conciencia le gana**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	7. Me rindo

**Me rindo**

Es el leve receso de cambio de hora. Nicole esta sentada en su pupitre, tiene sus codos apoyados en la paleta, y sus mejillas apoyadas sobre sus manos. Tiene una expresión que la muestra algo acongojada, y un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Y ese suspiro Nico-chan?

La pelinegra alza la mirada viendo que paradas frente a ella están Tomoka y Sakumo, mirándola entre preocupadas y extrañadas.

- Estoy algo preocupada por nee-san. –dice para después soltar otro profundo suspiro.

- ¿La amargada? –pregunta Tomoka sin mucho interés.

- ¡Tomo-chan! –dice en forma de regaño Sakumo al momento en que codea a su amiga a las costillas y apunta con la mirada a Nicole, haciendo que Tomoka la mire apenada y rascándose la nuca.

- No se preocupen, no me molesta, después de todo es la verdad. Nee-san es una amargada. –dice resignada, y agitando una mano restándole importancia, mientras que Tomoka asintió dándole la razón y Sakumo sonríe de forma forzada.

- ¿Y porque estas preocupada por Elea-san, Nico-chan? –pregunta curiosa Sakumo, y Nicole vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- Pues es que desde ayer lleva encerrada en su recamara y no ha salido a comer.

- ¿Lleva todo el día completo sin comer? –pregunta sorprendida Tomoka.

- No. Solo no ceno ni almorzó.

- ¿Solo eso? – dice incrédula Tomoka, y una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del par de castañas, ya que ellas pensaban que al menos llevaba un día completo así como para ganarse la preocupación de Nicole.

- Para una tragona como nee-san el que se brinque una sola comida es preocupante, mas cuando es su platillo favorito, ahora imagínense que se ha brincado ambas. –explica como si fuera obvio.

- _(Bien dicen que los millonarios son demasiado raros)_ –Tomoka y Sakumo siguen mirando incrédulos a Nicole, la cual vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué es ese brillo en tus ojos Saku-chan? –pregunta divertida, y al instante las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojan mientras que Tomoka sonríe de forma insinuante.

- Es que el príncipe Ryoma anoche la visito y le dio un gran oso de peluche como regalo, simplemente porque le nació hacer. –dice soñadora Tomoka provocando que las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojen más, en cuanto Nicole ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa ya que jamás se imagino que el arrogante Echizen fuera detallista con su novia. – ¿Sorprendente verdad? –dice divertida y Nicole asintió de forma robótica. –Yo también me sorprendí, y es que no es sorpresa para ninguna lo poco detallista y cariñoso que es el príncipe Ryoma, pero Sakumo nos demostró que enamorado es toda una ternurita. –dice melosa.

- ¡Tomo-chan! –exclama avergonzada y con su cara poniéndose mas roja que un tomate haciendo reír divertidas a la castaña y pelinegra.

- ¡Que envidia Saku-chan! ¡Yo quiero un novio también! –dice algo fuerte y de forma soñadora Nicole, poniendo una expresión algo dramática.

Al instante casi todas las miradas masculinas del salón se dirigieron a Nicole, con los ojos en forma de corazón, como si lo que dijo los haya encantado.

Tomoka y Sakumo que las notaron sonrieron nerviosas y una gota de sudor les resbalo en la nuca al ver que su amiga ni cuenta se daba, seguía en su pose melodramática, mirando el horizonte con añoranza, mientras se imagina a su príncipe azul.

- Bueno. –dice Tomoko sacando a Nicole de sus fantasías con su príncipe azul, y ganándose su atención nuevamente. –Pues vete en mi espejo y no te fijes en un idiota asqueroso y nada detallista chico, como en el que yo desgraciadamente me fije. –Tomoka tiene sus ojos entrecerrados, y una vena se hincho en su frente mientras apunta a cierta dirección.

Nicole y Sakumo voltean hacia donde su amiga apunta y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca a la vez que hacen una mueca de asco al ver a Horio de lo mas concentrado sacándose el moco, se picaba tan profundo que seria un milagro que no se sacara el cerebro.

- Por cierto. –Nicole regresa su mirada hacia sus amigas, sonriendo nerviosa ante la escena que acaba de presenciar. – ¿Ryoma no vino a clases? No lo he visto y tenemos una tarea que hacer.

- Horio dijo que lo vio llegar temprano, y esta entrenando en las canchas desde que llego. –dice pensativa Tomoka.

- Eso suele hacer cuando esta estresado o enojado por algo. –dice con entendimiento Sakumo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas ayer que estaba en mi casa se fue enojado porque me quede dormida. –dice pensativa.

- No creo que este aun enojado por eso. –asegura Sakumo y Nicole suspira aliviada, no quería tener que tratar con un Ryoma enojado y rencoroso cuando hagan el trabajo. –A Ryoma-kun no le gusta mucho contar sus problemas, lo que lo acongoja o molesta. Suele descargarse mas jugando tenis. –Nicole asintió con entendimiento, ya que ella suele hacer casi lo mismo. –Seguramente ahora esta enojado porque tuvo algún problema con su padre. Él suele hacerlo enojar mucho. –dice nerviosa, y sonriendo de forma forzada.

- Entiendo. A veces la familia es estresante. –dice con entendimiento Nicole.

- Dímelo a mí. Soy la hermana mayor y mis hermanitos son demasiado escandalosos y traviesos. –Tomoka suspira con pesadez.

- Créeme que ser la menor de tres hermanos gruñones, amargados y mandones es un martirio. –Nicole también suspira con pesadez.

- Pero si mis hermanos fueran la mitad de apuestos que Luze-sama y Luka-sama créeme que no me importaría jugar con ellos. –dice de forma pervertida.

Nicole y Sakumo entrecierran su mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver que la castaña seguramente esta metida en una fantasía donde hace cosa raras con Luka y Luze.

* * *

Ryoma esta agitado, sudoroso y su expresión denota furia. El azabache viste el uniforme deportivo de la escuela, que consiste en un pantalón levemente holgado de color azul marino y una playera con cuello polo color blanca, con el sello de la escuela del lado derecho del pecho.

Ryoma esta de uno de los lados de la cancha, haciendo saques de una forma demasiado potente y brusca. Del otro lado de la cancha se ven varias pelotas, que fueron lanzadas por él antes.

Cuando el azabache salta para hacer otro saque cierra sus ojos y a su mente viene la imagen del rostro de Elea agitado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos entrecerrados, aun así se logra apreciar el brillo de deseo en ellos. Abre rápidamente sus ojos dejando ver mas furia y frustración y al momento de golpear la pelota lo hace con mas fuerza, por lo que cuando la pelota golpeo el suelo giro un rato en este creando mucha fricción, y luego salió disparada hacia la malla atravesándola.

Ryoma con sus pies en el suelo mira hacia donde la pelota salió volando, y frunce más el entrecejo.

- _(Necesito sacarla de mi cabeza)—_Echizen saca con su mano derecha otra pelota de uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y la avienta hacia arriba para nuevamente saltar y golpearla.

* * *

Elea esta en la sala de su departamento, parada en medio tocando el violín. Su expresión más que concentración refleja enojo al ver las notas musicales que esta tocando, y sus movimientos se vuelven más bruscos.

Cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse y a su mente llega la imagen del rostro de Ryoma con las mejillas sonrojadas, labios entreabiertos respirando agitado y sacando leves gruñidos, sus ojos entrecerrados dejándose apreciar el deseo brillando en ellos.

Una de las cuerdas del violín se rompió haciéndole una herida en la mejilla y el dolor la saco de sus pensamientos.

Elea abre sorprendida los ojos al momento que pone el violín frente a su rostro para ver la cuerda que rompió.

- _(Ni la música hace que logre sacarlo de mi cabeza)_ –al sentir algo escurrirle de la mejilla derecha lleva una de sus manos a ella sintiendo la sangre que le salía de la herida y su entrecejo se frunce mostrando molestia.

* * *

- _(Tal parece que ni todo lo que entreno le quito el coraje que trae y enojado es más difícil de tratar con él. Se me hizo mas pesado hacer tarea con Ryoma que entrenar)_ –Nicole suelta un profundo suspiro y mira con cansancio los números avanzar que están encima de la puerta del elevador.

Cuando el numero cuatro fue alumbrado sonó una campanilla al momento que las puertas se abrieron. La pelinegra camino saliendo del elevador, su expresión denota cansancio.

Con tranquilidad la pelinegra camina hacia la puerta de su departamento, al ser uno de esos departamentos de lujo hay uno solo por piso.

Cuando abrió la puerta el sonido del piano llego a sus oídos, y sus muecas cansadas al instante fueron remplazadas por unas de alegría. Acelero su paso adentrándose y se detuvo en la entrada de la sala al ver a su hermana mayor sentada tras el piano, muy concentrada tocándolo y teniendo los ojos cerrados sin notar su presencia.

Nicole frunció el entrecejo al percibir esa forma de tocar tan depresiva, y su entrecejo se frunció mas cuando su mirada se topo con ese parche en la mejilla derecha de su hermana, luego chasqueo la lengua al ver un emparedado sobre el piano, pero lo que le molesto fue verlo solo teniendo una mordida a estas alturas ya debería estar el plato vacio, su hermana siempre ha devorado toda comida que le pongan en frente, pero por lo menos el vaso de alado estaba vacio.

- ¿Me permite su maletín señorita, para llevarlo a su habitación?

Nicole casi se muere del susto, y es que estaba tan concentrada en mirar a Elea que no noto cuando Sebastián llego a su lado. Con una mano en su pecho Nicole voltea hacia su mayordomo que la mira sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, con esa sonrisa tan enigmática que le cierra los ojos y extendiendo su mano hacia ella esperando que le de su maletín.

- ¡Me asustaste Sebastián! –dice con reproche, entregándole su maletín.

- Lo siento señorita. No era mi intención. –dice apenado.

- No importa. –La pelinegra suelta un profundo suspiro. – ¿A que horas nee-san salió de su habitación? –su rostro adquirió muecas de seriedad.

- Unos diez minutos después de que usted junto sus hermanos salieran de casa.

- ¿Y ha tocado el piano desde entonces?

- Empezó con el violín, pero la señorita estaba tocando de una forma demasiado brusca y una de las cuerdas se rompió. –dice pensativo y Nicole ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- _(¿Qué demonios le pasa? Nee-san no comete esa clase de errores)_ –la pelinegra volvió a fruncir su entrecejo. – ¿Y solo ha comido esa mordida de emparedado en todo el día? –dice apuntándolo.

- Veo que no se comió el emparedado que le traje. –dice decepcionado mirando el plato. –Se lo traje hace unos minutos y venia a recoger el plato pensando que ya se lo había terminado. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Respecto a su pregunta. –dice mirando a Nicole que tiene una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –Si, solo ha comido eso. Al menos el jugo si se lo tomo, y no tiene el estomago vacio. –Nicole asintió dándole la razón. –Es una lastima, me gusta que la señorita Elea se coma siempre lo que le hago, eso me complace porque me hace ver lo mucho que le gusta mi comida, y ahora que no lo hace me deprime.

- _(¿Por eso se deprime? A para locos que hay en mi casa)_ –Nicole mira incrédula al mayordomo que sigue con su expresión de decepción.

* * *

- ¡Estoy en casa! –grita Ryoma al momento de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Bienvenido hijo! –se oye gritar a su madre desde la cocina.

Ryoma se quita los zapatos para colocarse unas pantuflas, para después enderezarse y caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo de golpe y casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando de la nada su padre apareció frente a él mirándolo burlón.

- Ya me dijo la vieja porque anoche llegaste tarde shonen. –dice juguetón y poniendo una mano frente a su boca, intentando ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

Ryoma frunce el entrecejo y gruñe como perro rabioso, no esta de humor para nada y su padre sale a joderle la existencia en el peor momento.

- Que decepción. –dice con falso pesar. –Yo tenía la ilusión que sacarlas algo de mí en como tratar a las chicas, ¡pero no! Me saliste romántico, detallista y cursi. –dice con decepción. – ¡Ósea un oso de peluche! –dice con desagrado. –No hijo mío, así no debes ser con las mujeres que luego se acostumbran y quieren que cada mes o semana les andes regalando algo. –dice con seriedad y sabiduría colocándose alado de su hijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y a Ryoma le palpito más la vena hinchada en su frente. –Con la mujer uno tiene que ser firme e ir directo a lo que quiere, como no sé, manosearla un poco para que sepan que uno va mas haya de simples besos. –ahora pone una pose heroica, mirando el horizonte con añoranza. –Aunque admito que el oso podría ser una buena arma si sabes usarla. Con este regalo se confiara y cuando le agarres una bubi ella te dejara seguir porque ese oso le hace pensar que tienes tu lado romántico, y que no eres solo un pervertido más. Pero ve lento porque luego la asustas, las virginales son algo modositas, ad… —La nariz del samuria se hizo grande y se frunció. – ¿Qué es ese olor? –dice asqueado y olfatea a su hijo el cual tiene una expresión sombría. – ¡Diu! Hijo hueles a sudor. –Nanjiro se tapa la nariz y se aleja considerablemente de su hijo, mirándolo como si fuera una bacteria. – ¿Sabes que uno se debe bañar después de tanto ejercicio? Mas siendo hombre. Con razón Sakumo no te ha entregado su tesorito, con ese olor dudo que siquiera desee que te le acerques. Y la entiendo porque la ardilla te esta chillando mucho…

Ryoma llego a su límite de paciencia. De un rápido movimiento saco la raqueta de su maletín y le dio un raquetazo en la mejilla a su padre, estrellándolo contra la pared. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el azabache guardo su raqueta y siguió su camino, dejando a Nanjiro pegado en la pared de madera como si fuera un parche, con la raqueta marcada en la cara.

* * *

- Ese niño no me tiene respeto, es un mal educado. –murmura Nanjiro sobándose la cara mientras se adentra a la cocina.

Su esposa que esta de lo mas concentrada preparando la comida frente a la estufa voltea al oír a su marido murmurar quien sabe que cosas, y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al verlo con una mejilla hinchada y del otro lado con cuadritos marcados en rojo.

- ¿Qué te paso?

- ¡Tu hijo mujer! Me golpeo por la nada. –reclama furioso.

- Seguro hiciste algo que lo molesto. –la castaña entrecierra su mirada, mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

- No le hice nada. Solo fui a recibirlo. No es mi culpa que ande en sus días. –dice ofendido y su esposa lo mira sin creerle, ella mas que nadie conoce el carácter de esos dos. –Mira que a pesar de haber tenido un varón, este tiene sus días como las mujeres. –dice con decepción. –lo peor es que ni me respeta.

- Pues tú no haces mucho para ganarte tu respeto. –dice despreocupada y Nanjiro la mira ofendido.

- ¡No me levantes falsos mujer! Yo pienso que mas bien es tu culpa que lo mimas demasiado. –el castaño cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo, sin ver como a su esposa se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- ¡A mi no me eches la culpa de que no te respete! –dice molesta a la vez que toma una cacerola de aluminio que tiene a su lado y se la avienta dándole en la mera frente. – ¡Es tu culpa maldito padre irresponsable y pervertido!—la mujer pone sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra viendo como Nanjiro la mira con ojos llorosos sobándose el nuevo chichón en su frente.

- Con eso no me queda dudas a quien saco lo violento ese niño. –murmura rencoroso.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunta con advertencia.

- ¡Nada! –dice rápidamente y negando de forma exagerada con la cabeza, y la castaña lo mira sin creerle. – ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo amorcito? –Nanjiro pone ojos de cachorro mojado, incluso parpadeo para verse más adorable, según él claro esta.

* * *

Bajo la regadera esta Ryoma completamente desnudo, dejando que el agua tibia que sale de la regadera lo moje por completo. El azabache cierra sus ojos y la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Elea regresa a su mente, todas y cada una de las escenas que su mente registro ayer cuando él le hacia el amor vinieron a su cabeza.

Ryoma recarga su frente en el frio azulejo del baño y lleva su mano derecha a su miembro, el cual esta alzado y lo toma encerrándolo en un puño, para después mover con suavidad su mano de arriba abajo, masturbándose. Leves jadeos empiezan a salir de sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas adquieren un tinte rosado.

- Elea. –susurra entre jadeos al momento de alzar su cara, inclinándola hacia atrás, haciendo que el agua le caiga de lleno en el rostro.

Ahora en su mente era Elea quien estaba con él, también desnuda, y no era su mano la que acariciaba su miembro sino la de ella, y por eso acelero las caricias en su miembro.

- ¡Shonen ya esta la comida! –Nanjiro abre la puerta del baño de golpe y Ryoma abre los ojos de golpe saliendo de su fantasía.

Nanjiro ensancha los ojos mirando exactamente la hombría de su hijo con impresión. Ryoma voltea hacia su padre notando donde lo mira y su rostro se pone más rojo que un tomate.

- ¡¿NO CONOCES LA PRIVACIDAD VIEJO? –grita furioso, tomando lo primero que encontró que resulto ser el shampoo para aventárselo.

Nanjiro rápidamente cerró la puerta haciendo que el shampoo choque con esta.

- ¡Maldito viejo! –gruñe Ryoma furioso, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. De todas las personas descubriéndolo en esa escena tan vergonzosa tenia que ser su padre.

* * *

Afuera del baño esta Nanjiro con el rostro inclinado y tapándose la boca, ya no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada, haciendo que lágrimas se asomen por la comisura de sus ojos.

- Después de todo el mocoso si tiene hormonas. –el samurai se limpia la lagrimas que la risa le causo ya cuando la controlo. –Eso es un alivio. Pensé que solo pensaba en el tenis, pero ya veo que no. –dice divertido. –Y bueno, mas orgulloso no puedo estar, no cabe duda que esa parte de su anatomía la saco de mi. Es todo un semental como su padre. –el hombre se hace el cabello hacia atrás todo estilo comercial de shampoo y pone muecas de galán de telenovela.

* * *

Es un nuevo día. Saliendo de la preparatoria se ve a Nicole, Tomoka, Horio, Sakumo, Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kaoru.

- ¡Al fin viernes! –exclama emocionado Momo, al momento que estira sus brazos hacia arriba.

- Deberíamos salir a algún lado. –sugiere pensativo Horio.

- ¡Que buena idea! –apoya emocionada Tomoka. – ¡Podríamos ir a comer helado! –dice mas emocionada.

- Que los niños se diviertan. –dice con madurez Momo.

- Solo nos ganas por un año Momo-senpai. –Ryoma lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y el pelinegro sonríe nervioso, mientras se rasca la nuca, Kaoru rodo los ojos con fastidio y los demás sonríen divertidos.

La mirada de Nicole se topa con alguien en la entrada y se detiene de golpe, mirándola impresionada, para después sonreír emocionada.

- ¡NEE-SAN! –grita corriendo hacia ella.

Los demás miran hacia donde Nicole se dirige viendo a Elea en la entrada, recargada en la pared. La chica viste unos jeans celestes, una blusa blanca, larga que le llega a mediación del glúteo, ceñida y de tirantes, encima una blusa levemente holgada color rojo que le queda caída de los hombros, además que es mas corta, llega arriba del ombligo. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y trae puesta una gorra roja. Para finalizar unos tenis. En su mano derecha carga un estuche negro de violín.

Tomoka, Sakumo, Horio y Momo al verla ahí mostraron sorpresa, la verdad no se imaginaron verla recoger a Nicole sin compañía de sus hermanos. Kaoru le dio igual y siguió su camino. Mientras que Ryoma frunció el entrecejo, el verla le hizo recordar que por su culpa ayer su padre lo sorprendió en el baño masturbándose y tuvo que soportar sus comentarios en doble sentido y miradas insinuantes todo lo que quedaba del día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí nee-san? –pregunta amigable, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella.

Elea le sonríe levemente, tratando de ignorar esa penetrante mirada que sabia a quien pertenecía, pero no quería verlo a los ojos, y aunque sabia que yendo por Nicole tenia la posibilidad de verlo extrañamente por eso fue, pero ahora no se atrevía a voltear hacia donde esta él.

- Vine por ti para que me acompañes a ir a que me reparen el violín. –dice al momento del alzarlo para que lo vea.

Nicole se sorprendió, pero luego sonrío con amabilidad al ver que su hermana ya esta bien y además al parecer de muy buen humor porque se tomo la molestia de ir a su escuela siendo que es muy huevona, y lo hizo porque quiere que la acompañe a reparar su violín.

- ¡Genial! ¡Así veré mas partes de la ciudad! –exclama emocionada, y alzando sus brazos en son de festejo. –Pero me invitaras a comer. –dice con diversión y Elea sonríe de forma torcida.

- Si te portas bien me lo pensare.

- ¡Viva! ¡Quiero sushi! –grita emocionada, alzando nuevamente sus brazos haciendo que Elea rodé los ojos comenzando a arrepentirse por ir por su hermana para que la acompañe. – ¡CHICOS, ME IRE CON NEE-SAN! NOS VEMOS LUEGO! –Nicole voltea hacia donde están sus amigos, y agita su mano derecha en son de despido.

Tomoka, Horio, Momo y Sakumo agitan su mano, sonriéndole amigable. Ryoma simplemente no aparta su mirada molesta de Elea, que sigue sin siquiera mirarlo.

El par de hermanas Crosszeria dan media vuelta para irse ignorando las muchas miradas soñadoras masculinas que las siguieron hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Se ve a Momo caminar teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca, teniendo una expresión de aburrimiento. A su lado va Sakumo, tomando su maletín con ambas manos al frente y alado de ella va Ryoma también llevando sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca teniendo la misma expresión que su amigo.

- ¡Oe Echizen! –el pelinegro mira de reojo a su amigo notando que este hizo lo mismo dándole a entender que tiene su atención. – ¿No tienes hambre?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, algo. –dice despreocupado, llevando su mano derecha a su tripa sobándola justo en el momento que tanto sus tripas como las de Momo suenan haciendo a Sakumo sonreír de forma forzada.

- Podríamos ir a comer algo. –dice amigable Sakumo.

Tanto Ryoma y Momo se miran de reojo de forma cómplice y sonríen traviesos.

- Se me antoja algo de suishi. ¿A ti no Echizen? –dice de forma traviesa.

- Si. Y cuando es gratis sabe mejor. –dice igual de travieso y a Sakumo le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al saber lo que querían hacer.

- Seguro Taka-san nos recibirá muy bien. –Momo asintió con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo y Ryoma hace lo mismo.

- Si, que bueno es tener amigos con restaurante. –le sigue Ryoma y ambos amplían su sonrisa.

- _(No han cambiado. Siguen aprovechándose de la amabilidad de sus senpai)_ –Sakumo entrecerró sus ojos y otra gota de sudor resbalo por su frente.

- ¡Decidido! ¡Iremos al restaurante del papá de Taka-san/Kawamura-senpai! –exclaman con emoción ambos.

* * *

Elea y Nicole están dentro de una sencilla tienda instrumental. Ambas están paradas tras la vitrina y del otro lado de esta está un hombre de edad avanzada analizando el violín que la pelinegra mayor le entrego para que arreglara.

- Solo se reventó una cuerda. En un par de horas lo tendré listo. –dice con amabilidad el hombre, alzando la vista para mirar a Elea.

- ¡Genial! ¡Tiempo suficiente para ir a comer! –exclama emocionada Nicole al momento de alzar sus brazos hacia arriba en son de festejo.

El hombre sonrío divertido y Elea rodo los ojos.

- Ustedes pueden irse con tranquilidad señorita Crosszeria. Cuando regresen el violín estará listo. –dice con amabilidad haciendo a Nicole sonreírle amigable, y Elea suspiro con pesadez.

- Al verla entrar sospechaba quienes eran, pero no estaba seguro. Ahora que oí sus apellidos lo confirmo.

Ambas voltean viendo a un apuesto hombre alto, de piel clara y cabellera azul oscuro, cabello alborotado dándole un aire rebelde. Sus ojos son rasgados y de color verdes. Sus facciones son agraciadas pero masculinas y hermosas. Viste un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados haciéndolo ver sensual. Y en su mano derecha carga un estuche de violín.

Ambas hermanas Crosszeria alzaron ambas cejas al verlo, en señal de no saber quien demonios es, mientras que el chico las mira divertido.

- ¡Joven Kishimoto! –dice con educación el dueño de la tienda, haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

- Hola Sakano-san. –saluda amigable y haciendo también una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Lo conoces nee-san? –pregunta Nicole supuestamente en un susurro hacia su hermana pero los dos varones cerca de ellas la escucharon perfectamente y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca, y casi caen estilo anime al ver a Elea negar un par de veces con la cabeza.

- ¿No conoces a quien dará un concierto contigo en un mes? –pregunta divertido, ocultando su ego pisoteado.

Elea se queda viendo al chico con tranquilidad. Nicole mira a su hermana al igual que los demás, pasan así cinco minutos en completo silencio y para ese entonces Nicole entrecerró su mirada hacia su hermana, Sakano sonríe nervioso y el peli-azul tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿No lo conoces verdad nee-san? –dice resignada Nicole.

- Solo sabia su nombre, creo que es Cállate. –dice indiferente, mirando a su hermana y los dos varones cayeron estilo anime.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Jajaja…! ¡Que nombre tan raro! –Nicole se abraza el estomago y lagrimas comienzan a salir a causa de su risa.

- ¡Es Hayate! –dice algo alterado al momento de ponerse de pie.

- Bueno no culpes a nee-san. Rara vez se aprende los nombres de las personas que no le importan. Y a como veo ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver las fotos que su representante le mando de ti para saber con quien dará el concierto. En resumen no le importa quien eres. –dice divertida Nicole, al parar su ataque de risa.

Hayate sintió su ego mas pisoteado, ósea ahora la hermana menor le confirma que es menos que mierda para Elea, eso le baja el autoestima a cualquiera. Mientras que Sakano miro con lastima a Hayate.

- Entiendo que seas una mujer ocupada, y esos asuntos no te interesen del todo. –Hayate intenta mantener la compostura y hacer como sino le hubiera importado el no ser importante ni siquiera porque darán un concierto con él.

- Pero si nee-san no es una mujer ocupada, solo duerme, toca algo de música, va al baño y come, de ahí no hace nada mas, si acaso va a la escuela cuando le dan ganas. –dice pensativa Nicole y a Hayate se le marco mas su tic nervioso, mientras que a Sakano marco mas su sonrisa.

- Pero ya que daremos un concierto juntos pronto, y nos hemos topado por coincidencia pensaba que seria buena idea intentar conocernos mejor. –Hayate intenta ignorar el comentario de Nicole y mira con falsa tranquilidad a Elea que sigue con su mirada tranquila hacia él.

El silencio nuevamente reino. Hayate mira a Elea esperando su respuesta o que diga algo por lo menos. Sakano mira con mas lastima al peli-azul, conocía al chico y es la primera vez que una mujer no le toma nada de importancia, seguro ese es golpe duro para su ego. Nicole mira a su hermana y luego mira al chico.

- _(Ya me dio lastima el pobre, mira que intentar ser amigable con nee-san)_ –Nicole soltó un profundo suspiro. –Hayate-san, tenemos pensado ir a comer shushi. Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres. –dice amigable y el chico la mira sorprendido por la invitación. – ¡Por cierto, mi nombre es Crosszeria Nicole! –una amigable sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- Aunque ya sabía tu nombre, es un gusto conocerte. –dice de forma educada, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Nicole lo imita por respeto. –Y estaré encantado en aceptar tu invitación. –dice sonriéndole amigable y Nicole le responde la sonrisa.

Elea suelta un profundo suspiro mostrándose resignada al ver que ahora no solo tendrá que comer con su escandalosa hermana a la cual por ser familiar la soporta, sino que también las acompañara un extraño.

* * *

Hayate va conduciendo su automóvil deportivo color gris. El peli-azul lleva puestas sus gafas de sol. A su lado va Elea recargando su codo derecho en la puerta del auto, y lleva una expresión aburrida. En la parte trasera del automóvil va Nicole, que se le nota aun más aburrida que su hermana mayor.

- _(De haber sabido que este tio se la iba a pasar sacándole temas de conversación sobre música clásica a nee-san mejor no lo hubiera invitado. ¿Qué no sabe que existen mas cosas que la música o incluso más estilos de música que solo clásica?) _–a la pelinegra se le ha sombreado la frente de azul y un tic nervioso le apareció en su ceja derecha, pero intentando recobrar el animo nuevamente adquirió una expresión amigable. – ¡Me han recomendado mucho el sushi que preparan en ese restaurante! ¡Estoy segura que nos gustara! –dice animada, intentando cambiar el giro de la conversación.

- ¡Seguro nos gustara Nico-chan! –dice amigable Hayate, hablándole como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, y mirándola a través del retrovisor dedicándole una leve sonrisa. –Como te iba diciendo Elea, pienso que la melodía…

- _(¿Nico-chan? ¿Elea? Apenas y nos conoce y ya se tomo muchas confiancitas. Y luego dicen que soy yo la confianzuda. Además, ¿por qué me habla como si tuviera cinco años? ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años! ¡dieciséis!_–Nicole inflo los mofles en un infantil puchero y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho fulminando con la mirada la nuca del chico. –_Si es posible morir de aburrimiento ya lo descubriré)_ –la pelinegra suspira con pesadez y se desparrama en el asiento.

A través del espejo del lado de su puerta Elea mira a su hermanita, y puso una mirada divertida al notar su aburrimiento, para después sonreír de forma torcida.

- _(Haber si así aprende a no andar invitando a personas que apenas conoce… Aunque admito que el tal Hayate no es tan aburrido, tiene interesantes temas de conversación)_ –la sonrisa de Elea se amplio, y negó divertida al ver que su hermana se da de golpes con las palmas de su mano esperando así quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Momo y Ryoma se miran de forma retadora, sus expresiones son serias y muestran firmeza. Sakumo sentada alado de su novio sonríe nerviosa, pasando su mirada de uno a otro, al estar ambos sentados frente al otro, solo siendo separados por la mesa.

Ambos atacan al mismo tiempo el plato de sushi queriendo tomar la misma pieza, pero solo uno pudo tomarla y ese fue Ryoma, que ni tonto ni perezoso se lo llevo a su boca masticándolo con rapidez ante la mirada horrorizada de Momo, que sentía que ha perdido un par de años de vida ante esa acción del azabache.

- He perdido. –dice rendido al momento de bajar su cabeza derrotado.

- ¡Mada mada dane Momo-senpai! –dice burlón y mirándolo con superioridad haciendo hundir mas al pelinegro en su depresión.

Sakumo amplio su sonrisa nerviosa y una enorme gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta se escucho siendo seguido del "Bienvenido" de los Kawamura, pero el menor de estos al ver a dos de sus nuevas clientes ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa. Esa misma reacción tuvieron Ryoma, Momo y Sakumo que también habían volteado curiosos por saber quien ha venido.

- ¡Hola Taka-san! ¡He venido a probar tu sushi! –dice amigable Nicole a la vez que se rasca la nuca apenada. A su lado esta su hermana mayor teniendo esa expresión tranquila y Hayate que se muestra curioso por el lugar.

- ¡Bienvenida Nico-chan! Me alegra que hayas venido. –dice apenado Taka, también rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Vaya hijo! Conoces a unas chicas muy bonitas. ¿Acaso una es tu novia? –dice insinuante y burlón picándole con el codo las costillas a su hijo de forma insinuante.

- ¡Papá! –exclama avergonzado y algo alterado al momento que sus mejillas se sonrojan. Y el hombre ríe divertido. –Son unas buenas amigas.

Elea alzo una ceja, no sabia cuando se había convertido en amiga de ese tio. Hayate miro al par de hermanas y luego a Taka, la verdad no se espera que Elea sea amiga de él, aunque conociendo lo amigable que es Nicole de ella si se la cree. Mientras que Nicole sonríe divertida, en eso su mirada se topa con las aun sorprendidas de tres de sus amigos de la escuela y sonríe emocionada, para después correr hacia ellos, colocándose alado de Momo.

- ¡Que bueno que los encuentro aquí! ¡Me han salvado la vida! –dice emocionada y una gota de sudor resbala en la nuca de los tres chicos. – ¡Por favor sálvenme! ¡Estoy a punto de morirme del aburrimiento! ¡Nee-san y ese tipo se la han pasado hablando de música clásica! ¡Eso es aburrido! ¡Por favor dejen que nos sentemos con ustedes! ¡Siento que si sigo oyendo sus temas de conversación me dará un paro cardiaco del aburrimiento!

Ryoma, Momo y Sakumo miran incrédulos como Nicole hablo tan rápido, sin hacer pausas y sin tomar aire hasta que termino de hablar. Mientras que la pelinegra la mira suplicante porque dejen que coma con ellos.

- ¡Claro Nico-chan! ¡Pueden comer con nosotros! –dice amigable Momo, quien es el primero en salir del leve shock.

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo al saber que ahora compartirá mesa con Elea, pero si se va de ahí seguro levantara sospechas mas cuando Momo y Sakumo saben perfectamente que él nunca se va de un restaurante hasta estar completamente lleno, y se vera más que raro que ahora lo hace justo cuando llegan las hermanas Crosszeria.

- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! –dice igual de rápido que hace un momento para después alzar su mirada hacia su hermana viéndola estar apunto de sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra.

Elea y Hayate están por sentarse cuando de repente se sienten jalados y un corrientezo de aire, parpadean y cuando se dan cuenta están sentados en unos cojines alado de Momoshiro, que esta igual de impresionado que ellos y los demás al ver lo rápida que puede ser Nicole, la cual esta de lo mas tranquila sentada alado de Sakumo. ¿Cómo llego ahí tan rápido? Nadie lo sabe.

- Chicos, les presento a Kishimoto Hayate. Hayate-san ellos son amigos de la escuela. Echizen Ryoma. –dice amigable apuntándolo, y el mencionado simplemente lo miro indiferente y Hayate hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo. –Su novia Ryusaki Sakumo. –la mencionada le sonrío amigable cuando Hayate volteo a ella haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. –Y Momoshiro Takeshi-senpai.

- ¡Hola! –dice amigable Momo haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos. Hayate le sonríe amigable haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- _(De todos los lugares a donde tenia que guiarme Nicole tenia que ser a uno donde estaría Ryoma)_ –Elea suspiro con pesadez, y haciendo lo posible por no dirigir su mirada hacia el azabache, cosa difícil porque lo tiene al frente.

Ryoma tiene su entrecejo fruncido, no quiere ni mirarla o será más difícil controlar sus instintos, y teme ser algo obvio estando ahí dos personas que lo conocen muy bien.

Taka llega a su mesa poniendo una enorme cacerola de madera llena de diferentes estilos de sushi haciendo que todos la miren, para después mirara a Taka que les sonríen amigable.

- Esta va a cuenta de la casa en agradecimiento por la invitación al bar el otro día por parte de Nico-chan y Elea-san.

- _(¿Cuándo demonios lo invite yo?)_ –Elea mira a Taka como bicho raro y alza ambas cejas.

A Momo se le alumbro todo al ver que tendrá mas comida y gratis, se sentía contento de que las hermanas Crosszeria hayan llegado. Y Nicole esta en las mismas, tendrá comida gratis.

- ¡Gracias Taka-san! –dicen Nicole y Momo sonriéndole emocionados.

- ¡Gracias! –dicen Hayate y Sakumo, sonriéndole amigables.

- Si. Gracias Taka-san. –Elea toma algo de sushi y lo lleva a su boca mordiéndolo con sensualidad mirando a Taka haciéndolo sonrojar.

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo mostrando molestia en sus ojos, pero reflejo incredulidad al igual que los demás cuando Nicole hizo inclinar hacia abajo la cabeza de su hermana mayor ante un zape que le dio.

- ¡Nee-san no hagas eso! ¡Son mis amigos y no los pongas nerviosos! –dice molesta y en forma de regaño apuntándola.

- Nicole. –dice tétrica alzando su rostro y la mencionada se estremeció. –No tentes tu suerte. –dice amenazante.

- Lo siento nee-san de mi vidaza. –Nicole pone una expresión angelical, y la mira con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia, incluso parpadeo para verse mas linda haciendo sonrojar a Taka y a Momo haciéndoseles de lo más tierna.

- _(Locas)_ –Ryoma rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio.

- _(Son tan diferentes) –_Hayate parpadea un par de veces pasando su mirada de una hermana a la otra mostrando incredulidad ante su rara forma de llevarse.

* * *

Nicole y Sakumo están platicando amigablemente mientras comen. Momoshiro y Ryoma se atascan de comida, en una silenciosa competencia de haber quien devora más. Hayate platica amigablemente con Elea mientras come, y esta solo le contesta cuando es absolutamente necesario y de vez en cuando da su punto de vista respecto a algo.

- ¿Y de donde conocen a Hayate-san? –pregunta curiosa Sakumo.

- De la tienda instrumental hace un par de horas que fuimos. –contesta con tranquilidad Nicole.

Ryoma y Momo casi se ahogan al oírla, sintiéndose incrédulo ante lo confiadas que son, capaz el tipo es un asesino violador. Y Hayate sonríe divertido.

- La verdad yo ya conocía de antes a Elea, no en persona pero había oído hablar mucho de ella en el mundo de la música. Y cuando supe que acepto dar un concierto conmigo me dieron mas ganas de conocerla en persona.

Ryoma bufo haciendo que Momo y Sakumo lo miren en forma de reproche, mas este los ignoro. Hayate miro a Ryoma con extrañeza, desde que llego ha notado una rara aura viniendo de él.

- Ignóralo Hayate-kun.—Elea pasa su mano con suavidad por el rostro del mencionado, en una suave caricia. –al chico tenis no le gusta la música y todo tema relacionado a eso lo aburre.

Ryoma la mira molesto, sintiendo su furia arder al ver como Elea acaricia a ese chico sin descaro. Y Elea lo mira burlona.

Sakumo, Nicole y Momo sonríe nerviosos, sintiéndose incómodos ante el raro ambiente que se creo, sabían estando esos dos juntos pronto se vendrían nuevas disputas como lleva pasando desde que se conocen.

En cuanto Hayate miro a Ryoma y luego miro a Elea, y sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo al momento que una sonrisa enigmática adorno su rostro.

- Entiendo. –Hayate se inclina dejando su rostro muy cerca del de Elea haciendo que los demás a excepción de ella ensanchen los ojos. –Hay de gustos a gustos. –dice juguetón y coqueto, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Sakumo y Nicole se sonrojaron sintiéndose avergonzadas, al igual que Momo. Ryoma simplemente frunció su entrecejo y volteo su rostro a otro lado intentando ignorarlos, pero sus puños se aprietan con fuerza en muestra que se esta conteniendo.

- Nico-chan, ¿acaso Hayate y tu hermana son…? –susurra Sakumo en el oído de su amiga, no pudiendo terminar la frase por temor a equivocarse.

- Pues no sé. Pensé que no eran nada, incluso pensé que no se conocían. Pero se están tomando muchas confiancitas con el otro. –susurra Nicole solo para que su amiga la escuche, a ella también se le hizo raro como esos dos de la nada comienzan a hacer esa clase de cosas tan confianzudas.

Hayate se separa de Elea sonriéndole divertido, y esta simplemente sonrío de forma torcida. El peli-azul miro de reojo a Ryoma y amplio su sonrisa.

* * *

La comida se había vuelto algo incomoda para la mayoría. Ryoma y Elea desprendían una extraña aura que hacia sentir incómodos a los demás, menos a Hayate quien se le notaba divertido y cada dos por tres hacia o decía cosas que hacían parecer que le coqueteaba a Elea y ella le seguía el juego haciendo el ambiente mas incomodo. Aun así nadie noto la verdadera molestia de Ryoma, pensaban que simplemente esta enojado porque le cae mal Elea.

En este momento los seis están fuera del restaurante de los Kawamura.

- Tengo unas cosas que hacer chicas. En verdad me hubiera gustado acompañarlas nuevamente a la tienda instrumental, pero mi representante me llamo y tengo que estar ahí ya. –dice apenado mirando al par de hermanas Crosszeria. Momo y los demás están un poco atrás de ellas.

- No hay problema, tomaremos un taxi. –dice amigable Nicole.

- Toma Elea. –Hayate toma su mano dejando algo en ella, pero no abre su puño para que ella pueda ver lo que es, en vez de eso la jala acercándola más a él. –Puedes hacer el uso que quieras de ese lugar. –le susurra en su oído solo para que ella oiga. –Con gusto te lo prestare, y no te preocupes que yo es raro que vaya ahí. –Elea alza una ceja no entendiendo de que va ese tipo. - Por cierto, no sabia que te gustaban con novia.

El chico se aleja viendo como Elea muestra sorpresa en sus ojos. Nicole, Momo y Sakumo miran sin entender nada mientras que Ryoma tiene expresión de molestia.

- ¡Bye! –Hayate se inclina dejándole un beso de pico a Elea en los labios ante la sorpresa de todos, y molestia de uno de ellos, incluso la pelinegra no se lo espero. – ¡Un gusto conocerlos chicos! –el peli-azul da media vuelta alzando una mano en son de despido y encaminándose hacia donde esta su automóvil.

Elea sale del shock y mira su mano viendo lo que dejo ahí, y frunce el entrecejo con fastidio para volver a cerrar el puño.

- _(Raro. Apenas me conoce y me da esto)_ –Elea suspiro con pesadez.

- Lo cautivaste nee-san. –dice insinuante Nicole, codeándole las costillas y Elea rodo los ojos.

- ¡Me voy! –dice cortante Ryoma dando media vuelta.

- ¡Espera Ryoma-kun! –dice algo alterada Sakumo. – ¡Nos vemos chicas! –Sakumo corre hacia donde esta Ryoma.

- Bueno chicas, no las puedo dejar irse solas. –dice de forma heroica Momoshiro. –Las acompañare. –dice firme.

- ¡Gracias Momo-senpai! –dice divertida Nicole y Elea vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

Ryoma entro molesto a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Cuando llego ni siquiera se anuncio e ignoro a su padre pasándolo de largo, no esta de humor para nada.

Se dejo caer a la cama boca abajo, dejando su rostro volteado hacia la derecha.

- _(Coquetea con todos)_ –su entrecejo se frunció más sintiendo su furia arder con mas intensidad de solo recordar el beso que Hayate le dio a Elea.

Karupin salto a la altura de donde esta el rostro de su amo y se acurruco con él. Ryoma suspiro con pesadez y se puso a acariciarle el pelaje a su mascota, eso suele relajarlo.

* * *

_En la oscuridad de la habitación se logran divisar dos cuerpos sobre la cama. La chica esta sentada a horcadas encima de la cadera del chico._

_Ambos están desnudos y el sudor hace brillar sus cuerpos. Como fondo el sonido de la fricción de sus cuerpos, sus aceleradas respiración acompañados de gemidos y gruñidos de placer._

_El chico lleva con suavidad sus manos desde la cintura de ella hacia sus senos acariciándolos. Y la mujer inclina su cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver el placer en las muecas de su rostro, y mueve con más intensidad sus caderas haciendo gruñir con más fuerza al hombre._

- _Ryoma. _

_El nombre lo dijo con suavidad la mujer al momento de inclinarse dejando su rostro cerca del de él, haciendo que ambos sientan su acelerada respiración chocar en el rostro del otro. Los ojos dorados de Ryoma brillan y no los aparta de los ojos platas de la mujer que brillan con la misma intensidad que los de él._

- _Elea._

_Murmura con su voz siendo mas ronca de lo normal._

_De forma coordinada ambos acercan sus rostros más hasta juntar sus labios en un apasionado, pero suave beso._

* * *

Ryoma despierta, sentándose de golpe en la cama. Su respiración es acelerada y su rostro tiene una gruesa capa de sudor. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa como también frustración. Inclina su rostro mirando su entrepierna al sentir su pene palpitar y dolerle.

- _(No lo soporto)_ –piensa al momento de dejarse caer hacia atrás en la cama, posando su brazo derecho sobre su frente.

* * *

_Ambos rompen el beso cuando sienten la falta de respiración. Solo separan sus rostros un poco, y al abrir sus ojos se topan con la mirada del otro._

_Ryoma lleva su mano derecha al rostro de la chica, haciéndole hacia atrás un mechón de cabello, acomodándolo tras su oreja en una caricia demasiado dulce. Y luego le sonríe levemente, pero de forma sincera y sin ápice de burla o arrogancia, cuando ella muestra algo de sorpresa por la caricia._

- _Ámame Ryoma. –dice suplicante, sorprendiéndose a ella misma por hablar de esa forma, pero lo hizo sin pensar._

_Ryoma amplio su sonrisa, y la miro enternecido._

- _Ya lo hago Elea. –susurra entrecerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro nuevamente al de ella dándole un suave beso._

_El beso se volvió más apasionado, y sus lenguas participaron en el. Comenzaron a mover sus caderas haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas._

* * *

Acostada boca abajo en la cama, en una posición desparramada esta Elea, quien abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que fue un sueño, y abrazo con más fuerza su almohada.

- _(¡Genial! Un sueño húmedo lo paso por alto ¿pero uno cursi? ¿De cuando acá soy así de estúpida en el sexo o en cualquier momento?)_ –la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo y cerro sus ojos esperando poder dormir, y esta segura que lo conseguirá cuando se saque ese estúpido sueño de la cabeza que le tiene muy acelerado el corazón.

* * *

Ha amanecido. Y en la casa de los Crosszeria ya se habían ido todos a la escuela a excepción de Elea, quien ya no pudo dormir desde que despertó a causa de ese sueño, así que cuando sus hermanos se fueron ella aun vistiendo su pijama salió de la habitación.

Después de almorzar algo, se fue a lavar los dientes y luego fue a la sala y se sento en el sillón, donde se puso a acomodar bien las cuerdas del violín para poder tocarlo.

- ¿Señorita, no necesita algo más? –pregunta con amabilidad Sebastián estando alado del sillón donde esta Elea.

- No. –responde indiferente, sin quitar su mirada de las cuerdas que sigue apretando.

- En ese caso saldré un momento. Tengo que recoger algunos trajes de sus hermanos de la lavandería.

- ¡Aja!

Sebastián hace una leve reverencia y camina hacia la puerta.

Elea oyó como la puerta se abría y cerraba en señal que su mayordomo se había ido. Pasaron un par de minutos y se escucho el timbre de la puerta haciendo que Elea deje de ajustar el violín y alce su rostro mostrando sus cejas alzadas mostrando extrañeza.

- ¿Sebastián olvido las llaves? Mas importante; ¿Sebastián olvido algo? –pregunta para si misma sorprendida ya que Sebastián nunca olvida nada o nunca lo ha hecho desde que lo conoce.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Elea suspiro resignada al momento que deja el violín a un lado para ponerse de pie para ir abrirle, si fuera alguien mas lo ignoraría y seguiría en lo suyo, pero era Sebastián, no podía dejarlo afuera o luego no habrá nadie que le haga de comer o la atienda en todo el día hasta que lleguen sus hermanos.

Elea abrió la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando sorpresa. Frente a ella esta Ryoma vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela, con su maletín colgando de su hombro izquierdo. La mira burlón y sonríe de forma torcida ante su reacción.

- Finalmente la suerte esta de mi lado, y el mayordomo si salió.

- ¿Estuviste afuera hasta que todos salieran de casa? –pregunta incrédula. – ¿Qué eres? ¿Un acosador? –Elea sonrío con burla al verlo fruncir el entrecejo.

- Necesitaba que estuvieras sola. –dice cortante, adentrándose como si de su casa se tratara y Elea camino hacia atrás extrañada.

Ryoma cerro la puerta tras de si con el pie y se acerco mas a Elea haciendo que las puntas de sus pies choquen. Esta alza la mirada mirándolo al rostro extrañada y él la mira con seriedad.

- Vengo a que me pagues por quitarte el estrés hace un par de días. –dice con seriedad y firmeza. Elea ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Es hora de que tú me quites el estrés a mi. –dice con arrogancia y mirándola con superioridad.

Elea ensancho más los ojos y sus ojos se salen casi de sus cuencas cuando los labios de Ryoma chocaron con los de ella, y él comenzó a besarla de una forma brusca y hasta algo desesperada, que a ella le tomo un tiempo responder a causa de la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo llevo sus manos al cuello del chico rodeándolo con ellos. Ryoma sonrío triunfante y llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella acercándola más a él.

**Continuara**

**O.O y Ryoma ya busco a Elea ¿ke pasara ahora? ¿ke le dio hayate a Elea? jojojojo solo yo lo sabo**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	8. Amante

**Amante**

En la habitación de Elea se encuentra esta sentada en su cama, completamente desnuda y teniendo sus piernas flexionadas, abrazándolas y recargando su barbilla en las rodillas, mirando a Ryoma que esta completamente dormido boca abajo, con el rostro hacia donde esta ella. Él nada mas termino de satisfacer su excitación y callo dormido como si en años no lo hubiera echo, mientras que Elea se mantuvo despierta observándolo.

- _(Amante: se le nombra así a la pareja con la que solo se tiene sexo y a la cual nunca besaras, tomaras de la mano o acariciaras en público. La persona que jamás presentaras como algo tuyo frente a tus amigos. En resumen: el plato de segunda mesa._ –Elea afila más su mirada hacia Ryoma.—_Estoy segura que Ryoma seguirá viniendo a mi hasta que su noviecita le de lo que yo le estoy dando o lo satisfaga como lo hago yo, o sencillamente hasta que encuentre alguien que lo satisfaga mejor. Y yo soy mucha mujer para ser una simple amante o para este mocoso. Entonces; ¿por qué estoy dispuesta a conformarme solo con eso?)_ –Elea frunce el entrecejo sintiéndose mas molesta consigo misma.

Ryoma se estira como tal gato acabándose de despertar, para después abrir sus ojos topándose con la mirada fría de Elea. Al principio se destanteo no sabiendo donde esta, pero a los pocos segundos recordó todo y alzo una ceja al verla mirarlo como si estuviera enojada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –el azabache apoya sus manos el colchón alzándose un poco.

- Deberías irte. –dice cortante al momento de ponerse de pie sin ver como el chico frunció el entrecejo. –Nicole llegara a casa en un par de horas.

Ryoma sigue con la mirada como Elea camina sin vergüenza alguna hacia el ropero para tomar algo de ropa. No puede apartar la mirada de su cuerpo comenzando a excitarse nuevamente.

Elea al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico voltea sobre su hombro notando como él se la come con los ojos, e inconscientemente se mordió su labio inferior intentando contener las ganas de echársele encima.

- ¿Dijiste par de horas? –pregunta quitando su mirada de ella y poniéndose de pie dejando que la chica se deleite con su cuerpo y note la erección que el chico posee nuevamente.

- _(¡Demonios!)_ –Elea regresa su vista al armario para ya no verlo o perderá todo el autocontrol que le queda, pero se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Ryoma en su cintura acercándola a él provocando que su erección choque con su trasero, excitándola.

- Tiempo suficiente. –dice con voz algo ronca al momento de esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella comenzando a lamérselo con sensualidad.

- Sebastián ya llego. –dice algo entrecortada y con dificultad a causa del placer.

- Si le ordenas no decir nada no lo hará. –dice con burla para después seguir degustando su cuello, y comenzar a restregar mas su erección en el trasero de ella, había notado que disfruta eso.

- _(¡Demonios!)_ –Elea gruñe molesta al ver que no se le pude resistir y que quiere que lleguen a más.

De forma brusca Elea voltea y posando sus manos en su duro torso lo avienta haciéndolo caer de sentón en la cama. Ryoma frunce el entrecejo molesto pensando que lo esta rechazando, pero se sorprende al verla hincarse entre sus rodillas, y se muerde sus labios para no gemir cuando ella encerró su miembro en sus manos.

- Desde hace rato que quiero probarte. –dice provocativa, relamiéndose los labios para después bajar su mirada hacia el miembro que tiene en sus manos.

Ryoma ensancha los ojos levemente no creyéndose que hará lo que piensa que hará, pero gruñe de placer cuando siente la cálida y húmeda lengua de ella tocar la punta de su pene.

- _(Pensé que eso solo lo hacían en las porno)_ –Ryoma apoya hacia atrás sus manos en el colchón poniéndose más cómodo y cierra sus ojos disfrutando como Elea poco a poco se mete todo su miembro a su boca. –_ (No pensé que se sintiera tan bien)_ –Echizen vuelve a gruñir al sentir las succiones que ella daba e inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica empujándola para que meta mas de su miembro a su boca.

* * *

Sebastián esta de lo mas tranquilo quitando el polvo de los sillones con una pequeña aspiradora. Oye unas pisadas acercarse por lo que apaga el aparato y alza la vista para ver a la única habitante de la casa en este momento aparte de él, pero muestra sorpresa al verla acompañada de Ryoma, mas rápidamente recobra la compostura y se endereza.

- No sabia que teníamos visita señorita. –dice de forma educada.

- Ryoma ya se iba. –dice indiferente.

- Lo acompañare a la puerta. –dice con amabilidad y sonriéndole levemente.

Elea simplemente asintió, viendo como Sebastián camina hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Ryoma, quien antes de cruzar el umbral de la sala voltea sobre su hombro mirando con diversión a Elea, para después regresar su mirada al frente y seguir con su camino.

La pelinegra suspiro con pesadez y puso su mano derecha frente a su rostro, tapándolo. Oyó la puerta ser abierta y cerrada, seguido de unas pisadas.

- Sebastián. –Elea quita su mano del rostro y lo mira con seriedad. El mayordomo la mira atento mostrando que tiene toda su atención. –Espero discreción con la visita de Ryoma esta mañana. No quiero que nadie se entere. –dice con firmeza.

- No se preocupe señorita. Como mayordomo me fue enseñado tener mucha discreción y no hablar de lo que mis señores hacen. –dice con amabilidad y sonriendo, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren como si fuera un zorro astuto.

- No esta de más aclararlo. –Elea comienza a caminar pasando alado del mayordomo.

- ¿Va así a algún lado señorita?

- Si. –dice cortante volteando sobre su hombro. – ¿Algún problema?

- Si usted no ve ninguno yo menos señorita. –dice de forma educada.

Elea regreso su vista al frente y siguió caminando. Sebastián sigue con la mirada a Elea hasta perderse de vista, para después suspirar con pesadez.

- _(Los secretos pronto se descubren por si solos. De solo pensar como se pondrán los varones Crosszeria al saber lo que la señorita hace con ese joven va arder Troya)_ –el mayordomo volvió a suspirar con pesadez solo esperando que cuando todo se descubra no se lo lleven a él entre las patas por guardar el secreto.

* * *

Se ve a Ryoma caminando por las calles, teniendo una expresión de completa seriedad.

- _(Sé que lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, que Sakumo no se lo merece, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aun deseo tenerla en mis brazos y hacerla mía hasta quedar satisfecho, pero por más que lo hago no logro quedar satisfecho de ella, y estoy seguro que esto seguirá hasta que sea la misma Elea quien me aleje porque no creo ser yo el que la aleje. Y tampoco puedo dejar a Sakumo porque eso la lastimara, aunque sé que le dolerá más si se llega a enterar lo que le estoy haciendo)_ –el azabache suspira con pesadez, la culpa lo carcome, pero sabe que no va a dejar de buscar a Elea.

El sonido del golpeteo de una pelota hace que detenga su camino y voltee hacia donde proviene, viendo las canchas de tenis callejera. El azabache mira de reojo su maletín y sonríe levemente, y se encamina hacia las canchas.

* * *

Por la acera se ve caminar a Elea, quien viste un pantalón pesquero color gris, unos tenis blancos, y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color que los tenis. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, dejándolo caer en cascadas sobre sus hombros.

La pelinegra saca algo de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y al abrir su puño se deja ver que se trata de una tarjeta que tiene un teléfono y lo que parece ser una dirección, y un llavero con un par de llaves.

- _(¿Por qué me traje esto?)_ –la pelinegra frunce el entrecejo, mas no detiene su camino.

* * *

Nicole tiene diez minutos que llego a casa, ya se ha quitado el uniforme y se puso un short que llega abajo del muslo de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color lila.

La pelinegra fue al comedor ya que Sebastián le dijo que la comida estaba lista, pero se extraño al no ver a su hermana, de hecho desde que llego no la vio, pero pensó que estaba seguramente de floja en su habitación.

Nicole se sentó en una de las sillas y levanto la vista al oír los pasos de Sebastián, viéndolo caminar hacia ella con una bandeja en manos.

- ¿Y nee-san?

- La señorita salió unos minutos antes que usted llegara. –contesta con tranquilidad mientras comienza a acomodar los platos para Nicole.

- ¿No dijo a donde?... ok, mi pregunta fue estúpida, rara vez dice a donde va. –dice resignada y soltando un largo suspiro haciendo a Sebastián sonreír divertido. –Oye Sebastián. –Nicole mira con curiosidad al mencionado y este alza la mirada para verla con atención. – ¿En verdad no sabes la razón por la que nee-san lleva días portándose mas raro de lo normal?

- Lo siento señorita no sé nada. Usted sabe como es de discreta la señorita Elea con sus cosas.

Nicole suspira con pesadez sabiendo que tiene razón, y se quedara con la duda hasta al menos que ocurra un milagro y su hermana decida contar lo que le pasa.

- _(Lo único que se me ocurre es que nee-san esta en sus días y sus hormonas la hacen portarse así)_

* * *

Elea esta frente la puerta de un sencillo y modesto departamento, el cual abre introduciendo una de las llaves.

Ya abierta la puerta se adentra cerrándola tras de si, y se encamina pero se detiene al ver a Hayate en cuatro patas usando ropa deportiva y un pañuelo en la cabeza, sosteniendo un cepillo lleno de espuma con el que limpia el piso, y la mira sorprendido por sobre su hombro.

Elea alza ambas cejas, y luego da media vuelta.

- Lo siento, no sabia que estabas aquí. –dice cortante dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero su paso queda suspendido en el aire porque Hayate se puso de pie rápidamente e impidió que se fuera, sentándola en uno de los sillones.

- Sinceramente no pensé que vendrías aquí tan rápido, de hecho pensé que ni siquiera vendrías, aun así quise ser precavido y limpiar el lugar por si venias para no pasara vergüenzas por cochino. –dice divertido. –pero no pensé que vendrías sola. –dice extrañado.

- Quería inspeccionar el lugar antes. –dice indiferente, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡¿Ósea que si querías usar mi departamento de soltero que amablemente te ofrecí para eso cochinota? –el peli-azul entrecierra la mirada viéndola con desaprobación.

- ¿Qué no fue para eso que me lo prestaste? –Elea alza una ceja ya comenzando a pensar en rentar uno ella.

- La verdad si, algo me decía que viviendo con tu hermana menor no podrías satisfacer tus necesidades y por eso andas siempre de malas pulgas.—dice divertido.

- Nicole no es el problema, el problema son mis dos hermanos mayores que son celosos y sobreprotectores. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡Auch!—dice divertido. – ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- ¿Tienes algo aquí? Pensé que ya no usabas este departamento.

- Suelo usarlo cuando necesito estar solo para componer o tocar, además también vengo aquí a dormir cuando me peleo con mi pareja. –dice despreocupado. –Así que por eso siempre tengo bebidas en la nevera.

- Entonces dame algo que tenga alcohol.

- ¿Has tomado alcohol antes? Tengo entendido que la edad para ingerir alcohol es a los veintidós y según internet tienes diecinueve. –Hayate entrecierra su mirada intentándola analizar.

- Sino me quieres dar alcohol iré a otro lado a conseguirlo. –dice cortante poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Espera! ¡Te lo daré! –dice alterado y Elea se sienta sonriendo triunfante. –Pienso que es mejor que tomes aquí a que lo hagas en un lugar lleno de desconocidos que se podrían aprovechar. –dice resignado y suspira con pesadez.

- Apenas te conozco de ayer, también eres desconocido.

- Pero uno confiable. –dice con seguridad y Elea rodo los ojos. –Ya vengo. –dice dando media vuelta para ir a la cocina.

* * *

- No tienen porque acompañarme todos a dejarle la tarea a Ryoma-kun. –dice nerviosa Sakumo y sonriendo de forma forzada.

Se agranda la escena y se deja ver caminando a su lado a Momo, Horio y Tomoka que sonríen amigables.

- ¡Es que quiero acompañarte a la casa del príncipe Ryoma! –dice enérgica Tomoka.

- A mi Tomoka me obligo. –a Horio se le sombreo la frente de negro al siempre ser sometido por su novia.

- Yo quiero saber la razón por la que Echizen falto. Ese niño se esta volviendo un vago. –dice con decepción Momo a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

A Sakumo le resbalo otra gota de sudor y suspiro resignada, seguro Ryoma se va enojar por llevar a todos a su casa.

- Es raro que el príncipe Ryoma falte. ¿Estará enfermo? –dice algo preocupada Tomoka.

- Espero que no. –dice también preocupada Sakumo.

- No se preocupen. Es raro que Echizen se enferme. Lo mas seguro es que le dio flojera ir. –Momo agita una mano restándole importancia, y Horio asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Oigan, ese no es Echizen? –dice Horio apuntando hacia una de las canchas de tenis por las que pasaban haciendo que todos detengan su paso y volteen viendo que efectivamente ahí esta Ryoma.

- ¡Les dije! Ese Echizen solo se salto la escuela. Con solo ver que lleva el uniforme significa que le hizo creer a su familia que iría a la escuela y el muy bandalo vino a las canchas callejeras. –Momo asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo.

- _(Me alegro que no lo hayamos topado aquí o sino lo echamos de cabeza en su casa)_ –Sakumo suspira aliviada.

- ¡Vamos con ese vago para reclamarle por hacer que nos preocupemos! –dice con firmeza Horio comenzando a correr hacia donde esta Ryoma.

- ¡Espera Horio! ¡No te atrevas a molestar al príncipe Ryoma o te castro! –Tomoka corre atrás de su novio.

- ¡Vamos! –dice Momo divertido, mirando a Sakumo que miraba a sus dos amigos incrédula, así que dirige su mirada al pelinegro y asintió, también regresándole la sonrisa.

* * *

- Mada mada dane. –dice con arrogancia Ryoma y mirando con superioridad al chico que acaba de derrotar, el cual esta de rodilla en el piso completamente cansado y derrotado.

- ¡ECHIZEN!

Ryoma voltea viendo a Horio correr hacia donde esta él siendo seguido por una furiosa Tomoka, Sakumo y Momo. Cuando vio a la segunda la culpa regreso y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Eres un desconsiderado Echizen! ¡Si te ibas a saltar la escuela me hubieras invitado! –Reclama molesto Horio cuando estuvo a frente de él, pero cae de lleno al piso ante una potente patada que le dio su "delicada" novia en la cabeza.

¡Te dije que no molestes al príncipe Ryoma! –dice con firmeza cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

A Ryoma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, jamás se acostumbrara a la relación de esa rara pareja.

- ¡Ryoma-kun! –grita Sakumo llegando a él dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero Ryoma se alejo sorprendiéndolos a todos, el azabache no era afectivo pero desde que es novio de Sakumo nunca se ha alejado cuando ella intenta abrazarla.

Ryoma quiso golpearse contra la pared al ver la expresión de su novia ante su rechazo, no lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió, pero es que no quería que Sakumo lo abrazara después de que él tiene poco de haber estado con Elea, teme que perciba su aroma a través de su ropa.

- Estoy muy sudado. –dice indiferente, volteando su rostro a un costado.

- Entiendo. –dice con entendimiento, y sonriéndole levemente, ocultando su tristeza, a Ryoma nunca le había importado eso, no importaba si estuviera sudado no se alejaba si ella lo quería abrazar.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela Echizen? –Momo sonríe nervioso e intenta desviar el tema al sentir el raro ambiente que de pronto se sintió.

Horio se puso de pie sobándose la nuca, y su novia miro a su amiga con algo de tristeza, ella sabia que Sakumo se sentía mal por la acción de Ryoma.

- No estaba de ánimos para ir. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Y si jugamos un partido? –dice emocionado Momo.

- No estaría mal. Necesito jugar con alguien que me de algo de batalla. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro mirando retador a su amigo y este lo miro igual, también sonriendo.

- Toma Ryoma-kun. –Sakumo entrega un cuaderno que saco de su mochila y se lo extiende a Ryoma que lo toma mostrando en su rostro que no sabe lo que es. –Es la tarea. Solo quería entregarte eso. ¡Me tengo que ir!

Sakumo da media vuelta y se va corriendo, tenia ganas de llorar al ser muy sensible ese desaire de Ryoma la lastimo y no quería que nadie la viere, mucho menos su novio o seguro pensaran que es infantil.

- ¡Yo me voy con Sakumo, chicos! ¡Te veo mañana Horio! –Tomoka hace una leve inclinación y da media vuelta corriendo para darle alcance a su amiga.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo por donde se alejaban las chicas. Ryoma se sentía de la patada, sabe que hizo sentir mal a Sakumo con esa leve acción, él mas que nadie sabe lo sensible que es.

- Oye Echize, por muy sudado que estuvieras no debiste rechazarla así. Sabes lo sensibles que son las mujeres, además que se vio mal. –dice con desaprobación Horio.

- Si Echizen, te viste muy mal, como sino quisieras que Sakumo te abrazara, y no mientas diciendo que es porque estabas sudado, todos sabemos que nunca le has rechazado un abrazo por eso. Siempre dejas que te abrace cuando terminas un juego y ella corre a abrazarte para felicitarte. –ahora es Momo quien lo mira con desaprobación y Ryoma siente que una piedra le cae en la cabeza ante cada palabra de sus amigos, si ellos notaron eso es mas que obvio que Sakumo también lo hizo.

- ¿Vamos a jugar o que? –pregunta con fastidio.

Horio y Momo se miran de reojo, y luego suspiran resignados sabiendo que con lo orgulloso que es no admitirá que hizo mal aunque lo sepa, además suponen que esta de mal humor y por eso reacciono así ante Sakumo.

* * *

- ¡Sakumo! –Tomoka la alcanzo, y la tomo de una de las muñecas jalándola a ella para hacerla voltear, viendo que su amiga tiene los ojos llorosos. –No llores Sakumo, ya sabes como es el príncipe Ryoma. –dice con tristeza.

- Pero viste como se movió para que no lo abrazara. Nunca ha hecho eso. –dice dolida.

- Él mismo dijo que es porque estaba sudado Sakumo.

- Eso nunca le importo.

- Lo sé, como también sé que poco a poco uno le va importando otra clase de cosas conforme mas entramos a la adolescencia. Es normal que a un chico a veces le avergüence que su novia lo abrace estando sudado y seguro oloroso. –dice divertida. – ¿Acaso a ti te gusta que el príncipe Ryoma te abrace estando toda sudada?

Sakumo se sonrojo de solo pensarlo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Seguro el príncipe Ryoma se siente más atraído a ti y comienza a sentir mas pena por cosas que antes no le importaban.

- Tienes razón. –Sakumo le sonrío levemente sintiéndose mas animada, mirando agradecida a su amiga que le dedico una amigable sonrisa.

* * *

Hayate y Elea están sentados en los sillones uno frente al otro. Cada uno sostiene una lata de cerveza.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pasa? Para ser alguien que ha tenido sexo no pareces muy contenta.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que he tenido sexo? –pregunta con aburrimiento, para después darle un trago a su cerveza.

Hayate sonríe divertido y apunta con la mirada el cuello de Elea.

- Tienes unos chupetones enormes ahí. – la pelinegra lleva su mano a la zona intentándolo tapar, mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos porque no se había dado cuenta que lo tenia, ahora sabe lo malo que es no mirarse en el espejo con atención por andar a las carreras. – No puedo creer que no te interese esconderlo siendo lo reservada que eres. –– Elea frunce el entrecejo, si lo hubiera visto es lógico que se lo hubiera tapado. – además son muchos. –dice con burla.

Elea se pone rápidamente de pie y camina hacia el espejo que vio ahí en la sala, se coloca frente a él viendo esas marcas rojas en su pecho y cuello, la blusa que lleva los deja ver con facilidad. Ahora entendía porque Sebastián dijo el "así", porque camino ahí la gente la miraba con desaprobación y los hombres de forma mas pervertida de lo normal, y en especial entendía esa mirada burlona en Ryoma, al recordar eso frunció mas su entrecejo y un aura asesina la rodeo. Hayate sonrío divertido, sabia que no se había dado cuenta de eso, en verdad no pensó que alguien como Elea fuera tan distraída como para no darse cuenta de esas marcas.

- Ese chico debe ser muy posesivo, o más bien lo es. No lo digo solo por los chupetones sino también porque pude notar como te mira, como si dijera es mía así que ni la mires. –dice divertido, viendo como Elea con cara de malas pulgas camina para sentarse nuevamente en el sillón.

- No digas tonterías. Sabes que el niñato tiene novia, solo soy su distracción. –dice con fastidio, ocultando esa opresión en su pecho.

- ¿Y el no es la tuya? –Hayate la mira de forma enigmática y Elea frunce el entrecejo. – ¡En fin! –suelta un profundo suspiro. –Cuando te vayas podría prestarte una polera o algo que tape eso para que tus hermanos no los vean. –dice divertido, y Elea solo asintió, no mostrando lo agradecida que se siente por que la ayudara. – Tengo curiosidad en otra cosa más. Pareces una mujer a la que le gustan mas experimentados, pero ese chico es incluso menor que tu, además que tiene novia.

- Solo es dos años menor que yo. –dice con fastidio.

- Pero sigue teniendo novia y a como veo las cosas solo un juguete para ti no es. ¿Qué tiene ese chico para tomar la atención de una mujer indiferente como tu?

- No lo sé. –dice con seriedad volteando su ostro a un lado y Hayate mostro algo de sorpresa porque pensó que no le contestaría o le diría un "no te importa", pero luego sonrío levemente sintiéndose contento por tener su confianza.

- ¿Al menos sabes que te gusta de él?

- Todo.

Hayate vuelve a mostrar sorpresa al notar que cuando se trata de Ryoma, Elea es completamente diferente, o al menos lo es a como se la imaginaba

- Cambiando de tema. –dice con indiferencia pero dejando ver que ya no quiere hablar del tema. – ¿Tu novio no se enoja porque dejas que extrañas se queden en tu departamento?

- No creo. Además no eres extraña, ya te dije que me das confianza. –dice amigable, pero se da cuenta de lo que dijo y ensancha los ojos. – ¡¿Cómo sabes que mi pareja es hombre? ¡¿Acaso soy tan obvio? –pregunta sorprendido y Elea sonríe burlona.

- Me imagine que eres gay cuando note que no te sentías atraído a mí. Solo un gay no se sentiría atraído a mi persona. –dice con arrogancia.

- Que ególatra. Hay hombres que no se sentirían atraídos a ti. –Hayate la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Admitámoslo Hayate. –Elea se recarga completamente en el sillón en una pose cómoda. – Todo hombre que me ve por primera vez se siente atraído a mi persona... Dime alguno que no se sienta así. –dice retadora al ver que la mira incrédulo.

- ¡Los gay! –dice victorioso.

- Vez. He ahí como supe que eras gay desde el principio –dice con burla. –de ahí solo mi padre y hermanos no se sienten atraídos a mi. –dice con arrogancia y Hayate se le sombreo la frente de negro ante tanta arrogancia. –Incluso he llegado a pensar que los gay al verme o desean ser como yo, o desean ser heterosexual… dime cual de las dos deseaste tú. –Elea pasa su lengua con sensualidad por sus labios y a Hayate se le sombre más su frente, entrecerrados mas su mirada mientras la pelinegra le dedica una burlona.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento Ryoma como los demás se han ido a las duchas. Momo y Ryoma están frente a sus casilleros sacando la ropa limpia, terminando ambos se quitan la ropa para meterse en las duchas, y cuando Momo voltea hacia Ryoma ensancha los ojos, se sonroja y apunta su torso con un dedo.

- ¿Qué? –el azabache alza una ceja mirando a su amigo como el loco que es.

- ¡Dime que eso te lo hiciste porque te golpeaste con algunas pelotas! –dice algo alterado.

Ryoma baja la mirada y ensancha los ojos al ver que en su torso tiene varios chupetones, agradece tener su rostro inclinado porque así Momo no vio su expresión, así que al enderezarse lo mira indiferente.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? –dice despreocupado y sigue su camino hacia las duchas dejando ahí a Momo que sigue en una especie de shock.

- _(No soy tonto. Sé que una pelota no deja esa clase de marca. Lo que mas me sorprende es que Sakumo y Ryoma hayan llegado a esa etapa ya. Con lo obsesionado que esta Ryoma con el tenis que parece no tener hormonas, y con lo modosita que es Sakumo pensé que esos dos llegarían a esa etapa hasta graduarse de la universidad o después)_ – a Momo casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas y su rostro esta mas rojo que un tomate, además su ego se bajo, no solo Ryoma consigue novia antes que él siendo menor sino que perdió la virginidad también antes que él. –_(Ese canijo en todo me supera, al menos en altura aun le sigo ganando)_ –al parecer ni ese consuelo lo alegro, porque ahora un aura oscura y solitaria lo rodea.

* * *

Dentro de un restaurante de comida rápida, están Ryoma, Momo, Nicole, Sakumo, Tomoka y Horio comiendo hamburguesas. Después de la escuela se pusieron de acuerdo para ir ahí.

Sakumo oculta lo deprimida que esta, Ryoma no le ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera la voltea a ver, pareciera como si la ignorara, y lo malo es que no sabe porque. Si aun a pesar de sentirse deprimida acepto ir con todos a comer es porque sabe que Ryoma la acompañara a casa después y ahí aprovechara para preguntarle lo que le pasa.

Ryoma siente su celular vibrar y lo saca de su bolsillo viendo que le llego un mensaje de Elea. Momo que estaba a su lado lo miro de reojo notándolo algo nervioso, y aunque intento ver que es lo que su amigo veía en el celular no pudo porque Ryoma lo guardo rápidamente y se puso de pie.

- Tengo que irme a casa. –dice comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Oe! ¡Ni siquiera te has acabado tu hamburguesa! –dice Momo apuntándola.

- ¡Puedes comértela Momo-senpai! –dice indiferente alzando una mano en son de despido sin siquiera voltear.

- ¿Qué soy? ¿Un perro al que le das las sobras? –dice ofendido y molesto mas Ryoma lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

Sakumo frunció el entrecejo, Ryoma se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ella como siempre lo hace, no es afectivo pero por lo menos le avisa a ella que no podrá irla a dejar, pero ahora se fue como si ella no estuviera ahí.

- _(Ryoma esta muy raro. ¿Le abre hecho algo que lo molestara?)_ –Sakumo no sabía que hacer, que pensar, pero si se sentía acongojada, presentía que algo pasaba con Ryoma.

Tomoka miro de reojo a su amiga, la conoce muy bien y sabe que algo le molesta, incluso ella misma ha notado que desde ayer Ryoma anda muy diferente con Sakumo y sabe que eso la esta acongojando, pero sabe que no puede hablar con ella hasta que estén a solar.

- Senpai, pensé que no se comería lo que dejo Ryoma. –Nicole mira a Momo incrédula al ver como este devora la hamburguesa y papas fritas que dejo el azabache

- La hamburguesa esta casi completa, no podía dejar que se desperdiciara. –dice después de pasar bocado y a Nicole le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Ryoma llego corriendo al parque donde lo cito Elea. Se coloco frente a la fuente donde ella le dijo que lo esperara, tiene sus piernas flexionadas y apoya sus manos en estas intentando controlar la acelerada respiración.

El azabache se endereza y comienza a buscarla con la mirada, viéndola sentada en una banca que esta cerca de lo mas concentrada leyendo un libro. El verle esas gafas de aumento puestas nuevamente le gusto, le gustaba como se veía con ellas la hacían ver mas provocativa.

Siguió observándola notando que viste una blusa de mangas cortas color gris que le queda ceñida, pero es sencilla, unos jeans negros y unos tenis. Lleva su cabello suelto. Pero el verla esa mascada negra adornándole el cuello le saco una sonrisa burlona sabiendo porque la llevaba puesta.

* * *

Elea esta de lo mas concentrada en su lectura, pero levanta la vista para ver a quien le ha quitado su libro viendo a Ryoma mirar con indiferencia la pasta del libro que le acaba de quitar.

- Tardaste. –dice en forma de reproche.

- No me culpes, estaba muy alejado de aquí. –dice indiferente, extendiéndole el libro para que lo tomara y así lo hizo. – ¿Para que me citaste aquí?

- Quiero mostrarte algo. –Elea se pone de pie y comienza a caminar. Ryoma alza una ceja, pero igual también camina siguiéndola.

* * *

Ryoma siente curiosidad de a donde lo lleva. Ambos se adentraron a un edificio modesto, y subieron las escaleras porque no había elevador. Elea se puso enfrente de una puerta y la abrió, adentrándose y Ryoma lo hizo atrás de ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El azabache mira curioso el lugar, es sencillo y modesto, además la sala tiene pocos muebles, entre ellos un piano.

- ¿Piensas mudarte aquí? –pregunta mirándola.

- No. –Elea lo mira a los ojos con tranquilidad y Ryoma alza una ceja. –Te traje aquí porque este lugar lo podemos usar cada que queramos que el otro nos quite el "estrés" –al decir lo ultimo simula un par de comillas con sus dedos. –Cuando yo quiera que me quites el "estrés" te llamare o mandare un mensaje y tú vendrás aquí, igual cuando seas tú quien quiera que yo le quite el "estrés" me avisaras y vendremos ambos aquí. –Ryoma ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa, no pensó que ella buscaría un lugar para que ellos puedan estar más cómodos, pero la idea le gusto, así tendrán mas privacidad además ella le dio a entender que cuando uno quiera estar con el otro solo tiene que llamarle y ambos vendrán ahí. –Toma. –Elea le extiende una llave.

- ¿Es tuyo este departamento? –pregunta tomando la llave.

- Es de un conocido, me lo presto. –dice indiferente y Ryoma alza una ceja. –No te preocupes que él no suele venir aquí, no mucho, y si lo hace me avisara. –Ryoma solo asintió.

Elea sonrío levemente, se ha resignado a ser la otra, pero si logra tenerlo para ella sola en momentos así no le importa por el momento. Dio un par de pasos acortando la distancia que los separa y lo tomo de las solapas jalándolo hacia ella para que sus rostros quedaran cerca.

- ¿No te sientes estresado? Porque yo si. –dice con diversión y Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreír de forma torcida.

- Algo.

Ambos acortan la distancia sellando sus labios en un apasionado y brusco beso. Ryoma dejo caer su maletín al piso y llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella atrayéndola más a él y Elea rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, y le acaricio la nuca de forma estimulante.

Con torpeza ambos caminaron sin romper el beso, en busca de un lagar donde apoyarse mejor, hasta llegar a pie de uno de los sillones que ahí estaba y ambos se dejaron caer. Ryoma encima de ella.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos rompieran el beso, separándose levemente para mirarse al rostro, siendo unidos solo por un delgado hilo de saliva.

Cuando Ryoma vio a Elea con los ojos brillosos, mejillas sonrojadas y respiración levemente agitada no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que tuvo el día de ayer con ella. Y lo mismo le paso a Elea cuando vio que Ryoma tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillosos y la respiración algo agitada.

El azabache llevo una mano a su rostro y le quito las gafas, colocándolas en el piso, y después volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso mas apasionado que el anterior.

* * *

Ya ha anochecido, dentro del departamento esta Elea frente al espejo de la sala acomodándose la mascada.

Ryoma esta unos pasó atrás de ella terminándose de abrochar su chaqueta. Terminando alza su mirada notando que Elea a terminado y esta volteada hacia él mirándolo.

- ¿Listo? –Ryoma asintió.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¿Qué? ¿Planeas invitarme a comer? –pregunta burlona.

- ¿Por qué no? –dice con diversión y Elea amplia su sonrisa.

* * *

Dentro de un sencillo restaurante están Elea y Ryoma, sentados uno frente al otro, con la mesa separándolos.

Ya habían terminado de comer, y ahora están comiendo el postre. Ryoma una canasta con varias bolas de helado, crema chantillí, mermelada de fresa, chocolate y algunas rebanadas de plátano. En cuanto Elea come una rebanada de rollo de mango.

El azabache alza la vista para mirarla y sonríe burlón al ver que se mancho la comisura de sus labios de chantillí, estira su mano inclinándose a ella haciendo que Elea alce el rostro y quita el chantillí con uno de sus dedos, para después guiarlo a su boca lamiéndolo.

- Sabe bien. –dice con burla al ver que Elea lo mira sorprendida por la acción.

A los pocos segundos la pelinegra sonríe divertida y se inclina un poco acercándose a él quitando con uno de sus dedos algo de helado de la canasta de Ryoma y la embarra en sus labios.

- Probemos tu helado. –dice coqueta y Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida.

Elea acerca mas su rostro al de él y con su lengua quita el helado, esta por separarse, pero Ryoma la jala de su mascada haciendo que estampe sus labios con los de él. Elea ensancho los ojos, no pensó que haría algo así, pero cuando sintió los labios de él moverse contra los suyos lo imito respondiendo el beso al momento de cerrar sus ojos como él para disfrutarlo.

- _(¿Haciendo esto en público? Esta mujer me hace hacer cosas que jamás me imagine hacer)_ –el azabache frunce el entrecejo, sintiendo como la pelinegra adentra la lengua en su boca y dejándose llevar hizo lo mismo haciendo el beso mas apasionado.

* * *

- ¡No hay nada como jugar en las canchas callejeras y aplastar a varios! –Momoshiro va de lo más feliz caminando por la acera de la calle.

El pelinegro viste un pantalón deportivo color azul, con franjas blancas a los costados. Una playera amarilla que le queda levemente holgada y unos tenis, y en su hombro derecho cuelga su maletín.

Al pasar por una cafetería su nariz se mueve, como si estuviera olfateando, y al instante voltea con ojos brillosos y baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡Que bien huele! –como si estuviera embrujado se acerca a la enorme vitrina del restaurante y pega su rostro como si fuera calcomanía mirando embobado toda la comida que ahí se esta sirviendo, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando diviso a Elea y Ryoma en una de las mesas dándose un apasionado beso sin importarle estar en publico. – ¿E-E-Echizen? –sus ojos se ensancharon, no se creía lo que estaba viendo, incluso pensó que alucinaba, pero cuando vio que se separaban permitiéndole ver mejor sus rostro comprobó que no vio mal, y si eran Ryoma y Elea.

Momoshiro frunció el entrecejo y su rostro mostro furia, luego dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

**Continuará**

**sas culebra! momo-chan-senpai los descubrio! O.O ke pasara?'**

**spero el kap les haya gustado n.n**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	9. Una candente llamada

**Una candente llamada**

Ya es de noche, y solo las farolas de luz alumbran las calles.

Ryoma va caminando por la calle que lo lleva a su casa, tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, y su maletín lo lleva colgado en su hombro izquierdo.

El azabache se detiene unos pasos al llegar a su casa, y alza una ceja extrañado al ver a Momoshiro recargado en la pared de su casa, teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

- ¿Momo-senpai?

El mencionado alza el rostro, mirando al azabache al momento que se endereza.

- ¡Al fin llegas Echizen!

El pelinegro camina acercándose a él y se detiene cuando la punta de sus pies choco con las puntas de los pies de su amigo, que sigue mirándolo extrañado, percibiendo algo raro en el pelinegro.

- ¿Dime? ¿Fuiste a encontrarte con Elea-san dejando botada a TU NOVIA, de la cual ni siquiera te despediste? –el tono de voz del pelinegro demostró la furia que sentía al igual que su expresión.

- ¿Cómo…? –Ryoma ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa y horror, de todo jamás se espero esto.

- Ni siquiera puedes negarlo. –dice falsamente divertido al momento de tomarlo de las solapas, alzándolo para dejar su rostro algo cerca del suyo. – Podía esperar cualquier cosa de ti Echizen, menos que jugaras con los sentimientos de las mujeres. –los ojos y tono de voz del pelinegro mostro decepción.

Ryoma no le pudo mantener la mirada y volteo su rostro a un costado.

- ¿Has pensado en Sakumo? Ella no se merece lo que le estas haciendo Echizen… ¡Por Dios! Ella te ama, es muy linda, paciente y atenta contigo, siempre esta al pendiente de ti y jamás te reclama nada, además que es muy compresiva contigo a pesar de lo frio que puedes llegar a ser con ella… ¡Mujeres que te amen como ella lo hace es difícil de encontrar!... Deberías estar agradecido Echizen. –ante cada palabra su tono de voz se alzaba más y mostraba mas furia. – ¿y qué haces tu? ¿Cómo le pagas? Siéndole infiel con otra y de remate la ignoras… ¿Crees que nadie ha notado como desde un tiempo para acá la evitas? –pregunta con burla y enojo, más Ryoma siguió sin mirarlo dejando ver que todo eso lo sabia y mostrando su culpa.

Momoshiro suspiro y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse o de seguir así terminara agarrando a golpes a su amigo, y lo que menos quiere es pelear. Sintiéndose un poquito más calmado soltó al azabache del agarre, más Ryoma siguió sin mirarlo.

- Mira Echizen se que Elea-san es una mujer muy hermosa, que provoca el deseo en cualquier hombre. –Ryoma apretó con fuerza sus puños. – ¿Pero en verdad vale la pena perder a la mujer que te ama por un deseo carnal? –Ryoma apretó con más fuerza sus puños. –Por otro lado; no conozco muy bien a Elea-san, pero pienso que ninguna mujer debe ser usada solo para satisfacerte, además que te recuerdo es hermana mayor de una de las amigas de Sakumo.

- ¡Yo no estoy usando a Elea! –dice exaltado y mirándolo.

Momoshiro se sorprendió ante su reacción, pero lo que mas sorpresa le causo fue ver su mirada.

- ¿No me dirás que la amas? –pregunta temeroso, y Ryoma nuevamente voltea su rostro a uno de sus costados. –Di algo por Dios Echizen, ayúdame a entenderte. –dice exasperado.

- No sé que decirte. Ni yo mismo sé muy bien lo que siento por Elea. –Momoshiro se sorprendió al notar la frustración de su amigo. – No te miento que la deseo como a ninguna mujer he deseado, pero hay algo más. Cuando la veo solo quiero acaparar todo de ella, quiero tocarla, hacerla mía. –Ryoma se sonrojo por decir eso en voz alta al igual que su amigo por escucharlo, pero a Ryoma no le importo decirle a su mejor amigo lo que siente, necesita desahogarse y sabia que podía confiar en él. –Cuando no estoy con ella solo pienso en ella, cuando estoy con ella solo quiero tenerla. Me gusta todo de ella aunque muchas veces me molesten sus acciones. Te juro que por Sakumo intente contenerme porque la aprecio y no me gusta lo que le estoy haciendo, pero esto que siento es más fuerte que yo, y no puedo evitar buscarla o ir a ella cuando me lo pide.

Ryoma no podía mirar a Momo a los ojos ante la pena que sentía al decir esa clase de cosas, pero tenia que sacarlo, y nadie mejor con quien sacarlo que con su amigo.

En cuanto Momo esta mucho mas sorprendido, jamás se imagino oírle a Ryoma decir algo así, y lo conocía tan bien como para saber que no mentía.

- Estás bien metido en esto amigo. –dice con algo de diversión, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

- Crees que no lo sé. –dice mirándolo de reojo, sonriendo de forma seca.

- ¿Y Sakumo? ¿Ella no te hace sentir nada de eso? Digo a lo mejor porque no has intentado llegar a algo más con ella t…

- A Sakumo la aprecio mucho, pero sinceramente no me provoca deseo. –lo corta mirándolo con seriedad. –No sé como explicarlo, pero estar con Sakumo es muy diferente a estar con Elea. Cuando estoy con Sakumo estoy a gusto, pero no tengo la necesidad de tocarla, besarla o llegar a algo mas, mientras que con Elea solo teniéndola enfrente me dan ganas de tocarla, besarla…

- Tal vez si intentaras con Saku…

- Momo-senpai. –lo corta con seriedad y suspirando con pesadez ya sintiéndose resignado a decir todo. –Cuando bese por primera vez a Sakumo lo hice porque me sentí obligado a hacerlo porque siendo su novio eso tenia que hacer, pero no sentí nada con ese beso, no quise profundizarlo y no me llamaba la atención hacerlo, por eso pocas veces la he besado. Cuando bese a Elea por primera vez sentí muchas cosas que jamás había sentido, y quise profundizar el beso, llegar a más, y cada que la veo quiero volverla a besar. Incluso una vez intente besar a Sakumo como beso a Elea, pero no sentí nada, ni siquiera me gusto el beso.

- ¿No te da vergüenza hablar de eso?... ¡No tienes que ser tan especifico! –dice apenado.

- ¿Crees que no? ¡Pero sino te lo digo así no vas a entendérmelo! –dice alterado y avergonzado.

Ambos se miran de reojo, teniendo sus mejillas demasiado sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando en vergüenza.

- Si sientes todo eso ¿por qué aceptaste ser novio de Sakumo en primer lugar?

- Ella siempre se me ha hecho una chica muy bonita, y siempre supe lo que sentía por mí. Cuando se me declaro me fue imposible rechazarla porque no quería lastimarla y pensé que con el tiempo tal vez llegue a verla como algo más que una amiga. –dice en un susurro que de no ser porque no hay mas ruidos y porque están cerca Momo no lo hubiera oído.

- Hubiera sido mejor hablarle con la verdad desde el principio. –dice resignado, para después soltar un profundo suspiro y Ryoma no dijo nada, pero estaba de acuerdo con él. – ¿Y Elea-san? ¿Ella que siente por ti? Al menos eres correspondido me imagino. –dice con seguridad, al verlos besándose seria lo mas lógico.

- No sé que siente ella por mí. –dice cortante y Momo lo mira incrédulo.

- ¡Pero los vi besándose! ¡Vi las marcas en tu torso en las duchas, eso significa que han sido más que besos los que se han dado! –dice alterado, apuntando su torso como si quisiera afirmar lo de las marcas. – ¡Lo que significa que ella te ama! ¿O no me dirás que esas marcas te las hizo otra mujer? No soy tonto y se que no son marcas de golpes de pelotas.

- Momo-senpai solo he estado con Elea, además no siempre se tiene que amar a alguien para hacer esas cosas. –Ryoma lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y le habla como si de un niño de cinco años se tratara, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mire ofendido a la vez que se sonrojo ante la vergüenza.

- Lo sé. –dice molesto, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y volteando su rostro a un lado haciéndose el digno. Ryoma suelta un profundo suspiro mostrándose cansado.

- La verdad no sé lo que sienta por mí. Ella es muy coqueta y liberal, además que difícilmente muestra lo que siente. A como lo veo yo sencillamente lo que hacemos es una entretención para ella. –dice con molestia.

- ¿Y estas bien con eso? –pregunta incrédulo.

- No le puedo exigir nada, recuerda que yo tengo novia. –Ryoma lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, y Momo casi cae estilo anime.

- ¡Entonces corta con Sakumo! Eso es lo mejor para todos. Sakumo no seguirá siendo engañada, tú puedes intentar conquistar a Elea, y Elea-san tal vez te tome mas enserio si eres soltero.

- Es que no quiero hacer sufrir a Sakumo. Tengo la seguridad que si termino con ella para estar con otra sufrirá.

- Sufrirá más si se entera del engaño, además que ahorita esta sufriendo por que la estas esquivando o portándote más frio con ella.

- Lo sé. –dice molesto.

- Echizen. –el tono de voz de Momo mostro incredulidad. – ¿No me digas que estas siendo mas frio con Sakumo porque quieres que ella te corte para tener menos culpa? –la mirada del pelinegro se entrecerró y al ver a Ryoma tensarse frunció el entrecejo. – ¡Eso es demasiado egoísta y cobarde Echizen! –grita molesto.

- ¡Ay!... ¡No sé que hacer! ¡Esto es muy complicado! ¡Extraños esos días que no había cosa más importante para mí que el tenis! –dice desesperado y agitándose el cabello con sus manos.

- Yo te diré que hacer. –Momo le sonríe amigable. – ¡Corta con Sakumo! ¡Nada ganas con seguir con esa relación que la ilusiona más a ella! ¡Esa es la solución! –grita molesto.

- Vale, lo hare. Solo necesito tiempo para darme valor. –dice resignado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿el tiempo necesario para que Sakumo te descubra? Porque déjame decirte algo amigo, no eres nada discreto. –dice con reclamo. –Te estabas besando con Elea-san en un restaurante lleno de personas. Si yo los vi ahora ¿qué te hace pensar que Sakumo, Tomoka u otros de sus amigos no los vean?

- No me recuerdes eso. No sé que tenía en la cabeza para hacer esa cosa tan vergonzosa frente a tanta gente. –Ryoma se tapa la boca y sus mejillas se vuelven a sonrojar. – ¡Esa mujer es un mal! Me hace perder la cabeza y hacer idioteces. –dice molesto.

- No le eches la culpa a Elea-san de tus idioteces porque yo los vi, y en ningún momento vi a Elea-san apuntándote con una pistola para que la besaras en público, y vi perfectamente como correspondías el beso con muchas ganas. –Momo entrecierra nuevamente su mirada mostrando incredulidad, y Ryoma se sonroja mas sabiendo que tiene razón. Momoshiro lo sigue viendo incrédulo, pero luego suspira con pesadez. –al menos intenta ser mas discreto hasta que consigas los cojones para terminar tu relación con Sakumo. –Ryoma asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Por otro lado, tengo algo que me esta carcomiendo la cabeza desde que descubrí tu aventura con Elea-san. –Ryoma lo mira extrañado. – ¡¿Cómo demonios le hicieron Elea-san y tu para llegar a una relación carnal? –pregunta exaltado y Ryoma cae estilo anime. –¡No me lo explico amigo! ¡Si cada que están en el mismo lugar se fulminan con la mirada y se la pasan insultando al otro, o diciendo algo para molesta al otro! ¡Cuando están juntos desprenden un ambiente muy diferente al que desprendían hace rato en la cafetería! –la mirada de Momo se volvió algo psicópata al quebrarse la cabeza intentando pensar como demonios ellos llegaron a como están ahora. – ¡Si las veces que los vi antes parecía que se odiaban! ¡Que no se soportaban! ¡¿O son buenos actores disimulando frente a los demás o qué? ¡Además según yo casi ni se han visto, solo cuatro veces a lo mucho y mas que cortejarse entre si o coquetearse se la han pasado insultándose o fulminándose con la mirada! ¡¿Entonces cuando demonios avanzaron tanto en su relación? –Momo respira agitado donde no tomo aire para hablar y su mirada se volvió más psicópata.

- Momo-senpai. –dice con lastima, palmeándole el hombro para que se calmara. –No te quiebres más la cabeza que ni yo mismo sé como Elea y yo llegamos a esto y tan rápido.

- No te creo Echizen, solo no me lo quieres decir. –dice rencoroso y marcando mas su mirada de psicópata poniendo algo nervioso a Ryoma. –Dímelo Echizen, soy tu mejor amigo, ese que te esta guardando este gran secreto. ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Dónde se besaron por primera vez? ¿Cuándo y donde comenzó todo? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste con Elea-san desgraciado y donde fue? Descríbemelo con detalles. ¿Quién guio a quien?...

Al azabache se le sombreo la frente de negro y hace hacia atrás su cabeza alejándola lo más que puede ya que Momo se le estaba acercando mucho con esa mirada de psicópata que ya le estaba dando miedo.

- ¿Elea-san es más sexy en la intimidad? ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?... Momo cortó su interrogación cuando vio a Ryoma mirar sorprendido por sobre su hombro, así que rápidamente volteo curioso, pero no vio nada, regreso su mirada a Ryoma y solo vio puntitos marcando su silueta y después escucho una puerta cerrarse. – ¡ECHIZEN! –grita furioso al darse cuenta que el muy maldito escapo.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta principal de la casa esta Ryoma recargando en esta sonriendo de forma torcida, al oír el grito de su amigo diciendo su apellido amplio su sonrisa.

- Mada mada dane Momo-senpai. –dice burlón, y se endereza comenzando a caminar, adentrándose mas en la casa, agradeciendo que sus padres están dormidos a estas horas.

* * *

Es un nuevo día, la hora del receso ha llegado y saliendo del salón, con almuerzos en mano se ve a Horio, Tomoka, Sakumo y Nicole.

- ¿A donde vas Saku-chan? –pregunta curiosa Nicole al ver que su amiga toma otro rumbo.

- Ustedes adelántense. Iré a buscar a Ryoma-kun que seguro esta durmiendo en la azotea… siempre hace eso cuando se salta una clase. –dice divertida.

- ¡Okey!... ¡Los esperamos haya! –exclaman ambas chicas.

* * *

Sakumo abrió la puerta de la azotea, salió y camino algunos pasos mientras mira a todos lados en busca de su novio, y sonrío enternecida al verlo acostado en el piso a unos metros a la derecha.

La castaña camino hacia donde esta él, al verlo dormido le dio cosa despertarlo, así que se sentó a su lado, posando su almuerzo sobre sus piernas.

Al sentir lo relajante y la refrescante brisa que corre por el lugar entendió porque su novio siempre escoge las azoteas para relajarse o echarse un sueñito.

Sakumo sonriendo volteo hacia donde esta Ryoma, y se sonrojo al ver lo lindo que se ve durmiendo, con esa expresión tranquila y pacifica que incluso lo hacen ver angelical, además el como el viento ondea sus cabellos y el que lleve su saco desabrochado al igual que los tres primeros botones de su camisa le da sensualidad a la imagen.

Pero la sonrisa de Sakumo se borro al divisar una marca morada en la parte baja del cuello del chico. Estiro su mano hacia él para tocar la marca, pero se sobresalto al sentir el fuerte agarre de su muñeca, por lo que rápidamente dirige su mirada al rostro del azabache mirando que tiene sus adormilados ojos abiertos.

- Ah… eres tu Sakumo. –dice sin mucha emoción cuando enfoco la vista, para después soltarle la mano, no dándose cuenta que la forma en la como dijo eso hizo que los ojos de la chica muestren un brillo de tristeza.

- Siento si esperabas que fuera alguien más. –dice en un susurro.

- ¿Eh? –Ryoma se sienta, mirándola curioso, ya que no alcanzo a oír lo que dijo.

- Nada. –Sakumo volteo y le sonrió de una forma que a Ryoma le supo falsa, más no le tomo importancia. – ¿Dónde te hiciste eso Ryoma-kun? –dice apuntando la marca morada en su cuello.

Ryoma rápidamente lleva su mano a la zona en un vano intento por taparla y voltea su rostro al lado contrario.

- Momo-senpai me golpeo ayer con una pelota mientras practicábamos. –dice con sequedad.

- Entiendo. –Sakumo volvió a sonreír, mostrando tristeza en sus ojos. –En casa tengo un ungüento muy bueno para los golpes, si gustas podría traerlo.

- No te molestes. –dice con sequedad.

- No es molestia. –Sakumo siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho, la forma en la que la esta tratando su novio últimamente le duele. –Los demás nos están esperando en le patio trasero para almorzar, venia a buscarte.

Ryoma miro de reojo a Sakura y se mordió la lengua al ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, se sentía como un completo bastardo, por lo que de un brinco se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Sakuo que miro la mano curiosa para después alzar su mirada notando que Ryoma la mira tranquilo.

- ¡Vamos con ellos! –su tono de voz ya no fue tan seco ni tan cortante.

Sakumo sonrío levemente, pensando que su novio simplemente esta estresado, por eso le habla así, piensa que cuando los problemas que tiene y no le quiere contar pasen volverá a ser el mismo.

Con ese pensamiento la castaña alzo su mano derecha tomando la mano de su novio para que la ayude a levantarse.

* * *

Nicole esta maravillada, divertida y cada dos suelta la carcajada ante la historia que le esta contando Momo.

- Momo-senpai no siga, de solo recordar el como termino esa salida a los bolos me duele el estomago. –Horio tiene su cara sombreada de azul y se toca el estomago, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor de esa vez.

Kaoru esta en las mismas, el solo recordar el sabor de ese zumo hace que le den escalofríos.

- Cada que oigo esa historia me lamento el no haber ido. –dice divertida Tomoka, ganándose una mirada indignada de su novia porque se divierta de su desgracia.

- Hay que admitir que aunque hayamos sufrido el beber ese zumo fue divertido. –una amigable sonrisa adorna el rostro de Momo

- ¡Echizen! –exclama Horio al ver a su amigo acercarse en compañía de Sakumo, por lo que los demás alzan la mirada. –Amigo por favor dile a Momo-senpai que no siga recordándonos esa horrorosa tarde. –dice con pesar.

Ryoma al llegar a ellos alza ambas cejas sin entender de lo que habla mientras que Sakumo se muestra curiosa.

- ¡La verdad me parece una experiencia muy divertida! –dice emocionada Nicole.

- ¿De que hablan? –pregunta curiosa Sakumo.

- Momo-senpai le cuenta a Nico-chan la historia de cuando fueron a jugar bolos. –explica divertida Tomoka.

La cara de Ryoma se puso verde del asco al recordar los malditos zumos, el de ese día fue uno de los peores.

- ¡Esta dicho! –exclama emocionada Nicole. – ¡Planeemos una salida a los bolos con todos los chicos incluidos!

- ¡Si! –exclaman Momo y Tomoka emocionados.

- ¡Noo…! –exclama horrorizad Horio.

Kaoru y Ryoma se contuvieron las ganas para gritar igual de horrorizados que Horio, pero sus ojos reflejan el terror que sienten ante la sola idea de volver a vivir una experiencia igual o peor que la de esa vez. Por otro lado Sakumo sonrío nerviosa, con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

¡Me niego! –dice rápidamente Horio.

- No seas egoísta, como tu fuiste esa vez donde ni a Sakumo ni a mi nos invitaron. –dice con reproche Tomoka.

- Créeme cuando te digo que fuiste afortunada al no ser invitada. –Horio le palmea el hombro a su novia.

- Yo digo que la idea es genial. Así nos reuniremos todos, tenemos mucho que no lo hacemos… desde ese día en el bar de los hermanos de Nico-chan. –Momo se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Además irán las chicas, eso lo hará más divertido. –Momo mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante. – ¿Qué me dice Echizen? ¿A que suena interesante?

- ¿En verdad importa lo que diga? –dice con fastidio Ryoma mientras se sienta al igual que Sakumo. –Siempre que planean algo me arrastran sin importar si quiero ir o no. –un profundo suspiro brota de sus labios al igual que los de Kaoru, ya que a él también lo llevan a la fuerza.

- ¿No les importa sin invito a mis hermanos? –pregunta emocionada Nicole. –Son unos amargados y siento que necesitan salir y relacionarse con la gente.

- Por mi no hay problema, invita a tus hermanos… ¡oh Elea-san! –Horio pone expresión de pervertido, pero su rostro es hundido por un puñetazo de su novia.

Momo mira de reojo a Ryoma, notando como se tensa y fulmina con la mirada a Horio por que ande fantaseando quien sabe que cosa con Elea.

- ¡Será divertido que vayan tus hermanos! –ahora es Tomoka quien pone expresión de pervertida recordando los sexys hermanos de Nicole.

Kaoru rodo los ojos con fastidio al ver que esa parejita fantasea con alguien más que no es su pareja, mientras que Nicole y Sakumo sonríen divertidas.

* * *

Nicole entro al departamento cargando su maletín, el cual dejo en el perchero de la entrada, para después quitarse los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada y colocarse las sandalias que están ahí.

La pelinegra se adentro a la casa, y se detuvo en la sala al ver a su hermana mayor sentada estilo indio en el piso, sosteniendo el violín al cual esta afinando.

Elea alza la mirada al sentirse observada, topándose con los ojos entrecerrados de su pequeña hermanita.

- Bienvenida. –dice de forma despreocupada.

- ¿Nee-san cuanto tiempo piensas pasártela de floja sin ir a la universidad? –pregunta con reproche.

- No iré a la universidad hasta que pase el concierto… necesito practicar. –Elea agita una mano restándole importancia.

- A este paso volverás a repetir el semestre. –Nicole entrecierra más la mirada. –Además ese pretexto de practicar no me lo creo, tú no necesitas hacerlo.

- No es pretexto, no me siento segura al tocar el violín y no me gusta tocar sintonías pobres. –dice seria.

Nicole se mostro algo sorprendida, ya que es la primera vez que le ve pasión en algo a su hermano.

- _(La música clásica siempre le ha gustado, solo que no ha habido oportunidad para que ella se tome algún instrumento como reto)_ –Nicole sonríe amigable y camina hacia el sillón para sentarse. –Es bueno que te estés tomando esto enserio.

- Siempre me tomo la música enserio. –Elea entrecierra la mirada.

- Lo sé. –Nicole amplia su sonrisa. –Pero pienso que es bueno que te distraigas y como buena hermana menor que soy, planee una salida con ustedes y también irán mis amigos. –exclama emocionada. –Sera divertido y te ayudara a distraerte, para que no te estreses tanto.

- Aja. –Elea mostro desinterés y regreso su atención al violín, para seguir afinándolo.

* * *

Elea va saliendo del baño, lleva puesto un pequeño short de seda de color gris haciéndole juego a la blusa levemente holgada de tirantes. Colgando de su cuello lleva puesta una toalla que absorbe las gotas de agua que escurren de su pelo.

Oye el vibrar de su celular, así que camina hacia su buro y lo toma, viendo el nombre de Ryoma ahí, así que rápidamente contesta.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estabas dormida?

- No… apenas me iba a dormir.

Un extraño silencio se puso entre ellos, no sabían que más decir, están nerviosos y Ryoma se maldijo por eso ya que fue él quien llamo, pero ¿qué quieren que haga?, es la primera vez que le llama a una chica, a una chica por la que tiene sentimientos románticos.

- ¿Iras? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- ¿Hablas de esa salida en la que iras Nicole y tus amigos? –Elea se sienta en la cama, ya no sintiendo esa incomodidad de hace un momento, comenzando a sentirse más confiada.

- Si.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que vaya? –su entrecejo se frunció, sabe que si van los amigos de Nicole ira Sakumo, ya que ella es uno de ellos.

- Yo no dije eso, pregunto porque me dio curiosidad. –Elea pudo percibir la molestia en su tono de voz.

- No tengo alternativa, cuando Nicole se propone algo lo consigue, si me quiere llevar lo hará sin importar que sea a rastras. –dice despreocupada y Ryoma suspira al ver que ella esta maldita como él.

- ¿Sabes jugar bolos?

- Nunca lo he hecho.

- ¡Practica! –exclama alterado y Elea alza ambas cejas sin entender la reacción. –Sé que solo tienes un día, pero practica. –Elea se extraño más, se oía como asustado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu solo hazme caso, no vayas sin saber nada de bolos o será tu perdición.

- Am… entiendo.

* * *

Ryoma esta sentado sobre su cama, recargando su espalda en la pared. Karupin esta a su lado acostado, completamente dormido, no viendo como su amo tiene expresión de psicópata.

- _(No puedo dejar que Elea beba ese zumo… se ve tan frágil y delicada que no lo soportaría… ¡podría morir en el intento!)_ –su mirada de psicópata se marco más.

- ¿Ryoma?... ¿estás ahí?

El azabache salió de sus pensamientos donde Elea bebe el zumo de Inui y cae muerta ante la mirada de todos.

- Aquí sigo.

- ¿Estás solo? –Ryoma alza ambas cejas extrañado por la pregunta.

- Si.

- ¿Estás en tu habitación?

- Si. –contesta más extrañado, no sabe a donde quiere llegar.

- ¿Quieres saber como estoy vestida?

Ryoma se mordió el labio inferior al oírla hablar de esa forma tan provocativa que sencillamente cada que la oye lo excita.

- Dime. –su tono de voz se oyó más ronco de lo normal.

- Traigo puesto un short que me queda a medio glúteo y una blusa de tirantes, son de seda, color gris… y no llevo puesto sostén y ni bragas.

El azabache cerró los ojos imaginándosela y se contuvo las ganas de gruñir. Se acomodo mejor en la cama y llevo su mano al elástico del pantalón.

- Mi cabello esta mojado, me acabo de dar una ducha… ahora me acuesto en mi cama, ¿quieres que haga algo?

- Tócate los senos.

- ¿Sobre la ropa o desnudos?

- Desnudos. –su tono de voz enronqueció más y adentro su mano a su pantalón y bóxer, tomando en un puño su miembro ya endurecido.

- Me he quitado la blusa… ¡ah!

Ryoma gruño y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, con lentitud, sus ojos están cerrados y se imagina a Elea tocándose los senos ella misma como si la tuviera enfrente y el oírla gemir en su oído le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

- ¿Te estas masturbando Ryoma?

- Si. –dice entre un gruñido de placer, aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de su mano.

- ¿Pensando en mí?

- Si.

- ¿Me estas imaginando?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo me vez?

- Sin blusa, masajeándote los senos.

- E comenzado a estimular mis pezones… lo estoy haciendo como lo hiciste tu ayer… los estiro, los pellizco e imagino que tu lengua los lame, que tu boca los succiona mientras rosas tu pene en me vagina.

Ryoma se lo imagino, sintió como si estuviera con ella estimulando los pezones mientras que su boca lame y juega con uno de ellos.

El azabache movió su cadera hacia adelante mientras acelera los movimientos de su mano, llevando uno de sus dedos a la punta de su pene, sintiendo la humedad ahí.

- Ryoma estoy húmeda… deseo tu miembro dentro de mi, rózame con el. –dice entre gemidos, gemidos que lo están enloqueciendo.

El azabache comienza a respirar de forma agitada, sabe que ella lo oye, como él la esta oyendo a ella.

- Lleva tus dedos a tu vagina… toca tu clítoris… tócalo como lo hice ayer e imagina que es mi lengua.

- ¡Ahh!

- ¡Joder! –gruñe excitado, ese gemido fue terriblemente excitante.

- Me he metido un dedo, lo estoy moviendo de forma circular… te necesito, quiero tu miembro Ryoma.

- Mete otro dedo. –dice de forma ronca.

- ¡Ah!...

Ryoma gimió ronco, la situación es tan jodidamente excitante que termino corriéndose en su mano.

- Tu semen… tu semen lo siento dentro.

- ¿Te gusta la sensación? –Ryoma respira agitado.

- Si.

- Mete con mas fuerza tus dedos, gime para mi, córrete para mi… llega a tu orgasmo.

Ryoma gruño ronco al oírla gemir y respirar de forma más agitada, sabe que ella esta teniendo su orgasmo.

- ¿Con quien hablas shonen?

Nanjiro sin tomarse la molestia de tocar abrió la puerta viendo a su hijo con la mano dentro de los pantalones y con la otra sosteniendo el teléfono. Es un pervertido, sabe perfectamente que estaba haciendo su hijo antes que entrara razón por la que se quedo congelado en la entrada con la mano en la perilla de la puerta mirando sorprendido a su hijo que esta todo sonrojado mirándolo asustado, como si lo descubrieran haciendo una travesura.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? –grita exaltado y furioso, con su cara mas roja que un tomate.

El pobre de Karupin despertó sobresaltado ante tremendo grito y Elea al otro lado del teléfono aparto la bocina asustada.

- Siento la interrupción… solo un consejo: no llames mucho a esas líneas eróticas que salen caras.

- ¡Yo no soy tu viejo depravado!... ¡A la otra toca antes de entrar!

- No es mi culpa, ponle seguro si vas a hacer eso. –Nanjiro lo mira ofendido, pero cierra la puerta rápidamente haciendo que la lámpara que le lanzo su hijo se estrelle contra la puerta.

- ¿Elea sigues ahí?

- Si.

- Lo siento es que mi padre entro y… —el azabache se puso mas colorado porque su padre lo haya descubierto en otra situación vergonzosa, tal parece que esta maldito o es una pequeña cuota que tiene que pagar por serle infiel a Sakumo.

- Entiendo, pero estoy de acuerdo con él: ponle seguro a la puerta si vas a hacer esta clase de cosas. –dice burlona.

- Cállate… todo es tu culpa. –dice molesto.

* * *

La madre de Ryoma esta en su habitación, sentada en la silla que esta frente al tocador, mirándose en el espejo mientras trenza su cabello. Lleva puesto un camisón blanco.

Al oír los gritos de su hijo supuso que su esposo nuevamente entro a la habitación de él sin pedir permiso por lo que suspiro resignada.

Unos minutos después se abre la puerta de su habitación por donde entra su marido y a través del espejo lo vio negar divertido, mientras sonríe burlón y muestra orgullo en su mirada.

- Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre. –dice con orgullo mientras cierra la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Apenas te das cuenta? Hace mucho que dejo de ser un niño. –dice divertida, no sabiendo en que sentido lo dice su esposo.

- Sé que ha crecido, pero ya es todo un hombre digno hijo mío.

- ¿Nanjiro porque lo dices? Me da mala espina eso. –la mujer entrecierra la mirada.

- Cosas de hombres mujer. –dice divertido, sentándose en la cama, por lo que su esposa entrecierra más la mirada. –Cariño. –la castaña voltea a verlo curiosa y extrañada al verlo reflejar seriedad en su rostro. –¿Alguna vez tuvimos sexo telefónico? –su expresión seria cambio a una pervertida.

- ¡No! –exclama alterada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Si me voy a la sala y te llamo al celular y lo hacemos? –pregunta insinuante, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. –Anda, vamos a probarlo.

- ¡Nanjiro! –exclama más avergonzada.

**Continuará**

**jajaja pobre ryoma, nanjiro es su nemesis, ya van dos veces ke lo descubre masturbandose jajajaja**

**spero ke el kap les haya gustado, aunke yevo siglos sin actualizar, spero aun recuerden ste fic XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	10. Una tarde en los bolos

**Una tarde en los bolos**

Afuera de los bolos se encuentra Sumire la cual lleva puesto su traje deportivo color rosa, no se sabe si es el mismo traje de antaño o se compro uno igual, el caso es que se ve muy conservado.

Sentada en la fuente que esta ahí enfrente se encuentra Sakuno, la cual lleva puesto una falda tableada que le llega a mediación del muslo, es de color rosa; unas sandalias del mismo color y una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida y es de color blanca, con algunos adornos.

Sentado alado de ella esta Oishi quien lleva puesto un pantalón de algodón color blanco, una playera polo de mangas cartas de color celeste y unos zapatos negros.

- Tardan. –dice algo impaciente Sakuno.

- Aun faltan quince minutos para que sea la hora acordada, recuerda que llegamos media hora antes. –Oishi le sonríe amigable y Sakuno se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Fue buena idea venir y reunirnos… hace que uno se sienta nostálgico. –dice divertida Sumire.

- Es bueno que nos sigamos juntando de vez en cuando. –Oishi le sonríe amigable a la anciana y esta le sonríe de la misma forma, haciendo que Sakuno también sonría.

- ¡Sakuno!

Los tres voltean al oír ese grito chillón y femenino muy conocido para todos, viendo a Tomoka correr hacia ellos, alzando su mano derecha mientras la izquierda es tomada por su novio que corre a la par que ella.

Tomoka lleva puesto un sencillo vestido estilo batita que a pesar de quedarle un poco holgado marca su silueta, le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, es de color verde y de tirantes, teniendo un escote recto. Para finalizar lleva puestas unas sandalias de color plata.

Horio lleva puesto un pantalón cincuenta porciento algodón cincuenta porciento poliéster de color azul; una playera de cuello polo de color verde con azul; y unos zapatos negros.

- ¡Hola! –Horio se rasca la nuca con su mano libre mientras les sonríe.

- ¡Hola! –saludan los demás sonriéndoles.

- ¡Te ves divida Sakuno! –exclama emocionada, viendo a su amiga.

- ¡Tú también Tomoka. –Sakuno le sonríe amigable.

Un automóvil deportivo se estaciono en la acera haciendo que todos volteen, viendo a Fuji salir del asiento del piloto, siendo seguido por Tezuka del asiento del copiloto, Inui y Eiji salieron de la parte trasera.

Fuji lleva puesto un pantalón de algodón color beige, una camisa de botones, cuello polo y mangas cortas de color rosa y unos zapatos color beige.

Tezuka lleva puestos unos jeans celestes, una camisa de botones y mangas cortas color lila y unos zapatos cafés.

Inui viste un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una camisa estilo polo de mangas cortas de color blanca. En su hombro derecho cuelga un maletín.

Y Eiji viste unos jeans desgastados color celestes, una playera estilo polo color roja con franjas negras y unos tenis blancos.

Los cuatro se acercaron a los demás, Eiji y Fuji sonriendo mientras los otros dos muestran serios como la gran parte del tiempo.

- Cada que los veo se ven más adultos. –dice con melancolía Sumire al ver que de los adolecentes que conoció ya no queda mucho en sus físicos.

- Un placer volverla a ver sensei. –Tezuka hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo al estar frente a ella.

- Teníamos tiempo sin verla Sumire-sensei. –Fuji le dedica una de sus tan singulares sonrisas.

- ¡Nya!... ¡es genial cuando nos reunimos todos! –exclama emocionado Eiji y Oishi asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Quiénes faltan de llegar? –pregunta Inui mostrando su tan característica seriedad.

- Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Ryoma-kun, Nico-chan y sus hermanos. –aclara Oishi y los cuatro que acaban de llegar asintieron levemente. –Taka-san aviso que no poda venir, apartaron el restaurante para una fiesta y no puede dejar a su padre atendiendo a todos. –dice con algo de decepción y los demás asintieron con entendimiento.

- ¡Chicos!

Los nueve alzan la mirada al escuchar el grito de Momoshiro, viéndolo caminar a ellos teniendo su mano derecha en alto, su otra mano metida en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriéndoles amigable.

A su derecha va Ryoma quien tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca, del otro lado va Kaoru quien tiene sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Momoshiro lleva puesto un bermuda de color blanco que le queda levemente holgado, una playera algo holgada de color roja y unos tenis del mismo color.

Kaoru viste unos jeans azules, una playera que le queda ceñida, sin mangas y con el cuello un poco alto, es de color negra, sobre su cabeza lleva un paliacate del mismo color al igual que los tenis.

En cuanto Ryoma lleva puesto un bermuda blanco con franjas azules que forman cuadros; una playera polo de mangas cortas que le queda levemente holgada, es de color roja con blanco; sus tenis son de color rojos al igual que la gorra que lleva puesta.

- ¿Estamos todos? –pregunta emocionado Momo cuando llegaron a ellos.

- Faltan los Crosszeria. –dice con tranquilidad Fuji.

Sakuno le sonrió a Ryoma en forma de saludo, y este asintió levemente con la cabeza mostrándose serio, cosa que no extraño a la chica, suele hacer eso cuando se reúnen con los demás.

El motor de un automóvil los hizo voltear viendo como el elegante automóvil deportivo de uno de los hermanos Crosszeria se estaciona atrás del automóvil de Fuji.

De la parte del piloto sale Luka, siendo seguido por Luze que sale de la puerta del copiloto y de la parte de atrás salen las dos femeninas.

Luka lleva puesto unos jeans desgatado, que le quedan ceñidos y tienen adornos de unas cadenas en las partes desgarradas del pantalón; una playera de cuero color negra, sin mangas y de botones que le queda ceñida, marcando su torso y dejando ver sus trabajados brazos, y unos zapatos negros.

Luze va vestidos igual, lo único que lo diferencia de su gemelo es lo largo de su cabellera que lleva recogida en una coleta.

Nicole lleva puesto una falda short de mezclilla que le llega a medio muslo; una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida de color morada, encima lleva puesto un chaleco de mezclilla de magas cortas que le llega a mediación de la espalda, lo lleva abierto haciendo lucir mas su blusa; para finalizar unos tenis negros. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones en sus mejillas.

Elea viste un short de mezclilla que le queda un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla, le queda ceñido; una blusa de mangas tres cuartos color beige, con estampados de letras al frente en negro, es de manga caída por lo que deja al descubierto su hombro derecho; para finalizar unas sandalias beige. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, solo una boina adorna su cabeza y la lleva un poco ladeada.

Sumire, Tomoka y Sakuno pusieron expresión bobalicona al ver a los sexys barones Crosszeria. Los varones pusieron la misma expresión al ver a la chicas, lógicamente Inui, Tezuka y Fuji lo disimulan más. En cuanto Ryoma mira embobado a Elea.

- ¿No me digan que esos son los Crosszeria? –pregunta soñadora Sumire, ya echándole el ojo a los varones.

- Si. –dice soñadora Tomoka. –Los cuatro parecen modelos. –dice admirada y las otras dos femeninas asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¡Hola! –saluda amigable Nicole al llegar a ellos, los otros tres solo hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza a forma de saludo. – ¿Listos para divertirnos? –exclama emocionada.

- ¡Sii! –exclaman emocionados Eiji, Momo, Tomoka y Horio.

Luze y Luka se estremecieron al ver como la anciana los mira, parece que se los quiere comer con la mirada.

Todos empezaron a caminar, adentrándose al salón de bolos. Eiji se coloco alado de Elea y Ryoma ante la acción los miro de reojo.

- ¡Nya!... Elea-chan es bueno verte, no te he visto en la facultad últimamente. –Eiji mira con ojos de cachorro a Elea.

- Tengo un concierto… he estado practicando. –dice indiferente.

- Entiendo. –Eiji asintió con la cabeza con compresión.

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua y siguió caminando regresando su vista al frente sin ver que Momo noto ese detalle.

- _(Ahora que me fijo bien Ryoma es celoso)_ –Momo sonríe divertido.

* * *

Están todos reunidos dentro de los bolos, ya con zapatos que se requieren usar para jugar.

- Las reglas serán las mismas que la vez pasada, igual las diré para los que no vinieron esa vez. –comienza a explicar Oishi, con esa característica sonrisa de todos paz y amor. –Formaremos equipos de dos, el que falle un tiro…

- Tomara un trago de mi zumo especial mejorado. –Inui muestra un pequeño vasito trasparente que tiene un liquido azul y gorgotea.

Tres de los Crosszerias al ver que le pasara al perdedor mostraron incredulidad, ósea solo es tomar un juguito que no se ve nada mal, pero al ver como los demás se ponen pálidos con solo ver ese pequeño vasito de jugo les dio mala espina, en especial al ver a Nicole ansiosa, eso da más mala espina.

- Para los perdedores del juego se tomaran una jarra completa de mi súper especial zumo mejorado. –ahora el vasito que tenia en manos fue remplazado por una gran jarra que hizo palidecer más a los que han sido victimas de esos jugos.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Esta vez quedare ciego, incluso creo que quemo mis pestañas y cejas! –exclama Momo con ojos llorosos, alejándose del zumo que se había acercado para oler.

- ¡Nya…! ¡Tus zumos van de mal en peor! –exclama temeroso Eiji.

- _(Maldito Fuji cabrón, no me dijiste lo de la sentencia)_ –Tezuka fulmina con la mirada a Fuji por traerlo bajo engaños, en cuanto al castaño mantiene su singular sonrisa, esa que lo hace parecer un zorro travieso.

- Los equipos serán:… —sonriendo nervioso Oishi continuo con la explicación. –Sakuno-chan y Tomoka-chan. –Tomoka sonrío emocionada y choco su mano derecha con la de su amiga. –Fuji y Tezuka.

Tezuka solo cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho y mantuvo esa expresión de seriedad, mientras que Fuji amplio su sonrisa. Todos a excepción de los Crosszerias se sorprendieron ante la pareja de esos dos, teniendo curiosidad de si ambos serán buen dúo en los bolos.

- Inui y Kaidoh. –los lentes de Inui centellaron mientras que Kaoru miro a su senpai y asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Horio y Eiji.

- ¡Nya! –exclama emocionado Eiji, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia su compañero para que la choque con la de él.

- (_Teniendo a Eiji-senpai y su concentración al menos tengo asegurado no tomarme la jarra completa)_ –un aura brillante rodeo a Horio que choco su mano con la de su senpai.

- Momoshiro y Echizen. –ambos sonrieron de forma torcida, sintiéndose conformes con su pareja.

- _(Esta vez no perderemos)_ –un aura de fuego se reflejo atrás de ambos, no estando dispuestos a perder tan ridículamente como la vez pasada, aun tienen cierto rencor por eso.

- Nico-chan y Luka-san.

- ¡A por todas onii-san! –exclama Nicole emocionada, extendiendo sus dos manos hacia su hermano.

Luka sonriendo de forma torcida estiro sus manos hacia ella para chocarlas.

- Elea-san y Luze-san.

- A darlo todo mocosa. –Luze sonríe de forma torcida y posa su mano encima de la cabeza de su hermana menor, que simplemente asintió no muy entusiasmada.

- Seremos rivales y no me contendré ni porque sean mis hermanos. –Nicole los apunta de forma retadora, pero se deprimió al ver que ambos se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas. – ¿Qué pasa con la actitud? –Nicole se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a hacer círculos en el piso mientras un aura desolada la rodea, haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Y finalmente Sumire-sensei y yo. –Oishi sonríe amigable mientras que Sumire hace una pose cool.

Los que jugaron bolos con ellos la vez pasada entrecerraron los ojos.

- _(La vez pasada tuvieron suerte, pero esta vez no se repetirá eso)_ –un aura de fuego rodea a Sumire y Oishi, incluso sus ojos llamean.

* * *

La primer pareja en tirar es la de Tomoka y Sakuno, las mencionadas están de pie mientras que los demás están sentados, atentos a como jugaran esas dos.

Sakuno algo cohibida toma la bola y se coloca frente a la rampa.

- ¡Tu puedes Sakuno! ¡No lo pienses mucho y solo tira! –exclama emocionada Tomoka.

- _(Es tan fácil decirlo cuando no sientes la presión de que si fallas tomaras ese zumo horrible)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de la castaña, quien decidiendo acabar con esto cerro sus ojos y tiro la bola.

Temerosa la castaña abrió uno de sus ojos viendo como la bola choca contra cinco bolos, tumbándolos.

- ¡Así se hace Sakuno! –exclama emocionada Sumire.

Sakuno voltea, sonriéndoles nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca, pero tambaleo cuando Tomoka se le hecho encima, abrazándola.

- ¡Eso fue genial Sakuno!

- Tomo-chan. –murmura apenada, pero su mirada se topa con la de Nicole que le sonríe amigable y levanta su pulgar en son de aprobación, por lo que ella le regresa la sonrisa.

Sakuno busco con la mirada a Ryoma, notando que mira a otro lado, intento seguir con la mirada hacia donde mira, pero en eso Tomoka rompió el abrazo haciendo que no pueda seguir observando.

- _(Es una chica muy modosita… completamente diferente a mi)_ –Elea mira de reojo a Sakuno, viéndola sonreír e inconscientemente apretó los puños.

Ahora fue Tomoka quien tomo la bola y la lanzo, pero solo tumbo dos bolos.

- Lo siento Sakuno. –dice apenada, volteando hacia su amiga.

- No te disculpes Tomo-chan, lo hiciste bien. –Sakuno le sonríe amigable y Tomoka hace lo mismo.

- Amistad entre mujeres, es tan hermoso. –exclaman Momo, Eiji y Nicole, mordiendo un pañuelo, mirándolas conmovidos mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Ambas castañas se sonrojaron mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El par de castañas caminaron hacia su asiento para sentarse.

- Dos bolos, que boba. –dice con burla Horio cuando su novia se sentó a su lado, y esta de forma "cariñosa" le estiro el cabello haciendo que grite del dolor y que los demás los miren incrédulos.

Los siguientes en ponerse de pie fueron Fuji y Tezuka, el primero en tomar los bolos y pararse al pie de la franja fue Fuji.

- _(Esta vez no perderé a propósito, esa experiencia con el zumo de Inui no la vuelvo a vivir)_ –la sonrisa en el castaño se borro y abrió sus ojos mostrando un brillo aterrador.

Con agilidad el castaño lanzo la bola, tumbando todos los bolos con ella. Todos sus amigos mostraron sorpresa en sus ojos, incluso Nicole, los demás Crosszeria se mostraron indiferentes.

- Fuji-senpai se lo esta tomando muy enserio. –murmura Momo y Ryoma que esta a su lado asintió.

- No nos quedaremos atrás… ¿na senpai? –Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida, mirando de reojo a Momo que lo mira de la misma forma y sonríe igual.

- Suerte Tezuka. –Fuji regresa a su expresión de ojos cerrados y sonrisa zorruna al pasar alado de Tezuka.

- Hmn. –Tezuka camina hacia la franja y toma la bola.

De forma ágil y elegante Tezuka tira la bola, tumbando también los diez bolos.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Tezuka-senpai es genial en todo! –chilla emocionada Tomoka.

Horio entrecerró la mirada sintiéndose celoso y a sus demás amigos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡La genialidad esta en su ser! –chilla emocionada Nicole.

Luka y Luze fulminan con la mirada a Tezuka, comenzando a sospechar que ese es el posible novio que su hermana menciono hace días, los pobres aun no saben que la pelinegra solo les dijo eso para joderlos.

En cuanto a Tezuka le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al sentir la mirada asesina de lo gemelos, no sabe porque se gano esa mirada por parte de ellos.

Los siguientes en ponerse de pie son Inui y Kaidoh, el primero en tomar la bola fue la serpiente, que haciendo su tan singular sonido con los labios que lo hace sonar como serpiente se coloco frente a la franja con bola en manos.

- ¡Ese shh es tan mono! –dice emocionada Nicole.

Los gemelos quitaron su asesina mirada de Tezuka y la posaron en Kaoru, ahora pensando que él es el novio de la mocosa.

En cuanto a Kaoru se sonrojo al oír lo que dijo Nicole, y la bola resbalo de sus manos haciendo que caiga en la franja, sin derribar ningún bolo. A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la forma tan ridícula en la que perdió.

- _(Perdí sin luchar)_ –Kaoru comienza a sudar frio y voltea de forma robótica hacia donde esta Inui ya extendiéndole el pequeño vasito de zumo. –Senpai somos del mismo equipo. –dice temeroso.

- Reglas son reglas Kaidoh-kun. –dice tétrico provocando que sus amigos lo miren con lastima.

Kaoru tomo el pequeño vasito, lo miro como si fuera una pistola, comenzando a sudar con más intensidad. Resignado se empina el vaso, bebiéndoselo de jalón.

- ¡Aahh…! –grita horrorizado, tirando el vaso en el proceso y salió corriendo como si trajera un pedo atorado, pero resbalo con el sillón y callo de lleno completamente inconsciente ante la mirada incrédula de los Crosszeria y de sus amigos.

Momoshiro se puso de pie y volteo a Kaoru dejando ver la cara de sufrimiento con la que quedo antes de perder la conciencia y jugo resbalándole por la comisura de sus labios.

- Lo perdimos. –dice con lamento, agachando la cabeza como si acabara de presenciar la muerte de alguien.

A los Crosszerias se les sombreo la frente de negro al ver lo que ese jugo hace, ya entienden el miedo de los demás por beberlo, en cuanto los demás se tensaron al saber cual será su destino si fallan.

- Pobrecito de Kaidoh-senpai. –Nicole baja su cabeza con tristeza ante la muerte de un gran hombre.

- _(Elo ahí a una idiota que no se da cuenta que provoco la muerte de un Cristiano)_ –Elea mira con ojos entrecerrados a su hermana menor.

Luka y Luze miran de forma tétrica al muertito, ellos disfrutaron como ese idiota, posible novio de Nicole muere de esa forma tan vergonzosa.

* * *

Inui esta parado frente a la rampa, sosteniendo la pelota mientras mira de forma analítica los bolos.

- _(Calculando la densidad del viento, la gravedad, el peso de la bola, la fricción del piso y la distancia, empleando una velocidad de cinco metros sobre segundo para hacer un impulso de cincuenta kilogramos por metros sobre segundos, y así aplicare una fuerza de cien Newton)_ –los lentes del pelinegro destellan justo en el momento que avienta la bola, la cual giro muy lento hacia la rampa y solo tumbo dos bolos. – ¡Si, ya supere la marca de la vez pasada! –exclama emocionado.

A los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, mirando incrédulos a Inui.

Los siguientes en ponerse de pie son Horio y Eiji, los cuales caminaron hacia la rampa. El primero en tomar la bola es el cejón, quien suda frio. Siente la presión del momento y el miedo por no perder y tener que beber un trago de ese jugo.

- ¡No perderé! –es su grito de guerra justo cuando se prepara para tirar.

- Pierde y te ganaras mi furia… ¡no puedo ser novia de un perdedor! –grita Tomoka haciendo que Horio se tambalee y termine cayendo de hocico, por lo que la bola resbalo de su mano, revotando y no tirando ningún bolo.

Tomoka sonríe nerviosa al ver que provoco la derrota de su novio mientras los demás la miran incrédulos.

Horio alza la mirada asustado, solo viendo que Inui ya esta frente a él extendiéndole su penitencia.

- ¡No me tomare eso! –exclama rápidamente, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, dispuesto a salir huyendo sin importarle verse como un cobarde.

Pero no conto con que Kaidoh zombi apareciera frente a él evitándole el escape, y lo tomo de las solapas mientras que Inui le tapo la nariz para hacerlo abrir la boca e empinarle el vaso.

Los demás miran con lastima al pobre cejón que patalea.

- ¡Kya! –grita horrorizado Horio que se deja caer de rodillas mientras se rasguña la garganta como si hubiera bebido veneno, para después caer al suelo acostado con la lengua de fuera.

- ¡Horio! –exclama Tomoka asustada, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia su novio y llorar su muerte.

- _(Otra idiota que provoca la muerte de un Cristiano)_ –Elea rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Los demás miran asustados la escena, el como reacciono Horio después de beber eso hizo que la piel se les ponga chinita.

* * *

El par de cuerpos muertos están sobre uno de los sillones todos desparramados.

Eiji esta parado frente a la rampa, toma la bola y mira los bolos nervioso, después de ver como muren dos de sus amigos gracias a ese jugo hace que la tención se sienta peor.

El pelirrojo cierra los ojos y lanza la bola, temeroso los abre viendo que su bola tumba ocho bolos.

- ¡Nya! –Eiji brinca alzando los brazos en son de triunfo.

- ¡Buen tiro senpai! –Momo alza su pulgar y Eiji voltea, sonriéndole amigable.

- Bien echo Eiji. –Oishi le sonríe amigable y Eiji amplia su sonrisa mientras camina a su lugar.

Los siguientes en ponerse de pie son Momoshito y Ryoma, los cuales caminan hacia la rampa teniendo una sonrisa torcida adornando sus labios.

- ¡Da un buen tiro Momo-senpai!

- No pienso fallar Echizen. –Momo tomo la bola y se coloca frente a la rampa. – ¡Domo! –exclama al momento de tirar la bola, tumbando todos los bolos, rápidamente voltea hacia los demás haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- ¡Eso fue genial senpai! –exclama emocionada Nicole.

- Lo sé. –Momo se hace el cabello hacia tras haciendo mueca de galán.

Ahora la sospecha de que él es el novio de la pequeña Nicole albergo a los gemelos que intentan matar con la mirada a Momo, el cual no le toma importancia, pensando que seguramente lo ven así porque lo envidian por ser apuesto y fuerte.

Ryoma toma la bola y se coloca frente a la rampa, su rostro y mirada muestran seriedad, con agilidad avienta la bola, tumbando todos los bolos.

Sonriendo de forma torcida voltea hacia los demás haciendo que la recién viuda chille emocionada, como toda fan girl, olvidándose que su novio acaba de morir hace unos segundos.

Sakuno se sonroja, cuando su novio sonríe así y pone esa mirada se ve tan sexy.

En cuanto Elea volteo su rostro a un lado cuando Ryoma poso su mirada por un segundo en ella, y es que se sonrojo levemente al verle esa mirada y sonrisa.

- ¡Así se hace Ryoma! –Momo alza su mano derecha cuando su amigo pasa alado de él y este la choca con él, ambos sonriendo de forma torcida.

- ¡Seguimos nosotros! –Nicole se pone de pie emocionada, siendo secundada por su hermano mayor.

- ¡Tu puedes Nico-chan! –animan emocionada Tomoka y Sakuno.

Nicole voltea y les sonríe amigable, embobando a unos cuantos por su sonrisa. La pelinegra regresa su vista al frente, viendo como Luka le extiende la bola.

- ¡Gracias onii-san! –exclama enérgica, tomando la bola.

- Suerte. –Luka le acaricia la cabeza de forma juguetona, mientras le sonríe de forma sincera, sacándoles suspiros soñadores a las femeninas, en especial a Sumire que casi tiene un orgasmo ahí, y es que ver a ese chico frio siendo lindo con sus hermanas es tan jodidamente sexy.

Nicole asintió emocionada, y se paro frente a la rampa. Se posiciono para lanzar la bola, la lanzo y con ella tumbo todos los bolos.

- ¡Genial! –exclama emocionada, alzando los brazos.

- ¡Eres increíble Nico-chan! –dice admirada Sakuno y Tomoka asintió dándole la razón.

- Gracias. –Nicole voltea a ellas, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo apenada.

Los Crosszeria sonríen de forma torcida, con un toque de orgullo en la mirada.

Nicole se hizo a un lado para que ahora Luka sea quien tire. De forma elegante y ágil, el pelinegro lanza la bola tirando todos los bolos en el proceso.

- ¡Eso fue genial Luka-onii-san! –exclama emocionada, lanzándose hacia su hermano para abrazarlo y Luka la recibió en sus brazos, sonriendo de forma torcida.

Luze y Elea se pusieron de pie, ya que son los siguientes.

- Suerte. –Luka les sonríe levemente cuando pasa alado de ellos. Elea asintió y Luze le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Esto es la guerra. –Nicole los mira retadores.

- Claro enana. –dice divertido Luze, acariciándole la cabeza y Nicole hace un infantil puchero porque nunca se tomen enserio sus desafíos.

Luka y Nicole se sientan viendo como Luze tomo la bola y se la paso a su hermana menor, la cual la tomo.

Ryoma se tenso, si Elea pierde tomara el jugo de Inui, si eso pasa ella morirá y él se quedara sin sexo, digo sin ella.

Con la misma elegancia y agilidad Elea aventó la bola, tumbando todos los bolos en el proceso. Haciendo suspirar aliviado al azabache, Momo lo mira de reojo y niega divertido.

- ¡Genial!... digo, que mal. –Nicole hace un gesto de molestia, como si se decepcionara porque su contrincante gana.

Luka niega divertido, le parece mono cuando su hermanita anda de infantil.

- ¡Bien echo Elea! –Luze toma a su hermana de la cintura y la alza divertido, sonriéndole amigable.

Las femeninas suspiran soñadoras, y Sumire toco el cielo con los dedos nuevamente, es la primera vez en su vida que tiene dos orgasmos casi seguidos y provocados por la sonrisa de esos sexy gemelos, es que son tan monos con sus hermanas menores.

Luze baja a su hermana, para después tomar la bola y lanzarla con agilidad, y algo de rudeza, aun así tumbo todos los bolos.

- ¡Eso fue fantástico!... digo, que mal. –Nicole hace un infantil puchero, mostrando decepción.

Luka se contuvo las ganas de reír al ver que Nicole no puede evitar emocionarse, pero intenta fingir decepción.

- Buen tiro. –Elea le sonríe de forma torcida a Luze y este le sonríe de la misma forma.

Ahora fue el turno de Sumire y Oishi de ponerse de pie. Ambos caminaron hacia la franja, la primera en tirar fue Sumire quien antes se puso sus guantes para después tomar la bola y lanzar, tumbando todos los bolos.

- ¡Genial! –exclaman admirada Sakuno, Tomoka y Nicole.

- Superen eso. –la anciana sonríe de forma ladina mirando con arrogancia a los demás mientras chica su mano derecha con Oishi.

Ahora fue el turno de Oishi de tirar, quien también se puso su guantes antes y al tirar tumbo todos los bolos.

- ¡Wau! –exclaman las tres chicas, mostrando más admiración.

Oishi se rasca la nuca apenado, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ve a Oishi-senpai fuera y las chicas ni lo pelan, velo dentro de una sala de bolos y las chicas lo admiran… le conviene venir a ligar a los bolos. –Momo le codea las costillas a Ryoma, ambos sonríen divertidos.

- Nicole. –Elea pasa su brazo derecho por los hombros de su hermana, y acerca su rostro a su oído, mientas que Nicole la mira de reojo curiosa. – ¿Por qué solo traes rivalidad con Luze y conmigo?

- Porque es divertido. –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? –Nicole alza ambas cejas, dejando ver que no sabe de que habla. –Aquí todo aquel que no sea Luka es tu rival. –Nicole ensancho los ojos cayendo en cuenta que es verdad. –Y recuerda, si pierdes tomaras no solo un trago de ese raro zumo, sino que beberás la jarra completa. –Elea apunta con la mirada la gran jarra.

Nicole mira la jarra y creyó oír la música de la película del exorcista, sus ojos se ensancharon mostraron horror.

- Este es un juego donde no importa la amistad, el cariño ni los lazos de sangre, todos son tus rivales. –le susurra acá todo tipo lava cerebros.

- _(¡No puedo perder!)_ –los ojos de la pelinegra llamearon con el poder del reto.

Elea se alejo de su hermana, sonriendo de forma ladina mientras que Luze le palmea la mano derecha, chocándola con la de ella y Luka la mira con ojos entrecerrados, sospechando lo que hizo.

* * *

La ronda se vuelve a repetir, Sakuno y Tomoka se ponen de pie y caminan a la rampa. Sakumo toma la bola, se para frente a la rampa y aspira un par de veces intentando concentrarse, abre sus ojos y se dispone a lanzar.

- ¡Ryoma-kun ¿por qué te desnudas? –exclama alterada Nicole.

Sakuno voltea justo en el momento que lanza, haciendo que la bola se vaya chueca, pero ella ni cuenta de eso esta más ocupada buscando con la mirada a Ryoma, mostrándose sonrojada y con un leve derrame nasal.

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que la bola se fue sin tumbar ningún bolo, para después mirar incrédulos porque la canija pelinegra haya echo eso para distraer a Sakuno, que al darse cuenta que fue un engaño se sonrojo más y miro horrorizada como no tumbo ni un bolo.

Elea es la única que sonríe de forma ladina, disfrutando el momento.

- Nico-chan. –Sakumo mira la mencionada con decepción.

- Perdona, vi mal. –Nicole se rasca la nuca apenada, sonriéndole nerviosa y los demás que no sean Elea y Luze la miran incrédulos. –_ (Lo siento Saku-chan pero esta es la guerra, y como bien dicen "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale")_ –Nicole llora internamente.

Sakuno mira con miedo como Inui apareció frente a ella extendiéndole el pequeño vasito.

- Inui ellas son chicas… ¿no podríamos perdonársela? –el lado caballeroso de Momo salió, no puede permitir que una dama sufra esta tortura.

- Reglas son reglas y ellas las aceptaron. –dice serio Inui.

- Ryoma-kun. –Sakuno llora, mirando a su novio en busca de ayuda.

- Senpai tal vez podría dejarlo pasar esta vez. –Ryoma sonríe nervioso, mirando a Inui.

- Inui tiene razón, reglas son reglas y sino querían esto no debieron entrar en el juego. –Sumire mira el horizonte con tristeza mientras lloran, dándole la imagen de héroe caído.

Sakuno llorando con más ganas tomo el vaso y se lo empino de golpe, nada más lo bebió y cayó desmayada. Inui no siendo tan ojete la sostuvo antes de que caiga en el piso.

- ¡Sakuno! –exclama alterada Tomoka y Nicole quien rápidamente se puso de pie viendo a la castaña con cara de haberse zurrado mientras liquido le resbala por la comisura de sus labios.

Los demás miran incrédulos como la causante de esa muerte esta ahí llorándole a su amiga, y gritando su nombre para intentarla hacer reaccionar.

- __(Debemos tener cuidado de la Crosszeria menor)_ –Sumire y sus ex aprendices miran con cautela a Nicole, si la canija fue capaz de hacerle eso a su amiga con tal de no perder vaya a Kami-sama a saber que es capaz de hacer con ellos.

* * *

Sakuno le esta haciendo compañía a los otros dos muertos. En cuanto Tomoka esta de pie frente a la rampa, sosteniendo la bola. La pobre castaña suda frio, temiendo que su amiga le haga la misma jugarreta que a Sakuno, por eso teme hacer cualquier movimiento, aunque se repita que no debe caer, no sabe con que le saldrá Nicole, ya noto que la canija es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ganar.

Tomoka pasa saliva con dificultad, aspira un par de veces intentándose valor.

- ¡Es hora o nunca! –fue su grito de guerra cuando se dispuso a lanzar.

- Luka-nii, Luze-nii no se quiten la playera… ¡me avergüenzan frente a mis amigos!

Tomoka giro su rostro ciento ochenta grados para verlos mostrándose ansiosa, con intenso derrame nasal y poniendo mirada de pervertida al igual que Sumire, lastima que a ella no le trajo consecuencias esa acción como se las trajo a la castaña ya que la bola se fue por la orilla sin derrumbar bolos.

A los gemelos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al haber sido utilizados por su hermanita, y se tensaron al tener la mirada de esa dos mujeres en ellos, se alegran que Nicole no haya recurrido a en verdad quitarles la playera o sino ahora si tendría a esas dos queriéndolos violar.

Elea y Luze sonrieron de forma torcida al ver lo divertido que se esta poniendo esto gracias a su hermanita en cuanto a los demás les resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca, pensando que serán más cuidadosos con la chamaca.

Tomoka y Sumire mostraron desilusión al ver que en verdad los gemelos no se quitaron la playera, pero la castaña menor cayó en cuenta que cayo en la jugarreta de Nicole.

- Eso fue cruel Nico-chan. –Tomoka llora, mirando con decepción a la pelinegra.

- Hay veces que una mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. –Nicole mira el horizonte con tristeza mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos haciendo que la mayoría la miren como la loca que es.

- Tomoka. –Inui aparece frente a ella teniendo expresión tétrica, extendiéndole el vasito de zumo.

- ¡No me tomare eso! –al igual que su novio, Tomoka intento huir, pero su novio zombi y su amiga zombi aparecieron frente a ella impidiéndoselo.

- No Tomo-chan, de aquí nadie huye. –dice tétrica Sakuno, casi sacándole un pedo a la castaña.

Horio tomo a su novia por detrás, haciéndole una especie de llave.

- No, no, no me tomare esto… ¡suéltame Horio! –exclama aterrada, pataleando y removiéndose para que la suelte.

- Te lo dije mujer terca, no es buena idea pero no me hiciste caso. –dice tétrico Horio y Tomoka empieza a llorar con más ganas.

Sakuno le tapo la nariz a su amiga y le empino el vasito, haciendo que lo beba todo.

Tomoka grito de forma desgarradora, los ojos se le pusieron blancos y puso expresión de chica con dos semanas de diarrea, para después caer en K.O.

Elea y Luze vuelve a chocar sus manos, se están desasiendo de los adversarios gracias a la ayuda de Nicole, gracias a ella no se ensucian las manos.

Los demás miran con lastima a la pobre de Tomoka mientras Nicole llora, apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla, pero ni modo hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer para no morir.

* * *

Ya son cuatro los caídos.

Fuji esta de pie frente la rampa, sosteniendo la bola de boliche, con sus ojos mostrando seriedad y sin tener esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

- Ay que calor, me quitare la blusa. –dice con voz orgásmica Nicole y al instante la mayoría de los varones la voltearon a ver.

- _(Concentración, concentración)_ –se repite una y otra vez Fuji lanzando la bola.

Todos admiraron como el castaño se las ingenio para no caer en la tentación, eso hizo que lo admiren de verdad, no saben si ellos hubieran logrado conseguirlo, pero les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que Fuji no hizo un tiro perfecto, solo tiro siete bolos.

- No funciono, es hueso duro de roer. –murmura Nicole, tronando los dedos, mostrando decepción.

- Bueno, se admira que no lo haya desconcentrado por completo… después de todo es hombre. –Momoshiro sonríe divertido y Ryoma asintió dándole la razón.

- _(Estuvo cerca) –_Fuji suspira aliviado, al menos no perdió.

Tezuka tomo la bola y se puso de pie frente a la rampa. Aspiro un par de veces intentando concentrarse, él jamás caerá en una cosa tan infantil como esa, Nicole no lo hará distraerse, por eso no se preocupa, así que con tranquilidad se dispuso a lanzar.

- One-chan tus senos han crecido un poco.

- ¡Nicole no le toques los senos así a Elea en público! –exclama alterado y enojado Luze.

- _(No volteare por eso… ¿Por qué volteo?)_ –Tezuka esta todo sonrojado, con los ojos muy abiertos, su cerebro dice una cosa pero su cuerpo hizo otra cosa.

En cuanto los demás varones que no son familiares de esos dos o no están en el sillón de los condenados tienen un intenso derrame nasal, mirando como Nicole sin descaro le masajea los senos a Elea mientras los mira de forma analítica, y Elea tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al igual que Sumire y los gemelos.

Tezuka mira de forma robótica hacia donde lanzo la bola, mostrando miedo en sus ojos, viendo como la bola rosa un bolo, bolo que hace tambalear, pero lamentablemente no cayó.

Ryoma reacciono y al ver como los demás miran a Elea chasqueo la lengua y le dio un codazo a Momoshiro para que deje de hacerlo, y este le sonríe apenado mientras se rasca la nuca.

Nicole dejo de tocarle los senos a su hermana, para mirar la espalda tensa de Tezuka, sonriendo de forma tétrica.

- _(Ni el más frio de los hombres se salva de esta)_ –un brillo tétrico adorno os ojos de Nicole.

- _(No cabe duda que es nuestra hermana… cuando se lo propone es tan maldita como nosotros)_ –una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Elea, Luze y Luka, los primeros dos como que comienzan a creer que despertaron a un mostro.

- Tezuka-bushou. –Inui aparece atrás de Tezuka, extendiéndole el vasito.

Tezuka voltea, no reflejando nada en sus muecas, se mantiene tranquilo cuando en verdad por dentro esta que se lo lleva la chingada, quiere salir corriendo y gritando como nenita, pero si hace eso sus seguidores y amigos se decepcionaran de él y les dará mal ejemplo.

Todos los amigos del castaño miran curiosos a Tezuka, enserio que se mueren por saber que expresión pondrá, ni cuando se tomo el zumo por accidente hace tiempo lograron ver si le afecto o no, solo se fue sin expresar nada.

- Vamos Tezuka, no lo pienses tanto… no sabe mal. –Fuji le sonríe de esa forma zorruna que le da mala espina a cualquiera.

- _(Fuji cabrón… sé que lo estas disfrutando)_ –un leve tic en la ceja derecha de Tezuka se dejo ver.

Armándose de valor el castaño tomo el vasito que Inui le extendía, y mostrando lo macho que es se lo empino de golpe.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Tezuka le entrega el vaso a Inui, y no muestra nada en su mirada o sus ojos, esta tan sereno como siempre. Aunque si estuvieran tan cerca como Fuji notaria lo mucho que esta sudando donde se contiene para no gritar.

Tezuka comenzó a caminar hacia los sillones, pero nada mas dio dos pasos y callo de lleno al piso, dándose en toda la cara.

- ¡Tezuka/Tezuka-bushou! –exclaman sorprendidos todos mientras se ponen de pie.

- Pobre… no lo soporto. –Fuji niega resignado mientras se acerca a Tezuka para voltearlo, esperando verle una mueca de lo mas graciosa para tomarle foto con su celular, subirla a facebook y burlarse de él por todos los días de su vida, pero para su desilusión Tezuka sigue con esa expresión de no reflejo nada ni cuando tengo diarrea, solo algo de liquido resbala de la comisura de sus labios.

- Ni Tezuka-bushou lo resistió. –murmura temeroso Eiji.

- Echizen. –Momoshiro mira serio al azabache notando que este lo mira de reojo. –Debemos ser cuidadosos con Nicole, aunque hay que admitir que se la puso difícil a Tezuka-bushou, ni él se resistiría a esta.

- Al menos uno de los más difíciles esta fuera de juego. –llamas de fuego se reflejan en los ojos de esos dos.

* * *

Ya son cinco los muertos

Inui esta parado frente a la rampa sosteniendo la bola, se le ve pensativo, probablemente porque esta analizando o haciendo cálculos.

- _(No importa cuantos cálculos haga, siempre tumbare solo dos, por consecuencia perderé y tendré que tomarme toda la jarra… pero vividas las experiencias si pretendo dejarme perder Kaidoh-kun saldrá de entre los muertos, entonces me hará lanzar y hará que pierda, entonces me beberé el zumo de igual forma, y no solo eso, que perderé de forma mas vergonzosa gracias a la intervención de mi compañero… si lanzo Nicole dirá algo que me hará perder, entonces perderé quedando como un pervertido o como un idiota y me beberé el zumo… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo zumos que ni yo mismo me puedo beber?... sé que es divertido ver como los demás lo toman y mueren en el proceso, eso me motiva, pero olvido que cabe la posibilidad que yo también termine bebiéndolo… la única posibilidad que me queda es hacer un calculo más detallado, pero entonces regresamos a lo anterior; cuando este por lanzar Nicole dirá algo que me hará perder quedando como un idiota pervertido, no quiero quedar como Tezuka, es humillante… ¡lo tengo!)_ –los lentes de Inui destellaron, sin acordarse de que sostiene la bola dejo caer su mano dispuesto a tomar una servilleta de su bolsillo para hacer tapones de oídos, pero pues no llego a esa etapa, la bola le cayo en las patas haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

A todos, absolutamente a todos los vivos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, esa fue la forma de perder más estúpida que han visto. Nunca entenderán como el mas inteligente del grupo siempre termina perdiendo de las formas mas vergonzosas y humillantes que existen, ameritan que tal vez el karma se encarga de hacerlo sufrir de alguna forma por preparar esos zumos.

Se ve a Inui retorciéndose del dolor en le piso mientras se toca su pie justo cuando Eiji se inclina a su lado extendiéndole el vasito y sonriéndole travieso.

- ¡Hasta el fondo Inui! –dice juguetón, para después taparle la nariz y empinarle el vasito.

Inui comenzó a convulsionarse en el piso, con espuma saliéndole de la boca y poniendo los ojos en blanco, dando la típica imagen de chico poseído, provocando que los demás lo miren asustados, y se les erice más la piel al saber que es posiblemente será su destino.

* * *

Los seis muertos se encuentran desparramados en la zona de caídos.

Eiji esta frente a la rampa, todo nerviosismo se fue, no esta dispuesto a tomar esa cosa, por esa razón ha entrado a concentración absoluta.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron al verlo completamente concentrado, cuando Eiji se pone así es porque se esta tomando la situación enserio, y es difícil hacer que falle en lo que esta haciendo.

El pelirrojo se dispone a tirar, balanceando su mano para darle impulso al tiro.

- Que sorprendente se ve concentrado Kikumaru-senpai. –Nicole de la nada aparece alado de él, inclinada y mirándole el rostro.

- ¡Ah! –exclama asustado Eiji haciendo que se balance y por consecuencia la pelota caiga en el canal sin tirar ningún bolo.

Nicole rápidamente corre hacia Luka por si ese pelirrojo quiere tomar venganza, y se esconde atrás de él.

Eiji se deja caer de rodillas al piso, posando su mirada perdida al frente.

Los demás miran incrédulos, y hasta con miedo a Nicole, la verdad se las esta ingeniando para hacerlos perder, hasta ahorita solo Fuji ha logrado medio librarse, pero entre mas pasan los jugadores mas fortalece sus jugadas.

- Elea has despertado a un mostro. –Luze mira de reojo a su hermana menor.

- No te preocupes, nosotros no caemos tan fácil es sus trampas. –Elea no se mostro muy segura, Nicole los conoce bien, debe saber sus debilidades, entonces envidio a Luka que esta en el equipo de su hermana menor.

- Kikumaru-senpai. –Momoshiro apareció frente a Eiji extendiéndole el vasito.

Eiji reacciono y empezó a llorar mientras toma el vaso para después empinárselo.

- ¡Nya! –grita de forma desgarradora mientras lleva sus manos a la garganta, para después caer en K.O ante la mirada de lamento de los demás.

* * *

Ya son siete los caídos, Ryoma y Momoshiro se pusieron de pie, el segundo mostrándose temeroso, no quiere perder. El primero se ve más relajado, aunque por dentro esta temeroso, si a Nicole se le ocurre usar una de sus pervertidas tácticas usando a su hermana mayor esta seguro que ya se jodío.

- Echizen. –Momoshiro pasa un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y acerca su rostro a su oído para decirle algo.

Ryoma a escuchar el plan de su amigo sonrío de forma torcida.

Unos minutos después, Momo se coloca frente a la rampa, sosteniendo la bola y mirando con seriedad los bolos.

- ¡Domo! –el pelinegro se dispone a lanzar.

- ¡Quitemos los sostenes y juguemos camisetas mojadas! –exclama emocionada Nicole.

- ¡Nicole! –dice en forma de regaño los gemelos.

Oishi tiene un intenso derrame nasal de solo imaginárselo, Fuji se tapa misteriosamente la nariz, Sumire entrecierra la mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, pero par sorpresa de todos Momoshiro hizo su lanzamiento y derribo todos los bolos.

Nicole tiene los ojos muy abiertos, esa táctica nunca falla en los animes que ve, no sabe que sucedió, el mundo del anime no puede mentirle.

Momo sonríe de forma torcida y camina hacia donde esta Ryoma, chocando su mano con la de él al pasar a su lado, ambos sonriendo de forma torcida.

Ahora Ryoma se coloco frente a la rampa, y con agilidad se dispuso a lanzar la bola.

- ¡Saku-chan no te desnudes! ¡Vuelve en ti! –exclama alterada Nicole.

Elea frunció el entrecejo, pero al ver que Ryoma lanza como si nada, sin voltear sonríe de forma torcida mostrándose satisfecha.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Sumire porque Nicole ande difamando a la difunta Sakuno. Los demás varones se sonrojaron por lo que Nicole utilizo para distraer a Ryoma, pero para sorpresa de los demás este se mantuvo inmune.

Ryoma voltea hacia Nicole, sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- Mada mada dane. –dice con burla, quitándose los pedazos de servilleta que se puso en los oídos, usándolos como tapón.

Nicole los mira sorprendida, para después posar su mirada en Momo que le sonríe arrogante mostrándole los pedazos de papel que tiene en manos.

- Admito que esa es una buena idea. –dice admirado Fuji, pensando usar eso en la siguiente ronda, cosa que se apuntaron también los demás cuando sea su turno.

Elea niega divertida, admitiendo que fue una buena jugada, pero su sonrisa se borro al caer en cuenta que Ryoma no volteo cuando dijeron lo de Sakuno solo por los tapones de papel, lo que significa que es muy probable que si hubiera volteado sino los llevara puestos, esa teoría le hizo sentir celos.

- _(Mis tácticas ya no funcionaran gracias a la idea de esos dos por usar tapones en los oídos) –_Nicole aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla, lamentándose porque sus trampas no funcionen y tenga que pensar en otras.

- Es nuestro turno. –Luka se pone de pie siendo seguido por Nicole, cuando ambos llegaron a la rampa Luka le extiende a su hermana menor un par de tapones hecho con servilleta.

- ¿Y esto? –pregunta curiosa, tomándolos.

- ¿Crees que te la dejaran pasar?... sino quieres perder póntelos. –dice serio.

Nicole mira hacia donde están los que aun no caen viéndolos con un brillo travieso, paso saliva con dificultad al saber que lo que mas querían era venganza por lo que ella le hizo a sus seres queridos, así que rápidamente se puso los tapones de papel que le dio su hermano para decepción de los demás que están buscando la forma de vengarse de una forma de la menor de los Crosszeria.

- _(Luka nos quito la oportunidad de deshacernos de la mocosa antes de que llegue nuestro turno)_ –Elea y Luze truenan los dedos, lamentándose porque Luka sea listo.

Como era de suponerse, con tapones en oídos siendo inmunes a lo que algunos de sus contrincantes pudieran decir, ambos pelinegros derrumbaron todos los bolos de su ronda, por lo que ahora regresan a su asiento teniendo una sonrisa triunfante adornando sus rostros.

Elea y Luze se pusieron de pie, no sin antes ponerse unos tapones también, no se querían arriesgar.

La pelinegra se paro enfrente de la franja teniendo la bola en manos, se dispuso a tirar cuando de pronto Nicole apareció alado de ella, poniéndose de puntitas y le soplo en la oreja haciéndola sonrojar y que tire la bola, que se desvió cayendo en el canal.

Todos los que observan tienen los ojos muy abiertos, en cuanto Elea llevo una de sus manos a esa zona sensible que su hermana soplo y volteo fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Nicole! –exclaman en forma de regaño los gemelos.

- Igual para one-chan tenia pensado esa táctica… es el único punto débil que le conozco. –una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro mientras se rasca la nuca.

- _(Apuntando: las orejas de Elea son sensibles… digo ¡tomara el zumo!)_ –Ryoma ensancha los ojos al ver el destino que le toca a la primera Crosszeria en caer.

- Elea-chan lo siento. –Momoshiro aparece atrás de Elea extendiéndole con una mano el pequeño vasito y con la otra se limpia con un pañuelo las lágrimas que salen por sus ojos. – (_Ryoma tal vez me va a querer matar por darle el arma para suicidarse a su amada, pero es mejor que lo haga yo a que lo haga otro)_

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de los gemelos y Ryoma, mientras que Fuji, Oishi y Sumire miran sintiéndose curiosos de cómo caerá la chica.

Elea teniendo la frente sombreada voltea y toma el pequeño vaso, posando su vista en el.

- Vamos onee-chan, seguro no sabe tan mal. –Nicole le codea las costillas de forma insinuante mientras le sonríe juguetona.

- ¿Por qué no te lo tomas tú por mí? –Elea entrecierra la mirada, extendiéndole el vaso a ella.

- No gracias, no tengo sed. –dice burlona, posando sus manos frente a su rostro.

Elea mira con instintos asesinos a su hermana menor, la cual se escondió rápidamente atrás de Luze que entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- _(Al mal paso darle prisa)_ –Elea se empina todo el vaso, el cual a los pocos segundos cayo al piso con Elea haciéndole compañía, la cual cayó de forma principesca, pero Luze rápidamente la atrapo antes de que se golpeara en el suelo.

Los que estaban sentados rápidamente se ponen de pie mirándola preocupados.

- One-chan no pierde el sex-appeal ni con esto. –Nicole la mira admirada.

- ¡Elea! –grita de forma desgarradora Luze teniendo a su hermanita en brazos. –Me la han matado, pagaran por esto. –su expresión de galán se distorsiono por una de galan sexy psicópata sacándole un suspiro soñador a Sumire.

- ¡Oni-san dale a Luze-nii sus pastillas antes de que se salga de control! –exclama temerosa Nicole.

Luka se pone rápidamente de pie y le mete la pastilla en la boca a Luze, para después taparle la nariz para que se la trague.

A los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _(Ryoma se quedo como el perro de las dos tortas: sin ninguna… sus dos chicas están muertas)_ –Momoshiro mira con lastima a su amigo.

* * *

Ya son ocho los muertos que se encuentran desparramados en la zona de caídos.

Luze con bola en manos esta posicionado frente a la rampa, mirando con seriedad su objetivo: los bolos.

Luze esta por tirar cuando de la nada unas manos le tapan los ojos haciendo que se tambalee y la bola se le caiga sin tirar bolos.

- Adivina quien soy Luze-nii. –dice juguetona. –Oh olvide que no oyes por los tapones. –apenada lo suelta y Luze voltea a ella mirándola tétrico. –Recuerda luze-nii, aspira y deja que las pastillas hagan su trabajo. –dice nerviosa, pero al ver que la mirada de psicópata de su hermano es su peligro corre rápidamente a esconderse atrás de Luka quien la miran con ojos entrecerrados.

- _(Esta mujer/mocosa es un peligro)_ –Fuji, Sumire, Oishi, Momo y Ryoma tienen la frente sombreada de negro al ver que los tapones ya no la detienen y que incluso con los de su misma sangre no tiene contemplación.

- Luze. –Momoshiro le extiende el vasito, pero se estremece al tener la mirada de psicópata del pelinegro.

Sumire casi cae desmayada, ese condenado chamaco le esta provocando tener orgasmo nuevamente y para no quedar mal frente a sus ex aprendices se contiene las ganas de gemir.

Luze furioso le arrebata el vaso y se lo empina de un solo golpe, nada mas termino de beber y callo de lleno hacia atrás, con la lengua de fuera y mirada de psicópata, dándole miedo a todo el que lo viera.

Luka se puso de pie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se inclino alado de su hermano y le cerro los ojos, el como quedo le quita su sex-appeal a él también ya que ambos son gemelos.

- ¡Dos menos y faltan cinco! –dice emocionada Nicole, volteando hacia los demás que la fulminan con la mirada.

* * *

Ya tenemos a nueve caídos y ahora es el turno de Oishi y Sumire.

Sumire esta parada frente a la franja, con bola en manos, dispuesta a lanzarla, pero en eso aparece Nicole atrás de ella y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. La anciana comenzó a reír a carcajada mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos al momento que suelta la bola que para su desgracia se desvió al canal sin tirar ningún bolo.

Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver a su hermana completamente descontrolada, después de esto la llevara con el psicólogo de Luze para que le quite cual quiera que sea la enfermedad que haya adquirido.

A los demás se les sombreo la frente de negro, con esa mocosa ya no saber a que atenerse, necesitan estar bien preparados para cuando llegue su turno.

A Sumire se le sombreo la frente de azul y mira de reojo a su derecha donde aparece Momo extendiéndole su penitencia mientras se limpia sus lágrimas con su otra mano.

Solo se oye el grito desgarrados de la vieja y segundos después se ve acostada encima de Tezuka, boca abajo y con la lengua de fuera, Fuji se encargo de acosarla ahí, además consiguió su foto para facebook con la que se burlara de Tezuka todos los días de su vida.

Oishi esta frente a la franja, suda frio, la bola la tienen en sus manos y mira su objetivo con absoluta atención. Esta por lanzar la bola, pero al sentir que algo pellizca su trasero se sobresalta y sonroja dejando caer la bola que no tumbo ni medio bolo, ni siquiera llego a ellos.

- ¡Nicole! –exclama enojado Luka.

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. –Nicole se rasca la nuca apenada, volteando hacia su hermano.

- ¡Fuiste un gran hombre Oishi-senpai! –dice conmovido Momo extendiéndole el pequeño vaso mientras con su otra mano se limpia las lagrimas

* * *

Se ve a Oishi encima de Eiji, ambos teniendo los ojos en blanco, cara de llevar un año con diarrea, ojeras y con la lengua de fuera. Si, Fuji acomodo a Oishi ahí y también les saco foto que ya subió en facebook junto con la de Tezuka, incluso los etiqueto.

* * *

Fuji esta frente a la rampa, sus ojos muestran seriedad mientras sostiene la bola y mira los bolos. El castaño se dispone a tirar justo en el momento que misteriosamente Nicole camina atrás de él bebiéndose una soda.

- ¡Ay me caigo! –exclama asustada, tambaleándose de lado y empujando a Fuji en el proceso, haciéndole tirar la bola casi en sus pies.

Fuji inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, siendo rodeado por un aura asesina mientras cuernos salen en su cabeza.

Nicole no siendo tonta se esconde rápidamente atrás de su hermano.

- Fuji-senpai. –Ryoma aparece alado de Fuji y le extiende el vasito mientras le sonríe de forma burlona.

Fuji alza el rostro borrando en él toda expresión o cosa tétrica y le sonríe a Ryoma mostrando esa sonrisa de zorro travieso.

- ¿Qué se le va hacer?... perdí, además no creo que este tan mal. –dice con ese tono de voz que denota amabilidad mientras toma el vaso.

Nada más bebió de él y cayo de forma principesca, no perdiendo el estilo nunca.

- ¡Woo! –Nicole lo mira admirada al ver que no perdió su sex-appeal al desmayarse, solo un poco de liquido resbala por la comisura de sus labios.

Momo y Ryoma voltean hacia los Crosszeria, los cuatro mirándose de forma retadora, ninguno estando dispuesto a perder y tomarse esa jarra de ese supuesto zumo que con solo un trago medio matas a los demás.

* * *

Se ve a Fuji acostado boca abajo encima de Sumire que esta encima de Tezuka, el castaño tiene una mano en la pompa de su maestra. Si, Ryoma con la ayuda de Momo se encargaron de ponerlo en esa posición, y si, tomaron fotos que subieron a facebook, etiquetando a todo el mundo.

* * *

- Hagamos esto más interesante. –Ryoma mira retador a los hermanos Crosszeria. –Es un todo o nada. El equipo que tumbe menos bolos en esta ronda será el perdedor.

- ¡Aceptamos! –Nicole se pone de pie, mirándolo retadora, haciendo que Momoshiro y Ryoma sonrían de forma triunfante.

Ryoma y Momoshiro se miran entre si y asintieron con firmeza. El primero en tirar seria Momoshiro, quien tomo la bola y se posiciono en frente de la rampa.

- ¡Domo! –se dispuso a tirar justo en el momento que una lata de refresco fue lanzada directo a su cabeza, pero se vio desviada por otra lata de refresco que le golpeo de costado.

La lanzadora de la primer lata, llamada Nicole voltea sorprendida hacia donde fue lanzada la otra lata viendo a Ryoma sonriéndole de forma torcida, para después regresar su mirada a Momo cuando oyó los bolos ser golpeados, viendo como los diez cayeron.

- Un compañero siempre protegerá la espalda de su compañero… eso es trabajo en equipo. –Momoshiro voltea hacia Nicole y le sonríe travieso.

- Mada mada dane. –Ryoma agranda su sonrisa al ver el puchero de Nicole.

- _(Lo admito: son los que mas pelea le han dado a mi traviesa hermana)_ –Luka se mostro indiferente, mirando a ambos pelinegros.

- ¡Vas Echizen! –Momoshiro al pasar alado de su amigo alza su mano derecha y Ryoma choco la suya con la de él.

Ryoma se coloca frente a la franja, sosteniendo la bola, se siente confiado ya que sabe que Nicole no hará un movimiento, la ha estado observando y cuando haya la forma de contrarrestar sus ataques se bloquea por un momento, tal vez pensando otra forma para hacerlo perder.

Ryoma lanzo la bola, la bola golpea los bolos tumbando nueve de un jalón, el decimo estaba apunto de caer, se tambaleo pero se quedo de pie haciendo que los demás con él incluido ensanchen los ojos.

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua y frunció el entrecejo por no haber echo un tiro perfecto, odia cuando las cosas no le salen como quiere.

- No estuvo tan mal. –Momo le sonríe a su amigo cuando pasa alado de él.

- ¡Jum! –Ryoma pasa a su lado y se siente en el sillón haciendo a Momoshiro sonreír nervioso, lo conoce y sabe que el que no haya echo un tiro perfecto le esta reventando el hígado.

- Suerte para la próxima… ¡oh! Ya no habrá próxima. –dice burlona Nicole que se pone de pie junto su hermano que le sonríe de forma socarrona a Ryoma quien los fulmina con la mirada.

Momoshiro se sienta alado de su amigo, sintiendo lo tenso del momento, pero mira de reojo a Ryoma que lo mira también, mostrando un brillo travieso en los ojos y sonriendo de forma torcida, haciendo que Momo niegue divertido.

Nicole se dispone a tirar, lanza la bola tirando todos los bolos.

- ¡Genial! –exclama emocionada alzando sus brazos.

- Bien hecho. –Luka le acaricia la cabeza de forma juguetona.

- Partido ganado… oni-san jamás falla en nada. –Nicole los apunta y los mira con burla.

- ¡Jum! –Ryoma voltea su rostro a un lado, y Momoshiro sonríe nervioso.

Luka se para frente a la rampa, se dispone a tirar.

- Así es Momo-senpai, planeo tener una aventura con Elea. –dice Ryoma como quien no quiere la cosa.

Luka se tambaleo dejando caer la bola que aun así se deslizo, pero solo tumbo un bolo.

Momo tiene los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Nicole que miran a Ryoma que sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡¿Qué jodines estas diciendo mocoso de mierda? –Luka voltea furioso hacia Ryoma.

- Ganamos… ¡ah! Y solo lo dije para hacerte perder. –dice burlón apuntando los bolos.

- ¡Noo…! –Nicole se deja caer de rodillas, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas mostrando horror en los ojos. –tenias que caer oni-san… ¡¿Por qué eres tan celoso con nosotras?

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Luka. Momo negó divertido, no pensó que su amigo fuera a decir eso solo para ganar, pero después alza su mano hacia Ryoma quien la choco con la de él.

- Espero tengan sed. –Ryoma y Momo toman cada una de las jarras que están ahí y se las extienden, ambos sonriendo traviesos.

* * *

Tirados en el piso se ven a Nicole y Luka, ambos teniendo la cara sombreada de azul, pero sin mueca de desgracia, al menos siguen conservando su sex-appeal, lo único que los hace ver mal es ese liquido saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

Parados, mirándolos con burla y sonriendo triunfaste están Momoshiro y Ryoma.

- Esta vez el triunfo es nuestro. –dice emocionado Momo, y Ryoma asintió satisfecho, adora siempre ganar.

- Olvide mencionar… —Momoshiro y Ryoma se estremecen justo en el momento atrás de ellos todos los moridos aparecen a todo estilo zombi. –Los ganadores como premio beberán una jarra de mi especial, súper, mega, recontra maravilloso zumo de frutas tropicales y sardinas. –a ambos pelinegros se les sombreo la frente de negro mientas que Inui-zombi alza un par de jarras que contienen un liquido rosa burbujeante que en vez de hielos tiene sardinas.

- ¡Gane, no beberé eso! –dice asustado Momoshiro.

- ¡No quiero beberlo! –dice de forma caprichosa Ryoma.

Ambos se disponen a huir, pero todos los agarran no dejándolos ir, incluso los zombis Nicole y Luka se les unieron para atraparlos y hacerles beber eso mientras el par de victimas intentan zafarse.

Se enfoca la escena fuera del boliche y se oye un grito desgarrador del par de chicos. Enfocándose nuevamente dentro del boliche se ve a las personas viendo asustados al grupo de personas tiradas en el piso, convulsionándose y teniendo la cara morada

**Continuara**

**jajajaja. pobre de momo y ryoma, nunka se salvan aunke ganen**

**y nicole me salio bien maldita en ste fic, la condenada se despacho a casi todos, jajajajajajajja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**sayo**


	11. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Descubriendo sentimientos**

Sakuno va bajando las escaleras, entra a la sala y camina un poco, pero se detiene y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver a su abuela con la cara casi pegada en el televisor, mordiendo un pañuelo mientras lagrimas resbalan de sus mejillas. Se logra escuchar provenir del televisor una música de lo más deprimentes, como las que suelen poner en las novelas mexicanas.

- ¿Qué haces abuela? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¡Sshhh…! Estoy viendo mi novela. Va en la parte más interesante; María de las Rominas ya se entero que Gustavo Alonso de las Lomas le es infiel.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de la castaña, que no teniendo nada que hacer se sentó alado de su abuela para ver la novela.

- Debí suponerlo desde el principio. –dice dolida María de las Rominas mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. –Desde hace tiempo ya no eres el mismo conmigo. –Gustavo Alonso baja la cabeza, no pudiéndole sostener la mirada.

Sakumo ensancho los ojos, viniéndole a la cabeza que de un tiempo para acá Ryoma se porta diferente con ella.

- Me traías regalos de la nada.

A la mente de la castaña vino esa vez que Ryoma le trago ese gran oso de peluche, regalándoselo sin ninguna razón, siendo que él nunca ha sido así.

- Esas marcas en tu cuello eran más que obvias, pero mi amor por ti me ponía esa venda en los ojos.

Sakumo sintió su corazón aprisionarse al recordar que ya van un par de veces que le ve marcas sospechosas en el cuello a su novio.

- De un tiempo para acá hueles a su perfume, de hecho ahora lo puedo percibir… No entiendo como tienes el descaro de venir y besarme después de haber estado con ella.

- ¡Que maldito! –Sumire aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras llora como magdalena.

Sakumo se puso de pie, teniendo su rostro inclinado y corrió hacia su habitación, sintiendo que ese nudo en su garganta le dificulta la respiración.

Sumire por estar tan picada en la novela ni cuenta se dio de cómo se fue su nieta, de hecho pensaba que aun seguía ahí.

* * *

Luka, Elea y Luze están sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo una película que tiene toda su atención.

Elea al estar en medio de sus dos hermanos, tiene sobre sus piernas un ponte de palomitas, de donde ella misma toma puñados al igual que sus hermanos.

- ¡Adivinen que se celebra este sábado cinco de junio! –exclama enérgica Nicole quien salto posicionándose de espaldas al televisor.

Luka, Elea y Luze se mueven a los lados intentando ver la televisión, pero por más que se muevan les es imposible, y lo peor es que la película va en la mejor parte.

- Les daré una pista. –Un aura brillante rodea el cuerpo de la pelinegra que tiene cara de drogada. –Es el cumpleaños de la chica más genial y hermosa del mundo.

- ¡Nicole quítate, no dejas ver! –exclama molesto Luze.

- Espero ya tengan mis regalos listo… ¡y les informo que hare una fiesta en el bar de Luka-nii y Luze –nii, donde invitare a todos mis amigos! –exclama con emoción, alzando sus brazos en son de festejo.

Luka y Luze dejan de intentar ver la pantalla y ensanchan los ojos impresionados.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Que hare una fiesta en el…

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para eso?—Luka la fulmina con la mirada.

- Yo. –Nicole sonríe traviesa haciendo que sus dos hermanos afilen más la mirada.

- ¿Cuántas veces te vamos a decir que no te mandas sola? –Luze la mira con severidad y Nicole hace un infantil puchero.

Elea sintió su teléfono vibrar, y resignándose a que ya no le dejaran ver la televisión se puso de pie para leer el mensaje que le acaba de llegar, dejando a sus dos hermanos discutir con Nicole sobre la fiesta que planeo, de igual forma sabe que la chamaca terminara saliéndose con la suya, siempre lo hace, por eso no entiende porque sus hermanos mayores siguen intentando hacerla entrar en razón, solo desperdician saliva y se ganan corajes de a gratis.

Al salir de la sala Elea saco el celular del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, y lo puso frente a su rostro para abrir el mensaje.

"Te veo donde siempre"

Ryoma

Elea tecleo rápidamente algo en su celular, mandando la respuesta del mensaje y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro camina hacia la salida, aprovechando que sus hermanos están distraídos con Nicole para que no le hagan preguntas de donde va, en momentos así adora que Nicole salga con las suyas.

* * *

_- (No, no… Ryoma-kun no puede estar teniendo una aventura, él no es así)_—Sakumo esta sentada en el piso, recargando su espalda en la cama y tiene sus pies flexionados, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y posando sus manos en los costados de su cabeza.

Sus ojos comienzan a picar, al recordar esos detalles y la opresión en su pecho se hace más fuerte.

- ¡Hola Sakumo!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una sonriente Tomoka, que debido a la gran sonrisa que adorna sus ojos se cierran sus ojos.

- Tu abuela me dejo pasar… al estar entretenida con su novela solo me dijo ahí debe de andar Sakumo. –dice divertida, abriendo los ojos, viendo el estado de su amiga por lo que su mueca fue remplazada por una de preocupación. – ¿Sakumo? –la castaña cierra la puerta tras de si, y se acerca a su amiga, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella. – ¿Qué pasa Sakumo? –pregunta preocupada.

- Tomo-chan, ¿tu sospecharías si Horio tuviera una aventura?

- ¡Claro! Horio no sabe mentir, además una como mujer suele darse cuenta de eso gracias a su sexto sentido, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?... ¿Acaso viste a Horio con otra? –un aura asesina rodeo a Tomoka que ya esta dispuesta a ir a castrar a cierto cejón.

- ¡No! –exclama alterada. – ¡¿Cómo crees? ¡Horio seria incapaz!

- Entonces ¿por qué la pregunta? –Tomoka la mira curiosa. – ¿No me dirás que piensas que el príncipe Ryoma tienen una aventura? –los ojos de Tomoka se ensanchan, pero al ver a su amiga bajar la cabeza con tristeza sus ojos casi salden de sus cuencas. – ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Lo viste? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? –Sakumo niega.

- Últimamente Ryoma-kun se porta extraño, más conmigo y he visto que tiene moretones en su cuello o pecho. –al decirlo sintió que ese nudo en su garganta se hace mas fuerte.

- ¿Le has preguntado la razón de las marcas? –pregunta seria y Sakumo asintió. – ¿Qué te dice?

- Que son golpes que se hace entrenando. –Tomoka le sonríe levemente a su amiga.

- Ahí lo tienes Sakumo. Ambas conocemos al príncipe Ryoma desde que estamos en secundaria, no lo creo capaz de algo así. ¿O tu si? –Sakumo niega. –Tú mas que nadie sabe lo complicado que es el príncipe Ryoma, él no es de los que andan contando sus problemas, seguramente anda frustrado con algo e ahí los cambios de actitud contigo. Si solo cambio su actitud contigo es porque es a quien mas tiene cerca… he oído que los hombres suelen desquitar sus frustraciones con quienes mas quieren. –las mejillas de Sakumo se sonrojaron. –No hagas suposiciones sin estar segura. Mejor habla con el príncipe Ryoma, pregúntale si algo le molesta, sino te quiere decir solo coméntale que te hace sentir mal como te esta tratando, si no desea hablar que por lo menos no se desquite contigo, y aclárale que si desea hablar ahí estarás para escucharlo.

- ¿Tú crees que es lo mejor? –Tomoka asintió.

- Llámalo de una vez y pídele que se vean. –Tomoka le extiende su celular y Sakumo le sonríe sintiéndose más animada.

* * *

En la sala de un modesto departamento se ve a Elea recargada en la pared, frente a ella, acorándola esta Ryoma quien besa con pasión y desesperación sus labios, y ella le besa de la misma manera.

Ambos respiran agitados, sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Ryoma ya no trae puesta la gorra y su cabello esta alborotado como el de ella, además que el azabache tampoco trae la camisa puesta y sus bermudas están desabrochados, dejando ver un bulto que sobresale en su entrepierna.

Elea ya no trae puesta la blusa, su sostén esta alzado, dejando ver sus senos y su pantalón esta desabrochado.

Se oye el sonido de un celular haciendo que ambos gruñan entre el beso.

-Es el tuyo. –dice con dificultad la pelinegra, debido a que el azabache esta mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Ryoma saco el celular del bolsillo trasero de su bermuda y lo tiro al suelo sin siquiera ver quien lo llamo.

- Deja que siga llamando. –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro justo cuando se separa un poco de ella para mirarla al rostro, extasiándose al verle los ojos oscurecidos por el placer, mejillas sonrojadas, labios entreabiertos e hinchados por sus besos, sumándole la respiración agitada.

- Tal vez es tu novia. –Elea lo dijo como sino le importara, pero por dentro siente retorcérsele todos los órganos.

Ryoma frunció el entrecejo, no le gusta recordar a Sakumo cuando esta con Elea, porque recuerda lo patán que esta siendo con la castaña.

- No lo creo. –Ryoma estampa sus labios con los de ella nuevamente, dándole un beso más brusco y apasionado.

Elea respondió el beso con algo de dificultad, debido a lo inesperado que fue, pero intento seguirle el ritmo.

-_ (Adoro lo rápido que es para aprender las cosas, ya no lo guio yo, él me lleva a su propio ritmo)_ –Elea enrueda sus manos en el cuello del azabache, para atraerlo más a ella.

* * *

- ¿No contesta? –Tomoka mira curiosa a su amiga que niega con la cabeza. –No te desanimes Sakumo, seguramente el príncipe Ryoma se esta duchando o jugando tenis y ni oye el celular, veras que cuando vea las llamadas perdidas llamara rápidamente como siempre lo hace. –Sakumo intenta sonreírle pero su sonrisa se vio falsa, aun así Tomoka le mostro una sonrisa para animarla. –_ (Solo espero que tus sospechas no seas ciertas Sakumo… sinceramente me cuesta trabajo animarte, siendo que yo también he notado al príncipe Ryoma muy extraño contigo amiga, sino digo nada es porque no quiero que sufras… solo puedo animarte)_ –Tomoka dio todo de si para no borra su sonrisa.

* * *

Ryoma esta frente al espejo que esta en la sala. Ya esta vestido y se ha acomodado la gorra, si esta frente al espejo es porque esta viendo las marcas que esta vez Elea dejo en su pecho y cuello. Una parte de él le sube el ego que ella deje esas marcas, pero por otra sabe que no es correcto, no debe ser tan descarado.

Se las intento tapar con la playera, de una forma para que no sean visibles. Consiguiéndolo sonrío satisfecho, para luego suspirar con pesadez, lleva rato esperando a Elea, la cual se fue a dar una ducha, se moría por acompañarla, pero sabia que no solo se bañaran y ya casi anochece, no puede dejar que ella se vaya sola siendo tarde, no la puede acompañar porque teme que alguien que los conozca los vea juntos, ya suficiente es con que Momoshiro lo sepa.

Entonces se acordó del celular, lo busco con la mirada en el suelo y al encontrarlo se acerco para recogerlo. Miro a pantalla viendo las tres llamadas perdidas de Sakumo. Rápidamente marco el número y coloco el celular frente a su oreja.

- ¿Ryoma-kun?

- Acabo de ver tus llamadas… ¿paso algo?

- No… solo quería hablar contigo, me gustaría que nos viéramos.

- ¿Ahorita? –Ryoma alzo ambas cejas, había percibido el tono no tan animado, es raro cuando Sakumo no se muestra animada al hablar con él.

- Si es posible, me gustaría que fuera ahora.

- Tengo que ayudar al viejo con algunas cosas. –se siente mas bastardo al mentirle, pero no puede ir con Sakumo después de haber estado con Elea, no la podrá ni ver a los ojos.

- Entiendo.

- Te veo mañana en la escuela Sakumo. –Ryoma corta la llamada al ver a Elea entrar a la sala, la cual escucho a escuchar lo ultimo y solo apretó los puños sintiendo un retorcijón en el estomago, mas aparento indiferencia. – ¿Lista? –Elea asintió. –Llamare un taxi para ti, no puedo acompañarte ahora… no debemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean juntos. –Ryoma no se dio cuenta de lo mal y bastardo que sonó eso, solo lo decía porque no quiere que Sakumo se entere antes de que él tenga los cojones para decírselo.

Elea apretó más fuerte los puños, podía sentir sus uñas enterrársele en las palmas pero no le importo.

- No te apures… traje el automóvil de Luka. –Elea agradeció ser buena mintiendo así que comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón para tomar su bolsa.

-No sabía que supieras manejar. –dice algo impresionado, alzando su vista del celular ya que apenas iba a llamar a una agencia de taxis.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. –dice indiferente y Ryoma alzo ambas cejas, podía notar que anda más cortante de lo normal, con el tiempo que han estado juntos siente que conoce más de ella, de sus gestos y las razones de ellos, puede percibir cierta molestia en su tono de voz.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Qué puede suceder? –Elea lo mira con indiferencia.

- No sé, por eso te lo pregunto. –Ryoma se muestra serio, pero no enojado, más bien esta preocupado de haber echo algo mal.

- Nada… vámonos. –Elea comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero es alcanzada por Ryoma quien la toma de uno de los brazos y la jala hacia él, volteándola.

Elea lo mira sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba esa acción. Ryoma se sintió un idiota, no sabe porque la detuvo así, solo sintió el impulso, no quería dejarla ir estando enojada. Sabiendo que las palabras no le saldrán estampo sus labios con los de ella, comenzando a besarla con suavidad.

Elea se sorprendió, no es la primera vez que la besa de esa forma tan… ¿tierna? Han sido varias las veces que la ha besado así, como si quisiera decirle algo con ese beso. No pensando más se dejo llevar por el beso y las sensaciones que le provocan.

Dentro del elevador están Ryoma y Elea, uno alado del otro. Después de ese beso el silencio se formo entre ellos, uno incomodo.

- La otra vez Sakumo vio una de las marcas que dejaste en mi cuello. Y… —Ryoma no sabía como decirlo sin que sonara tan mal.

- Entiendo… seré más cuidadosa. –Elea volvió apretar los puños. –_(¿Por qué ya no me parece nada divertido esto?... se ha vuelto doloroso)_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Elea rápidamente camino hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera! –Ryoma estiro su mano hacia ella mas no la toco.

Elea se detuvo pero no volteo.

- Te acompaño al auto.

- No hace falta… el estacionamiento del edificio esta atrás, tendrás que rodear para irte. –sin más Elea siguió caminando.

- (_No importa, te acompañare)_ –se contuvo para decir eso y cerro el puño que tiene en el aire, no sabe porque siente esa opresión en el pecho al dejarla ir así, sabiendo que esta enojada.

* * *

Al salir por la parte de atrás, Elea tomo el primer taxi que paso. En este momento va en la parte trasera del automóvil, su mano esta posada en su estomago, le ha dado un fuerte dolor en la boca de este.

- _(Siempre me da este dolor cuando me estreso… no debería estar estresada, debería estar más tranquila, después de todo acabo de tener sexo_. –su entrecejo se frunció, en eso diviso en por la ventana a una pareja tomada de la mano, mirándose entre si, desde donde se les ve lo felices que están al estar alado del otro, provocando que Elea frunza más el entrecejo y el dolor en su vientre se intensifique. –_Sufro porque quiero… si ya no es divertido y se ha vuelto doloroso lo mejor es dejarlo)_

* * *

Es un nuevo día, las clases han terminado y saliendo del instituto se ve a Ryoma, Sakumo, Kaoru, Tomoka, Horio, Nicole y Momoshiro.

Aunque toda la mañana Sakumo intento hablar con Ryoma no pudo, no sabia como empezar, además que su novio ha estado distraído e ido todo el día.

- ¿Pasaran por ti tus hermanos, Nico-chan? –pregunta curiosa Tomoka, sintiéndose emocionada de ver a los hermanos Crosszeria, razón por la que su novio la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- No. Me iré en taxi. –dice con tranquilidad y Tomoka fue rodeada por un aura triste provocando que Horio entrecierre más la mirada.

- Entonces vente con nosotros a comer unas hamburguesas. –Momoshiro le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Si! –exclaman emocionados Nicole, Tomoka y Horio. Sakumo sonrío divertida.

- Yo paso… tengo cosas que hacer. –dice cortante Ryoma, adelantándoseles.

- Ryoma-kun. –lo llama con un deje de tristeza Sakumo y en un susurro.

Momoshiro y Tomoka que fueron los únicos en darse cuenta fruncieron el entrecejo.

- ¡Espera Ryoma! –lo llama Nicole y el azabache detiene su paso mas no la voltea a ver. –Antes de que te vayas quiero invitarte a la fiesta que hare el sábado en el antro de mis hermanos para celebrar mi cumpleaños. –una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro al recordar que consiguió que la dejen hacer la fiesta ahí.

- ¡¿Cumples años el sábado? –pregunta sorprendidos Momo, Tomoka, Sakumo y Horio.

- Si, y están todos invitados. La fiesta será de disfraces… También avísenle a sus demás amigos.

- ¡Genial! ¡Tendremos fiesta el sábado! –exclaman emocionados Tomoka, Horio y Momoshiro haciendo que a Sakumo y Kaoru les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ryoma simplemente alzo su mano derecha en son de despido y siguió su camino. Sakumo miro por donde se fue Ryoma, mostrando tristeza, ya lleva tiempo que su novio no la acompaña a casa saliendo de clases como solía hacerlo.

Tomoka miro de reojo a su amiga y al verla mirar triste por donde se fue Ryoma, apretó con fuerza los puños e hizo de todo para poner su mejor sonrisa.

- Lo ciento chicos, dejamos lo de las hamburguesas para después. Tomaremos una tarde de chicas.

- ¡Si! –exclama emocionada Nicole.

Sin dejar que los varones repliquen, Tomoka tomo de cada una de las manos al par de chicas y corrió llevándoselas consigo.

Momoshiro y Horio ven incrédulos la nube de humo, cuando Tomoka se lo propone es mas rápida que flash.

- Bueno ya que ellas tendrán su tarde de chicas, nosotros tengamos nuestra tarde de chicos comiendo hamburguesas. –Momoshiro sonríe emocionado.

- Buena idea Momo-chan-senpai. –Horio sonríe emocionado, la tarde de chicos son lo mejor, se la pasan comiendo, hablando de chicas, de deportes, chicas, videojuegos, chicas, tenis, chicas, la vida, chicas, carros… ¿ya dije chicas?

- Paso. –Kaoru sigue su camino, dejándolos atrás.

- Otro amargado. –Horio suspira resignado.

- No importa, nosotros dos tendremos nuestra tarde de chicos. –Momoshiro pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros del cejón y comienza a caminar.

- Dos es un numero par, así las cosas son más divertidas. –Horio asintió dándose la razón a si mismo y Momoshiro también asintió. –pero… ¿no se ve algo gay que dos chicos salgan juntos? –a ambos se le sombreo la frente de negro y Momoshiro se alejo considerablemente de Horio.

* * *

Las chicas se encuentran en la mesa de una cafetería, cada una tiene frente a ella encima de la mesa una malteada un una rebanada de pastel.

- ¿Y? ¿Pudiste hablar con el príncipe Ryoma? –Tomoka mira curiosa a su amiga haciendo que Nicole también la mire, no sabiendo de que hablan.

Sakumo negó y bajo su cabeza intentando ocultar su depresión haciendo que Tomoka suspire con pesadez.

- ¿De que quieres hablar con Ryoma? –pregunta curiosa la pelinegra.

- Es que el príncipe Ryoma desde hace tiempo que anda distante con Sakumo y queríamos ver si le dice la razón.

- ¿Qué Ryoma no siempre ha sido así contigo? –Nicole la mira curiosa.

-No, no tanto. –un aura desolada rodeo a la castaña y Tomoka sonrío nerviosa. –De un tiempo para acá es más distante, cortante, ya ni a casa me acompaña al salir de clases.

- Desde que los conozco solo lo vi llevarte a casa los primeros días. –Nicole se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- De hecho el príncipe Ryoma comenzó a cambiar un poco después de que te conocimos Nico-chan. –Tomoka se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Tal vez fui el mal augurio! –Nicole lleva sus manos a sus mejillas y muestra horror en sus ojos.

- No lo creo, solo es coincidencia. –dice algo divertida Sakumo, y Tomoka asintió también mostrándose divertida, por lo que Nicole suspiro aliviada.

- No te apures Saku-chan. Las parejas suelen tener problemas que con hablar se solucionan. –Nicole le sonríe amigable. – Tú amas a Ryoma y él a ti, seguro sobrellevaran esto.

-Ese es el problema… Ryoma-kun no me ama.

Nicole ensancho los ojos sorprendida y Tomoka frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso Sakumo? El príncipe Ryoma nunca te lo ha dicho es verdad, pero ambas sabemos que no es muy expresivo.

- Aunque no me lo diga puedo sentirlo, sé que él no me ama. –Sakumo aprieta sus puños. –Uno siente estas cosas Tomoka, tu debes saberlo… aunque tu y Horio peleen mucho, sabes que te ama como él sabe que lo amas a él, porque ambos lo sienten. –Tomoka se mostro sorprendida, y no dijo nada porque es verdad. –Yo siempre he sabido que Ryoma-kun si acaso solo siente cariño por mi, cuando me le declare lo sabia, por eso tenia miedo de su rechazo, pero al no rechazarme eso me animo, pensando que podría hacer que me ame tanto como lo amo yo a él, pero por más que pasa él tiempo no lo logro, de hecho siento que ahora lo lograre menos que antes. –los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a enrojecer, donde se contiene las ganas de llorar y Tomoka bajo la cabeza sin saber que decirle para consolarla o animarla.

- Te admiro. –ambas castañas alzan la mirada hacia Nicole, mostrando sorpresa ambas. –Admiro que estés con alguien sin saber si te ama o no… aunque digas que estas segura que él no te ama, no estas segura… no lo puedes estar porque nadie sabe lo que otras personas sienten. –Nicole le sonríe amigable. –Mientras estén juntos aun hay posibilidad, no te des por vencida. Mientras él no ame a alguien más tu tienes posibilidad, solo no te dejes vencer por estas brechas en el camino. Todos podemos lograr lo que nos propongamos, sé que tu podrás… si no has podido lograrlo con el empeño que has puesto hasta ahora, pon mas empeño, pero no te dejes caer o sino nunca conseguirás lo que te propones.

Tomoka y Sakumo se sorprendieron por sus palabras, jamás habían visto esta faceta en Nicole. A los pocos segundos relajaron su expresión y le sonrieron.

- ¡Gracias Nico-chan! –Sakumo la mira agradecida, sus palabras la han animado más.

- ¿De que? Somos amigas y eso hacen las amigas: animarnos y apoyarnos cuando lo necesitamos. –Nicole amplia su sonrisa.

- ¡Así se habla! –exclama enérgica Tomoka. – ¡Eres una buena amiga! –Sakumo asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Nicole se sonrojan, pero se sintió contenta al tener amigas sinceras por primera vez, razón por la que su sonrisa se amplio.

- ¡Tengo una idea! –Nicole alza sus manos emocionada y sus dos amigas la miran curiosas. –El sábado, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños seguro ira Ryoma ya que Momo-chan-senpai se encargara de llevarlo a rastras si es necesario. –un brillo travieso adorna los ojos de Nicole y las castañas la miran sorprendidas porque ya conozca muy bien a los chicos. –Tu iras lo más sexy y hermosa que dejaras a Ryoma con la boca abierta, tendrás toda su atención, coquetearas con él. –Sakumo se sonrojo y Tomoka sonrío emocionada. –Serás mas linda con él de lo que ya eres, serás la novia más perfecta que haya en el mundo para que él se de cuenta de lo que tiene.

- ¡Que buen plan! –exclama emocionada Tomoka. –No te preocupes Sakumo, nosotras te ayudaremos a que te veas sexy.

- ¡De compras, yo invito! –Nicole apunta el horizonte poniendo pose chula y Tomoka aplaude emocionada mientras que Sakumo sonríe divertida, sintiendo agradecida por tener amigas así.

* * *

Nada más Ryoma abrió la puerta del departamento donde se ve con Elea y la música clásica inundo sus oídos. El azabache cerró la puerta y se adentro más al departamento viendo a Elea sentada en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la música que se oye del reproductor.

Ryoma camino hasta el sillón, sentándose alado de ella, viéndole el rostro, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se ve así, concentrada y tranquila.

- Sinfonía cuarenta y uno de Mozart, una de mis favoritas. –habla Elea sin abrir los ojos y Ryoma se sorprendió porque pensó que al estar tan concentrada en la música no lo había notado. – ¿Sabias que las sinfonías de Mozart contienen vibraciones que estimulan el cerebro? –Elea abre los ojos y estira su mano hacia el reproductor para apagar la música a la vez que voltea a verlo.

- Algo había oído. –Ryoma se sintió extraño, es la primera vez que habla con ella de los intereses de ella, pero le gusto, no solo se siente extraño sino cómodo, había notado que el estar con ella lo hace sentir tranquilo y cómodo, claro; cuando no se enojan, aun así le gusta estar con ella.

- A mi me ayuda a tranquilizarme y mis pensamientos se aclaran.

- Tal vez debería probar oírlas. –Una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

Elea estiro su mano hacia la mejilla derecha de él y la comenzó a acariciar. Ryoma cerro los ojos, disfrutando la caricia, este tiempo que ha estado con ella ha notado que es cariñosa después de hacer el amor, es raro que antes del acto le de esa clase de caricias, pero no se quejo.

- Terminemos con esto Ryoma. –dice seria y el azabache abrió de golpe los ojos, topándose con los ojos platas que tanto le gustan y ahora están mostrando seriedad.

- ¿Ya te aburriste de mi? –Ryoma frunce el entrecejo y aleja su rostro de la mano de ella.

Elea cierra en un puño dicha mano, y la aleja de él.

- Lo mejor es que vayas con tu novia y dejes de serle infiel. –Ryoma apretó con fuerza los puños. –Yo ya no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

- Bien. –Ryoma se pone de pie de forma brusca y avienta la llave que cayo donde segundos antes estaba sentado. –Yo no te voy a rogar… además es lo mejor; Sakumo no se merece esto. –sin mas Ryoma camino hacia la puerta.

Elea se recargo en el sillón y cuando oyó la puerta ser cerrada con brusquedad estiro su mano que sostiene el control hacia el reproductor y lo encendió, dejando oír nuevamente esa sintonía de Mozart.

- _(Es lo mejor)_ –lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por las mejillas de Elea.

* * *

Ryoma esta recargado en la puerta del departamento, agachando su rostro haciendo que la lengua de la gorra le tape la mitad de este.

- _(Sabia que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto; ella iba a terminar aburriéndose, pero… pero ¿por qué no paso mas tarde?_ –Ryoma llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, del lado izquierdo tomando su ropa en un puño al sentir oprimírsele el corazón._—Tengo presente que Sakumo no se merece esto, pero es más fuerte que yo)_

* * *

Momoshiro esta en su habitación, sentado estilo indio en el piso viendo la televisión mientras llora al ver la película de Lasy.

- ¡Te buscan Takeshi!

Se oye desde afuera el grito de su madre. Momo le pone pause a la película y voltea hacia la puerta, viéndola abrir y Ryoma entrar por ella.

- Tu madre me dejo pasar. –dice con sequedad Ryoma, al tener la cabeza agachada Ryoma no vio su expresión.

- ¡Echizen! –exclama sorprendido, ya que su amigo rara vez va a su casa de la nada.

Ryoma cerro la puerta tras de si y se adentro a la habitación para después dejarse caer sentado alado del pelinegro.

- Se termino. –dice con sequedad, sin alzar el rostro y Momo lo mira sin entender. –Elea lo termino. –Momoshiro ensancha los ojos. –Sé que es lo mejor, que de esta forma Sakumo no sufrirá, entonces… entonces ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me duele? –Ryoma alza el rostro y Momo se sorprendió.

Su amigo no esta llorando, pero parece como si quisiera hacerlo, jamás había visto tanto dolor en los ojos del azabache.

- Le amas.

- No lo sé, solo sé que no quiero perderla.

- No, tú le amas. –dice con seguridad Momo. –Por eso te duele.

Ryoma apretó con fuerza los puños, algo dentro de él sabia eso, pero necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera para afirmarlo.

- Si le amas lucha por ella.

- No es tan fácil, ella se aburrió.

- Echizen ¿te has puesto a pensar en Elea? –dice serio y Ryoma alza una ceja sin entender. –Tu supones siempre, ella no me quiere, ella esta conmigo para divertirse, pero no sabes lo que ella siente… te hace falta hablar con las personas y sincerarte o por lo menos preguntarles como se sienten antes de suponer. No todos sienten lo que muestran y tal vez a Elea no le gusta ser la otra… discúlpame amigo, pero Elea es mucha mujer para ser la amante de cualquiera… ninguna mujer se merece solo ser usada para satisfacerte.

-¡Yo no la uso! –exclama molesto.

- ¿Y ella lo sabe? –Momo alza ambas cejas y Ryoma aprieta ambos puños. –No se como se dieron las cosas entre ustedes, pero enserio Echizen si a quien amas es a Elea, ten los cojones y termina con Sakumo, no la lastimes más e intenta aclarar las cosas con Elea.

* * *

Hayate abrió la puerta de su departamento esperándose no toparse con una escena no apta para menores, pero ni modo, tiene que recoger unas cosas, más se extraña al oír Mozart a todo volumen. Cierra la puerta tras de si y se adentra viendo a Elea sentada en el sillón, con su cabello tapándole parte del rostro.

Sonriendo amigable se acerca a ella.

- Mozart… tienes buen gusto. –Hayate le sonríe amigable, pero al verla mas detalladamente nota las lagrimas en las mejillas de la chica cosa que le hizo ensanchar los ojos, jamás se imagino ver a alguien como ella llorando. – ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta preocupado, sentándose alado de ella.

Pero al ver que ella ni lo mira le quita el control de las manos y apaga el reproductor, para después tomar a Elea de los hombros y voltearla a él viéndola con los ojos enrojecidos, los cuales no dejan de llorar, además de ver dolor en ellos.

- Elea dime lo que paso… ¿te lastimaron? ¿Te hicieron algo? –Hayate se muestra más preocupado.

- Le amo.

Hayate no sabe de quien habla, pero entonces entendió y le sonrío levemente.

- Eres mucho más sensible de lo que pareces o demuestras. –dice algo enternecido, atrayéndola a él para abrazarla, ella no le respondió el abrazo y él en forma de consuelo le acaricio la cabeza.

* * *

Ya ha anochecido. En el departamento de los Crosszeria se encuentra Luka sentado en el sillón, usando unas gafas de aumento leyendo un libro.

Frente a él esta Luze caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- ¿Qué se cree esa mocosa? ¿Qué se manda sola? Ya pasan de las once y aun no ha llegado, lleva días que no nos dice a donde va y llega tarde. –dice furioso Luze, estirándose los cabellos y teniendo mirada de psicópata.

- Luze. –Luka alza la mirada. –Tus pastillas.

- ¡Ya me las tomare, deja de joder! –exclama furioso, dispuesto a ir a la cocina por sus pastillas.

En eso la puerta se abre, se oyen unas pisadas chocar contra el suelo haciendo que ambos volteen, saben quien es, la única persona que tiene llaves de la casa y que no esta dentro de ella: Elea, la cual camina con la cabeza agachada.

- ¡Al fin llegas jovencita!... ¡¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Crees que te mandas sola? –regaña furioso Luze apuntándola con el dedo.

Elea sin alzar el rostro sigue su camino hacia el pasillo. Luze indignado y con su mirada de psicópata más marcada se dispone a seguirla.

- Luze tu ve a tomarte esas pastillas, yo hablare con ella. –dice firme y Luze bufa molesto, aun así le hace caso.

* * *

Luka toco un par de veces la puerta, pero resignado a no recibir respuesta saco la copia de la llave que tiene en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de si, viendo a Elea sentada en la cama teniendo la cabeza inclinada.

Con tranquilidad camino, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Paso algo? –Elea no contesta haciéndolo suspirar resignado, por lo que pone su mano en la barbilla alzándole el rostro y volteándola a él, al verle la mirada y ojos enrojecidos frunció el entrecejo. –Puedes engañar a todos con tu forma de ser, los dejas pensar que eres fuerte, pero yo sé lo sensible que eres… te lastiman con facilidad las personas que te importan, aun así es difícil que llores. –Elea voltea su rostro a un lado, pero se sorprende al sentirse jalada por Luka, quien la abrazo, dejándole su cara escondida en su pecho. –No me dirás lo que te pasa, lo sé… pero todo va a estar bien, si aun quieres llorar hazlo. –Luka le acaricio el cabello a su hermana, sintiendo sus lagrimas mojarle la ropa.

**Continuara**

**wooo! la vdd sakuno, ryoma y elea me dieron cosita, escribi ste kap teniendo un nudo en la garganta TwT**

**spero les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**

**kriss**


	12. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nicole!

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Nicole!**

Es sábado en la mañana y Nicole esta dormida en su habitación yendo por el quinto sueño.

La puerta de su habitación se abre de forma cuidadosa y silenciosa, por ella de puntitas entra Luze con sombrero de cumpleaños, seguido por Luka quien carga un pastel de chocolates con fresas y adornado con velas, también lleva gorrito de cumpleaños, atrás va una adormilada Elea quien trae puesto gorrito de cumpleaños y trae una cerbatana en la boca.

Los tres van en pijama y se colocan al pie de la cama de Nicole.

El sonido de la cerbatana es escuchado ya que Elea la soplo haciendo que sus hermanos la miren enojados.

- ¡Aun no debías soplar! –regaña en un susurro Luze, no mirándola como psicópata, ahora si se acordó de tomarse sus pastillas antes para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Elea asintió entendiendo el mensaje, esta adormilada, no idiota.

Luka alzo su mano levantando un dedo, luego otro, y luego otro al instante él y Luze empezaron a cantar las mañanitas, usando esa sexy voz que Kami-sama les dio.

Nicole comienza a despertarse poco a poco, se sienta en la cama tallándose uno de sus ojos adormilada, haciéndola ver mona, los gemelos se contuvieron las ganas de chillar y abrazarla ante lo mona que se ve para seguir cantando.

Nicole enfoco la vista y una sonrisa emocionada adorno su rostro al ver a sus hermanos despertándola así.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños número dieciocho Nicole! –exclaman los gemelos cuando terminaron de cantar las mañanitas, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y Elea toco la cerbatana.

-¡Gracias! –Nicole se pone de pie de un brinco y Elea vuelve a soplar la cerbatana.

- Ahora pide un deseo y sopla las velas. –dice Luka y Elea vuelve a soplar la cerbatana, como que le agarro gustito a eso.

Nicole se pone frente al pastel, cierra los ojos por un segundo para después apagar las velas, lo bueno es que Luka tiene el rostro mas arriba o sino le da con todo el aliento mañanero. Elea vuelve a tocar la cerbatana mientras que Luze aplaude y Nicole se endereza.

- ¡A abrir los regalos! –exclama emocionada y Elea vuelve a soplar la cerbatana.

- Sebastián te hizo el pastel que te gusta como regalo de cumpleaños. –dice Luka, sonriéndole y Nicole voltea hacia la puerta viendo a Sebastián.

- Espero le guste señorita y le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. –Sebastián le sonríe amigable.

- Seguro me gustara, muchas gracias Sebastián. –Nicole le sonríe amigable y Elea toca la cerbatana.

- Ahora mi regalo. –dice Luze saliendo de la habitación, para después regresar con una bicicleta que tiene un gran moño rojo.

Elea toca la cerbatana con más empeño.

- ¡Una bicicleta! ¡Genial! –Nicole se acerca a la bicicleta, enamorándose de los colores. –Aunque un automóvil hubiera estado mejor. –dice traviesa.

-Sigue soñando enana, aun estas muy verde para un automóvil. –dice burlón Luze, acariciándole la cabeza y Nicole hace un infantil puchero, para luego sonreírle.

-¡Gracias Luze-nii, me encanto! –Nicole se pone de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano quien sonríe de forma torcida, conteniéndose las ganas de chillar emocionado y agarrarle los cachetes, esas pastillas son buenas, le quitan lo impulsivo también.

- Ahora mi regalo. –dice Luka saliendo de la habitación y Elea vuelve a tocar la cerbatana.

Unos segundos después en el que Luka le entrego el pastel a Sebastián quien lo esperaba afuera, Luka entro cargando una gran caja y Nicole la miro emocionada mientras que Elea vuelve a tocar la cerbatana.

Luka coloco la caja enfrente de Nicole dejando ver que casi es de su estatura. La pelinegra abrió la caja y sus ojos brillaron con emocionados al sacar un gran conejo rosa de peluche, el cual tiene un lazo rojo en el cuello. El canijo conejo esta casi de su tamaño.

- _(Genial, mas cosas para acumular ácaros)_ –Elea vuelve a soplarle a la cerbatana.

- Ahora toca tu regalo Elea. –dice Luze, mirándola haciendo que los demás la volteen a ver.

Elea asintió y toco la cerbatana, haciendo que a los gemelos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que le agarro el gustito a esa cosa, después de que al principio se negaba a usarla.

Elea camina hacia la salida, donde Sebastián la espera extendiéndole una bolsa de papel con un moño. Elea la toma y se acerca a Nicole, extendiéndole el paquete. Nicole se acerco para tomarlo, pero aleja el rostro asustada cuando Elea casi le saca un ojo al soplar la cerbatana nuevamente.

- ¡Elea! –dicen en forma de regaño sus hermanos.

Elea voltea a verlos y sopla la cerbatana haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los demás.

- Gracias one-chan. –Nicole toma el paquete, ahora no acercando mucho su rostro y agradeció no hacerlo ya que Elea volvió a soplar la cerbatana y si se hubiera acercado seguro le saca un ojo.

Nicole abre el paquete mostrándose emocionada y ansiosa, de él saca un libro y al leer el titulo sus ojos se vuelven punto y su frente se sombrea de azul.

Luka y Luze se colocan atrás de ella para observar el libro.

- Como dejar de ser un idiota en tres pasos. –lee Luze, que se contuvo las ganas de soltar la carcajada cuando Elea volvió a soplar la cerbatana y a Luka se le entrecerró la mirada.

- Elea dale el verdadero regalo. –dice con severidad Luka y Elea toca la cerbatana dándole una tonada deprimida, quería que la broma durara más.

- ¿Ese no era el verdadero regalo? –pregunta curioso Luze.

- Compro dos, el de broma y el verdadero. –aclara y a Nicole le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, mientras que Luze se apunto hacer algo igual el siguiente año.

Elea regreso con una pequeña caja, se la extendió a Nicole y esta lo tomo no acercando mucho el rostro, e hizo bien. Elea le hubiera sacado un ojo con la cerbatana.

Nicole abre la pequeña caja topándose con una cadena de oro blanco que tiene un dije de una raqueta adornando con algunos diamantes.

- ¡Wooo! ¡Esta hermoso!... ¡Gracias one-chan! –Nicole abraza a Elea con fuerza y la cerbatana sonó como si se hubiera descuajeringado haciendo sonreír divertidos a los gemelos.

* * *

Sentada en uno de los sillones esta Nicole devorando su pastel de cumpleaños siendo rodeada por un aura brillante rodeándola.

En otro sillón esta Luka quien tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras intenta leer un libro. A su lado esta Luze quien ya tiene mirada de psicópata, se muerde la lengua y se estira los cabellos desesperado. La razón por la que están así es porque Elea camina de aquí para haya soplándole la cerbatana.

- ¡¿Por qué le diste eso Luka?! –pregunta furioso, mirando a su gemelo.

- Lo hace para vengarse por levantarla temprano, ignórala al rato se cansara… recuerda que no suele ser activa. –dice serio.

- ¡¿Ignorarla?! ¡Me esta volviendo mas loco de lo que estoy! –exclama fuera de si, pero Luka le avienta una pastilla en la boca y Luze casi se ahoga ya que no se lo espero y la pinche pastilla se le fue al fondo.

- _(Envidio a Nicole… ese ruido no le ha molestado, tal vez sea que ese pastel hace que ignore todo su entorno)_ –Luka entrecierra la mirada hacia la menor de la casa.

El teléfono suena y antes de que siquiera Sebastián llegue Elea ya tomo la bocina y la coloco sobre su oído, sorprendiendo a Sebastián y a los gemelos, ya que es la primera vez en la que Elea contesta el teléfono de la casa cuando suena, desde que la conocen la canija no lo hace aunque solo tenga que estirar la mano, siempre espera a que Sebastián o alguien mas conteste, pero casi todos caen estilo anime al ver que Elea sopla la cerbatana para contestar.

Luka se pone de pie y le quita el teléfono a su hermana para ponérselo sobre la oreja. Elea se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sigue caminando de un lado a otro tocando la cerbatana.

- ¿Si?... Hola padre… si, también salúdame a madre… ¿ese ruido? Es Elea que encontró juguete nuevo… si, solo lo hace para molestarnos a Luze y a mi… nada, solo la levantamos temprano… si, si, si padre, tu sabes que jamás le haría nada malo a mis hermanas. –Luka suelta un profundo suspiro arrepintiéndose de haber contestado, su padre le esta echando el regaño por molestar a sus hermanas cuando él no les ha hecho nada. –Nicole, padre y madre te quieren felicitar. –Luka se quita el teléfono y mira a su hermana menor.

- ¡Mis papis! –exclama emocionada Nicole y Elea pareció a su lado tocando la cerbatana teniendo esa expresión que no demuestra nada, haciendo que a Luka le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca, mas al ver como Nicole se cae de pompas, ya que se asusto debido a que no se lo esperaba. – ¡Deja de tocar eso one-chan! –exclama molesta Nicole mas eElea la ignora y sigue tocando.

Nicole suspira resignada y se acerca a Luka para tomar el teléfono y hablar con sus papis.

Se le acaba de pasar el ahogo al pobre de Luze, que la única forma que hayo para no morir fue golpearse en el estomago para aventar la pastilla. Así que ahora apareció enfrente de Elea quien lo mira asustada.

- Te hare callar. –dice tétrico.

Elea da media vuelta y comienza a correr sin dejar de soplar la cerbatana con Luze siguiéndola con expresión de psicópata, dispuesto a quitarle la cerbatana.

- _(Elea es una floja, pero cuando le conviene tiene mucha energía)_ –a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro.

* * *

Se va a Elea tocando una y otra vez la cerbatana como si estuviera agitada, enfrente de ella esta Luka quien intenta detener a un Luze psicópata quien intenta echársele encima a Elea.

- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias papi, mami! –exclama emocionada Nicole. –Yo también los quiero mucho y si le mandare sus saludos a mis hermanos… si Luze-nii intenta matar a one-chan, pero Luka-nii lo esta deteniendo. –ambos hermanos la miran furiosos, uno con expresión de psicópata porque ande de chismosa. – ¡Adiós! –Nicole cuelga el teléfono. –Papi dijo que mi regalo llegara en cinco segundos después que colgara. –en eso el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Nicole fue a abrir rápidamente y un conejo como de dos metros, de peluche, color blanco con un overol azul se dejo ver en la puerta sorprendiendo a los pelinegros.

- ¡Genial! Es el conejo de peluche más grande que he visto en mi vida. –Nicole mira con ojos de corazón al conejo.

De la nada el conejo cae encima de ella aplastándola y Elea sopla la cerbatana dándole un sonido de descuajeringado.

- ¡Nicole! –exclaman preocupados Luka y Luze.

Elea le da un sonido de suspenso a la cerbatana, dejando ver que ya la domina y hasta sintonías hace con ella.

Luka y Luze logran quitarle el gran conejo de encima de su hermanita dejando ver a una Nicole con los ojos en forma de cruz y el alma saliéndosele por la boca. Y Elea comenzó a tocar la sintonía fúnebre con la cerbatana.

- ¡Nicole! –Luze se deja caer de rodillas y llora.

Luka ya llegando a su límite se acerca a Elea y le quita la cerbatana para después aplastarla con su puño haciendo que la pelinegra baje la cabeza con tristeza.

El mayor de los hermanos camina hacia Luze, le tapa la nariz y le mete una pastilla a la boca.

- ¡Sebastián trae alcohol, Nicole se ha desmayado! –grita y a los pocos segundos esta a su lado el mayordomo con lo pedido. –_ (Todo lo tengo que resolver yo)_

* * *

Dentro del antro de los gemelos se encuentran estos y Sebastián, ya con todo listo para la fiesta. Una música movida suena de fondo y a Nicole se le ve muy ansiosa porque lleguen sus amigos. El antro esta cerrado por obvias razones, solo los invitados podrán entrar.

Sebastián lleva puesto su singular traje, solo lleva una capa, antifaz y un sombrero de copa. El mayordomo anda de aquí haya acomodando las mesas.

Sentados en el escenario están los gemelos, ambos llevan un disfraz de vampiros. Llevan puesto un traje de esos que solían usar antiguamente los ingleses y es de color negro. Se maquillaron el rostro para verse más pálidos, se pusieron pequeños colmillos, sus ojos están delineados, marcando una tenue capa de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se les ve más sexy de lo que son si es posible.

Elea esta recostada en uno de los sillones. La pelinegra lleva puesto un short que le llega un poco abajo del glúteo de color negro y es de cuero; un corcel negro con lazos blancos haciéndole resaltar más el busto y marcándole la cintura; amarrado en el cuello trae un listón blanco de donde cuelga un cascabel; las botas de cuero que trae puestas son de color negras y le llegan a las rodillas; su cabello lo trae suelto y de él sobresalen un par de orejas peludas de gato y juguetea con su mano derecha con la cola de gato que trae puesta; la nariz se la pinto haciendo parecer una nariz de gato, sus ojos están remarcados de negro con intensidad haciendo más gatuna su mirada, y trae puestos unos bigotes de gato.

Nicole esta sentada en la barra, se le ve impaciente y su disfraz es de diablesa. La oji-plata lleva puesto una falda de holanes color roja que le queda un poco debajo de los glúteos; un corcel rojo con lazos negros; usa unos botines que le llegan a los tobillos y son de cuero en color rojo; en la parte de atrás se divisa una cola de demonio; su cabello lo lleva suelto y de este sobresalen un par de cuernos rojos; se coloco unos pequeños colmillos, sus ojos se los delineo de negro y sus labios se los pinto de un rojo intenso. Y en su mano derecha sostiene un tridente.

Luka y Luze tienen un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al pasar su mirada de una de sus hermanas a la otra.

- ¿No pudieron elegir unos disfraces menos provocativos? –Luka las fulmina con la mirada.

- No. –Nicole les saca la lengua.

- Yo ni escogí el mío, Nicole me lo dio, incluso me pinto. –Elea agita una mano restándole importancia haciendo que los gemelos fulminen con la mirada a la acusada.

- Es que son sexys… además de gatita le va bien a one-chan, es tragona y floja como un gato. –Nicole les guiña un ojo juguetona.

- Pues me niego a que usen eso. Le diré a Sebastián que vaya a comprarles otros disfraces menos reveladores. –dice con firmeza Luze.

- Es mi cumpleaños. –Nicole hace un infantil puchero.

- Me importa un pepino… se hará lo que dijo Luze. –dice con firmeza Luka, ni loco deja que los pervertidos amigos de su hermana las vean así. –Nicole no hagas eso. –ordena mirando a Nicole que comenzó a dejar de respirar. –Esta vez no funcionara así que deja de hacerlo. –dice con advertencia.

Pasan veinte segundos en los que Nicole comienza a ponerse morada haciendo que el tic en Luka se marque más. Elea solo bostezo aburrida, esa táctica nunca falla con los gemelos, sabe que Nicole lo conseguirá, y la verdad le alegra porque le da flojera volverse a cambiar. Luze se estira los cabellos desesperado, a este grado se quedara pelón, además tiene mueca de circunstancia y mirada de desquiciado.

- ¡Ya dile que si! –exclama fuera de si Luze.

Luka le mete la pastilla en la boca a su hermano antes de que quede calvo, ya que al verle a él calvo seria como verse a si mismo calvo y eso arruina su sex-appeal. Para después suspirar derrotado.

- Has ganado Nicole, pero recae en ti si Luze o yo matamos a uno de tus amigos si se pasan de pervertidos. –dice amenazante.

Nicole vuelve a respirar y sonríe emocionada, no le importa que maten a uno de sus amigos con tal de salirse con la suya.

Todos voltean al oír unos pasos viendo a Sebastián venir a ellos guiando a los tres invitados que ahn venido, se tratan de Horio, Tomoka y Sakumo. Sin más el mayordomo hace una leve inclinación en forma respetuosa y se va a la entada para seguir esperando a los demás invitados.

Tomoka lleva puesto el disfraz de caperucita, pero caperucita pornográfica. La castaña lleva puesto un vestido con falda de holanes que le llega un poco abajo del glúteo, la parte de arriba es de corcel que se abrocha con lazos negros al ser el vestido blanco; las botas son negras y le llegan a mediación de la pantorrilla; y no puede faltar la capucha roja.

Horio va disfrazado de leñador. Usando una camisa de cuadros de pana; pantalón café; zapatos de casquillo y sostiene su hacha con la mano derecha. Esas cejas le dan el toque final.

Finalmente Sakumo quien lleva puesto un vestido ceñido y recto de color blanco, el cual le llega un poco mas arriba del medio muslo; zapatos de tacón; su cabello lo lleva suelto y de atrás de ella sobresalen un par de alas. Siendo así un sexy ángel.

Luka y Luze al ver a ese ángel y caperucita sexys, se las devoraron con la mirada, no habían notado lo guapas que son las chicas y con esos disfraces provocan que uno se recree fantasías.

- ¡Wooo! ¡Se ven geniales! –exclama emocionada Nicole, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y acercándose a su amigas.

Horio se volteo y tapo su nariz en un intento de detener el sangrado al ver a las hermanas Crosszeria, apenas y se recupera del sangrado que tuvo al ver a su novia y a Sakumo y ya le llego otro.

Sakumo se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de los gemelos puestas en su cuerpo y en el de su amiga, de hecho viene sonrojándose todo el camino ya que por donde pasaban se les quedaban viendo así.

- ¡Tu también te vez genial! –exclama Tomoka, tomando las manos de su amiga sin darse cuenta que su pervertido novio se anda desangrando. En eso su mirada se desvía a los gemelos al sentir su penetrante mirada y tuvo que llevar su mano a la nariz para no manchar su vestido ante el potente sangrado que le dio haciendo a los gemelos sonreír de forma torcida.

Nicole negó divertida, no le causa sorpresa lo que sus hermanos provocan y más estando disfrazados así.

- Nuestros regalos se los dimos a Sebastián-san, dijo que él los acomodara donde debe. –Sakumo se rasca la nuca, sonriéndole apenada y Nicole asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¡No te preocupes, conocemos el camino! –oyen la voz de Momoshiro haciendo que todos volteen divisando a Momo, Kaidoh y Ryoma.

Sakumo al ver a Ryoma se sonrojo, Tomoka, Nicole y Horio se taparon la boca para no reír al igual que los gemelos. Elea dirigió su vista al techo para no ver a Ryoma, aun así sus ojos se desvían de vez en cuanto.

Kaoru va disfrazado de Rambo, lleva puesto el pantalón verde militar, la cara pintada como Rambo, atrás de él esta su metralleta y cruzándole el torso el cintillo de balas; las botas de casquillo, incluso trae la banda roja amarrada en la cabeza, pero esta no esta manchada de la sangre de sus compañeros, esta manchada de sangre de mentira, su madre se la consiguió.

Momoshiro va disfrazado de boxeador, lleva puesto un bermuda rojo tornasol, no lleva camisa dejando ver su bien formado torso y brazos marcados, lleva puesto un cinturón de campeonato lógicamente falso y cubriendo sus manos lleva los guantes.

Ryoma va disfrazado de hombre lobo, con los brazos y piernas peludas, en si parece que trae una botarga encima, tal vez por eso al azabache se le ve mirada de malas pulgas.

- ¿Qué opinan del disfraz de Echizen? –Momoshiro sonríe divertido, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo. –Yo se lo escogí. –Ryoma gruñe como perro rabioso haciendo que Horio, Tomoka y Nicole se les salgan las lágrimas donde se están conteniendo para reír. –Hasta hace trucos, miren… Echizen dame la manita. –Momo coloca su mano frente a Ryoma que gruñe con más ganas. –Aun le falta entrenar.

- ¡puaj! –Tomoka, Nicole y Horio no lo resistieron más y soltaron la carcajada, los gemelos se voltearon para no hacerlo.

Sakumo miro con pena a su novio, sabe que seguro esta que le revienta el hígado, ni cuenta se ha dado que ella esta ahí.

Kaoru lo mira con lastima, la verdad no quisiera ser él.

Ryoma tiene ganas de matar a Momo, solo espera que Elea no vea como lo humillan de a gratis, por lo que viajo rápidamente su pupila por el lugar, vio a Sakumo y solo asintió en forma de saludo para luego ver a Elea y se le quedo viendo, conteniéndose las ganas de echársele encima.

Sakumo frunció el entrecejo al no ver reacción en su novio al verla, pero noto deseo en la mirada de su novio, solo que no esta dirigida a ella, siguió su mirada topándose con Elea recostada en el sillón, la cual también mira a su novio de forma penetrante.

Sakumo regreso su vista a sus amigos, haciéndose la que no vio nada, tratando de ignorar esa sensación en su pecho, ese pensamiento que le albergo, solo intentando no pensar en lo que acaba de ver.

- ¡Nya! ¡Llegamos!

Siendo guiados por Sebastián van a Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, Taka e Inui.

Eiji lleva un disfraz de botarga de gato rosa, todo peludito haciéndolo ver de lo más mono. Fuji va disfrazado de príncipe. Tezuka va de Robin Hood, con mallones, flechas, gorrito y toda la cosa. Oishi de botarga de oso, todo mono, no cabe duda que Eiji le escogió el disfraz. Taka va disfrazado de karateka, e Inui de científico, para sus amigos científico loco.

- ¡Woo! ¡Sus disfraces están geniales! –exclama emocionada Nicole.

Los seis chicos llevaron una mano a su nariz para tapar el intenso derrame nasal que les dio al ver a las chicas. Momo y Kaoru que ya notaron como están vestidas los siguieron.

* * *

Nicole sugirió jugar twister, en este momento sobre el tapete están Eiji, Kaoru, Momo y Horio, ninguno queriendo perder y Nicole al ser la cumpleañera maneja el tableron mientras que los demás ven esperando su turno y también viendo quien perderá, el que caiga primero beberá un vaso de uno de los jugos que Inui trajo, el canijo no sale sin ellos.

Ante tanto ruido Elea comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y se comenzó a sentirse mareada, lleva varios días sintiéndose así, por esa razón se puso de pie y camino hacia los pasillos, para ir a la parte trasera del antro, donde están los camerinos.

Ryoma que no perdía de vista a Elea aunque lo hiciera de forma disimulada, la vio irse y lo vio como oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella, se puso de pie y aprovechando que todos están atentos al juego la siguió.

El como se va Elea y el como Ryoma toma el mismo rumbo no paso desapercibido para ciertos ojos marrones, dicha persona también se puso de pie y los siguió.

* * *

Elea entro al camerino que suelen usar sus hermanos cuando van ahí. Esta de espaldas a la puerta teniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente y tiene sus ojos cerrados. Oyó la puerta se abierta y cerrada, pensó que seguramente es uno de sus hermanos así que le resto importancia, pero se sobresalto al sentir una fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura, una respiración en su cuello y un olor muy conocido para ella, lo que le hizo ensanchar los ojos.

- ¡Ryoma! –exclama sorprendida.

Ryoma gruño, quería hablar con ella, pero al verla con más luz debido a que donde estaban la luz era tenue, no pudo resistir a abrazarla, tocarla, la desea.

Elea se contuvo las ganas de gemir cuando sintió los labios de Ryoma sobre su cuello.

- ¡Suéltame! –Elea se comienza a remover para que la suelte, no quiere ceder, no quiere caer y sabe que si sigue así terminara cediendo.

Ante el forcejeo ambos cayeron al suelo, Elea hizo una mueca de dolor por el golpe.

- Lo siento. –Ryoma se apoya en el suelo para alzarse un poco, pero no la deja escapar y la voltea rápidamente, dejándola boca arriba y Elea lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Vete… tu novia esta haya afuera y puede notar que no estas. –Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

- Sakumo… terminare con ella. –Elea ensancho los ojos.

- ¿Por qué harías algo así?

- Porque quiero estar contigo. –dice serio.

- De mi solo te interesa el sexo… has que tu novia te lo de y ya.

- ¡No quiero solo sexo de ti! –exclama molesto. –Lo quiero todo. –Elea ensancha los ojos sorprendida, pero no alcanza a reaccionar cuando siente los labios del azabache sobre los suyos.

Ambos habían extrañado tanto el sabor del otro, fueron solo un par de días pero que para ambos se les hicieron eternos. Elea respondió el beso con la misma intensidad con la que el azabache lo hace.

El sonido de la puerta siendo estampada con la pared los sobresalto, haciendo que ambos rompan el beso y volteen viendo a Sakumo con lágrimas en sus mejillas teniendo los ojos muy abiertos lo que les provoco sorpresa a ambos.

Lo había escuchado todo, no se podía mover y cuando ya no oyó nada abrió la puerta para ver lo que pasaba, tenia la esperanza de que haya confundido voces, pero no fue así, ahí los vio a ambos besándose, a Ryoma besando a Elea de una forma como nunca antes la beso a ella, y oyó como le dice cosas que nunca antes le dijo a ella, lo conoce bien y pudo notar sinceridad en él.

- Muy dentro de mí sospechaba que había alguien más, tenía una leve sospecha de quien pero no lo quise aceptar, ahora entiendo muchas cosas. –dice dolida Sakumo y Ryoma se sintió el peor de los patanes.

Sin más Sakumo da media vuelta y sale corriendo de ahí.

- ¿No iras tras ella? –Ryoma regresa su mirada a Elea quien lo mira seria. –Ella te ama, si le explicas o le mientes te va a creer.

- Hablare con ella, pero para explicarle que es contigo con quien quiero estar y lo hare cuando este mas calmada porque ahora no me va a escuchar. –Ryoma se separa de Elea y se sienta en el piso. –Joder, no quería que se enterara así.

Elea aun tiene los ojos muy abiertos, aun analizando lo que acaba de escuchar.

- ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? –Elea se sienta también, mirando atenta a Ryoma.

- ¿Por qué? –Ryoma alza ambas cejas. – No me hagas decirlo, sencillamente no estoy listo para hacerlos, apenas y estoy en la etapa de aceptación.

Elea sonríe levemente pero de forma sincera, no mostrando burla, y es que le pareció mono al verlo con ese disfraz mostrando una mueca de frustración.

- ¿Qué me dices tu? ¿Aceptas estar conmigo?

- ¿Cómo amantes? –Ryoma niega.

- Como novios. –Elea vuelve a ensanchar los ojos. –Responde. –un tic nervioso le aparece en la ceja derecha del azabache.

- Tu novia o ex te acaba de descubrir siéndole infiel ¿y me pides eso?... tu si que no tienes descaro. –Ryoma la fulmina con la mirada.

- De una en una, no puedo solucionar todo a la vez. –exclama molesto. –Así que responde, no soy muy paciente.

- Podemos intentarlo. –Elea le sonríe de forma torcida y Ryoma le sonríe de la misma forma.

* * *

Encima del tapete de twister están Eiji, Horio, Momo y Kaoru todos enredados, con los demás mirándolos sorprendidos, en momentos así uno saca lo invertebrado.

Nicole esta sentada en una silla con el tablero frente a ella y Fuji esta atrás de ella, sonriendo de esa forma zorruna.

- Pie derecho rojo.

Los jugadores miran el color rojo, para que su pie derecho lo toque tienen que retorcerse todos, y quedar más enredados.

Fuji niega divertido, por lo que Tezuka se acerca y se asoma viendo que en verdad cayo mano derecha amarillo, color que les queda mas cerca y los ayudaría a desenredarse un poco, pero la canija cumpleañera mintió, cosa que le hizo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

- _(Esta loca esta echa casi de la misma calaña que Fuji… me mantendré lejos de ella)_ –Tezuka se alejo y se apunto mentalmente no jugar cuando ella o Fuji tengan el tablero en sus manos.

Sakumo pasa corriendo por donde están ellos, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- ¡Sakumo! –Tomoka se pone de pie y corre hacia donde se fue su amiga.

Nicole no lo pensó dos veces y también corrió, logro ver como su amiga lloraba.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o en verdad estaba llorando? –Oishi los mira curioso.

- No es tu imaginación, en verdad lloraba. –aclara serio Fuji.

- ¿Dónde esta Ryoma? –pregunta curioso Inui.

Momoshiro busco con la mirada a Ryoma o Elea, pero al no ver ninguno frunció el entrecejo, al igual que Luka que también noto la ausencia de su hermana.

* * *

Nicole logro alcanzar a Sakumo y la tomo de los hombros volteándola a ella, notando que efectivamente no vio mal y su amiga esta llorando, pero al verle esa mirada que demuestra lo destrozada y dolida que esta le preocupo más.

A los pocos segundos llego Tomoka quien se flexiono y apoyo sus manos en sus piernas, intentando recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Qué paso Saku-chan? –pregunta preocupada, pero se extraña cuando la castaña se zafa del agarre con brusquedad.

- ¡Tu lo sabias todo! –exclama furiosa, sintiéndose traicionada.

- ¿Saber que?

- No te hagas la inocente, no puedo creer que fingieras ser mi amiga. –dice más dolida.

- Yo jamás fingí, nunca fingiría algo así. –dice seria, Tomoka alza la mirada extrañándose por la actitud de su amiga. –Aclárame bien las cosas.

-¿Enserio no sabias que tu hermana es la amante de Ryoma-kun?

Tomoka y Nicole ensanchan los ojos.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –Tomoka fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Yo los vi besándose. –dice dolida, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

- Lo siento Saku-chan, yo no sabia eso, de haber sido así hubiera echo lo posible porque esa relación terminara antes de que te lastimara. –Nicole aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Elea… ella no es mala, solo que no mide las cosas en sus actos… cuando se quiere divertir no le importa lastimar a los demás… yo lamento eso, fue mi culpa que ustedes la conocieras. –Nicole aprieta con más fuerza los puños. –Yo arreglare esto. –Nicole da media vuelta y sale corriendo, para regresar al bar.

- ¡Nicole! –grita Tomoka, mirando por donde se fue.

- No hay nada que arreglar… Ryoma-kun le ama, ya había notado como la miraba antes, cada que ella estaba cerca él mostraba un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero no quería aceptarlo. –Sakumo baja la cabeza, dejando que las lagrimas resbalen por su barbilla.

- Sakumo. –Tomoka se acerca a su amiga y la abraza.

* * *

Ryoma y Elea se adentran al salón donde están los demás justo en el momento que entra Nicole quien tiene la cabeza agachada. Esta se acerca a Elea y le da una fuerte bofetada, volteándole el rostro y los demás al oír el golpe las miran sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Nicole? ¿Por qué le pegas a Elea? –pregunta molesto Luze.

- ¿De todas las personas tenias que escoger el novio de mi amiga? –Nicole alza el rostro dejando ver lo decepcionada que esta.

Elea la mira de reojo aun posando su mano sobre la mejilla golpeada, mientras los demás se muestran serios, algunos no sabiendo lo que pasa.

- Te respeto one-chan, enserio que lo hago… sé como eres, pero no te juzgo, ¿pero mi amiga?... sabes que me es difícil tener amigos sinceros, ¿por qué lastimar a alguien importante para mi? –los ojos de Nicole comienzan a lagrimear.

- Explícate bien Nicole. –dice serio Luka.

- No me he metido cuando los veo jugar con las personas para obtener lo que quieren. –Nicole mira a sus tres hermanos. –No lo hago, sin importar que me parezca mal… pero pensé que al menos respetarían a las personas que son importantes para mí.

- Habla más claro Nicole… ¿Qué hizo Elea? –ordena serio Luka, sospechaba, pero quería que se lo confirmen.

- ¿Se lo cuentas one-chan? ¿O se lo cuentas tu patán? –Nicole fulmina con la mirada a Ryoma haciendo que todas las miradas se posen en él, la de Luka mas afilada.

- Elea no hizo nada, ya estoy lo suficiente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones. –dice con sequedad Ryoma.

Luka camina a él y lo toma de las solapas.

- ¡Ryoma! –exclaman preocupados Momo, Horio y Eiji.

- ¿Qué decisiones idiota? ¿Hiciste a mi hermana tu amante siendo que tenías novia? –pregunta furioso.

- Si.

La respuesta de Ryoma sorprendió a sus amigos, el único que se mantiene serio es Momo al ser el único que lo sabia.

Luka esta por golpear a Ryoma, pero el grito de Nicole llamando a Elea lo hizo voltear hacia su hermana, viéndola de rodillas, tosiendo con Nicole y Luze a su lado.

- ¡Elea! –Ryoma se acerca a la pelinegra al igual que Luka, solo para ver como la chica se desmaya dejando ver sangre manchar su barbilla y su mano.

* * *

En la sala de espera del hospital se encuentran los tres Crosszerias que se les ve tensos, esperando que salga el doctor y les diga lo que le paso a su hermana.

Un poco alejados están los demás chicos, que se sienten preocupados por la salud de la chica, además que Ryoma no se quiere ir de ahí y si lo dejan solo seguro los tres Crosszeria lo hacen papilla.

Es bueno que sea un hospital privado, y las salas de espera sean privadas o ya tendrán a toda la gente mirándolos raros por ir vestidos así, pero eso no evito que cuando llegaran los vieran como si vinieran de un carnaval.

Ryoma esta sentado en una de las sillas, teniendo sus codos apoyados en las piernas y teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo.

Tezuka quien había comprado un par de potas en la maquina de ahí, se acerco al chico y se sentó a un lado, ofreciéndole la lata por lo que Ryoma alzo un poco el rostro y la tomo.

- Gracias.

- Así que… amantes. –Tezuka lo mira de reojo y los demás lo miran curiosos.

- No pienso hablar de eso. –dice con sequedad Ryoma.

- Ya no lo torturen, esta preocupado por su amada. –dice de forma juguetona Momo y Ryoma lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Amada? ¿Y Sakumo? –Horio mira a Ryoma como el peor de los patanes.

- Dije que no quiero hablar de esto. –repite con firmeza.

- Yo les contare. –Momo asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza haciendo que Ryoma le de un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¿Tu lo sabias todo Momoshiro? –Oishi lo mira con recriminación.

- Los descubrí por accidente. –aclara con lamento. – Verán nuestro ochibi se enamoro de Elea, pero no hallaba como dejar a Sakumo sin lastimarlas, además que no tenia cojones para hacerlo y las cosas llegaron a como están aho… —Momo no pudo seguir debido a que Ryoma le lanzo el ponta dándole en la cabeza, desmayándolo.

-¡Momoshiro! –exclama alterado Oishi, acercándose a su amigo para auxiliarlo.

Mientras que los demás se muestran sorprendidos por lo que acaba de revelar Momo.

- Vaya lio… me lo creería de Fuji, ¿pero de ti Echizen? –Tezuka entrecierra su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Por qué de mi? –Fuji se muestra indignado y todos entrecierran la mirada hacia él en clara muestra de que él bien sabe porque.

Tres afiladas miradas hacen que todos volteen topándose con los Crosszeria, por lo que rápidamente se callaron.

La puerta se abre y por ella sale el doctor, por lo que los Crosszeria se acercaron rápidamente a él y los demás se acercaron un poco.

- ¿Qué tiene Elea? –pregunta de forma intimidante Luka, poniendo nervioso al doctor.

- Vera, Crosszeria-san se ha encontrado bajo mucha presión y estrés, por esa razón se le ha reventado una ulcera… ahorita esta inconsciente, pero no corre peligro, estará aquí por unos días, pero le recomiendo que al salir se tome un descanso. –Luka asintió.

- ¿Podemos verla? –pregunta Luze.

- Si, pero de dos a lo mucho, y no la hagan exaltarse o la cansen, aun esta débil. –los Crosszeria asintieron.

El doctor hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y dio media vuelta para irse y hacer sus demás pendientes.

- ¡Lo siento, yo fui la gota que derramo el vaso! –exclama Nicole empezando a llorar.

- No. La culpa es tuya. –Luka mira a Ryoma, queriéndolo matar con la mirada. –Yo ya había notado cambios en Elea… tu le has hecho sentir cosas, la has hecho presionarse, así que mejor vete y no te le vuelvas a acercar.

- Me alejare de ella, solo cuando Elea me lo pida. –Ryoma lo mira retador al igual que los gemelos a él.

- Ammm… de lejitos es mejor. –Momo que había despertado de la inconsciencia toma a su amigo del cuello y se lo lleva, siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

Elea comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, ya enfocando la vista y pasándola por todos lados se da cuenta que esta en la habitación de un hospital, por lo que alza su mano derecha viendo que tiene inyectado suero y la mentada maquinita que hace ruido, marcando los latidos de su corazón.

Con dificultad se sienta, sintiéndose algo mareada, pero se destantea al sentir algo abrazarla.

- ¡One-chan! ¡despertaste!... ¡Ya se me hacia que te me morías!

Elea hace mueca de asco al sentir mocos y lagrimas mojándole la bata de los hombros.

- Lo siento. –Nicole rompe el abrazo y Elea marca más su mueca de asco al verle mocos salir de la nariz.

- No… yo me disculpo, arruine tu fiesta de cumpleaños. –dice con seriedad.

- Si… me tendrás que recompensar. –dice con firmeza y a Elea le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Pero ya enserio, siento que yo fui quien derramo la gota en el vaso, tú estabas bajo presión y yo le eche más leña al fuego.

- Eso no es verdad…. Yo ya estaba por llegar al límite, tenia días sintiéndome mal. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Y porque no nos decía nada? Al menos hubieras venido a consultar. –Nicole la fulmina con la mirada.

- No pensé que fuera tan grave… a todo esto ¿qué me paso? Solo recuerdo que empecé a toser, sentía que me ahogaba. –la pelinegra se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Se te reventó una ulcera. –Nicole suspira resignada. –El doctor dijo que se debió a que estabas muy estresada y presionada… ¿Por qué estabas así? No creo que el concierto sea el único motivo. –Elea voltea su rostro al lado contrario, provocando que su hermana entrecierre la mirada. –Luka-nii culpa a Ryoma. –Elea ensancho los ojos. –Dice que noto que de un tiempo para acá sientes cosas…

- ¿Ryoma esta aquí? –pregunta sorprendida, volteándola a ver.

- Te lo diré si me respondes con la verdad. –Nicole la mira con severidad y Elea la fulmina con la mirada. – ¿Por qué Ryoma?

- Porque me gusta.

- ¿Gusta? –Nicole alza ambas cejas. – ¿Gusta solo para jugar o gusta de gustar?

- Él se convirtió en un juego que se salió de las manos.

- ¿Con esto quieres decir que te enamoraste?

Elea voltea su rostro al lado contrario para ocultar su sonrojo y asintió sorprendiendo a Nicole.

- Pensé que no llegaría el día en el que viera que uno de mis hermanos se enamora. –dice sorprendida y Elea se sonroja más. –Bueno. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Si le amas y él a ti no se puede hacer nada… aunque Saku-chan es mi amiga, tu eres mi hermana y quiero tu felicidad por sobre la de los demás… sé que aunque no lo demuestres sientes lo mismo. –Nicole le saca la lengua de forma juguetona y Elea la mira tranquila. –Luka-nii y Luze-nii están custodiando para que ninguno de los chicos entre… creo que aun están haciendo un plan de guerra para que Ryoma pueda entrar esquivando al par de soldados que tenemos como hermanos. –dice divertida y a Elea se le sombreo la frente de negro. – ¿Quieres verlo? –Elea asintió. –Te ayudare, pero me deberás una grande. –dice guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice y Elea sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

Se ve a Tezuka y Kaoru teniendo la frente sombreada de negro y los demás mirando atentos el como Eiji empieza a trazar un plan en una servilleta a todo estilo militar.

Algo retirados se ve a los gemelos custodiando la puerta mirando de forma sospechosa a ese grupo de niñatos.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Nicole que tiene expresión de circunstancia.

- Muero de hambre.

Los gemelos caen estilo anime, al verle esa expresión se habían preocupado y habían pensado que algo le había pasado a Elea.

- Tráiganme algo de comer, no me quiero separara de one-chan. –Nicole pone expresión de sufrimiento.—Yo prometo no dejar que no entre ningún hombre, desde que descubrí lo bastardos que son con lo que le paso a one-chan ya no quiero ver a ningún hombre que no sea de la familia. –Nicole llora poniendo su mirada triste en el horizonte. –Creo que me hare monja.

- Luka pellízcame, creo que estoy soñando. –Luka lo pellizca haciendo que a Luze lo rodee un aura brillante. –No, no es un sueño… ¡al fin una de las mocosas encontró el camino correcto! –Luka y Luze se sentían dichosos, al fin sucede lo que tanto soñaron y están seguro que su padre se emocionara también cuando lo sepa.

- Vamos por esa comida, no queremos que te enfermes también sino comes. –dice serio Luka y Luze asintió aun teniendo expresión de drogado.

Así es como se van los gemelos y los demás varones ni en cuenta por estar trazando el plan que los ayudara deshacerse de los gemelos para que Ryoma vea a su amada.

Nicole sale de la habitación y camina hacia los demás, infiltrándose a la bola que formaron con sus cuerpos.

- Entonces cuando yo le pique los ojos al gemelo de coleta, Momoshiro le hace una llave al otro gemelo… entre Inui y Oishi amarran a un gemelo y…

- Si, muy buen plan Kikumaru-senpai, pero ya no hace falta, hice que mis hermanos se fueran.

Todos alzan la mirada viendo a Nicole mirándolos con inocencia, que comienzan a pensar que es falsa.

- One-chan despertó y quiere verte. –Nicole mira a Ryoma como si fuera un moco. –Y no te ayudo por ti, lo hago por ella… odio a los infieles y si le llegas a ser infiel a one-chan vas a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios. –dice amenazante, a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Jamás hare eso. –dice con sequedad caminando hacia la habitación de Elea.

- Es tan conmovedor ver a los jóvenes enamorados. –dice Momo con melancolía, mirando hacia donde el azabache se fue.

- Si, hace que uno recuerde cuando estaban en esos trotes. –Nicole también mira igual hacia la misma dirección.

- _(Cortados por la misma tijera… Elea es mayor que ambos para empezar)_ –todos entrecierran la mirada al verlos.

* * *

Ryoma entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se adentro viendo a Elea recostada en la cama, vistiendo la bata de hospital y ya sin la pintura que llevaba.

- ¿Fui yo? –Ryoma se acerca más a ella.

- En parte. –Elea le palmea a su lado para que se siente y este así lo hizo. –Las cosas que me haces sentir provocaron que me presionara de mas, sumándole a la tensión del concierto digamos que no fue buena combinación… al guardarme siempre las cosas, suelo padecer de ulceras.

- Ya no te guardes las cosas. –Ryoma le mueve un mechón de cabello colocándoselo atrás de la oreja. – ¿Y que cosas te hago sentir?

- Si tu no estas listo para decirme lo que sientes, menos yo. –Elea le sonríe de forma burlona y Ryoma niega resignado.

- ¿Aun quieres que siga contigo o me quieres lejos?

- Tenerte lejos aumento mi malestar… prefiero tenerte cerca, así que esta relación de novios sigue.

Ryoma le sonríe levemente, mostrando sinceridad al igual que ella. Ambos cierran sus ojos y acercan sus labios uniéndolos en un suave beso, sin darse cuenta que los que estaban afuera están asomándose por la abertura de la puerta que abrieron un poco.

Nicole, Eiji, Momo y Horio los miran conmovidos, Oishi se contiene las ganas de llorar como una madre que ve a su hijo apunto de casarse y Kaoru ocultando su sensibilidad se voltea para que no lo vean llorar, Fuji sonríe de oreja a oreja, Inui, Tezuka y Taka tienen levemente las mejillas sonrojadas.

**Continuara**

**puff ke lio, pero bueno, al fin se sabe todo, aora veemos ke pasara, aunk aki entre nos me ddio cosilla sakunoooo**

**por cierto, no creen ke ya es ora d k la diablilla de nicole caiga en el amor? kien creen ke sera de kien se enamore nicole? **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	13. Una ¿rival?

**Una ¿rival?**

Afuera de la casa de Sakuno se encuentra ella y Ryoma a su lado. Ambos tienen la cabeza agachada.

El azabache fue a verla para hablar con ella, pero la verdad no sabia como empezar, sabe que le debe una explicación, pero nunca ha sido muy bueno con las palabras y Sakuno lo sabe.

En cuanto la castaña esta dando todo de si para no llorar, el volverlo a ver hizo que las heridas ardan con más intensidad, pero no quiere llorar, no enfrente de él porque sabe que no se lo merece, ya mucho esta haciendo con enfrentarlo siendo que apenas han pasado cuatro días desde aquello.

- _(Cuatro días y apenas viene)_ –Sakuno sonrío de forma seca. –Tomo-chan me conto que Nico-chan le había dicho lo de su hermana… ¿Cómo esta?

Ryoma se sorprendió porque Sakuno pregunte por la salud de Elea, la miro de reojo y pudo notar el dolor en sus ojos, entonces entendió que ella sabia porque él no la había ido a enfrentar hasta ahora y lo hizo sentir mal.

Ella solo comento eso para romper el silencio y dejarle en claro que sabe la razón por la que no la había enfrentado hasta ahora.

- Esta mejor, le dieron de alta ayer en la noche.

Sakuno apretó con fuerza los puños y solo asintió.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hace dos meses. –aclara serio y Sakuno apretó con más fuerza los puños sintiendo su corazón oprimirse con más fuerza, sabia que eso fue a los pocos días en que las inglesas llegaron a Japón. –Intente resistirme por respeto a ti, pero lo que ella provoca en mi es mas fuerte que yo.

- Sé que ella es hermosa… pero ¿tan mal estoy yo? –Sakuno la mira dolida, nunca fue una chica muy superficial, pero ahora su autoestima esta por el suelo.

- No se trata de algo físico Sakuno… tú no estás mal, de hecho eres una chica muy linda, pero Elea desde que la vi me hizo sentir cosas que ninguna mujer me ha provocando. –sabe que esa aclaración le duele a la castaña, pero ella quiere sinceridad y es lo menos que él puede darle.

- ¿Le amas? –aunque sospechaba la respuesta porque lo vio, quería saberlo, quería que se lo confirme, para así romper completamente con cualquier ilusión.

Ryoma no contesto, pero ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y el como desvió la mirada le confirmo la respuesta, lo conoce muy bien, no por nada desde que lo vio por primera vez se ha mantenido atenta a cada detalle en él.

- Entiendo. –Sakuno baja la cabeza con tristeza. –Ella logro en dos meses lo que yo no logre en cinco años que tengo conociéndote.

- Lo siento… yo en verdad no quería lastimarte así… en verdad te aprecio.

- No lo parece. –Sakuno lo mira furiosa y Ryoma la miro serio.

- Aunque no lo pareciera así es… siempre me has apoyado y estoy agradecido con eso.

- Si desde el principio nunca me viste como mujer, mejor no hubieras aceptado mis sentimientos cuando me confesé, así hubiera sido menos doloroso ver que te enamoras de otra. –Ryoma desvía la mirada, sabiendo que tiene razón. —Espero que por lo menos ella corresponda tus sentimientos, porque aunque me hayas lastimado de esta forma no te deseo un mal, no deseo que sufras lo que yo sufrí al saber que tu pareja no te ve como tu lo miras, no se siente como tu te sientes con solo estar juntos… y mucho menos deseo que sientas en carne propia lo que yo sentí cuando descubrí tu infidelidad. –Sakuno da media vuelta. –Te deseo suerte y por favor no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. –Sakuno se adentra a su casa.

Ryoma miro de reojo hacia la ventana de la sala viendo a Sumire asomarse, la anciana lo fulmino con la mirada y cerró las cortinas de golpe. El azabache suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ahí.

* * *

Nanjiro esta acostado de lado en el pasillo que da hacia el patio trasero de la casa. En castaño ve de lo más emocionado una de sus revistas de play boy.

- ¡Nanjiro!

Ante el grito de su mujer llamándolo, rápidamente escondió su revista abajo del piso y se sentó poniendo su mejor expresión de niño bueno.

- ¿Mande querida? –el moreno la mira amoroso y la mujer entrecierra la mirada, poniéndolo nervioso.

- ¿Me puedes explicar porque ninguna de mis tarjetas paso ahora que fui al súper mercado? –Nanjiro se tenso provocando que la mujer entrecierre la mirada. –Exijo una explicación. –ordena de forma tétrica, tensando más al moreno que incluso comenzó a sudar frio.

- Veras… — Nanjiro se rasca la nuca sonriendo nervioso. –Accidentalmente pague con un cheque sin fondos y congelaron nuestras cuentas hasta que la investigación acabe… pero veras que no encuentran nada malo y todo se solucionara a más tardar en una semana… ya mi abogado lo esta arreglando. –el hombre le hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos mientras que a la mujer la rodea un aura asesina.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso hasta ahora? –pregunta tétrica y el samurái comenzó a sudar frio.

* * *

Se ve a Nanjiro tirando en el piso en una pose graciosa, con su pie derecho alzado teniendo temblores, su cara esta llena de moretones y su cabeza llena de chichones, además que tiene el aori desacomodado, seguramente donde lo agarro de las solapas la mujer para golpearlo con más comodidad.

- _(Lo bueno es que no supo que use ese cheque sin fondos para comprar una colección completa de dvd de amas de casa candentes)_ –a Nanjiro se le sombreo la frente de negro de solo imaginarse que su esposa se entere de eso le ira mucho peor.

- ¡HABER COMO LE HACES NANJIRO, PERO QUIERO QUE ME CONSIGAS DINERO PARA HACER LAS COMPRAS DE LA SEMANA! –se escucha el grito furioso de su esposa viniendo desde la cocina, cosa que lo hizo estremecer.

- _(¿Ahora como le hago?... no tenemos fondos hasta que el abogado resuelva el problema y me dijo que lo lograra hasta dentro de dos semanas. –_Nanjiro se sienta estilo indio y se soba la barbilla pensativo. –_¡Lo tengo!)_ –de un salto el moreno se pone de pie y corre hacia el recibidor donde esta el teléfono.

Nanjiro levanta la bocina colocándosela sobre el oído y comienza a marcar un número a gran velocidad.

- ¿Diga? –se escucha una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Sumire-sense! ¡Mi hermosa sensei de la que aprendí tanto! –dice meloso.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? –pregunta furiosa, mas de lo normal pero no le tomo importancia, pensando que anda en la menopausia aunque con la edad que tiene seguro va en su tercer menopausia.

- Veras… quería que me prestaras dinero, no es mucho, solo un poco… mi hijo es novio de tu nieta, así que ya somos como familia y es bueno ayudar a la familia. –una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro ante su buen plan.

- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡¿CON QUE DESCARO ME LLAMAS Y DICIENDO ESO?! –Nanjiro aleja a bocina de su oído, sintiéndolo palpitar del dolor ante el grito. – ¡ERES UN DESCARADO COMO TU HIJO!... ¡DEBI OPONERME A ESA RELACIÓN SABIENDO DE QUIEN ES HIJO, PERO PENSE QUE ESE MOCOSO NO HABIA SACADO TUS MAÑAS!... ¡AHORA POR SU CULPA MI QUERIDA NIETA ESTA SUFRIENDO, LLEVA CUATRO DIAS SIN SALIR DE SU HABITACION Y LA TENGO QUE OBLIGAR PARA COMER! ¡SI SE ME MUERE VOY Y LOS CASTRO A AMBOS PARA LUEGO HACERLES TRAGAR SU MALDITO PITO Y MATARLOS!

- Oye vieja no se que le haya hecho el shonen a tu nieta, pero son jóvenes, al rato arreglan el problema y regresan a la normalidad, nosotros no debemos meternos en su relación. –dice con sabiduría, que es falsa, la verdad solo le dijo eso para que se contente y le preste la lana.

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA DESGRACIADO! –Nanjiro se vuelve a alejar la bocina, de seguir así pronto quedara sordo. – ¡¿DICES QUE SE SOLUCIONARA?!... ¡NI LOCA DEJO QUE SE SOLUCIONE Y MI NIETA NO TIENE TAN POCA DIGNIDAD COMO PARA PERDONAR UN ENGAÑO!

- ¿Engaño? –Nanjiro desencaja la mandíbula. – ¿Mi hijo le fue infiel a tu nieta? –pregunta más sorprendido y sin creérselo.

- ¡SI Y POR DOS MESES, Y HUBIERA SEGUIDO SIENDOLE INFIEL SINO FUERA PORQUE MI NIETA LOS DESCUBRIO!

- Ese niño, últimamente me está sorprendiendo y enorgulleciendo… ya es todo un hombre y demuestra ser digno hijo mío. –Nanjiro niega divertido no sabiendo que al otro lado del teléfono esta una anciana en busca de un arma para ir a matarlo. –Shonen aun es joven, déjalo que pruebe carnes, al rato se dará cuenta que tu nieta le conviene como esposa y madre de sus hijos, solo dale tiempo.

- Escóndete cabrón, hazlo bien porque en cualquier día apareceré y te cortare los huevos para metértelos al culo. –dice amenazante.

- ¿Pero me prestaras el dinero? –lo único que recibió fue el sonido que hace el teléfono cuando cortan la llamada, por lo que Nanjiro suspiro resignado a tener que buscar a alguien mas que le preste el dinero.

* * *

Ryoma está frente a la puerta del departamento de los Crosszeria, tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena hinchada en la frente. Ya van dos veces que toca la puerta, la primera le abrió Sebastián pero de pronto apareció Luka y le cerró la puerta en la cara, después abrió Luze y le echo agua fría encima, razón por la que ahora esta mojado y claro que le cerro la puerta en la cara.

- _(Intentar ver a Elea aquí es mucho mas difícil que en el hospital… estos son sus dominios)_ –el tic en Ryoma se marca más.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Nicole que le sonríe divertida.

- Un partido de tenis y te meto a la habitación de one-chan. –Nicole mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- ¿Tú en contra mía? –Ryoma alza ambas cejas y Nicole asintió. –No me pudo ganar Elea ¿crees poder ganarme tu? –pregunta burlón.

- He practicado mucho y mejorado demasiado, sino me crees pregúntale a one-chan. –Nicole mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo. –Decídete rápido que Luka-nii pronto atrapara a Luze-nii que no se quiere tomar la pastilla porque antes te quiere matar… y no es que Luka-nii no quiera que te maten… es que aun no haya el plan perfecto para que no se les sospeche ni un poquito quienes te mataron.

A Ryoma se le sombreo la frente de negro al saber lo que sus "lindos" cuñados le quieren hacer.

- Acepto. –Ryoma la mira mostrando superioridad y Nicole sonríe emocionada.

- Baja a la lavandería del edificio, de ahí te metes al pequeño elevador donde se sube y baja la ropa, yo te ayudo a subir a la pequeña lavandería de aquí y te llevo a la habitación de one-chan. –Nicole alza el pulgar de su mano derecha y le guiña un ojo.

- _(Lo que uno tiene que hacer para ver a su novia… ojala Nicole se consiga novio pronto para no ser el único que haga estas locuras)_ –a Ryoma se le sombreo la frente de negro y dio media vuelta para hacer lo que su cuñada le dijo.

* * *

Se ve a la madre de Ryoma cortando algunos vegetales para la comida. Nanjiro entra a la cocina y se recarga en la alacena, tomando una manzana que estaba encima del frutero que esta encima de la barda, y comienza a comérsela.

- ¿Ya conseguiste el dinero?

- Si, un amigo me lo prestara. –dice de lo mas tranquilo para después darle otra mordida al fruto. – ¿Sabes de lo que me entere? –el moreno comienza a mover sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante-

- No, ¿de qué? –pregunta sin mucho interés.

- La nieta de la vieja termino a Ryoma. –dice divertido y la mujer casi se corta un dedo ante la sorpresa que eso le causo.

- Pobrecito, mi niño ha de estar destrozado. –dice horrorizada. –Cuando venga lo llenare de mimos.

- Tal vez sufra de remordimientos porque terminaron por su culpa… el bobo dejo que le descubra la infidelidad. –dice con burla, ya pensando como burlarse de él por eso.

- Nanjiro no juegues que él no es tu. –la mujer lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- No juego, es verdad… la vieja me lo dijo y ella no juega con estas cosas, menos cuando se trata de su nieta. –el moreno agita una mano restándole importancia y la mujer lo mira incrédula. –Bien dicen que hijo de tigre saca sus rayas… o algo así. –se soba la barbilla pensativo, no recordando el dicho. –Como sea, el caso es que no solo heredo de mi lo bueno en el tenis sino lo galán. –dice con arrogancia y a la mujer se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Conozco a mi hijo y sé que si le fue infiel a esa muchacha no es por andar de cusco como tú… algo debió pasar.

- Tal vez la nieta de la vieja no le dio lo que quería. –Nanjiro mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante. –Y unos es hombre, si la novia no se lo da lo busca por otros lados. –dice con heroísmo.

- ¿Acaso lo buscaste por otros lados cuando fuimos novios? –la mujer lo mira amenazante, y ese cuchillo en sus manos le puso la piel chinita al hombre.

- Para nada mujer yo no soy así. –Nanjiro niega una y otra vez con la cabeza de forma exagerada.

- Porque eres así lo veo muy probable. –dice tétrica y Nanjiro siente que se meara del miedo.

- Pienso que Ryoma al rato regresa con esa chica… es chaval, tal vez solo fue una aventura… he visto la nieta de la vieja, y es muy linda, además que tiene ese aire hogareño, ya sabes, la típica mujer que todo hombre ve para una relación seria. –de forma disimulada Nanjiro cambia el hilo de la conversación, aun es muy joven para morir.

- No lo sé. –la mujer suelta un profundo suspiro, mostrando cansancio y Nanjiro suspira aliviado al ver que consiguió que olvide el tema anterior. –Conozco muy bien a mi hijo, y no porque se parezca en ti en muchas cosas significa que le gusten el mismo tipo de mujeres, ya sabes, fuiste mujeriego estando con muchas chicas esculturales y al final te quedaste conmigo porque como dices; era la chica linda pero que los hombres ven enserio, no como una aventura…

- Y sigues siendo linda. –Nanjiro le guiña un ojo coqueto haciendo que la mujer se sonroje.

- Además que Ryoma no es mujeriego, lo sé y tu también… tal vez le gusta más la chica con la que le fue infiel a Saku-chan.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que solo le fue infiel con una? –Nanjiro mueva nuevamente sus cejas de arriba abajo, mostrándose insinuante.

- Él no es tu. –la mujer entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Apostamos?

- Yo no apuesto con mi hijo. –dice indignada.

- Bueno hablare con shonen para que me cuente.

- Como si te fuera a contar algo. –la mujer rodo los ojos, los conoce bien no por nada s la esposa de uno y la madre del otro.

* * *

Recostada en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama esta Elea quien lleva puesta una pijama que consiste en un pantalón blanco que le llega a las rodillas y le queda levemente holgado, una blusa rosa de tirantes que le queda ceñida.

La chica mira la televisión, tiene en su mano derecha el control con el que apunta al televisor, cambiándoles los canales en busca de algo bueno para ver.

La puerta de la habitación se abre haciendo que mire con fastidio pensando que es uno de sus hermanos, pero se sorprende al ver a Ryoma quien se le ve algo agitado.

- Jamás pensé que fuera tan difícil llegar a ti. –dice con cansancio cerrando la puerta tras de si y poniéndole seguro. –De solo pensar que la salida será igual o más difícil me pone la piel de gallina.

- ¿Cómo…? –Elea no podía formular la pregunta ante lo sorprendida que esta.

- Nicole me ayudo. –Ryoma camina hacia Elea y se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Y qué te pidió a cambio? –Elea lo mira curiosa.

- Un juego de tenis. –dice despreocupado.

- No te lo tomes tan a la ligera. Desde que Nicole supo que me ganaste ha entrenado con más empeño en sus ratos libres.

- Ella no es la única. –Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Cuándo será el juego?

- Mañana. –Elea asintió. – ¿Qué vez?

- Buscaba algo con que entretenerme… ¿quieres ver una película?

- ¿Por qué no? –a ambos les agrado la idea, estos días en los que ella estuvo internada y él conseguía entrar a verla, se la pasaban conversando, conociéndose más gustándoles la sensación de estar en la compañía del otro.

* * *

Ryoma y Elea están recostados en la cama, teniendo su espalda recargada en la pared. El azabache pasa uno de sus brazos por el hombro de ella, atrayéndola a él y la pelinegra se recarga en él. Ambos ven la película con atención, la verdad es entretenida.

Ambos ensanchan los ojos al ver que empieza una escena erótica en la película, haciéndolos sentir como unos adolecentes virginales por sonrojarse, cuando ellos han hecho más que eso antes de empezar esa relación de novios.

La escena continúo elevando la temperatura en ambos. Son adolecentes, ambos se gustan es lógico que comiencen a excitarse cuando están juntos viendo una escena erótica en una película.

Elea de forma disimulada dirige su vista a la entrepierna del chico, notando cierto bulto sobresalir de esa zona.

Ryoma se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su miembro, acariciándolo sobre la ropa. El azabache llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla de ella, alzándola haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros, uniendo sus labios, comenzando a besarse con suavidad, disfrutando las sensaciones y el sabor del otro.

Ryoma empujo con su lengua entre los labios de ella, haciéndola abrir la boca y poder meter su lengua para encontrarse con la lengua de ella, empezando una danza con sus lenguas.

El beso se rompe a falta de aire, ambos respiran algo agitados y sus mejillas muestran lo acalorados que están.

El azabache la toma de la cintura y la alza sentándola en sus piernas mientras que Elea lleva sus manos a sus hombros.

- Antes de llegar aquí vi a Sakuno. –dice serio y Elea frunce el entrecejo. –Hable con ella sobre nosotros… quise aclararle unas cosas y si te lo digo es porque no quiero que haya malentendidos y quiero que tengamos una relación donde haya confianza.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que también te informe lo que hago? –Elea alza ambas cejas.

- Te pido que no ocultemos cosas que se puedan malinterpretar… quiero que esto funcione, ¿no quieres lo mismo?

Ante su mirada penetrante las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron un poco, se sentía como una estúpida por reaccionar así ante su mirada, mas al sentir su corazón palpitar emocionado y nervioso, pero también le gustan las sensaciones.

A Ryoma se le hizo encantadora verla sonrojarse de la nada, no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia.

- Si, quiero que funcione. –Elea cierra sus ojos y acerca su rostro al de él.

Ryoma cerró sus ojos también y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad que ella.

* * *

- ¡Estoy en casa! –grita Ryoma mientras se quita los zapatos en la entrada de su casa, pero se hace hacia atrás asustado cuando su padre apareció de pronto enfrente de él, muy cerca para su gusto y comienza a olfatearlo.

- Que pijín me saliste. –Nanjiro se endereza y le sonríe travieso haciendo que Ryoma lo mire como el loco que es. –Tu olor esta combinado con uno más suave y femenino. –las mejillas del azabache se sonrojaron, ahora entiende porque lo olfatea mientras que Nanjiro amplía su sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué haces viejo?! –exclama molesto cuando de repente Nanjiro le alzo la playera.

Ryoma molesto se acomoda la playera viendo la mirada de satisfacción de su padre.

- Tienes varios chupones. –Nanjiro mueva sus cejas de arriba abajo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –Ryoma pasa por su lado, no dispuesto a aguantar a su padre, además que no quiere que lo vea todo rojo.

- ¿Dime? ¿Estabas con la chica con la que te descubrió la nieta de la vieja? ¿Con cuantas le pusiste el cuerno? La vieja dijo que le fuiste infiel por dos meses… ¿acaso fueron con muchas? ¿O solo una? –Ryoma se detuvo al pie de la escalera y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha. – ¿Es sexy tu amante? ¿Ella te quito lo virgen? ¿Es con la que hablabas la otra vez? ¿Me dejas probarla para darle el visto bueno? ¿Hacemos un trió? ¿Yo por delante y tu por…? –Nanjiro no termino su pregunta ya que Ryoma lo volteo y lo tomo de las solapas, mirándolo amenazante.

- Deja de jugar viejo… puedo soportar que te burles de mi, pero no que uses a Elea para burlarte de mi, mucho menos que le faltes al respeto. –dice amenazante.

- Solo jugaba, sabes que no lo digo enserio. –Nanjiro le sonríe divertido, ocultando la sorpresa que le causo que su hijo reaccionara así, ya que por lo general o le grita que lo deje en paz o se va ignorándolo. – ¿Así que Elea?... es importante para ti por lo que veo. –Nanjiro borra toda mueca de burla y lo mira serio.

- Es mi novia. –Ryoma lo suelta, y suspira con pesadez, pensando que es mejor aclarar eso de una vez.

- ¿Novia?... tu sí que eres cínico chaval, apenas y terminas con la nieta de la vieja y ya andas de novio con otra. –Nanjiro lo mira divertido y Ryoma afila la mirada. – ¿Ella es con quien la chica te descubrió?

- Si. –dice entre dientes Ryoma.

- ¿Con la que andas desde hace dos meses?

- Si

- ¿Vas enserio con ella? –Ryoma gruño molesto ante tanta pregunta, pero igual asintió, lo mejor es aclarar eso de una vez. –¿Mas enserio de lo que ibas con Sakuno?

- Si. –dice entre dientes.

- Elea… me suena el nombre… ¿Dónde lo he oído antes? –Nanjiro se soba la barbilla pensativo. –¿La traerás para que la conozcamos?

- ¡Ni loco! –Ryoma da media vuelta. –Si acaso se la presento a mamá, pero lo hare lejos de ti. –dice con indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué shonen?... se que soy sexy, pero juro no bajártela. –dice burlón y se contiene las ganas de soltar la carcajada cuando Ryoma alza su mano derecha, alzando el dedo medio en una seña obscena y sin necesidad de voltear mientras sube las escaleras.

* * *

Nanjiro entra a su habitación viendo a su esposa sentada en la cama doblando algo de ropa.

- ¿Ryoma ya llego? –pregunta curiosa, ya que oyó algo de jaleo y Nanjiro asintió divertido. –¿Te dijo algo?

- Esta bien coladito… incluso me tomo de las solapas y me miro todo amenazante cuando juguetee sobre la chica. –dice divertido y su mujer entrecierra la mirada. –Es novio de ella, mmm…. No le pregunte la razón por la que anda con la chica dos meses sin terminar a Sakuno pero me imagino que no sabía como cortar a la nieta de la vieja. –Nanjiro se soba la barbilla pensativo. –El caso es que dice que va muy enserio con la chica con la que esta ahorita, se llama Elea lo que nos hace suponer que no es japonesa… es raro, pensé que le gustaban mas las chicas orientales.

- Ya te dije que no tiene tus mismos gustos. –la castaña rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- Bueno… como sea. –Nanjiro agito una mano restándole importancia. –Tal parece que shonen la toma muy enserio porque me dejo en claro varias cosas para que no le falte el respeto a su novia.

- ¿Le faltaste el respeto a la chica? –la mujer lo mira furiosa.

- Cuando no sabia que iba enserio con ella, pero sino lo hacia no iba a soltar nada. –Nanjiro hace su mejor cara de niño bueno y la mujer suspira resignada, conoce a su hijo y sino lo provocan no suelta sopa. –La verdad se le ve que va muy enserio con la chica, incluso no me la quiere presentar.

- Es normal, lo avergonzarías. –la mujer regresa a su tarea de doblar la ropa y Nanjiro la mira ofendido.

- Para mí que tiene miedo de que su novia se enamore de mí. –el samurái hace una mueca de galán.

- Si, como digas. –la mujer mejor lo ignora, no tiene ganas de enojarse y Nanjiro la mira indignado.

* * *

En las canchas callejeras de tenis se encuentra Ryoma quien sostiene con su mano derecha su raqueta de tenis y con la otra checa la red de la raqueta.

Atrás de él esta Momoshiro quien poso su raqueta sobre sus hombros y lo mira tranquilo.

Ryoma lleva puesta un bermuda color rojo, una playera polo de mangas cortas color blanca, y sobre su cabeza una gorra roja.

Momo viste un bermuda azul y una playera de tirantes roja.

- ¿A qué horas llegara Nico-chan? –pregunta curioso Momo.

- No debe tardar. –dice indiferente. – ¿Planeas jugar también? –Ryoma lo mira de reojo.

- Si, pero cuando acabe tu juego, me interesa verlo, por eso cuando me hablaste no dude en venir. –dice con emoción. –pero aun así se me hizo raro que me lo contaras.

- Ya he visto lo tramposa que es esa chica, no quería venir solo.

- ¿Miedo? –Momo le sonríe divertido.

- No, solo quiero testigos a mi favor por si Nicole hace algo que me cueste la vida. –aclara con sinceridad provocando que el pelinegro ría con diversión.

- ¿Elea vendrá? –pregunta curioso.

- No… ella aun debe de guardar reposo.

- ¿Entonces porque viene ahí? –Momo apunta a cierta dirección y Ryoma voltea como si trajera un resorte en el cuello.

Caminando hacia donde están ellos va Nicole quien lleva puesto una falda short deportiva de color lila y una blusa de tirantes de color blanca. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta y trae una gorra lila puesta; trae puestas muñequeras lilas deportivas. En su hombro derecho cuelga un maletín donde lleva sus raquetas.

A su lado va Elea quien lleva puesto unos jeans y una playera que le queda levemente holgada, es de color blanca y tiene varias letras grabadas en negro. Su cabello lo lleva suelto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta sorprendido cuando llegaron a ellos.

- Vaya forma en la que recibes a tu novia. –dice indignada Elea haciendo que Momo ría con diversión por lo que Ryoma lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Deberías guardar reposo. –Ryoma la mira con severidad.

- Es lo que yo le dije, pero es tan cabezona, incluso se las ingenio para escapar sin que Luze-nii o Luka-nii se dieran cuenta. –Nicole suspira resignada.

- Quería ver el partido… ¿no puedo? –Elea voltea su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su expresión.

- ¡Sabes que no lo decía por eso! –exclama algo alterado Ryoma por ver la reacción que tuvo y Momo lo mira decepcionado por hacer sentir mal a una mujer.

- Entonces me voy. –dice toda deprimida, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero se ve detenida por Ryoma quien la toma de la muñeca.

- No te vayas.

- ¿Enserio quieres que me quede? –Elea lo mira con su mejor mueca de inocencia y Ryoma asintió, algo sonrojado. –Bueno, me quedo. –Elea voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y le sonríe de forma torcida.

- _(No sé porque siento que fui manipulado)_ –la frente de Ryoma se sombrea de negro.

- _(Idiota. One-chan lo manipulo completamente)_ –Nicole lo mira con burla y Momo se contiene las ganas de reír.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Los cuatro voltean viendo a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio que lo tiene en un corte recto que le llega a los hombres; tiene grandes ojos color chocolate; su rostro tiene facciones muy lindas; es delgada y de estatura baja, mas o menos de la estatura de Nicole. Lleva puesto una falda short blanca, deportiva; una blusa ceñida estilo polo de color celeste, en sus manos lleva puesta unas muñequeras deportivas y sostiene una raqueta con su mano derecha.

- ¡Ann! –exclama sorprendido Momo. –Vaya, tenia tiempo sin verte. –una gran sonrisa adorna el rostro del pelinegro haciendo sonrojara a la castaña.

Nicole frunció levemente el entrecejo, no supo porque ese sonrojo en la castaña ante la sonrisa de su senpai no le gusto.

- ¿Ella es…? –Nicole la mira retadora y Ann la mira extrañada.

- Ella es la novia de Momo-senpai. –una sonrisa burlona adorna el rostro de Ryoma.

- ¿Novia? –exclama sorprendida Nicole, sintiendo un extraño retorcijón en el estomago.

- ¡No digas mentiras Echizen! –exclama molesto y todo sonrojado Momoshiro.

Ann sonríe apenada y también mostrándose sonrojada.

- Entonces ¿no es su novia? –pregunta curiosa Nicole.

Ann frunció el entrecejo, ese interés por saber si es novia de Momoshiro que tiene esa pelinegra no le gusto para nada.

- No, no le hagan caso a Echizen, siempre ha molestado con eso. –Momo se rasca la nuca y sonríe apenado.

- Entiendo. –Nicole sonrío amigable, sacándole un sonrojo al pelinegro ante lo linda que se ve sonriendo.

Ann miro de forma retadora a Nicole quien al sentir su mirada la miro de la misma forma, el instinto de mujer es fuerte aunque tal parece que hay una que no sabe la razón de sus reacciones.

Ryoma y Momoshiro sintieron el tenso ambiente y notaron como se están mirando esas chicas, pero suponen que ambas al ser jugadoras de tenis sintieron esa sensación de reto que ellos suelen tener cuando ven a un nuevo jugador de tenis, para probar quien es mejor.

Elea mira de una chica a otra para luego dejar su mirada en Nicole, ella no suele ser rancia con la gente, de hecho aunque apenas los conozca se porta muy amigable, por esa razón se soba la barbilla pensativa y sonríe de forma enigmática.

- Dejen las presento. –habla algo nervioso Momo para quitar ese tenso ambiente. –Les presento a Tachibana Ann; una amiga de hace tiempo. –el pelinegro sonríe amigable y la castaña solo hace una leve inclinación a forma de saludo. –Ann te presento a Crosszeria Nicole. –dice apuntando a la pelinegra que solo le sonrío con superioridad, mas al ver la mirada sorprendida de la castaña.

- ¡Con razón te me hacías conocida! –exclama sorprendida e incrédula.

- Es difícil que en el mundo del tenis no me conozcan. –Nicole pone mueca de galán de telenovelas haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Am… y bueno, ella es su hermana mayor y novia de Echizen; Crosszeria Elea.

Ann mira impresionada a la otra pelinegra que solo la miro tranquila.

- ¿No eras novio de Sakuno? –pregunta sorprendida mirando a Ryoma, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sonrío apenada. –Lo siento, fui un poco indiscreta. –dice avergonzada, rascándose la nuca.

- Nada discreta dirás. –Nicole la mira con superioridad. –Es obvio que si es novio de one-chan, ya no es novio de Saku-chan. –Ann la fulmina con la mirada, no le gusto esa forma rancia en la que le hablo y la mira.

- _(Es la primera vez que veo a Nico-chan ser rancia con las personas… ya se le ve el parecido con sus hermanos y no hablo físicamente)_ –Momoshiro sonrío nervioso mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¿Y desde cuando son novios? –Ann voltea a ver a Ryoma y Elea, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar como el azabache la toma de la mano ya que Ryoma no la había soltado cuando ella hizo su pancho de que se iba a ir, pero a ninguno parce molestarle el tacto.

- No te importa. –dice cortante Elea haciendo que la castaña la fulmine con la mirada al ver que es igual de pedante que la hermana, mas la pelinegra ni la miro, la verdad no siente que esa chica se merezca un poco de su atención.

Nicole se contuvo las ganas de reír, pocas personas le caen mal, y esa castaña sin duda es una de ella, aunque no sabe ni porque le cae mal. Ryoma simplemente negó algo divertido mientras que a Momo le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y entrecerró la mirada.

- Bueno iban a jugar ustedes dos. –Momoshiro sonríe nervioso, la verdad no le gusta cuando los ambientes están tensos.

- Es verdad… a terminar con esto. –Ryoma sonríe arrogante, mirando de reojo a Nicole.

- Veras como te aplasto. –Nicole le sonríe burlona.

- Eso ya lo veremos. –ambos se miran de forma retadora.

Ann la verdad se sintió curiosa por ver el juego de esos dos, todos en el mundo del tenis saben lo bueno que es Ryoma, pero también saben lo buena que es Nicole, sabe que este juego sin duda será el mejor y agradece haber ido ese día a las canchas, no importa que haya tenido que aguantar la actitud pedante de el par de pelinegras.

Momoshiro también se mostro ansioso por ver el juego de esos dos y Elea se mantiene tranquila, esperando que no pidan que elija quien apoyar.

**Continuara**

**como kedara el marcador? a kien le van? jajaja hagan sus apuestas**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**kriss**


	14. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

**¿Qué me pasa?**

Nicole esta sacando su raqueta, dejando su maletín sobre una de las bancas que esta ahí.

- Momo-senpai, serás el réferi. –Ryoma mira a su amigo, sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- Déjamelo a mí. –Momoshiro alza el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Ryoma se dispone a ir a la cancha de tenis, pero se siente jalado por Elea quien lo toma de las solapa, acercándolo a ella y estampando sus labios en los de él sorprendiéndolo, razón por la que ensancho los ojos.

Ann y Momoshiro ensancharon los ojos también, para después desviar la mirada sonrojados, al ser japoneses no están muy acostumbrados a eso.

- Los ingleses son más liberales. –Momo sonríe nervioso mientras se rasca una mejilla con su dedo derecho. –Y Echizen al haber crecido en América seguro no le importa. –una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de él, que se sonrojo más al ver de reojo que Ryoma le responde el beso.

Ambos rompen el beso teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiran agitados mientras tienen su mirada vidriosa en los ojos del otro.

- ¡A por todas matador! –Elea le sonríe y Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Y mi beso de apoyo? –ambos voltean a su costado derecho viendo a Nicole que mira de forma melosa a su hermana mayor haciendo que Ryoma entrecierre la mirada y que a Elea le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Momoshiro se contuvo las ganas de reír, Nicole interrumpió muy bien el momento meloso de esos dos.

- Suerte a ambos. –dice con indiferencia Elea y Nicole se endereza.

- No necesito suerte, ganare. –dice con seguridad Ryoma, volviendo a sonreír de forma torcida, para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la cancha.

- No necesito suerte, ganare. –Nicole lo arremeda haciendo que Momo suelte la carcajada y que Ryoma que no detiene su camino se le hinche una vena en la cabeza mientras que a las otras dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Patrañas… ¡te pateare el trasero! –exclama enérgica, caminando también hacia la cancha.

Cada uno se coloca en uno de los lados de la cancha, posicionándose. Nicole será quien lanzara a la señal de Momoshiro. Ryoma le concedió el pase.

Momoshiro se posiciono a un costado de la cancha, a su derecha se coloco Elea y a su otro lado se coloco Ann, algo pegada, incluso su hombro casi rosa el brazo de Momoshiro.

- ¡¿Listos?!

Ryoma voltea hacia su senpai, sonriéndole de forma torcida. Nicole también voltea, sonriéndole amigable, pero su sonrisa se borra al ver a esa castaña tan cerca de Momoshiro, no supo porque no le gusto la cercanía.

- ¡Empiecen! –grita Momoshiro dándole inicio al juego.

Nicole volteo hacia Ryoma, mirándolo con seriedad y empezó a rebotar la pelota, para después dar un saque alto.

- Demasiado fácil. –Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida, para luego saltar y golpear la pelota en el aire, lanzándola hacia abajo.

Nicole tuvo que correr a su derecha para golpearla antes de que toque el piso, en eso oye la risa de Ann haciéndola mirar de reojo hacia donde esta ella viéndola mirar a Momoshiro, riéndose por algo que él dijo, mientras este la mira de reojo y sonríe divertido.

Nicole frunció el entrecejo, molestándose, lo amerita a que Momo debe estar atento al partido no a ligar con la castaña, pero sus ojos se ensanchan al oír la pelota chocar contra el piso, no alcanzo a llegar a ella, solo la roso con la raqueta.

Ryoma cayo de pie al piso y alzo una ceja extrañado al igual que Elea, ese pase fue de lo mas sencillo y Nicole lo fallo.

La pelinegra no se puede creer que haya fallado ese pase tan sencillo, simplemente es imposible e imperdonable, nunca le había pasado y frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que fue por distraerse, solo miro hacia Momo por un par de segundos pero fueron suficientes para hacerla fallar.

- ¡Punto para Echizen! –exclama Momoshiro, extrañándose, alcanzo a ver el fallo en Nicole, no la ha visto jugar nunca, pero ha oído lo buena que es jugando como para fallar un pase así.

Ann se sorprendió, ella no vio como fallo por estar mirando a Momoshiro, pero no pensó que tan rápido Ryoma ya haya anotado.

Ryoma le resto importancia al fallo, pensando que Nicole seguramente se anda haciendo la chula para luego salir que le regalo ese pase, de igual forma no la dejo fanfarronear y saco una pelota de su bolsillo, para luego comenzar a botarla, preparándose para el saque.

Ryoma saco, haciendo un perfecto "Twist Serve". Nicole sonrío de forma torcida, esperaba ese saque.

Se preparo para contrarrestarlo, consiguiéndolo. Momoshiro y Ann se sorprendieron al ver la agilidad con la que Nicole contrarresto el saque.

Ryoma sonrío satisfecho, no esperaba menos, así que cuando la bola llego a su lado de la cancha con facilidad la golpe regresándosela a su oponente, las cosas apenas comienzan y ambos están calentando.

- ¿Momoshiro te gustan las películas de las guerras de las galaxias? –Ann mira de reojo a Momo.

- ¡Me encantan! –exclama emocionado.

Elea los mira de reojo con algo de fastidio.

- Me regalaron un par de boletos para un maratón de todas las películas… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

- ¿Enserio usarías el otro boleto en mi? –Momoshiro toma las manos de ella entre las suyas, mirándola conmovido.

Nicole que ha saltado para golpear la pelota mira de reojo hacia donde están esos dos, chasqueando la lengua. Esta vez Ryoma noto que miro hacia otro lado, y eso casi le cuesta a la pelinegra no alcanzar la pelota, pero si lo consiguió, aunque muy apenas, lo que trajo como consecuencia un pase muy débil que devolvió con facilidad.

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua, el juego acaba de iniciar si, pero no es lo que se esperaba, puede notar que Nicole no esta centrada en el juego y eso le molesta ya que ella pidió jugar con él, además que él bien sabe que ella juega mucho mejor que esto.

- Si. –Ann le sonríe y sus mejillas se han sonrojado. Un fondo rosa los rodeo y al verlos Elea sintió que le darían nauseas, por lo que se alejo un par de pasos para que las abejas no le piquen por si se acercan a ese par ante la miel que derraman.

- ¡Ann eres la mejor! –exclama emocionado y las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojan más.

Ante la exclamación de Momoshiro, Nicole voltea, iba a correr a un lado para contrarrestar un saque, pero se queda congelada, viendo sorprendida hacia donde están esos dos, su entrecejo se frunció y apretó con fuerza la raqueta. Esta tan atenta a la escena de esos dos tomados de las manos que no vio que la pelota boto alado de ella.

- Sino te vas a tomar esto enserio no me hagas perder mi tiempo. –dice molesto Ryoma, caminando hacia donde esta su novia.

Nicole lo volteo a ver y ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta de su error, por lo que apretó con fuerza el puño que rodea su raqueta, furiosa por no saber que le esta pasando, ella no es así, ella cuando juega tenis se concentra en el juego, en nada más. No entiende porque ahora es diferente, nunca había habido algo que la distrajera así.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta extrañado Momoshiro, volteando a ellos, oyó la pelota golpear el suelo, pero no vio como Nicole la fallo.

- Se me quitaron las ganas de jugar. –dice cortante Ryoma, está molesto, él se había preparado para un buen partido y Nicole lo arruino.

Momoshiro y Ann posan su mirada en la cancha viendo a Nicole con la cabeza agachada, haciendo que la lengua de su gorra le tape el rostro, pero pudieron notar como aprieta con fuerza la raqueta.

- _(¿Tanto te afecta esta pendejada Nicole?_ –Elea chasqueo la lengua, mirando de reojo a Momo y Ann. –_¡Ay! Niña boba… siempre fuiste fácil de distraer, pero cuando se trata de tenis esta es la primera vez en la que algo te distrae)_ –Elea suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Elea. –la mencionada voltea hacia donde esta su novio, ya con el maletín colgando en su hombro derecho.

- Me iré con Nicole… te llamo de rato.

Ryoma chasqueo la lengua, pero igual asintió y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Oe Echizen! ¡¿Por qué parar así de pronto?! –Momoshiro no entiende que pasa, y se rasca la nuca extrañado, pero su amigo ni lo pelo. –Ese Echizen, cuando se enoja no hay ni quien lo aguante. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios del pelinegro y la castaña sonríe nerviosa.

Momoshiro dirige su mirada hacia Nicole viéndola caminar hacia donde están ellos, teniendo aun la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

- No le hagas caso a Echizen, Nico-chan, es un amargado. –Momo se rasca la nuca, sonriendo apenado y Elea lo fulmina con la mirada, ya que la culpa es de él no de su novio.

Nicole no le contesto, ni siquiera lo miro y al pasar alado de él lo empujo, siguiendo su camino hacia donde esta el maletín.

- Nico-chan. –Momo la mira con algo de tristeza, nunca la ha visto así y que sea fría con él siendo que siempre ha sido amigable le calo.

Nicole guardo su maleta y tomo su maletín, para después comenzar a caminar. Elea la siguió con tranquilidad.

- Ni siquiera se despidieron, son unas pesadas. –dice con molestia la castaña.

- Es la primera vez que Nico-chan hace algo así… algo serio debió haber pasado mientras estaba distraído. –dice más para si mismo pero Ann lo oyó. –Te veo luego Ann, veré si alcanzo a Echizen para hacer que me diga lo que paso. –Momo corre hacia donde esta su maletín y lo toma para después correr hacia donde se fue Ryoma.

- ¡Espera Momoshiro! –Ann estira su mano por donde se fue el pelinegro, pero suspira resignada al ver que este se fue. –No le dije a que horas iremos a ver el maratón... en fin, más de rato le hablo.

* * *

- ¡Vamos Luka, llama al novecientos once! –exclama Luze alterado, jalándose los cabellos y teniendo mirada de desquiciado.

- A eso voy, calma… y tomate esa pastilla. –Luka tiene el teléfono en manos, y se le ve también algo alterado, pero no le llega ni un pelo a lo alterado que esta su gemelo, es que él si sabe controlarse.

- ¡¿Qué me calme dices?!... ¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso sabiendo que Elea no está en su habitación siendo que esta recién salida del hospital?!... ¡La ha de haber secuestrado el mocoso con ojos de gato! –Luze se estira los cabellos con más fuerza y su mirada brilla de forma mas desquiciada.

Luka esta por marcar el ultimo numero cuando la puerta se abre, ambos voltean viendo a Nicole con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, siendo acompañada por Elea.

- ¡Nicole! –Luze se acerca a su hermana menor y la toma de los hombros mirándola como si fuera una heroína. –Has salvado a Elea de las garras de ese pervertido ojos de gato. –dice conmovido, para después posicionarse frente a Elea y comenzar a inspeccionarle de arriba abajo para verificar que este bien haciendo que a Elea le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Luka alzo ambas cejas, Nicole siguió con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, la conoce bien y ante lo que dijo Luze seguro Nicole le hubiera seguido el juego o hubiera inventado algo haciéndola quedar como la heroína de la historia, o alguna pendejada por el estilo, pero nada.

Ve como su hermana comienza a caminar sin alzar el rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Luka la mira de reojo cuando pasa alado de él.

- Nada. –dice cortante y sigue su camino.

Luka frunció el entrecejo, es la primer vez que su hermanita le contesta así, de hecho a nadie la había visto contestarte así. El pelinegro alza la mirada hacia Elea viendo como tiene expresión de fastidio mientras Luze la toma de los hombros y la mira como desquiciado mientras le pregunta en donde esta su secuestrador para ir a matarlo.

- ¿Elea estuviste con Nicole?

La pelinegra alza la mirada hacia Luka y Luze voltea. Elea simplemente asintió, por lo que Luze suspiro aliviado, su hermanita no estuvo en las garras de Ryoma.

- ¿Sabes que le paso?

- Más o menos. –dice indiferente y Luze los mira curioso, ya que no sabe de lo que hablan.

- Te escucho. –Luka la mira de forma penetrante.

- Sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre las cosas de los demás. –Elea comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo.

- Es nuestra hermana y me preocupa, si le paso algo malo quiero saberlo para ayudarle. –Luka la mira de reojo cuando pasa a su lado.

- Tranquilízate, no es nada malo. –dice con indiferencia y sin detenerse.

- ¡Elea si sabes algo dínoslo! –grita furioso Luze, no sabiendo que quiere saber su gemelo pero supone que es algo importante, mas Elea ni lo pelo.

- _(Primero Elea comenzó a comportarse extraña y la razón se debió a que se enamoro del mocoso, ahora Nicole se comporta extraña… —_ Luka frunce el entrecejo. –_Fue mala idea venir a Japón)_ – ¿Luze hay posibilidad de que las mocosas nos hagan caso si exijo que regresemos a Inglaterra? –su frente se sombreo de negro sabiendo la respuesta y Luze alza una ceja extrañado por la pregunta.

- Sabes que no la hay, menos ahora que Elea anda de novia con el mocoso. –al decir lo ultimo su mirada de desquiciado volvió. –Y Nicole fue la que se encapricho en traernos aquí… no hagas preguntas estúpidas Luka, lo único que nos queda es quedarnos aquí para cuidar que no se le acerquen mocosos con intensiones ocultas. –dice furioso y a Luka se le sombreo más la frente de negro porque sabe que tiene razón.

* * *

Elea está en su habitación de pie, tocando el violín mientras tiene sus ojos cerrados mostrando concentración.

La puerta es abierta y por ella entra Nicole quien sigue con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, ni siquiera se ha cambiado la ropa deportiva que se coloco para jugar tenis esta mañana.

La pelinegra se adentro completamente en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí, para después recargarse en la puerta.

Elea termina de tocar la pieza y abre sus ojos, alzando la mirada hacia donde esta Nicole.

- ¿Te diste cuenta verdad? –Nicole alza su mirada, dejándole ver a su hermana los frustrada y acongojada que se muestra en sus ojos.

- Si. –Elea da media vuelta y se acerca a la cama para comenzar a guardar el violín en el estuche que esta encima de la cama.

- El tenis me lo tomo muy enserio, jamás me distraigo al jugar, menos cuando voy a tener un juego con un oponente tan bueno como lo es Ryoma.

- Lo sé. –dice con tranquilidad Elea, ya terminando de guardar el violín y volteando a verla.

- Por más que le doy vueltas a la cabeza no logro entender porque me distraía con facilidad al ver lo que esa chica y Momo-chan-senpai hacían, mucho menos logro entender porque me molestaba su cercanía y forma en la que se tratan. –su tono de voz deja ver lo frustrada que esta por no encontrar la respuesta y Elea alza ambas cejas. –Nunca antes me había sentido así… es raro. También… también me di cuenta de lo mal que me cae la chica y ni la conozco, yo no soy de las que prejuzgan o se crean un concepto de las personas sin llegar a tratarlas.

- ¿Te diste cuenta que a esa chica le gusta Momoshiro?

- Si. –Nicole aprieta sus puños, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

- _(Manipuladora, traviesa y juguetona, pero muy ingenua)_ –Elea ríe entre dientes, es muy obvio lo que le pasa y Nicole frustrándose por no darse cuenta.

- Ayúdame one-chan, sé que tu sabes lo que me pasa… tu y Luka-nii son muy observadores, pero Luka-nii no me puede ayudar porque no vio lo que paso y tu si… sino consigo dar con la respuesta de lo que me pasa sé que no podre jugar tenis como se debe, no daré todo de mi por seguir dándole vueltas a lo que paso ahora. –Nicole la mira suplicante, Elea se sorprendió un poco, nunca la había visto pedir las cosas de esa forma, se veía tan desesperada.

- _(El tenis es su pasión, suena lógico que se ponga así cuando sucede algo que le impide disfrutarlo)_ –Elea suspiro con pesadez, no le gusta meterse en esta clase de cosas, pero Nicole es su hermana, no puede dejarla así.

Elea se sentó en la cama y palmeo a su lado para que Nicole se siente. La menor al ver la acción de su hermana se emociono, eso significa que si la va ayudar, así que rápidamente se sentó a su lado antes de que se arrepienta.

- ¿Momoshiro se te hace guapo?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que esta pasando? –Nicole la mira curiosa, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

- Todo… así que responde.

Nicole se rasca la nuca extrañada, no le encuentra enlace a eso con lo otro, pero si su hermana dice que tiene mucho que ver decidió contestar.

- Si. –admite con sinceridad, teniendo sus mejillas mas sonrojadas.

- ¿Y eso no te responde el porque te distrae cuando otra chica que gusta de él esta cerca, por lo que te molesta? –Elea alza ambas cejas, con eso seguro su hermana ata cabos.

- Sigo sin verle enlace a una cosa con la otra. –Nicole se rasca la nuca extrañada y Elea casi cae estilo anime. – Si dices que me distraigo porque Momo-chan-senpai se me hace guapo y otra chica se le acerca, ¿entonces también me distraeré cuando otra chica guapa se les acerque a los demás chicos? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Se te hacen guapos los demás chicos? –Elea la mira incrédula.

- ¡Casi todos son re monos! ¡Con esas facciones orientales! –Nicole se muestra emocionada. –Kikumaru-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Fuji-senpai… hasta Taka-san se ve mono cuando grita su "¡mornning!" –dice emocionada. –El único que no me gusta es Inui-senpai, él me da miedo, hasta Oishi-senpai se me hace mono con esa pelona y aire de mamá de los pollitos. –dice divertida un Elea tiene la nuca llena de gotas de sudor. –Y Momo-chan-sempai ni se diga, es divertido, caballeroso, fuerte y guapo. –Nicole asintió dándose la razón a si misma. –Incluso Ryoma tiene su lado mono, solo que no lo saca mucho.

- _(¡Oye! Ryoma es muy mono y siempre lo será)_ –Elea entrecierra la mirada, pero luego suspira con pesadez, sabiendo que ese no es el tema. –Aunque todos se te hacen monos o lindos, yo pregunte si se te hacían guapos.

- ¿Qué no es lo mismo? –Nicole la mira curiosa y a Elea le apareció un tic nervioso donde se esta desesperando.

- _(Ingenua de hueso colorado)_ –Elea la mira como si no tuviera remedio—Cambiemos de táctica. –Elea le palmea un hombro y la mira con seriedad mientras que Nicole asintió. – ¿Quién te gusta?

- ¡Todos! Cada uno tiene su lado mono. –Nicole sonríe emocionada, recordando lo divertido de cada uno.

- ¿Todos te gustan como a mí me gusta Ryoma? –El tic en Elea se marco más.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama sonrojada. –Son mis amigos. –Nicole la mira como si le hubiera dicho que le gustan Luka o Luze de esa forma.

- ¿Incluso Momoshiro?

- Momo-chan-senpai también es mi amigo.

- ¿Lo que significa que no te gusta, ni te gustara como a mí me gusta Ryoma? –Elea entrecierra la mirada y Nicole se sonrojo más.

- N..no, yo digo que no. –Nicole se extraño, no debía dudar, debía responder rápidamente, después de todo ella sabe que Momo es su amigo.

- ¿Segura? –Elea siente que ya esta por darse cuenta, solo un empujón más y se librara de esto.

Nicole baja la cabeza mostrándose pensativa.

- ¿Crees que me guste Momo-chan-senpai de forma romántica? –Nicole la mira curiosa y ansiosa porque ella le de la respuesta.

- No lo sé…dímelo tu.

- ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien te gusta de manera romántica y no como amigo?

Elea alza ambas cejas, mirándola incrédula.

- Nicole. –la llama seria. –¿Nunca te a gustado un chico de forma romántica? –pregunta incrédula, no creyéndose eso.

- No lo creo. –Nicole se soba la barbilla intentando recordar y Elea cae estilo anime, ahora entiende porque no tiene con que comparar su hermana de gustos de amigos a gustos de atracción. –Así que dime como se siente cuando te gusta un chico de forma romántica… tú debes saberlo.

- Cuando un chico te atrae. –Elea se pone de pie y se vuelve a sentar. –Cuando te gusta de manera romántica como le dices tú, sobresale de los demás para ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nicole ya estoy ayudándote mucho con esto, el explicarte como se siente algo es mucho pedir, no sé ni como decírtelo… habla con tus amigas que para eso las tienes. –Elea entrecierra la mirada, ya sintiéndose harta de esto.

- No one-chan, ayúdame… ya te comprometiste ahora sácame la duda completa. –dice con firmeza. –Solo dime como supiste que Ryoma te gusta. –Elea se sonrojo toda y Nicole la miro divertida.

- Desde que lo vi supe que me gustaba.

- ¿Pero cómo? –Nicole se vuelve a mostrar curiosa.

- Nicole tienes mentalidad de bebé. –Elea entrecierra la mirada y Nicole la mira ofendida. –Supe que me gustaba porque se me hace atractivo, quería besarlo y llamar su atención.

- ¿Por eso lo molestabas con eso del tenis? –Nicole la mira sorprendida.

- Supongo… él fue el primero en atraerme de esta forma tan intensa como para querer su atención. –aclara al ver la mirada de su hermana, y sintiéndose avergonzada, ya ha dicho mucho. –Lee una revista juvenil o has un test ahí, no me importa, pero ya déjame en paz. –exclama molesta, ocultando su vergüenza.

- Demo. –Nicole hace un infantil puchero.

- ¡Sal! –Elea la fulmina con la mirada y Nicole suspiro resignada al verla enojada, sabe que así ya no le seguirá ayudando, en si fue una proeza hacerla hablar tanto. –

- _(Ryoma la ha hecho un poco mas habladora)_ –Nicole sonríe internamente ante su pensamiento mientras se pone de pie. –Seguro si veo novelas o algún anime me ayude a entender como se siente cuando te gusta un chico para novio. –Nicole se soba la barbilla pensativa mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Elea suspira aliviada al verla salir, la verdad su hermana menor es desesperante y muy ingenua, aun le sorprende que no sepa diferenciar entre gustarle alguien como amigo a gustarle alguien como pareja. Además que la hizo decir cosas vergonzosas, esta plática de hermanas le quito varios años de vida, no le quedaron ganas de volver a tener otra.

- _(Quiero ver a Ryoma._–al darse cuenta de lo que pensó un tic nervioso se instalo en su ceja derecha. _–Lo acabo de ver hace menos de dos horas)_ –su frente se sombreo de negro.

* * *

Nanjiro esta tranquilamente barriendo la calle, mira el suelo, como va juntando las hojas secas con la escoba, pero detiene su acción al ver unos pies femeninos envueltos en unos tenis blancos pararse frente a los suyos. Curioso alza la mirada y puso expresión bobalicona al ver a esa sexy pelinegra con cuerpo de tentación y cara de ángel que con esos lentes oscuros tapando sus ojos la hacen ver sexy.

- Busco a Echizen Ryoma… ¿esta es su casa? –la pelinegra se alza los lentes dejando ver esos ojos platas.

Nanjiro siente que le dará un paro_—y no cardiaco—_al ver esos ojos platas que poseen una mirada penetrante y sensual.

- _¿Desde cuándo shonen tiene amigas tan sexys?)_ – ¿Puedo saber quien busca a shonen?

- ¿Shonen? –la chica alza las cejas extrañadas.

- Ryoma, así suelo llamarlo. –aclara divertido, por sus rasgos sabia que no es japonesa, además que aunque no se note mucho conserva el acento ingles.

- ¡Ah!... Crosszeria Elea.

- ¡¿Elea?! –Nanjiro ensancha los ojos sorprendido, para después mirar de arriba abajo a la chica extrañándola. –(_No pues ya veo porque shonen esta tan coladito)_ –Nanjiro niega divertido. –Un gusto… Yo soy Echizen Nanjiro, padre de Ryoma.

Elea ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa, su impulso por ver a Ryoma la impulso a ir a su casa, intento entretenerse para no ceder ante el impulso, pero no lo consiguió y solo lograba tocar peor, así que decidió seguir su impulso e ir a su casa, una parte de ella tiene curiosidad de saber cómo vive, por eso se dejo llevar y ahí esta.

Sabia que al ir a la casa de su novio se toparía con sus padres, pero no pensó que ese hombre con apariencia vaga sea el padre de Ryoma, aunque ahora que se fija bien nota el parecido que tiene la mirada de ambos.

- Entra Elea. –Nanjiro mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante, haciéndolo ver como un pervertido, dejándole en claro a Elea que Ryoma no saco el carácter de su padre.

* * *

Rinko se hincada en el piso del comedor limpiando la mesa en la que comen mientras tararea una canción. Al oír unos pasos acercándose voltea viendo a su esposo que tiene una sonrisa traviesa tras su rostro, desde donde esta distingue alguien ir atrás de su esposo, pero al ser él más alto su cuerpo le tapa.

- Esa cara me da mala espina. –la mujer entrecierra la mirada cuando su esposo se detiene frente a ella.

- Querida mira quien nos visita. –Nanjiro se hace a un lado dejando ver a la linda chica pelinegra que usa los lentes oscuros como diadema y mira curiosa a la señora.

Rinko la mira curiosa, no recuerda haber visto antes esa chica, lo recordaría de ser diferente después de todo es una chica muy hermosa.

- Te presento a Crosszeria Elea, la novia de tu hijo. –Nanjiro sonríe divertido al ver a su esposa desencajar la mandíbula.

Elea mostro sorpresa en sus ojos, no se imagino que los padres de Ryoma supieran de su relación. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre porque Ryoma les haya hablado de ella a sus padres.

Rinko rápidamente se puso de pie, he hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo por lo que Elea la imito algo nerviosa, jamás había estado en una situación así.

- Un gusto… soy Echizen Rinko, madre de Ryoma.

- El gusto es mío señora. –dice de forma educada.

- Solo llámame Rinko querida. –la mujer le sonríe de forma amigable y Elea no siendo muy expresiva se esforzó para dedicarle una sonrisa.

- _(Estoy bien jodida, vine por mi cuenta a la casa de Ryoma sin avisarle nada y conozco a sus padres… esto me esta haciendo hacer cosas que jamás pensé hacer)_ –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de la pelinegra.

- ¡Iré por shonen, muero por ver su cara! –exclama emocionado Nanjiro, corriendo hacia las escaleras, provocando que a ambas mujeres les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Gustas algo de tomar Elea-chan? –la castaña le sonríe amigable.

* * *

Ryoma esta acostado en su cama, usa su brazo derecho como almohada mientras que con el izquierdo aprieta una pelota de goma. A su lado, acurrucado esta Karupin.

Ya se le paso un poco el coraje, ese juego que tuvo con Momo en la cancha de su casa lo ayudo a descargar la molestia que sintió porque Nicole la haya decepcionado en el juego.

- ¡Shonen! –Nanjiro abre la puerta de golpe.

Ryoma lo mira molesto, notando a su padre sonreír de esa forma que le cierra los ojos lo que le trajo mala espina.

- Tienes una novia muy guapa y sexy, ya veo porque te tiene coladito. –Nanjiro abre sus ojos y mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante. –esa cabellera negra hace resaltar el tono claro de su piel y esos ojos platas hacen que uno se pierda en la locura con su mirada. –dice de forma poética.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Elea tiene cabello negro y ojos platas? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Porque esta haya abajo con tu madre. –Nanjiro le sonríe divertido.

Ryoma se para de golpe y sale corriendo de la habitación, empujándolo en el proceso, quería comprobar que su padre no mentía aunque lo dudaba, él le dijo muchas cosas sobre el físico de Elea.

* * *

Ante el sonido apresurado de unos pies chocar contra la madera, ambas mujeres que están hincadas sobre unos cojines en el salón de te voltea viendo a un agitado Ryoma en la entrada mirando sorprendido a Elea.

Ryoma casi desencaja la mandíbula, jamás se imagino que Elea llegaría de la nada y este ahí sentada con su madre, mirándolo extrañada mientras sostiene una taza de te, para empezar no sabia que ella supiera donde vive.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta algo brusco, y es que el que Elea esté ahí, estando su padre al asecho le pone los pelos de punta.

Ambas mujeres fruncen el entrecejo, molestas por la forma tan brusca en la que hablo, hacia creer que le molesta que la pelinegra este ahí.

- Nunca aprenderás a ser amable con las damas… ni siquiera con tu novia. –dice con decepción Nanjiro que esta atrás de su hijo el cual se tenso. – ¿Elea que le viste a mi hijo? Entiendo si lo quieres botar, hay mejores partidos.

- Cállate viejo. –Ryoma lo mira sobre su hombro, intentándolo matar con la mirada, provocando que el samurái amplié su sonrisa.

- Ryoma pienso igual que tu padre. –dice en forma de regaño la castaña y Ryoma mira con decepción a su madre, que ya piense como su padre lo decepciona. –La forma en la que le hablaste a Elea-chan cuando ella solo vino a verte, no fue nada caballerosa.

Elea se pone de pie, y hace una leve inclinación en forma respetuosa hacia Rinko.

- No debí venir sin avisar… siento las molestias. Lo mejor será irme. –dice de forma educada.

- ¿Ves shonen? Ya la asustaste, no vengas llorando si te corta mañana. –dice con burla y Ryoma gruñe furioso.

El azabache se acerca a Elea y la toma de la mano, llevándosela consigo hacia las escaleras.

Los padres del chico oyen los pasos de ambos subir las escaleras, para luego oírse chocar en el piso de arriba, seguido de cerrar brusco de una habitación.

Nanjiro niega divertido.

- Al sentirse amenazado porque el jefe de la manada le haga algo a su hembra se la llevo a su territorio. –dice divertido.

- Nanjiro, Ryoma se la llevo a su habitación… ¿está bien que permitamos que dos jóvenes de diferente sexo estén solos en una habitación? –la castaña se sonroja mirando a su marido.

- Déjalos ser mujer, mientras se cuiden está bien… ya están grandecitos. –dice divertido.

- ¡Nanjiro! –exclama avergonzada la mujer. – ¡Crees que ellos ya hayan…? –la mujer no puede formular la pregunta ante lo abochornada y choqueada que se encuentra al pensar que su retoño ya a estado con una mujer.

- Si no fuera así dudaría de la hombría de shonen… teniendo a una mujer así como novia solo un gay se resistiría. –Nanjiro agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Nanjiro! –exclama molesta la mujer.

* * *

Karupin que esta sobre la cama mira curioso a su amo quien entro a la habitación tomando de la mano a una desconocida.

Ryoma le pone seguro a la puerta, no dejara que su padre entre e intente hacerle algo pervertido a Elea, la cual esta atrás del mirándolo indiferente.

- ¿Por qué viniste? –Ryoma voltea a ella, mirándola furioso, no sabiendo que sus palabras le dolieron.

- Solo quería verte… si te molesta que haya venido, hazte a un lado, me iré. –dice cortante.

Ryoma ensancha los ojos y deseo morderse la lengua.

- No me molesta, es solo que no quería que el viejo te conociera.

- Oh… déjame salir. –Elea lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No malentiendas! –exclama alterado al verla más molesta. –Es que el viejo es muy pervertido y no quería que te manosea o algo… es muy mañoso. –aclara algo nervioso, teme empeorar la situación, y a Elea le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Solo por eso no querías que conociera a tu padre? –Ryoma asintió, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo vergüenza por el viejo que tiene por padre. – ¿Qué este aquí te molesta?

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama indignado. –Me sorprendí, no me lo esperaba… lo único que me molesta es que conozcas al viejo…. Da pena ajena.

- Créeme, mi padre no es muy normal que digamos. –Elea sonríe divertida y Ryoma la mira incrédulo, no se cree que haya peor padre que el de él. –Solo te digo que no te gustaría conocerlo, es más celoso que Luka y Luze juntos. –el azabache se estremeció.

Elea se acerco a él y tomo su rostro en sus manos, para luego acerca el suyo al de él entrecerrando sus ojos, por lo que Ryoma entrecerró los suyos.

Cuando están por unir sus labios de la nada Karupin maúlla y se les echa encima, rasguñándole una mejilla a Elea que hizo una mueca de dolor.

Ryoma sorprendido rápidamente tomo en sus brazos a Kurupin, alejándolo de Elea, y el gato pela los dientes, gruñendo furioso hacia la pelinegra que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Tu gato? –dice entre dientes.

- Se llama Karupin. –Ryoma alza la mirada viendo el rasguño en la mejilla derecha de la chica, por lo que frunce el entrecejo. –Karupin, eso no se hace. –regaña al gato que deja de gruñir furioso a Elea para mirar a su amo triste por el regaño. –Lo siento, por lo general no se porta así—Ryoma mira a Elea quien lleva su mano a su mejilla.

- Esta celoso. –dice mirando recelosa al gato.

- ¿Celoso? –Ryoma se extraña, pero al ver que su gato se mueve inquieto, queriéndosele echan encima a Elea mientras le gruñe y lanza zarpazos hacia ella regresa su vista a él. –Tranquilo Karupin. –dice extrañado por sus actitud, pero al ver que el gato no se controla y se remueve con mas ganas para echársele encima a la pelinegra que lo mira con recelo suspira derrotado.

Ryoma da media vuelta y abre la puerta, coloca el gato en el suelo del pasillo y lo mira con severidad, para después cerrar la puerta.

Karupin maulló, rasguñando la puerta, su amo nunca lo ha sacado de la habitación ni mirado. Su amo se enojo con él por culpa de esa humana, que desde ahora odia con más intensidad.

Nanjiro que va subiendo las escaleras, al terminar de subir y doblar un poco se sorprende al ver a Karupin rasguñando la puerta y maullando con tristeza, no pudo evitar sonriera divertido.

- Te han sacado de la habitación. –dice juguetón, apuntando al gato que deja de rasguñar la puerta y lo mira. –Así es la vida Karupin. –Nanjiro se acerca al gato y lo carga. –Uno se vuelve adolecente, llega una chica bonita y te sacaran de la habitación para que puedan hacer cositas. –dice divertido mientras camina con el gato en brazos, gato que lo escucha atento y lo mira curioso. –Al menos cuando ella no esté te hará el mismo caso que antes, pero nada mas deja que se casen y lleguen los hijos, entonces te convertirás en el juguete de los diablillos. –dice con burla y tal parece que el gato entendía lo que decía porque puso mirada de horro, divirtiendo al samurái.

* * *

Elea está sentada en la cama, Ryoma está a su lado limpiándole el rasguño con una gasa con alcohol. La pelinegra hace una mueca de dolor ante el ardor.

- ¿Te duele?

- Arde.

- Tal vez deba usar otra cosa para desinfectar. –Ryoma sonríe travieso, dejando la gasa a un lado.

- ¿Cómo que? –Elea lo mira de reojo, sonriendo de forma torcida.

Ryoma mira de reojo la puerta asegurándose de haberle puesto seguro después de sacar a Karupin, al ver que si amplia su sonrisa y regresa su vista a Elea.

- Probemos con esto. –Ryoma acerca su rostro y saca su lengua, pasándola por el rasguño, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el tacto. – ¿Mejor?

- Mejor. –Elea abre uno de sus ojos.

- ¿No quieres estrenar mi cama? –Ryoma la mira travieso. –Seria la primera vez que lo hago en mi habitación y mi cama.

- Por mi no hay problema. –Elea le sonríe coqueta.

Ryoma amplía su sonrisa.

- Solo no hagas mucho ruido, mis padres están abajo. –dice con diversión, acostando a Elea en su cama para posicionarse encima de ella.

- Intentare no gemir fuerte. –dice traviesa y Ryoma la mira extasiado, para después sellar sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella respondió de la misma forma.

* * *

Nicole esta sentada en una banca de un parque. Sobre sus piernas tiene una revista, la cual lee con absoluta atención. Decidió hacerle caso a su hermana mayor y salió a comprar una revista juvenil, así que ahora se encuentra haciendo un test de amor.

- _(Bien, ya conteste todas las preguntas, es hora de contar las respuestas para saber el resultado) –_la pelinegra sonríe complacida y sintiéndose ansiosa por tener la respuesta pronto.

- ¡Nicole!

La chica se sobresalto y escondió la revista rápidamente atrás de ella, alzando la mirada, viendo a Momoshiro caminar hacia ella teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios y alzando su mano derecha.

Al verlo se sonrojo toda y se sintió nerviosa, como si estuviera apunto de ser descubierta en una travesura.

- Hola senpai!... ¿Qué haciendo por aquí? –la chica sonríe nerviosa, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, donde tiene la revista.

- Después de la casa de Echizen me pase a comer algo e iba para mi casa, al divisarte vine a saludarte… ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta curioso.

- Salí a tomar un poco de aire y a distraerme. –su sonrisa nerviosa se marco más.

- Comprendo. –Momoshiro le sonríe compresible haciéndola sonrojar.

Nicole no entiende porque ahora se sonroja por todo ante él, lo amerita a que se debe a la platica que tuvo con su hermana y a lo que ha estado pensando.

- Echizen me conto porque detuvo el partido. –Nicole se tenso. –No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa; hay momentos en los que tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza que nos he difícil concentrarnos, seguro eso te paso a ti.

- Si. –Nicole suspira aliviada al saber que ni él ni Ryoma se dieron cuenta lo que en verdad la distrajo.

- Me alegra que estés mejor, la verdad no me gusta verte decaída. –dice con sinceridad y Nicole sintió su corazón palpitar de una forma como nunca antes lo ha hecho. –Si ya te sientes mejor… ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a patear algunos traseros en las canchas callejeras?... si jugamos dobles seguro los machacaremos. –dice divertido.

- ¡Suena divertido! –exclama emocionada. –Pero no traje mis raquetas. –Nicole se muestra desanimada, enserio que tiene ganas de jugar en equipo con Momo.

- No te preocupe, yo traigo las mías… siempre cargo dos. –Momoshiro le sonríe amigable y Nicole sonríe emocionada, haciéndolo sonrojar, siempre se sonroja al verla sonriera, no puede evitarlo ya que la chica se ve mas hermosa cuando sonríe.

* * *

Elea ha terminado de ponerse la ropa. Voltea hacia donde esta el azabache, viéndolo abrocharse los bermudas.

Voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y posa sus manos en sus mejillas, alzándole el rostro, por lo que Ryoma se mostro curioso.

Elea le sonrío levemente haciéndolo sonrojar un poco, pero quedar hipnotizado por su mirada como ella quedo con la mirada de él. Ambos acercaron sus rostros, uniendo sus labios con los del otro, dándose un beso tierno.

Al romper el beso, ambos abren los ojos topándose con la mirada del otro, sintiendo sus corazones palpitar como siempre lo hacen cuando están ceca del otro.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?

- ¿Una cita? –Ryoma se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego sonríe divertido.

- Si, será una cita. –dice con diversión y Elea sonríe divertida.

* * *

Rinko está en el recibidor, hablando por teléfono. Al terminar la llamada cuelga y voltea a la escalera al oír unos pasos viendo a su hijo bajar en compañía de la pelinegra. Al verlos la castaña se sonrojo, aun le es difícil de creer que su retoño haya estado a solas en su habitación con su novia, no es tonta y sabe que no se la pasaron platicando.

Pero sabiendo que su hijo ya es un adolecente, se hizo la desatendida, es lo mejor por el bien de su salud mental, y se hizo creer que ambos jóvenes solo se la pasaron dentro de la habitación platicando.

Ryoma al ver a su madre al pie de la escalera se sonrojo, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por haber estado con su novia haciendo cositas pervertidas en su habitación.

- ¿Saldrán chicos? –la mujer les sonríe amigable cuando terminan de bajar las escaleras.

- Si. –Ryoma desvía la mirada nervioso y Elea que lo mira de reojo se le hizo encantador.

- ¿Elea-chan gustas quedarte a cenar?

- Me encantaría, pero debo regresar temprano a casa… mis hermanos no saben que salí. –dice con educación, no puede ser mal educada con la suegra.

- Entiendo… será para la otra, porque espero que Ryoma te vuelva a traer a casa para conocerte más. –la castaña mira con advertencia a su hijo.

- Solo dile al viejo que se comporte. –Ryoma frunce el entrecejo, agradeciendo que su padre no este a la vista.

- Lo hare. –dice divertida la mujer.

- Fue un gusto conocerla Rinko-san. –Elea hace una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Lo mismo digo. –la mujer le sonríe amigable.

Ryoma sonrío de forma torcida, mostrándose complacido, aunque no se lo haya planeado le gusta que Elea se relacione con su madre, que la conozca.

* * *

- ¡Ganamos! –exclama emocionado Momoshiro, dejando caer la raqueta y volteando hacia Nicole que sonríe emocionada al ver que pudo concentrarse, pero se sorprende cuando el pelinegro la toma de la cintura para alzarla.

Nicole mira su rostro, teniendo los ojos cerrados y con esa gran sonrisa adornando su rostro se le hizo muy apuesto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, su sonrojo regreso y sin poder evitarlo sonrío también.

Sus dos contrincantes que están frente a ellos, de rodillas, quitaron su mirada de derrota y muestran una sorprendida al ver como el chico cargo a esa hermosa chica, el ambiente de pronto se había tornado meloso.

Momoshiro abre los ojos y su sonrisa es remplazada por una nerviosa, mientras se sonroja, rápidamente la baja con delicadeza.

- Lo siento… me deje llevar. –apenado se rasca la nuca.

- No me molesto, fue divertido. –Nicole le sonríe amigable.

Momoshiro se sonroja más y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia donde están sus adversarios.

- Espero se hayan dado cuenta que no están a nuestro nivel. –Momo los apunta con uno de sus dedos, queriéndose mostrar triunfante, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrisa nerviosa no ayudaba en nada, no entiende como fue tan impulsivo como para tomarse esas atribusiones con Nicole, agradece que la chica no se haya molestado.

Nicole le mira el rostro divertida.

- _(Momo-chan-senpai siempre me ha parecido divertido y muy gracioso, tal vez por eso me gusta mucho)_ –Nicole ensancha los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que pensó.

Sin poder evitarlo la chica mantiene su mirada en su rostro, dándose cuenta de lo guapo que es, y lo mucho que le esta gustando observarlo.

* * *

Ryoma y Elea van caminando por la acera, uno alado del otro. La pelinegra ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa al sentir su mano ser tomada por la de Ryoma. Sorprendida lo voltea a ver, notando como este mira a lado contrario, aun así divisa el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La pelinegra sonríe enternecida, y aprieta más el agarre. Ryoma la mira de reojo viendo como esta le sonríe, lo que hizo aumentar su sonrojo.

- ¡¿Quién se anima a tener otro partido con esta pareja de dobles super poderosa?!

Ambos voltean hacia las canchas callejeras que están por donde pasan, viendo a Momoshiro en pose chula y a Nicole mirándolo divertida.

- ¡Momo-senpai! –exclama sorprendido Ryoma, pero rápidamente se tapa la boca, esperando que no lo haya oído, luego se le va a pegar y le va arruinar la cita con Elea.

Como si Momo tuviera un radar detecta Ochibi´s voltea y se sorprende al ver a Ryoma en compañía de Elea.

- ¡Echizen! –Momoshiro corre emocionado hacia su amigo, siendo seguido por Nicole que se sorprendió al verlos también. Ambos teniendo en mano sus raquetas.

- Debimos tomar otro camino. –Ryoma le sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¡Woo! One-chan no pensé verte por aquí, pensé que estarías en casa guardando reposo como se debe. –dice con cierto reproche cuando llegan a ellos.

- Ya estoy bien… solo iré a comer helado con Ryoma. –el azabache baja la cabeza derrotado porque su novia haya dicho eso.

- ¡Helado! ¡Genial! –exclaman ambos, siendo rodeados por un aura brillante.

- _(Mira que bonita pareja hacen, hasta dicen lo mismo)_ –piensa de forma irónica Elea, mirándolos como si fueran un par de retrasados.

- ¡Vamos con ustedes! –exclama emocionado Momo haciendo que Ryoma se le sombree mas la frente de negro, al igual que Elea.

- ¡Si, y el cuñado invita! –exclama emocionada Nicole.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta molesto Ryoma. –¡espera!... ¿cómo me llamaste? –pregunta sorprendido mirando a Nicole.

- Cuñado. –repiten divertidos Momo y Nicole, mirándolo con burla, mientras que Ryoma ensancha más los ojos.

- Al ser novio de one-chan, eres mi cuñado. –Nicole le sonríe picarona, al notar el sonrojo en el azabache.

- Si, su cuñado. –Momo amplia su sonrisa al ver a su amigo avergonzado.

- _(Bien dicen que Dios los crea y solos se juntan)_ –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Elea al ver que esos dos se unen para molestar a su novio.

* * *

Se ve a un resignado Ryoma caminar a la par con Momoshiro, que va parloteando de cómo derrotaron a varios de sus oponentes entre él y Nicole.

El azabache mira la espalda de su novia que va adelante en compañía de Nicole, lamentándose por no ir a la par con ella debido a que la acera es muy angosta.

- _(Lo que aseguraba ser una perfecta tarde en compañía de Elea, termino arruinándose por toparme a senpai)_ –Ryoma baja la cabeza derrotado.

- _(Mi primera cita con Ryoma como novios y que no se planeo se vio arruinada por la pareja de idiotas)_ –Elea baja la cabeza derrotada.

- One-chan. –ante el llamado la pelinegra voltea, viendo a su hermana menor mirar de reojo hacia atrás para luego posar su mirada en ella, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mostrando un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Ya me di cuenta; me gusta Momo-chan-senpai para novio. –dice apenada, en un tono para que solo su hermana la oiga.

Elea ensancho los ojos sorprendida, enserio que para cuando Nicole lo descubriera pensó que pasarían unos cuantos años, pero solo le tomo un día, eso sí que le causo sorpresa. Pero luego sonríe de forma burlona.

- Era obvio. –dice con burla y Nicole infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

**Continuará**

**enserio ke adoro las escenas d nanjiro es tan divertido escribir de el jajajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	15. Un beso robado

**Un beso robado**

Elea está en su habitación, recostada en la cama intentando ver televisión, y lo conseguiría sino tuviera a su molesta hermana menor a su lado, mirándola suplicante.

- Por favor one-chan, ayúdame a conquistar a senpai o por lo menos dame consejos. –pide suplicante.

- Tienes amigas, pide que te aconsejen ellas. –dice con fastidio, ni loca vuelve a tener otra platica de hermanas con ella.

- Pero tú eres más experimentada en el rango, sabes cómo conquistar a cualquier hombre. –Nicole parpadea, poniendo su mejor carita.

- Quita esa cara… yo no soy Luze o Luka, a mi me da asco verte así. –Nicole la mira ofendida. –Sobre lo que dijiste, jamás he hecho nada para conquistar a un hombre, solos vienen a mí. –dice con arrogancia y Nicole rodo los ojos.

- ¿Incluso Ryoma? –Nicole entrecierra la mirada. –Para mí fue que tu lo asechaste, él tenía novia y no se ve que sea un chico que ande seduciendo mujeres guapas, ni aunque le gusten.

- Lo admito, le coquetee un poco. –Elea sonríe burlona.

- Dime como le coqueteaste, seguro me ayudara con senpai. –Nicole la mira emocionada.

Elea toma de la barbilla a su hermana, alzándole el rostro y acercando el suyo al de ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

- ¿Segura quieres que te diga? –Elea le habla coqueta y la mira de forma penetrante.

- No, creo que no… algo me dice que no podre hacerlo a tu forma, además que tengo la sensación de que me traumaras. –Nicole se le sombrea la frente de negro y se aleja de su hermana, cuando la ve comportarse así hace que le pierda el respeto que le tiene, si es que lo tiene.

La pelinegra se pone de pie y camina deprimida hacia la puerta, ante la mirada de Elea. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Elea sonrío triunfante, consiguió deshacerse de ella, ahora a ver televisión.

* * *

Es un nuevo día, en el salón de clases se encuentra Nicole platicando con Tomoka quien esta parada frente a ella. Ryoma sentado en su pupitre, oyendo aburrido las platicas de Horio que esta frente a él.

La puerta del salón es abierta haciendo que todos volteen pensando que es el maestro, pero para sorpresa de todos es Sakuno, quien sonríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca al tener la vista de todos en ella, es normal que la miren así después de todo lleva varios días que no iba a clases.

- ¡Buenos días! –dice apenada, adentrándose en el salón.

Los demás responden el buenos días y regresan a los suyo, mientras que la castaña camina hacia su asiento. Sakuno le sonríe a sus amigas que le sonríe amigable, pero sin poder evitarlo dirige su mirada hacia donde esta Ryoma quien la mira con sus penetrantes ojos, deprimiéndola al ver esos ojos nuevamente, por lo que rápidamente quita su mirada de él, mientras que Ryoma regresa su mirada a Horio a la vez que suspira con pesadez, está seguro que desde ahora el ambiente será pesado.

- ¡Sakuno, me alegra que estés de vuelta! –Tomoka abraza emocionada a su amiga.

- ¡Se te extraño! –Nicole le sonríe amigable y la castaña le sonríe levemente, aunque la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos y sus dos amigas lo notaron. –Sient…

- No es tu culpa. –Sakuno la interrumpe rápidamente. –Tomo-chan me conto que por eso no me has hablado pero te has mantenido informada de mi por medio de Tomo-chan por miedo a que este enojada contigo, pero no es así, tu eres mi amiga Nico-chan y eso no cambiara. –la pelinegra amplia su sonrisa. –Lamento preocuparlas, la verdad ya me siento mejor por eso me anime a venir.

- Me alegra oír eso. –Nicole amplia su sonrisa y Sakuno también le sonríe, aunque la sonrisa sigue sin llegarle a los ojos detalle que no pasa desapercibido para sus amigas, que intentan no mostrar lo que las entristece verla así.

* * *

Elea esta recostada en su cama jugando videojuegos. La puerta es tocada un par de veces pero la ignora y a los pocos segundos es abierta dejando ver a Luka que se quedo parado en la entrada.

- Elea ya nos vamos a la escuela… ¿no iras? –pregunta al verla aun en pijamas.

- No. –dice indiferente sin apartar la mirada de los videojuegos.

- Si sigues faltando reprobarás el semestre. Ya se van a acercar los exámenes.

- Ya me las ingeniare cuando lleguen, además estoy enferma.

- Estas enferma solo cuando te conviene. Te veo muy recuperada, incluso sales a escondida de nosotros. –Luka entrecierra la mirada.

- El doctor dijo que tres semanas de reposo, apenas llevo dos.

- Aparta la mirada de ese juego y mírame cuando te hablo. –dice con firmeza y Elea suspira con pesadez poniéndole pause al juego y voltea con fastidio hacia su hermano. –No vayas a la escuela si no quieres, ya sabrás como ingeniártelas en los exámenes, pero quiero que me aclares la razón por la que corriste a tu manager.

- Esa amargada ya te fue con el chisme. –dice con fastidio.

- Me hablo llorando esa mujer dijo que la ofendiste y humillaste.

- Es una pesada y ya no la soporto. Llegue a mi limite y la corrí. –dice indiferente.

- Elea esta es la decima manager que corres. –Luka suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación. –Si sigues así nadie querrá ser tu manager.

- Siempre habrá alguien. –dice indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

- El caso es que ya contrate a alguien que se te mantendrá a raya y aunque quieras no la podrás correr porque hice contrato con ella.

- Yo no firme nada.

- Pero yo como tu tutor si… te recuerdo que aquí en Japón eres menor de edad y tu tutor o padre hace tus tramites. –Luka le sonríe divertido y Elea lo fulmina con la mirada. –Hoy llega a Japón tu manager, es mejor que maneje tus asuntos estando en el mismo país que tu, se que así te mantendrá a raya. –Elea chasquea la lengua. –Ya nos vamos… deja de andar de floja y has algo productivo. –dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Odio ser menor de edad. –murmura molesta.

* * *

Es la hora del receso, Nicole, Sakuno y Tomoka se encuentran sentada en el pasto de uno de los patios de la escuela, estando bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo. Las tres tienen sus almuerzos sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Es genial!... el festival escolar se acerca y estoy ansiosa, nunca he estado en un festival escolar. –dice emocionada Nicole.

- ¿En tu escuela pasada no solían hacer festivales? –pregunta curiosa Sakuno.

- No, en Inglaterra no se acostumbra. –dice con decepción. – me fascina la idea que nuestro salón haga un neko café, seguro nos vamos a ver divinas. –un aura brillante rodea a Nicole.

- Oh si… deseo que llegue el día…. –Tomoka también es rodeada por un aura brillante haciendo sonreír divertida a Sakuno, dándose cuenta que le hacía falta esto, pero al recordar porque están comiendo solo ellas tres su sonrisa se borro.

- Chicas no debieron acompañarme, si querían comer con los chicos no me hubiera molestado, en especial tu Tomo-chan, Horio es tu novio y bueno yo…

- Eres mi amiga. –Tomoka le sonríe amigable. –Y créeme prefiero comer con chicas que con chicos, no tienen modales y son unos puercos. –dice divertida.

- Si, es más divertido comer entre chicas, platicamos mejor de nuestras cosas y no los vemos atragantarse con la comida. –dice divertida Nicole y Sakuno les sonríe agradecida. –Además así les puedo revelar un secreto. –la pelinegra pone mueca de misterio ganándose la curiosidad de las castañas. –Quiero confesarles que hay un chico que me gusta, me gusta mucho. –ambas castañas se sorprendieron. –Apenas ayer me di cuenta de lo que me hace sentir y quiero conquistarlo.

- ¡No le hagas más de emoción y dinos quien es! –exclama ansiosa Tomoka y Sakuno asintió dándole la razón.

- Momo-chan-senpai.

Ante la revelación ambas castañas ensancharon los ojos sorprendidas y desencajaron la mandíbula, jamás se imaginaron que una chica como Nicole se fijaría en Momoshiro.

- ¿Me ayudaran a conquistarlo? –Nicole las mira suplicante.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Claro que sí! –exclama emocionada Tomoka, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. –pero antes dinos lo que te gusta de él, como te fijaste en él y todo, danos detalles. –dice emocionada haciendo que Nicole se sonroje y Sakuno sonría divertida.

* * *

Nicole abre la puerta de su departamento adentrándose a este y colocando sus cosas en el perchero, cuando entro a la sala vio a su hermana saliendo de la cocina sosteniendo en su mano derecha un plato con una rebanada de pastel y en la otra un tenedor.

Cuando Elea estaba por picar el pastel alza la vista hacia Nicole que sonríe amigable.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

- Ya vi. –Elea continua su camino hacia el sillón ignorando que su respuesta provoco en su hermana un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Tu debiste responderme "un bienvenida"! –exclama molesta, apuntándola de forma acusadora.

- ¿Y eso como porque? –Elea alza su mirada ya estando sentada y poniendo el pastel en sus piernas para tomar el control remoto de la televisión.

- Porque estamos en Japón. –Nicole cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "Y"? –exclama indignada. –Es costumbre de los japone…

- ¡Bienvenida a casa señorita Nicole! –Sebastián entrando a la sala le sonríe amigable a la recién llegada.

- Estoy en casa Sebastián. –Nicole le sonríe amigable a su mayordomo para después voltear hacia su hermana como diciéndole con la mirada "¿viste? Así debiste contestarme" pero casi cae estilo anime al ver que esta ya ni la mira por estar viendo el televisor.

- ¿Gusta algo señorita? – pregunta con amabilidad el mayordomo.

- Nada Sebastián. –dice a la vez que suspira con pesadez y Sebastián asintió para luego hacer una leve reverencia y retirarse de ahí.

Nicole camina hacia el sillón donde está sentada su hermana, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué miras? –pregunta curiosa.

- La televisión. –responde con obviedad sin apartar la vista del televisor.

- Sé que miras el televisor pero quiero saber ¿qué? –dice entre dientes regresando su tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Ah… un documental de la reproducción de los leones.

- ¡Onee-chan no veas pornografía! –exclama indignada.

Elea solo roda los ojos con fastidio. Nicole al ver que su hermana no le cambia de canal frunce el seño mirándola con desaprobación, pero luego suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación.

- ¿Qué crees onee-chan? –pregunta emocionada.

- ¿Al fin dejaras de hablar y me dejaras ver como los leones se cogen a las leonas? –Elea la mira de reojo con fastidio.

- Hare como que no oí eso. –Nicole se intenta dar paciencia y Elea chasquea la lengua. –Harán un festival en la escuela y nuestro salón hará un neko café. –dice de forma presumida. –Nuestro uniforme está muy lindo, incluso llevaremos orejas y colitas de gatito. –un aura brillante la rodea. –Incluso los chicos usaran un uniforme muy mono y también llevaran orejas y cola de gato. –dice melosa.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Elea quita finalmente su atención del televisor y mira anonadada a su hermana.

- Que los chicos tamb…

- ¿Ryoma también? –la interrumpe mostrándose más alterada.

- Obvio, está en mi salón. –dice con obviedad rodando los ojos al ver que su hermana solo le prestó atención por Ryoma.

Elea comenzó a imaginarse a Ryoma llevando un lindo traje de mesero gato atendiéndola y llevo su mano a la nariz tapando el derrame nasal que esta por darle.

- ¿Qué tienes? –Nicole la mira extrañada porque se tape la nariz.

- Nada. –dice con voz gangosa y Nicole entrecierra la mirada sin saber si creerle. –_Maldita sea Ryoma con ese uniforme va alborotarle la hormona a muchas mocosas calenturientas. _—Elea frunce el seño celosa.

- ¿Onee-chan te puedo pedir un favor? –Nicole la mira seria y Elea alza una ceja. –Si Ryoma te llega a invitar al festival escolar por favor rechaza la invitación. Sakuno es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastimen viéndolos juntos en el festival, quiero que se divierta en el y se olvide un poco de sus problemas. –Elea frunce el seño mostrando molestia. –Por favor onee-chan. –Nicole la mira suplicante.

- No me interesa ir a festivales escolares. –dice cortante mientras se pone de pie. –_Como si fuera a dejar solo a Ryoma vestido así en una escuela llena de pubertas calenturientas. _

Nicole mira por donde se fue su hermana y luego baja la mirada hacia el sillón viendo que dejo ahí el pastel intacto, por lo que suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que seguro se enojo, pero al oír gruñidos voltea a la televisión viendo como un león monta a una leona haciéndole cositas por lo que sonrojada mira anonadada la pantalla.

- ¡Estamos en casa!

Al oír el grito de Luze desde la entrada Nicole toma rápidamente el control remoto que ante el nerviosismo casi se le cae de las manos y manobreo un poco con él hasta conseguir detenerlos bien y apago rápidamente el televisor.

- Nicole.

La chica voltea mirándolos nerviosa.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa!

Los gemelos entrecierran la mirada haciéndoseles raro ver a su hermana alterada, sonrojada y nerviosa haciendo que su paranoia despierte y sean rodeados por un aura asesina.

- ¿Dónde escondiste a tu novio? –pregunta tétrico Luka mientras Luze mira como desquiciado en busca del futuro cadáver.

- ¿Ah? –Nicole los mira sin saber de qué hablan.

* * *

En las canchas callejeras se encuentran Momoshiro y Ryoma guardando sus raquetas en su maletín. Ambos se ven sudorosos y respiran agitados dejando ver que acaban de tener un intenso partido entre ellos.

Ryoma lleva puesto un bermuda negro y una playera polo color roja al igual que la gorra que trae puesta. Momo viste un pantalón deportivo color vino y una playera de tirantes azul.

- El festival se acerca. –Momo mira con burla a Ryoma que frunció el entrecejo con desagrado. –Me entere que tu salón hará un neko café donde no solo las chicas llevaran cola y orejas de neko. –Momo lleva una mano a sus labios en un intento de ocultar la sonrisa burlona al imaginarse a su amigo con orejas y cola de gato. –Te vas a ver muy mono. –dice codeándole las costillas de forma insinuante y a Ryoma se le sombrea la frente de negro. –Seguro cuando Elea te vea va quedar maravillada con su neko. –dice mas insinuante y Ryoma se sonroja de la vergüenza ante la sola idea que Elea lo vea con ese disfraz. – ¿Ya la invitaste al festival?

- No. –dice cortante.

- ¿Por qué? –Momo entrecierra la mirada mostrando decepción.

- Momo-senpai en el festival va a estar Sakuno ¿no crees que será incomodo para los tres?

- Es verdad. –Momo saca la lengua y se rasca la nuca sintiéndose apenado por no haber pensado en eso.

- Además no creo que Elea quiera ir aunque la invite. No le gustan los lugares concurridos. –Ryoma se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Otra vez te doy la razón. –Momo se soba la barbilla pensativo. – ¿Entonces no le dirás nada?

- Tal vez se lo comente, igual la bocona que tiene por hermana ya le habrá dicho algo. –dice con fastidio solo esperando que no le haya dicho que él llevara un ridículo uniforme, aunque conociendo a Nicole eso es mucho pedir.

- Bueno, igual tomare fotos tuyas y se las llevare a Elea.

- No serias capaz. –Ryoma entrecierra la mirada mostrándose indignado y Momo le sonríe de forma tétrica haciendo que a su amigo se le sombree la frente de negro.

* * *

Elea está en el departamento que Hayate le presto para que se pueda ver a gusto con Ryoma. La pelinegra está sentada en uno de los sillones oyendo música clásica mientras lee un libro.

La puerta se abrió por lo que ella alzo la vista viendo a Ryoma adentrarse teniendo su maletín colgando de su hombro derecho.

- Hola. –Elea le sonríe levemente.

- Hola. –contesta algo cansado mientras camina hacia ella y se inclina dándole un beso suave en los labios.

- ¿Cansado? –Elea alza una ceja curiosa cuando se aleja de ella.

- Agotado, pero mentalmente. Momo-senpai puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone. –dice con algo de fastidio. –Me daré una ducha, estoy muy sudado. –Elea asintió.

- Creo que hay toallas limpias en el ropero de la recamara. –Ryoma asintió y camino hacia donde está la recamara mientras que la pelinegra regreso su vista al libro que lee.

* * *

En una cafetería donde también venden postres se encuentran Sakuno, Tomoka y Nicole disfrutando de los deliciosos postres que venden en el lugar.

- Nico-chan estuve pensando sobre tu asunto amoroso. –Tomoka la mira con expresión de sabionda y Nicole la mira atenta. –Y se me ocurrió un plan.

- ¿Enserio? –Nicole la mira emocionada.

- Si. –dice con arrogancia.

- Dime cual.—Nicole movería la cola si la tuviera, se le ve muy emocionada.

- ¿Qué tal si le escribes una carta de amor? –dice melosa.

- ¿Una carta? –Sakuno alza una ceja curiosa.

- ¿Eso estará bien? No sé, me da miedo que si se la entrego no la acepte, ni siquiera sé si le gusto.

- En primer lugar Momo-chan-senpai no es así, el jamás rechazara una carta sin antes leerla. Es un caballero y muy amable con las chicas. –dice con seguridad Sakuno.

- Ahí donde lo vez se le han declarado algunas chicas. –Tomoka la mira insinuante y Nicole frunce el seño celosa.

- ¿Y ha salido con ellas?

- Tengo entendido que no.—Tomoka se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Pero es amable al momento de rechazarlas, siempre les habla con la verdad. –Tomoka sonríe amigable pero su sonrisa se borra al ver a Nicole ser rodeada por un aura triste.

- ¿Y si también me rechaza? –dice temerosa.

- No pienses en negativo Nico-chan. –Sakuno le sonríe amigable. –Además dudo que alguien te rechace eres una chica muy hermosa.

- Gracias… pero si no le gusto a Momo-chan-senpai. –dice dudosa. –Él no es una persona que solo le atraiga lo físico.

- No solo eres hermosa, eres amable y tienes un carácter muy simpático. –Tomoka le sonríe amigable.

- Si. Yo pienso que cualquier chico se sentiría alagado si te le declaras. –Sakuno también le sonríe.

- Es que nunca me le he declarado a alguien mucho menos escribirle una carta.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.—dice animada Tomoka. –Mira escríbela y si no te animas a dársela al menos ya diste un paso al frente y lograste plasmar tus sentimientos en papel. Nada perderás con escribirla.

- Tienen razón. —Nicole se muestra más animada y el par de castañas amplían su sonrisa.

* * *

Hayate abre la puerta de su departamento invadiéndole la música clásica que suena en el reproductor, lo que le dejo claro que su inquilina está ahí.

- ¡Amorcito! –la llama curioso mas no recibió respuesta asi que pensando que está en la habitación camino a esta pero al adentrarse no la vio pero logro escuchar el agua correr en la ducha. –_ ¡jujuju…! La voy a sorprender. _–travieso camina hacia la puerta y la abre adentrándose al baño, abre la cortina y sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. – ¡Amorcito ¿te tallo la espalda?!

Al oír esa voz masculina Ryoma voltea viendo a un tío y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa pues cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se esperaba a su novia.

Hayate abre los ojos y los ensancha al ver a Ryoma desnudo, su mirada se bajo al compadre de batalla del chico viendo lo bien dotado que esta para luego alzar su mirada al rostro de él.

- ¡Ahh…! –gritan ambos justo en el momento que Ryoma intenta cubrir su compadre con sus manos.

* * *

Elea había salido a comprar algo para cenar con su novio, y cargando las bolsas se adentro al departamento.

- ¡Ahh...!

Al oír a su novio gritar junto con otra voz muy conocida para ella se sobresalto.

- _¡Hayate! _–sorprendida ensancha los ojos, pero al recordar un pequeñísimo detalle su expresión se distorsiona mostrando furia. –_Hayate cabrón que si me violas a mi chico te castro cabrón. _–la pelinegra acelera el paso corriendo hacia donde escucho los gritos.

Cuando entro a la habitación y ver la puerta del baño abierta acelera su paso a esta viendo a Hayate tapándose los ojos y Ryoma intentando tomar una toalla para cubrirse.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –furiosa Elea fulmina con la mirada a Hayate que dándole la espalda a Ryoma se quita las manos de los ojos.

- Lo siento amorcito yo pensé que eras tú la que estabas en el baño. –dice apenado y sonrojado y Ryoma frunció el seño ante esa revelación.

- Ha-ya-te. –Elea se acerca a él y lo toma de las solapas. – ¿Qué le viste a Ryoma?

- Casi nada… muy poquito… todo. –dice nervioso y Elea afila su mirada al ver el brillo pervertido que se refleja en los ojos del chico al recordar todo lo que le vio en esos segundos a Ryoma.

- Elea quiero explicaciones… ¿Qué cojones hace este tío aquí? ¿Por qué este cabrón entro al baño si pensaba que estabas tú? ¿Y porque este hijo de puta te llama amorcito? –Ryoma furioso los fulmina con la mirada sintiéndose un completo idiota al tener los cuernos más grandes de los que él le puso a Sakuno, odiando el maldito karma.

- ¡Ups! –Hayate marca más su sonrisa nerviosa al ver que Elea afila más su mirada a él por el malentendido que ha causado.

* * *

Sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala esta Nicole que tiene sus piernas flexionadas subiéndolas al mueble. Sobre sus piernas tiene un cuaderno del cual está muy concentrada escribiendo.

- _Momo-senpai:… Te escribo esta carta para decirte que te has convertido en el príncipe que me ha robado el corazón… —_No. Muy cursi. –Nicole frunce el seño y arranca la hoja para después hacerla bolita y aventarla al cesto de basura que está ahí, aventándola como si fuera una pelota de básquet ball. –Nunca he hecho una carta de amor. No sé qué escribir… debí haberle pedido ayuda a las chicas. –Nicole suspira con pesadez y para sus trompas paradas colocando la pluma encima de estas y debajo de la nariz mientras piensa que poner en la carta.

- Te vas a hacer trompuda si haces eso. –Luze que se sentó a su lado le dio un zape haciendo que su rostro se haga hacia adelante cayendo la pluma sobre sus piernas.

Nicole deja su cabeza inclinada y toma la pluma mientras que Luze toma el control remoto para prender el televisor.

- Oni-san. –susurra tétrica.

- ¿Qué? –Luze voltea a verla y se agacha esquivando la pluma que su hermana le lanzo tal cual si fuera dardo haciendo que esta se clave en la pared. – ¿¡Que cojones te pasa mocosa!? –exclama furioso mirándola como psicópata en serie.

- ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¡Casi me matas las neuronas! –exclama furiosa también.

- ¿Me has gritado Nicole? –susurra amenazante haciendo que toda mueca de enojo en Nicole sea remplazada por una nerviosa.

- ¿Onii-san te tomaste tus pastillas? –pregunta temerosa.

- Me las tomare cuando te de tu lección para que aprendas a respetar a tus hermanos mayores.—dice amenazante.

- ¡Luka-onii-san auxilio! –Nicole se pone de pie rápidamente tirando la libreta en el proceso y empieza a correr.

- ¡Ven acá mocosa! –Luze también se pone de pie y corre atrás de ella como asesino en serie.

- ¡Luka-niii las pastillas de Luze-nii! –grita fuera de sí con un loco siguiéndola.

* * *

Sentados en los sillones de la sala están Ryoma ya vestido, Hayate algo nervioso al tener la mirada furiosa de Elea puesta en él.

- ¿Vas a hablar o me voy? Me hacen perder el tiempo y no entiendo porque este cabrón sigue aquí. –Ryoma fulmina con la mirada a Hayate que se muestra ofendido.

- Ya deja de insultarme niñato y no me puedes correr de mi propio departamento.

- ¿Tu departamento? –Ryoma ahora fulmina con la mirada a Elea. – ¿Me traías al departamento de tu amante? –pregunta asqueado y Elea se le sombrea la frente de negro mientras que Hayate sonríe divertido.

- Hayate ya cierra el pico y no empeores las cosas. –Elea lo fulmina con la mirada y este la mira ofendido. –Y no Ryoma, no te traje al departamento de mi amante sencillamente porque Hayate no es nada mío…

- ¡Soy tu amigo! –exclama ofendido.

- Cierra el pico. –Elea lo fulmina con la mirada y Hayate infla los mofles en un infantil puchero. –Ese idiota es gay.

- ¿Piensas que me creeré eso? –Ryoma se muestra más molesto, los celos e indignación lo están dominando.

- Es la verdad. –dice ofendida.

- ¿Sabes qué? Soy un idiota. —Ryoma se pone de pie. –Pensé que me darías una explicación mas creíble por eso me quede aquí, quería ver que tan buena eres mintiendo, pero el estúpido soy yo, se cómo eres, es lógico que este pendejo y yo no seamos los únicos. Si conmigo tuviste sexo apenas conociéndonos seguro haces lo mismo con los demás…

- Oye no seas cabrón, a una mujer no se le habla así. –Hayate lo mira molesto y Ryoma gruñe molesto conteniéndose por no romperle la cara.

- Veo que para ti soy una zorra… bien ya sé cómo me vez. –Elea se pone de pie y camina hacia la habitación y Ryoma la mira irse apretando los puños furioso.

- No eres nada más que un niñato inmaduro con cuerpo de hombre. –Hayate lo mira con fastidio mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a él, y Ryoma lo mira amenazante.

- Cállate idiota.

- A mí no me va a callar un niñato celoso. –Hayate lo toma de las solapas y Ryoma lo mira retador. – Te mostrare que Elea no mentía. –sin más estampa sus labios con los de Ryoma que ensancho los ojos asustado, su frente se sombreo de negro y comenzó a sudar sintiendo nauseas.

Elea que ya ha recogido sus cosas sale de la habitación y al ver a esos dos teniendo sus labios unidos.

- ¡Maldito Hayate aprovechado! ¡Eres un marica pervertido! –grita furiosa caminando a grandes pasos hacia ellos.

Hayate se separo de Ryoma rápidamente y salto al otro sillón, cayendo del otro lado y moviéndose de lado contrario donde se mueve Elea que lo mira con ganas de matarlo. En cuanto Ryoma quedo congelado sintiéndose ultrajado, asqueado y violado.

- Elea déjame explicártelo. –dice temeroso.

- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué hiciste que me pelee a propósito con Ryoma porque seguro al verlo desnudo en la ducha te dieron ganas de poseerlo y nada más me fuera lo ibas a violar? –un aura tétrica la rodeo.

- Para nada. ¡Admito que está muy guapo y bien dotado, pero es un niñato, me gustan más maduritos! ¡Solo quería probarle que si soy gay para que te crea!... por otro lado recuerda que tengo pareja y lo amo mucho, jamás le seria infiel con un niñato que es novio de mi mejor amiga. –dice rápidamente, alterado y sin respirar.

Elea aspira un par de veces y se endereza haciendo que Hayate suspire aliviado, pero alza una ceja al ver a Elea caminar hacia la cocina y casi se zurra al verla salir con un filoso cuchillo en manos.

- ¡Elea suelta eso! –exclama asustado.

- Hayate ahorita estoy muy enojada, no entiendo razones, tal vez analice mejor la situación cuando me calme pero ahora ven aquí que solo quiero matarte para desquitar un poco mi furia. –dice amenazante.

- ¡Ni loco que me quedo! –Hayate corre hacia la puerta. –_No pensé que Elea fuera así de celosa. –_Hayate cierra la puerta justo cuando la punta del cuchillo que traía Elea se clava en esta.

- Falle. –la pelinegra chasquea la lengua.

- Elea disculpa por no creerte. –Ryoma mira acongojado a su novia para después arrodillarse y abrazar sus piernas comenzando a mecerse. –Ese joto me ultrajo. –murmura con la mirada perdida estando completamente traumado.

- C_uando vea al puto de Hayate me las va a pagar… solo hay que mirar cómo me lo dejo. –_Elea frunce el seño y se acerca a Ryoma arrodillándose frente a él.

La pelinegra toma el rostro de él entre sus manos alzándoselo y une sus labios con los de él dándole un beso suave, tierno que el azabache responde de la misma forma cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Mejor? –Elea rompe el beso y le sonríe divertida.

- Casi. –Ryoma le sonríe de forma torcida y Elea niega divertida.

Así que une nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

- Perdóname. No pensé lo que dije, yo solo estaba… —murmura sobre los labios de ella teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- Entiendo tu reacción Ryoma, después de todo si estuviera en tu lugar hubiera actuado igual o peor… solo olvidémoslo. –susurra ella también sobre los labios de él y teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Ryoma asintió y profundizo el beso, ya no siendo solo rose de labios y ella se lo correspondió gustosa. El azabache llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella alzándola para sentarla en sus piernas sin romper el beso y Elea rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él apoyando sus codos en los anchos hombros del azabache para acariciarle el cabello.

Saliendo del aeropuerto de Tokio se ve a una escultural mujer de largo cabello rojo que trae amarrado en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su blanquecino rostro. Las pocas que se distinguen muy bien debido a que unos lentes oscuros tapan sus ojos dejan ver lo hermosa que es y se logra apreciar lo afilado de su rostro. Su cuerpo tiene las curvas bien definidas que aunque lleve puesta una larga gabardina negra se logran apreciar. Debajo de la gabardina lleva puesto unos jeans azules y en su hombro derecho cuelga un maletín negro y su mano derecha sostiene el carro de una maleta.

- ¡Hello Japan! –exclama teniendo un marcado acento Americano.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿tendrá de casualidad cambio de…?

El pobre hombre que se le acerco solo para pedirle cambio de un billete no termino su frase ya que recibió una bala de salva en la cabeza haciéndolo caer con la lengua de fuera y desangrándose de la frente.

- I do not give money to beggars. –la pelirroja sopla la punta de la pistola con la que disparo al pobre hombre y de la cual sale humito.

**Continuará**

**despues de un milenio al fin pongo la conti Uu.u**

**pido disculpas por lademora**

**espero les haya gustado ste cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	16. Sofy la loca

**Sofy la loca**

Acostada boca abajo en la cama esta Elea y a su lado está sentado Ryoma, a ambos solo cubre sus cuerpos desnudos una ligera sabana que los tapa de la cadera para abajo.

El azabache pasa sus dedos por el arco de la espalda de la pelinegra que tiene su rostro del lado contrario hacia donde esta él y sus ojos están cerrados quedándose dormida.

- Debiste decirme de quien era el departamento Elea. –dice con reproche.

Elea voltea su rostro hacia donde esta él y abre sus ojos topándose con la penetrante mirada del chico.

- No era secreto, simplemente no te lo dije porque la verdad no me pareció importante. –Ryoma frunce el seño molesto.

- Insisto en que debió decirlo. –murmura de forma berrinchuda pensando que Elea no lo oyó, pero sí lo hizo al estar muy cerca por lo que sonrío divertida al verlo así.

Elea se alza un poco y entrecierra los ojos comenzando a darle besos en la mejilla formando un camino hacia los labios de él quien ha cerrado sus ojos disfrutando los mimos.

- Nicole menciono lo del festival de este fin de semana. –dice entre besos y Ryoma se separa mostrando como su frente se sombreo de negro.

- _Debí imaginarme que esa chismosa le diría, solo espero no haya dicho del uniforme que tengo que usar. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –_ ¿_Te invito? –pregunta con algo de molestia.

- ¿No quieres que vaya? –Elea frunce el seño molesta.

- No es eso, es que ahí estará Sakuno y será incomodo para los tres, además no quiero lastimarla más…

- Entiendo. –dice cortante volteando completamente su cuerpo a lado contrario

- No te enojes. –dice con cansancio mientras la abraza y recarga su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- No estoy enojada, tengo sueño. –su tono de voz sonó mas cortante y Ryoma rodo los ojos mostrándose exasperado.

- Aparte que sería incomodo seria humillarla al mostrarme contigo en la escuela donde todos saben que teníamos una relación hace poco y Sakuno no se merece eso.

- ¿Tanto te importa ella? –Elea lo mira de reojo mostrándose molesta.

- La aprecio Elea, fue una amiga que me apoyo mucho y ya la lastime demasiado… trata de entenderme.

- Igual no pensaba ir. Eso de los festivales es ridículo para mi… ahora déjame que quiero dormir. –dice con molestia y cerrando sus ojos haciendo que Ryoma suspire con pesadez.

- Descansa. –el azabache se aparta y se deja caer con pesadez en la cama.

* * *

Nicole está sentada en la silla frente al escritorio que hay en su habitación, tiene un sobre en sus manos el cual le lame la punta para después sellarlo y luego alzar el sobre a la altura de su rostro mirándolo complacida.

- Al fin termine y me quedo mejor de lo que pensé. –una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro dejando nuevamente el sobre en el escritorio. –No me tarde mucho. –la pelinegra mira hacia donde está el reloj sobre el buro y ensancha los ojos. – ¡No puede ser!... ¡Son las dos de la madrugada y mañana tengo escuela! –exclama espantada al darse cuenta que se tardo mas en hacer esa carta de lo que pensó, ni haciendo tarea se desvela tanto.

* * *

Ya ha amanecido y Ryoma que esta acostado boca arriba en la cama abre los ojos despertándose. La claridad del día le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con molestia, pero al acostumbrarse a la claridad noto que no se encuentra en su habitación.

- Me quede dormido y no avise en casa. –murmura con un tono de voz más enronquecido posando su brazo derecho sobre su frente mientras mira a su lado no viendo a Elea donde se supone estaba antes de quedarse dormido. –_Ha de seguir molesta y se fue sin avisarme… seguro tampoco dejo una nota. _–el azabache suspira resignado y se pone de pie para buscar su ropa regana en el piso.

Solo encontró sus pantalones y su bóxer por lo que ya se los puso y ahora se rasca la nuca adormilado buscando con la mirada la playera.

- Tal vez la deje botada en la sala. –susurra pensativo recordando que ahí empezaron a besarse mas no recordando si ahí se la quito.

El chico camina hacia la salida de la habitación entrando a la sala viendo a Elea venir desde la entrada solo vistiendo la playera de él y cargando una bolsa de papel.

Él se sorprendió al verla ya que pensó que se había ido.

- Apenas iba a despertarte. Pedí desayuno a domicilio. –dice alzando la bolsa de papel y Ryoma entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Recibiste así el desayuno? –pregunta receloso y Elea sonríe de forma torcida.

- No te apures que fue una chica quien lo trajo. –Elea camina hacia la cocina y el azabache baja su mirada a su trasero viendo que se dejan ver sus bragas y le dieron ganas de nalguearlo.

- _Mis malditas playeras se ven muy bien en ella. –_sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo, pero luego frunció el seño al caer en cuanta de algo. – ¿Y si el repartidor hubiera sido un chico? –pregunta molesto y Elea detiene su paso volteando a verlo sobre su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa picara.

- Se hubiera echado un buen taco de ojo como el que tú te estás echando. –dice con arrogancia, guiñándole un ojo para después regresar su mirada al frente y seguir su camino provocando que Ryoma frunza mas el seño.

- _Al menos ya no sigue enojada. _–el azabache suspira con pesadez y toma el mismo camino que su novia.

* * *

Elea y Ryoma van saliendo del edificio y nada más pusieron un pie fuera de este se oyó el sonido que hace una cámara al capturar una imagen haciendo que Elea detenga su paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Ryoma la mira curioso ante su repentina detención.

- ¿Oíste eso? –Elea mira de reojo a todos lados.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Ryoma alza ambas cejas mostrándose extrañado.

- Se oyó como si hubieran tomado una fotografía. –Elea frunce el seño y Ryoma mira a todos lados mas extrañado.

- Habrás oído mal. Yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal y no oí nada que se le parezca a ese sonido.

- Estoy segura que lo oí. –sintiéndose paranoica Elea mira a todos lados.

- Habrás oído mal. –Ryoma roda los ojos pensando que su novia probablemente tiene sueño o imagina cosas.

- Ryoma es imposible que haya oído mal. La música me ha desarrollado mejor el oído, difícilmente no detecto sonidos.

- Pues lo mío es la vista así que de sonidos no me digas nada. –Ryoma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Tal vez simplemente fue alguien tomando una foto por ahí. –el azabache agita una mano con indiferencia. –Mejor vámonos, o llegare tarde a la escuela. –Ryoma la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar.

Elea se dejo llevar aun así hecho una última mirada recelosa hacia unos arbustos que están al costado del edificio.

- _También me pareció oír que esos arbustos se removían. _–Elea entrecierra más la mirada.

* * *

Tirada pecho tierra atrás de los arbustos se logra ver la larga y lacia cabellera pelirroja amarrada en una coleta, de una mujer que sostiene una cámara con ambas manos. Alza el rostro dejando ver que su blanquecina piel esta manchada de tierra ante lo brusco que se dejo caer, aun así sus hermosas facciones no se ven opacadas y esos ojos grandes de color azul las resaltan más.

- Elea has new toy.—la mujer sonríe divertida al ver la imagen que capturo su cámara digital donde se ven a Ryoma y Elea salir del edificio.

* * *

Ya es hora del primer receso y Nicole se encuentra sentada en el pasto junto con sus amigas.

- ¿Y ya hiciste la carta Nico-chan? –Sakuno mira curiosa a la pelinegra que esta por darle la mordida a su emparedado.

- Si. –Nicole detiene su acción de morder el emparedado y sonríe teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Te vez tan mona apenada! –Tomoka abraza melosa a Nicole y restriega su mejilla con la sonrojada de ella haciendo que a Sakuno le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El flash de una cámara hace que Tomoka suelte a Nicole y mire extrañada al igual que las otras dos de dónde provino.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Sakuno alza una ceja curiosa.

- Provino de haya mas no vi con exactitud de donde. –Nicole apunta hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela.

- Tal vez es un admirador de Nico-chan que le toma fotos, mira que nuestra amigase ha hecho de muchos fans desde que entro. –Tomoka le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendida y sus dos amigas asintieron.

- Desde que llegaste te has convertido en una de las más cotizadas de la escuela. –dice divertida Sakuno.

- Es imposible no caer ante mis encantos. –Nicole hace pose chula y a sus dos amigas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante su "modestia".

- Romperás varios corazones cuando se sepa que te han robado el corazón y nada menos que Momo-chan-senpai. –dice divertida Sakuno y Nicole volvió a sonrojarse haciendo a Tomoka chillar nuevamente emocionada.

- ¿Y cuando le entregaras la carta? Porque se la entregaras ¿verdad? –Tomoka entrecierra la mirada hacia Nicole que se sonroja más.

- Aun me intento armarme de valor para dársela y si lo consigo planeo dársela el día del festival. –dice apenada.

- ¡Eso es genial! –grita emocionada Tomoka retumbándoles los oídos a sus amigas ante lo chillona de su voz.

* * *

Sentada en la rama de los arboles del jardín trasero de la escuela se ve a la misma pelirroja de hace un momento sosteniendo su cámara.

- ¡Shit!... había olvidado quitar el flash. –la pelirroja se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano. –Disfruta tu última semana de vacaciones beautiful athlete. –una sonrisa traviesa adorna para después mirar fotografía que tomo donde sale Nicole sonrojada siendo abrazada por Tomoka. – ¡Kya…! Friendship between women is beautiful!

* * *

Elea va caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio. Viste unos jeans azules y una playera ceñida de mangas cortas y color blanca, y unos tenis del mismo color que la blusa.

La pelinegra voltea de forma brusca hacia atrás justo cuando una pelirroja que lleva una gabardina negra se esconde en el callejón que tenia a lado, fue tan rápida que Elea no alcanzo a verla pero entrecerró los ojos para después regresar su vista al frente y seguir con su camino.

- _Al principio pensé que estaba paranoica, pero comienzo a dudarlo. Siento que me siguen desde que salí de casa._ –la pelinegra acelera su paso, pero se detiene en seco al sentir el cañón de un arma en la nuca.

Las personas que pasan por ahí se alejan asustadas al ver a una extraña mujer vestir de negro haciéndola ver más sospechosa, apuntar con una magnum a Elea.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Secuestrarte.

La pelinegra ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, reconociendo esa voz. Temerosa voltea de forma robótica todo su cuerpo justo cuando la pelirroja aleja el arma. La pelinegra muestra más horror al ver esa pelirroja sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Tu?! –exclama alterada apuntándola.

- ¿Yo? –la pelirroja se apunta a si misma mostrándose divertida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mal no recuerdo las vacaciones de Nicole aun no terminan. –dice con fastidio al ya recobrar la compostura.

- Seré tu manager y representante. –su sonrisa se amplia y los ojos de Elea vuelven a mostrar horror.

- ¡Pero tú eres ya la manager de Nicole! –exclama alterada.

- Y ahora seré la tuya… ¿no estás contenta?

- ¡No!... así que ya considérate despedida. –Elea da media vuelta y comienza a caminar a paso marcado y acelerado intentando alejarse de ella. –_No, no, no… ella no puede ser mi manager, Luka no pudo contratar a esa loca… apenas y la aguantaba cuando estábamos en Londres._

- Cuando Luka me llamo y me ofreció ser tu manager acepte sin dudar, manejar a dos prodigiosos Crosseria sin duda será un reto y… i love the challenge! –exclama emocionada caminando alado de Elea, ella también ha acelerado su paso para darle alcance. – Estaba esperando esta oportunidad desde que te conocí, pero lamentablemente no se me había presentado hasta ahora porque cuando me enteraba que despedías a uno e iba por el puesto ya te habían contratado a otro manager.

- Pues te duro poco el gusto, ya te despedí.

- Lamento decepcionarte my beautiful artist, pero Luka y yo firmamos un contrato irrompible hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. –la pelirroja amplia mas su sonrisa y a Elea se le sombrea la frente de negro y detiene su paso por lo que la pelirroja la imita. – Deberías estar contenta al igual que yo. Your best friend se ha convertido en tu manager también… no cabe duda que nos divertiremos mucho.

- ¡Tú no eres mi mejor amiga y no estoy para nada contenta! –exclama exaltada Elea reanudando su camino. –_Nadie me saca tanto de mis casillas y con tanta facilidad como está loca._

- No seas tímida my best friend, ambas sabemos el lazo que hay entre nosotras, no solo soy tu mejor amiga sino que la única… solo yo soporto el mal carácter que te cargas. –dice divertida. – ¡Aquí en Japón nos divertiremos tanto o más que como lo hacíamos en Londres! –dice emocionada. – ¡incluso ahora en el trabajo nos divertiremos!

- ¡Solo aléjate! –Elea acelera su paso al grado de comenzar a correr y la pelirroja la imita yendo a la par.

- Veo que te dieron ganas de correr, eso es bueno, no hay nada mejor que correr en compañía de tu mejor amiga y de pasada recordaremos como nos ejercitábamos en Londres.

- _Yo nunca me ejercitaba contigo loca, intentaba huir de ti como ahora._

- Elea ¿y jugaremos a las escondidas hoy también? –la pelirroja la mira curiosa mientras corren.

- Si. Yo me escondo y tú me buscas. –Elea acelera su paso.

- ¡Ok! –la pelirroja se detiene. – ¡ESCONDETE BIEN QUE CONTARE SOLO HASTA VEINTE!... ¡POR CIERTO SI TE TOPAS CON NICOLE NO LE DIGAS QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, QUIERO SORPRENDERLA PARA CUANDO TERMINEN SUS VACACIONES! –la pelirroja mira por el punto que se convirtió Elea al ya haberse alejado tanto. –my best friend tan divertida como la recuerdo. –una gran sonrisa adorna sus labios para después taparse los ojos y comenzar a contar ante la mirada rara que le dirigen las personas que pasan a su lado.

* * *

Los gemelos Crosszeria están sentados en sus respectivos pupitres junto con sus compañeros de clase, poniéndole atención a lo que el profesor explica.

La puerta se abre de forma brusca haciendo que todos volteen viendo a una agitada, sudorosa y sonrojada Elea que tiene mirada de desquiciada, pero aun así logro cautivar a todo miembro masculino del lugar, incluso al profesor.

- ¿Elea? –exclaman extrañados los gemelos.

Elea camino a grandes pasos marcados hacia Luka y lo levanto del asiento tomándolo de las solapas y dejándolo a la altura de su rostro.

- ¡A ti te estaba buscando! –dice furiosa mientras Luka y Luze se muestran más extrañados. – ¿Por qué de todo el mundo tenias que escogerla a ella?

- Oh… veo que ya está aquí. –dice de lo más tranquilo Luka y Elea quiso matarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa Luka? –Luze mira curioso a su gemelo.

- Le contrate de manager y representante a Sofy. –Luka mira de reojo a su gemelo que ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

- Debiste llegar a tu límite.

- ¡Te exijo que la corras! –ordena de forma berrinchuda Elea.

- No. No la correré. Ya me canse de que por mero capricho despidas a cuanto manager o representante tengas. Si antes no había contratado a Sofy y te había dejado decidir después de la lista de posibles al puesto era porque tenía la esperanza de que escogiéndolo tu estarías a gusto con ellos o ellas, pero sigues corriéndolos sin justificación lógica, solo porque te da la gana. Y ya me canse de eso y recibir siempre quejas de tu comportamiento. Sofy es la única capaz de mantenerte a raya.

- ¡No la quiero! –dice molesta, soltándolo.

- Pues te jodes, ya está contratada. –Luze la mira divertido y Elea lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Y firmamos un contrato irrompible hasta que seas mayor de edad, de ahí ya tú te harás cargo de quien contratas o no, pero mientras esta a mi cargo eso yo elijo y Sofy es mi decisión.

- ¿Seguro que no te la follaste? Eso debe ser y ella te engatuso en la cama. –Elea entrecierra la mirada y Luka la mira indignado mientras Luze desvía la mirada nervioso y los demás se sonrojan ante lo que la chica dijo.

- ¡Jamás haría eso con una amiga de mi hermana menor! –exclama indignado.

- Si. Yo tampoco lo haría. –dice Luze firme pero desviando su mirada nervioso haciendo que sus hermanos lo miren raro porque salga con eso cuando ninguno lo acusa, incluso Elea no negó su amistad con la pelirroja debido a eso.

El exagerado carraspeo del profesor hace que los Crosszeria lo miran notando como este los mira nervioso.

- ¿Me dejaran continuar con mi clase? –dice con ironía.

- Mocosa déjanos tomar la clase. Situ eres una irresponsable que no va a clases no nos incluyas a nosotros. –dice con firmeza Luze agradeciendo la interrupción del maestro.

Elea bufa y da media vuelta saliendo del salón para lamento de los chicos que disfrutaban verla haciendo que los gemelos los fulminen con la mirada al oírlos suspirar.

* * *

En la universidad todos miran a la loca que viste de una forma que la hacer ver sospechosa y camina sin apartar la vista de un radar que sostiene con su mano derecha el cual marca dos puntos, el más alejado a ella dice "Nicole" y el más cercano tiene el nombre de "Elea".

- Casi te encuentro my friend. –una suave risita traviesa brota de sus labios.

Atrás de ella Elea dobla el pasillo caminando furiosa pero se detiene de golpe al ver a Sofy, así que rápidamente voltea todo su cuerpo al otro lado.

- ¡Te encontré! –Sofy voltea apuntándola y Elea se erizo toda y empezó a correr. – ¡Te atrapare my friend! –Sofy también emprende carrera alzando una nube de tierra haciendo que los que estaban cerca les de un ataque de tos.

* * *

Saliendo de la escuela se ve a Ryoma, Momoshiro y Kaoru.

- Echizen vamos a comer algo. –Momo mira de reojo a su amigo.

- No.

- Desde que andas con Elea ya no tienes tiempo para mí. –dice dolido, dando la imagen de la típica novia abandonada haciendo que Kaoru lo mire como si fuera un idiota, avergonzándose ante el solo hecho de ir caminando a su lado.

En eso algo paso corriendo enfrente de ellos haciéndolos detener su paso y que una ventisca de aire les de de lleno ondeándoles el cabello y empezaron a toser ante el polvo que alzaron.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dice extrañado Momo cuando su ataque de tos paso.

- _Me pareció haber visto que la de adelante era Elea. _–Ryoma entrecierra la mirada no sabiendo si vio bien o no. –_Seguro vi mal… Elea es tan floja que correr es algo que no haría al menos que sea justamente necesario. –_el azabache se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Cuatro horas después se ve a Elea de pie frente a la puerta del departamento donde se ve con Ryoma. Se le ve cansada y que apenas puede mantenerse de pie, además que sus mejillas están sonrojadas debido a lo acalorada que esta.

- _Al fin la perdí de vista… tenía tiempo sin correr así, esa loca no se da por vencida. _–la pelinegra dirige la llave hacia la perilla para abrirla, nada más abriéndola se adentro al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando entro a la sala vio a Ryoma sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, y dejo de verla para voltear a ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo horas esperándote, además no contestabas tu teléfono.

- ¿Ah? –Elea saca el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón extrañándose por no haberlo oído viendo que está apagado, lo intento prender y no prendió. –Se acabo la batería y no me había dado cuenta. –casi arrastrando los pies se acerca a él dejándose caer a su lado completamente agotada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Aun no me has contestado dónde estabas. –el azabache alza ambas cejas, está molesto ya que se quedaron de ver hace tres horas y ella apenas llega.

- Estaba corriendo por toda la ciudad huyendo de una loca… y me duelen los pies. Estoy muerta. –cansada deja caer su cabeza recargándola en el hombro de su novio.

- ¿Huyendo de una loca? –Ryoma alza ambas cejas. – ¿de casualidad era pelirroja? –su excelente vista logro detectar ese color de cabellera siguiendo a la que pensó era Elea.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La viste? –Elea alza la mirada molesta porque esa loca haya molestado a Ryoma.

- Pasaron corriendo frente a la escuela, pero no pensé que fueras tú. –una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al confirmar que si era Elea quien suspiro aliviada porque esa loca no haya ido a molestar al azabache. – ¿Por qué te perseguía?

- Esta loca. Siempre es lo mismo con ella desde que la conozco. Se me pasa pegada como lapa diciendo que soy su amiga, y ahora que vino a Japón las cosas no cambian. –dice con pesar soltando un profundo suspiro. –Y ahora mi martirio será peor. El maldito de Luka la contrato como mi manager. –Elea se deja caer haciendo que su cabeza quede en las piernas de él y estirando su cuerpo para quedar acostada en el sillón.

Ryoma alza una ceja, pocas veces por no decir nunca la ha visto así y la verdad no supo qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, lo único que se le ocurrió es acariciar le el cabello para relajarla, o eso espera que haga, al único que se lo ha hecho es a Karupin y ha funcionado.

Ante las caricias la pelinegra se acurruco más sacando un sonido de sus labios que pareció un ronroneo haciendo que el azabache detenga sus caricias y la mire sorprendido.

Elea al ya no sentir las caricias en su cabeza que la estaban relajando gruño en forma de reproche provocando que el azabache ría entre dientes y siga acariciándole la cabeza.

- Pareces un gato. —dice divertido y Elea frunce el seño.

- No me gustan los gatos. –dice con desagrado recordando su única experiencia con los gatos que fue cuando conoció a Karupin que la rasguño.

- A mí me encantan los gatos… tal vez por eso me sentí atraído a ti desde el principio. –dice con burla y Elea lo mira molesta notando como él la mira divertido.

- No parezco un gato.

- Te portas como uno; eres dormilona, tragona, te gusta que te acaricien como a los gatos e incluso haces una especie de ronroneo cuando estas disfrutando algo. –Ryoma se muestra más divertido al verla fruncir más el seño, le está gustando molestarla, además no está mintiendo.

- ¡Yo no ronroneo! –exclama indignada.

- Lo haces cuando algo te da placer… en el sexo lo haces mucho, pero no estaba seguro si oía bien, y ahora que estoy en mis cinco sentidos confirme que si son una especie de ronroneos los que haces.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Si. –Ryoma inclina su rostro acercándolo al de ella.

- Que no. –Elea lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Si lo haces y me gusta… es excitante. –Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida y la mira de forma pervertida, ampliando su sonrisa al verla sonrojarse levemente, adora cuando consigue eso con ella, ya que no es de las que se sonrojan con facilidad. –Te demostrare que tengo razón. –el azabache estampa sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso apasionado adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella y la pelinegra le respondió el beso de la misma forma, llevando sus brazos al cuello de él para rodearlo con ellos.

Entre el beso el azabache metió sus manos a la blusa de ella acariciándole la piel y haciéndola estremecer.

- Ryoma detente… deja me baño antes… estoy toda sudada. –dice con algo de dificultad entre el beso, ya que el azabache no deja de besarla, incluso a tomado los senos de ella acariciándolos sobre el sostén. – ¡Ryoma! –dice en forma de gemido y después de su garganta broto ese sonidito que se oye como ronroneo haciendo que Ryoma rompa el beso y se separe un poco de ella, rosando su nariz con la de ella.

- ¿Vez que siempre tengo razón? –dice con arrogancia, mostrando mofa en su mirada.

- ¿De que hablas? –dice molesta porque rompa el beso y deje de masajearle los senos, lo estaba disfrutando.

- Creo que tengo que mostrártelo de nuevo. –dice mostrando falsa resignación.

Elea se sobresalta al sentir como él adentra sus manos al sostén y toma sus pezones entre sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos. La pelinegra entrecierra los ojos y ronronea nuevamente, ahora si se oyó, eso lo dejo ver el cómo ensancho los ojos y llevo sus manos a su boca.

- ¿Vez? –Ryoma la mira divertido, adora tener la razón.

La pelinegra entrecierra los ojos y frunce el seño mostrándose molesta, no sabe como discutirle eso ya que él tenía razón, y pensar que no se había dado cuenta de los sonidos que hacia hasta ahora. Pero lo que más le molesta es que él este disfrutando mofarse de ella.

- Déjame seguir oyendo tus ronroneos… son excitantes. –su voz sonó mas ronca y saco su lengua tocando con la punta entre los dedos de ella.

- _¿Cuándo cojones se volvió tan provocativo? Ahora es él quien me seduce. –_Elea quita las manos de su boca dejando que Ryoma pase su lengua por los labios de ella, sonriendo triunfante mientras ella aun con el seño fruncido toma entre sus labios la lengua de él.

El sonido que provoco la puerta al ser tumbada hacen que ambos se sobresalten. Ryoma se endereza sacando las manos que tenia dentro de la ropa de su novia la cual se sentó de golpe, a ambos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a la pelirroja entrar rodando el suelo, para después quedar hincada y apunta hacia ellos con la pistola, a todo estilo policía.

- Las manos dond… —la pelirroja no termina su frase al ver a Elea toda despeinada, con la blusa levantada dejándole ver el vientre y se nota el bulto del sostén algo alzado, luego pasa su mirada al chico viéndolo respirar agitado y tener las mejillas sonrosadas al igual que Elea, ambos mirándolos incrédulos. –Todo bien. Falsa alarma. –dice hablando por un radio que saco de su pantalón con su mano libre para después guardarlo junto el arma.

- ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Cómo entras así a un departamento ajeno? –exclama furiosa Elea y Ryoma con verle el pelo supo que era la mentada Sofy.

- No me culpes, pensé que te habían secuestrado y mi deber como manager es cuidarte. –Sofy suspira con pesadez mientras se pone de pie.

- ¿Cómo cojones llegaste a esa conclusión? – Elea entrecierra la mirada.

- Eres famosa, hermosa, millonaria y talentosa. Al perderte de vista fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente así que otra vez saque el…

- ¿Qué sacaste? –Elea entrecierra más su mirada al verla callar de pronto, como estuviera por decir algo que oculta y Ryoma mira a la pelirroja como la loca que es.

- Saque mi instinto para que me guié a dónde estabas. –Sofy se rasca la nuca y comienza a reír de forma exagerada haciendo que la pelinegra entrecierre mas la mirada mostrando recelo y Ryoma le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

La pelirroja se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos, colocándose frente a Ryoma, sonriéndole amigable y este la miro con desconfianza mientras Elea lo hace con recelo.

- ¡Hello! Me llamo Sofy. –la mujer extiende su mano hacia el azabache que dudoso la extiende hacia ella para saludarla. – You must be the new toy of Elea. –dice en un tono burlón y Ryoma frunce el seño mostrando molestia.

- Él no es ningún juguete, es mi novio. –dice con fastidio Elea.

- ¡Your boyfriend! –exclama sorprendida, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con su boca, como si lo dicho por la pelinegra fuera algo imposible.

- Si. –dice entre dientes Elea.

- _Me esperaba todo menos eso. –_la pelirroja sigue con los ojos muy abiertos sin creerse la noticia.

* * *

Elea está sentada ya con la ropa acomodada y teniendo cara de fastidio. A su lado esta Ryoma también mostrando fastidio y frente a ellos está sentada Sofy que sostiene una taza de café y parlotea de quien sabe cuántas cosas.

- Enserio es un placer conocer a quien logro hacerse novio de esta chica. Desde que la conozco no ha tomado enserio a ningún chico como para llamarlo novio, y eso que pretendientes para el puesto le sobran, no tantos como a mi… —aunque habla fluidamente el japonés su acento norteamericano lo tiene muy marcado.

Elea roda los ojos con fastidio y Ryoma frunce el seño mostrando molestia.

- De hecho esta mujer es una antisocial. Con decirte que soy su única amiga…

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no somos amigas? –Elea la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo nos hicimos amigas? –Sofy mira emocionada a Ryoma, ansiosa por contar la historia e ignorando el comentario de Elea.

- No. –dice con fastidio Ryoma.

- Está bien. Te lo contare. –la mirada de la mujer se torna perdida y melancólica.

- _Esta mujer solo oye lo que quiere oír. –_una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Ryoma y Elea roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Mi padre es general de un escuadrón en Estados Unidos, ahí conoció a mi madre que era cadete…

- _No que me iba a contar como conoció a Elea. ¿Por qué comienza a contar su vida?_—a Ryoma le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca y Elea bufa con fastidio al saber que tendrá que oír esa historia por quien sabe cuánta vez, solo sabe que van más de cien.

- Entonces se enamoraron y se casaron, me procrearon en el cuartel militar donde nací, desde entonces me crie ahí, es por eso que se todo lo relacionado con armas y esas cosas. –dice con orgullo. –cuando cumplí quince años mi padre fue trasladado a un cuartel en Londres y nos llevo a mi madre y a mí con él. Como mi madre pensó que necesitaba una vida normal ya que vivir en cuartel me había afectado, aunque la verdad no entiendo porque dijo eso. –la pelirroja se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- _Si, quien sabe porque lo dijo. _–Elea entrecierra los ojos mirando todo el armamento que posee la pelirroja.

- _Creo que no la alejaron a tiempo._ —Ryoma mira incrédulo el armamento que a simple vista deja ver Sofy.

- El caso es que me metieron a la mejor escuela secundaria de Londres. Por supuesto ante mi bello físico y hermoso carácter me hice muy popular sin contar que soy la mejor en todo, entonces…

_Sofy de quince años está en el salón de clases siendo rodeada por varios de sus compañeros. Sus facciones son mas infantiles y su cabello lo lleva corto llegándole a la altura del cuello, además que sus curvas apenas se ven que comienzan a desarrollarse y lleva puesto el uniforme del prestigioso instituto que consiste en una falsa tableada color gris que le llega a mediación de la rodilla, una camisa de cuello polo color blanca, encima de esta una chaqueta roja con el símbolo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo del pecho, corbata gris, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. En los hombres el uniforme es igual solo que en vez de falda es pantalón._

- _Eres estupenda Sofy. No solo eres muy buena en cualquier deporte sino que eres muy inteligente. –dice con admiración una chica y Sofy sele infla mas el pecho de orgullo._

- _Si. Eres la segunda mejor estudiante de la escuela. –dice amigable un chico._

- _¿La segunda? –Sofy borra su sonrisa, ella no podía ser la segunda, siempre es la primera en todo, incluso en nacer, sin contar que no tiene más hermanos._

- _Si. La segunda mejor deportista, la segunda mejor estudiante y la segunda más hermosa. –otro chico que está ahí le sonríe divertido al ver lo que le está afectado a la pelirroja oír eso. –Y la segunda en el rating de popularidad. –remata a la pobre pelirroja mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como varios yunques cayeron en la cabeza de la pelirroja que de pronto alzo su rostro y miro como desquiciada a ese que tanto le dijo que es la segunda. _

- _¿Dime quien es la primera? –ordena como desquiciada._

- _Ella. –el chico apunta hacia la ventana y Sofy voltea todo su cuerpo apoyándose en la ventana._

_Su salón esta en el primer piso y frente a la ventana, unos metros alejada se ve a Elea sentada en el pasto, recargado su espalda en el tronco del árbol que le da sombra, tiene sus ojos cerrados y oye música a través de los audífonos que están en sus oídos._

_Elea aparenta tener a lo mucho doce años, sus facciones son infantiles, angelicales y hermosas, su cuerpo es delgado y aun ninguna curva se le ha desarrollado. También lleva puesto el uniforme escolar._

- _¿Esa enana? –pregunta sorprendida e indignada y sus compañeros de clases asintieron. – ¿Quién cojones es?_

- _Elea Crosszeria. –informe el típico chico sabiondo que hay en todos lados y que usa gafas que se alza con el dedo medio para darse un aire de mas sabiduría. –va en primer grado. Tiene doce años, es virgo, su cumpleaños es el veinticuatro de agosto. Su tipo de sangre es AB, sus hobby son leer y escuchar música clásica que por cierto también toca y compone. No tiene novio, es la tercera de cuatro hermanos… —todos lo miran incrédulos porque sepa todo eso. – ¿Qué? Su club de fans lo sabe todo y soy miembro de este. –dice indignado porque lo miren así y ahora todos lo miran como si fuera un pedófilo haciendo que se aclare la garganta molesto. —Bueno en los pocos meses que lleva en la escuela ha sacado las mejores calificaciones y todos los club se pelean por tenerla en ellos porque es una prodigio, pero ella eligió música y ya le trajo el primer premio estatal a la escuela…_

- _No puede ser buena en todo. —Sofy entrecierra la mirada._

- _De hecho lo es. Para mí que viene de familia. Sus hermanos mayores también fueron los primeros en todo, los mejores estudiantes, mejores deportistas y los más populares sin contar los más apuestos. –las chicas suspiran soñadoras al recordar a los gemelos Crosszeria que desgraciadamente ya están en la preparatoria, ósea hasta la escuela de alado. –Y he escuchado que la menor de los hermanos es la primera en todo en la primaria, incluso le ha traído varios premios a la escuela jugando tenis y es tan hermosa como su hermana mayor y hermanos._

- _Tienes suerte que los gemelos Crosszeria se hayan graduado o serias la cuarta mejor en todo. –dice burlón el mismo chico que le recalco que es segunda en todo haciendo que Sofy se le clave una flecha en el pecho. –Y tienes más suerte de que te gradúes cuando la pequeña Crosszeria entre aquí o sino serias la quinta. –otra flecha se clava en el pecho de Sofy haciendo que los demás la miren con lastima._

- _¡No puedo aceptar esto! –Sofy recupera los ánimos de pronto y un aura de fuego la rodea. –Esa mocosa escuálida no puede superarme. –la pelirroja emprende carrera saliendo del salón ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros._

- _Olvide decir que es mucho más cool que ella. –dice burlón el mismo chico que se dejo ver adora joder a Sofy haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca._

* * *

- _¡Tú! _

_Elea abre los ojos al sentir alguien frente a ella viendo a una loca mirarla como desquiciada._

- _¡Te reto para ver quién es la mejor en todo! –dice con firmeza._

- _¿Ah? –Elea se quita los audífonos ya que no la escucho haciendo que la pelirroja caiga estilo anime._

- _¡Te reto para ver quién es la mejor y más te vale decir que si o te mato! –dice exasperada poniéndose de pie y apuntándola con un arma de fuego._

- _¿Ah? –Elea la mira incrédula no sabiendo de donde saco esa arma._

* * *

_Frente a un pizarrón están Elea y Sofy ambas resolviendo un difícil problema matemático. A la pelirroja se le ve concentrada y escribe rápido sobre el pizarrón._

- _¡Termine! –exclama triunfante Sofy volteándola a ver con arrogancia pensando que la pelinegra aun sigue intentando realizar el problema pero cae estilo anime al ver que está jugando gato alado de donde ya tiene realizado el problema._

- _Al fin… llevo rato esperando. –dice con aburrimiento volteándola a ver. –Por cierto no es dos punto ocho es tres punto nueve. –dice indiferente dejando el plumón en el escritorio y saliendo del salón._

_La pelirroja alza la mirada viendo que tiene razón y confundió datos._

- _¡No has ganado la guerra mocosa! –grita furiosa._

- Y así la seguí retando a toda clase de cosas desde comer rápido hasta jugar quemados pero en cada una de ellas me gano. Haciendo que me dé cuenta que en verdad es una prodigiosa como sus hermanos entonces esa rivalidad se formo en una linda amistad entre ambas. –dice con melancolía.

- _Me llevo lamentando aun el haber aceptado sus estúpidas competencias. Lo mejor hubiera sido que me matara con esa arma. _–a Elea se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Y juntas formamos un dúo sorprendente. Luego cuando estudiaba la preparatoria le conseguí un buen partido a Nicole que le dio más fama ahí me di cuenta que manejando talentos soy muy buena y cuando Nicole me pidió ser su manager acepte sin dudar, así no solo estoy más cerca de mi mejor amiga sino también de su familia. –dice con heroísmo.

- _He escuchado historias estúpidas y esta es una de ellas. _–a Ryoma se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- ¿Y qué te parece nuestra linda historia de amistad? –la pelirroja mira ansiosa al azabache.

- Patética.

- Lo sé, es motívate. –dice orgullosa.

- _Definitivamente solo oye lo que le conviene_. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de ambos.

- ¿Quieres ver algo interesante? –la chica saca algo de su gabardina y se lo extiende a Ryoma que lo toma curioso.

Elea se asoma y su frente se le sombrea de negro al ver que le entrego una foto de ella cuando tenía doce años, en cuanto Ryoma se sonrojo al ver lo mona que se ve a esa edad llevando puesto el uniforme escolar.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso loca? –Elea la fulmina con la mirada.

- Me la dio Luze. –la pelirroja agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Y porque Luze te daría algo así?

- Porque lo soborne y no preguntes como que luego te vas a traumar. –Sofy le sonríe con burla y Elea entrecierra más la mirada. –Te la regalo. Le saque varias copias. –Sofy mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante y Ryoma sin decir nada guarda la fotografía entre sus ropas haciendo que Elea lo mire incrédula.

- _No sé que me trauma más: que esa loca tenga fotos mías o que esa loca las ande regalando._—a la pelinegra se le sombreo mas su frente de negro.

**Continuará**

**pss salio un nuevo personaje ke se ve mas loka ke una cabra jajajajaja**

**spero les guste el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	17. Festival escolar

**Festival escolar**

Entrando a la sala del departamento se ve a Luze y Luka. El primero lleva puesto unos jeans de color azul marino y una playera ceñida, sin mangas y cuello algo alto de color azul rey; Luka viste igual solo que su playera es de color roja.

Ambos se detienen a un costado del sillón de tres piezas viendo a Elea sentada, con los pies encima del sillón, teniendo sus piernas flexionadas, y sobre ellas tiene su desayuno, del cual come mientras mira el televisor.

La pelinegra lleva puesto un pantalón de algodón de pijama que es blanco y tiene varios corazones de color negro; una blusa ceñida de color blanca también y sus pies son cubiertos por calcetines negros.

- ¿Segura que no quieres ir con nosotros al festival de la escuela de Nicole? –Luka la mira curioso.

- No. –responde con indiferencia sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

- Se supone tu noviecillo también está en esa escuela… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te invito? ¿O acaso ya perdiste el interés? –pregunta Luze burlón, pero mostrando ansiedad en sus ojos porque la respuesta sea sí y Luka también se vio esperanzado.

- Nada de eso… sencillamente no me gustan los lugares concurridos y lo saben. –Elea los voltea a ver sobre su hombro con fastidio.

Luka y Luze suspira con profunda resignación al saber que la relación entre Elea y Ryoma sigue igual.

- Bueno… nos vamos. Te traeré algo del festival. –le avisa Luka.

- Comida. Seguro te encantara. –Luze afirma dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Diviértanse. –dice con aburrimiento Elea alzando una mano mientras los gemelos caminan hacia la puerta.

Cuando se oye la puerta ser abierta y cerrada Elea rápidamente deja la bandeja a un lado y se pone de pie de un brinco, para después correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación.

* * *

Dentro de los cambiadores masculinos se ve a Ryoma de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en el vestidor. El azabache muestra molestia en su rostro y su seño esta fruncido.

El motivo del desagrado que muestra el chico es debido a la ropa que lleva puesta, que consiste en un pantalón de cuero color negro que le queda completamente ceñido, con una playera del mismo material solo que de color blanca, no tiene mangas y el cuello es en "V", trae un cascabel amarrado con un listón rojo en el cuello, pero lo que más le desagrada son esas orejas y cola de gato que trae puesta, son de color negra y felpudas.

Atrás de él están sus compañeros de clase, algunos mirando avergonzados su vestimenta que es igual al azabache y otros mirándola emocionados, como el caso de Horio.

- Nos vemos geniales ¿a que si Echizen? –Horio se pone alado de su amigo y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable, haciendo que Ryoma lo mire como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

- ¡Son todas unas monadas!

Ryoma frunce el seño al ver a través del espejo a Momoshiro que se ha metido a los vestidores y sonríe de oreja a oreja teniendo sus manos escondidas tras su espalda.

Momo lleva puesto una bata blanca que le llega hasta los tobillos, y toda su piel expuesta está pintada de blanco, con sus ojos de negro.

- ¿Qué se supone que eres? –Ryoma voltea a ver a su senpai con desagrado.

- Un fantasma. –Momo sonríe amigable. –Mi grupo hará una casa embrujada y yo seré quien cobre las entradas. –explica emocionado.

- _Al menos esta mejor vestido que yo… me veo ridículo. Es bueno que Elea no venga. –_a Ryoma se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¡Di queso! –exclama emocionado al vez que toma una fotografía a Ryoma que afilo su mirada hacia su senpai. –Elea amara esto y los senpais ni se diga. –comenta travieso.

- ¡¿Vendrán los senpai?! –Ryoma lo mira asustado.

- Si. Los invite. –Momo amplia su sonrisa traviesa y Ryoma es rodeado por un aura desolada.

- ¡Momo-chan-senpai, Momo-chan-senpai, tómame una foto a mi también! –exclama Horio emocionado y dando brincos de felicidad.

- Hai, hai. –Momo sonríe divertido y Horio se pone en pose, según él sensual para que su senpai tome la fotografía.

* * *

Por los pasillos de la escuela van caminando Momo, Horio y Ryoma, los tres van al salón de los últimos dos. El primero se coló porque tiene curiosidad de ver como se ven las chicas con sus trajes neko.

Los tres llegan al salón y abren la puerta permitiéndoles oír los cuchicheos de las emocionadas chicas que están arreglando los últimos detalles para el acondicionamiento del salón.

- ¡Momo-chan-senpai! –exclama Tomoka emocionada al verlos, jalando del brazo a Nicole y llevándosela hacia donde están ellos.

La mirada de Momoshiro se poso en ellas, en especial en Nicole, viendo como lleva ese vestido pomposo estilo sirvienta que le llega a mediación del muslo, encima trae una delantal, calcetas largas de color blancas y zapatos de charol. Su cabello lo trae recogido en dos coletas y trae unas orejas de gato adornando su cabeza.

- _¡Moe! –_Momoshiro y Horio llevan sus manos a su nariz intentando ocultar el derrame nasal que los ataco el ver a las chicas vistiendo así.

Ryoma que está a su lado entrecierra la mirada hacia ellos mientras las chicas se posicionan frente los chicos.

- ¡Wooo, eres un fantasma senpai! –exclama emocionada Tomoka. – ¿A qué se ve genial, Nico-chan? –la castaña le codea las costillas a su amiga que mira avergonzada a Momo.

- Si. –dice sonriéndole amigable a Momoshiro que se sonrojo aun mas.

- Gracias. –Momoshiro se rasca la nuca apenado, descubriendo su nariz dejando que vean su derrame nasal.

- ¡Senpai estas sangrado! –exclama preocupada Nicole.

- No es nada. Solo insolación. –dice nervioso y Ryoma entrecierra mas la mirada hacia él. –Chicas espero que cuando se tomen un descanso se pasen por mi grupo. La casa de los sustos que tenemos preparadas les va a gustar. –dice rápidamente, para después dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí antes de que muera desangrado.

- ¿Y eso? –Nicole mira extrañada a Tomoka.

- Debió tener prisa. –comenta divertida, como si en verdad supiera porque salió huyendo así.

* * *

Afuera de la escuela preparatoria se ve a mucha gente entrar, ya sean alumnos, invitados o demás personas que llegaron ahí gracias a los panfletos de publicidad.

Escondida tras un poster de luz que esta frente a la preparatoria se ve a una persona sospechosa; viste una larga gabardina color beige, un sombrero a todo estilo Sherlog, lentes oscuros y un tapabocas haciendo que la gente que la ve se aleje asustada de dicha persona y murmuren pensando que es un acosador. Dicho extraño mira la escuela.

- _¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo? Yo Elea Crosszeria disfrazándome para venir a un ridículo festival. –_al extraño que ahora se sabe quién es se le sombreo la frente de negro.

Alguien vistiendo igual de extravagante que Elea está atrás de ella, solo que su gabardina es de color negra. Y se acerca de puntitas a la pelinegra, colocándose lo suficiente cerca para después acercar su rostro con cautela al oído de Elea quien por estar muy atenta mirando hacia la escuela ni la sintió.

- ¿A quién espiamos? –pregunta en un susurro.

Elea casi muere de un paro cardiaco, su corazón palpita tan fuerte que siente que le dará taquicardia, razón por la que ha llevado su mano derecha a su pecho y voltea asustada viendo a Sofy igual de disfrazada que ella, haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunta furiosa.

- Fui a tu casa y como te vi salir tan misteriosa y vistiendo así, te seguí, no sin antes disfrazarme igual que tu. Luego vi que te paraste aquí y comenzaste espiar esta escuela. –Sofy le sonríe amigable bajo el tapabocas. – ¿Acaso no es esta la escuela donde asisten Nicole y Ryoma? –pregunta burlona y Elea se tensa. – ¿A quien espías? ¿A Tu novio o a tu hermana?... no creo que sea a tu hermanita, eso me lo esperaría de los gemelos, ¿pero de ti? –el tono de voz de la pelirroja se muestra mas burlón. –Si antes me hubieran dicho que la gran Elea Crosszeria espiaría así a un chico enserio que le hubiera dado un balazo por mentiroso.

- Tks… cállate. Si te vas a quedar ayuda, sino vete. –le dice cortante.

- ¡Ayudo, ayudo! –exclama emocionada y Elea suspira con pesadez, eso o que ella haga que la descubran.

* * *

Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka, Inui, Taka y Oishi van caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

Oishi mientras camina mira el manual de recorrido que entrega la escuela cuando entran. Viste un pantalón blanco de corte recto; una camisa estilo polo color azul con franjas verdes y unos zapatos de color negro.

A su lado va Eiji que tiene una gran sonrisa. Lleva puesto unos jean; una playera de cuello polo y mangas cortas de color anaranjado oscuro y unos tenis negros.

Inui viste unos jeans, una playera que le queda levemente holgada de color amarilla y unos tenis blancos.

Fuji teniendo su característica sonrisa que le cierra los ojos pareciendo un zorro va caminando atrás de ellos. Lleva puesto un pantalón negro de corte recto; una camisa de color lila, de mangas cortas, cuello polo y botones; y unos zapatos negros.

Tezuka va a su lado, llevando esa expresión seria que lo caracteriza. Viste unos jeans celestes; una camisa roja de mangas cortas y botones; y unos zapatos negros.

Por último Taka quien lleva puesto unos jeans color negros, una camisa azul marino que le queda levemente holgada y unos tenis blancos.

- ¡Nya! Estar aquí trae recuerdos de mis tiempos como estudiante en esta preparatoria. –exclama emocionado Eiji.

- A mí también. –comenta divertido Fuji.

- Según este itinerario y mapa. La clase de Echizen tiene un café-neko y la Momoshiro y Kaidoh tiene una casa embrujada. –comenta sonriendo Oishi. – ¿A dónde vamos primero?

- ¡A la de Oshibi! ¡Quiero ver a las chicas vestidas de neko! –exclama emocionado Eiji.

- Según comento Momoshiro los chicos también se vestirán de neko. –comenta Fuji abriendo levemente sus ojos mostrando un brillo travieso.

Los demás detienen su paso imaginándose a Ryoma, al instante Oishi, Eiji y Taka se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada y Tezuka usando todo su autocontrol no mostro burla, aunque por dentro esta conteniéndose la risa.

- ¡Esta dicho nya! ¡Iremos a donde está la clase de Oshibi! –Eiji alza los brazos emocionado.

* * *

Nada más los cinco chicos cruzaron la entrada del salón y fueron recibidos por tres hermosas sirvientas-neko.

- ¡Bienvenidos! –exclama Nicole y Tomoka sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y Sakuno mostrándose apenada.

Al instante Oishi, Inui, Taka y Eiji se sonrojaron ante lo guapas que se ven. En cuanto los otros dos son bueno controlando reacciones.

- ¡Se ven muy guapas chica! ¡Nya! –exclama emocionado Eiji.

- ¡Gracias senpai! ¡Nya! –Nicole amplia su sonrisa.

- Los guiaremos a su mesa. –dice avergonzada Sakuno comenzando a caminar hacia una mesa libre siendo acompañada por sus dos amigas con los demás chicos siguiéndolas.

- ¿Desean ser atendidos por alguien en especial? –pregunta de forma servicial Tomoka.

Al instante los cinco se miran de reojo, Fuji y Eiji mostrando un brillo travieso en sus ojos que hizo sonreír nerviosa a Sakuno al imaginarse la respuesta.

- ¡Echizen Ryoma! –exclaman con firmeza Fuji, Oishi, Taka y Eiji haciendo que a las tres chicas les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

- Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma y estoy a su servicio. –dice entre dientes Ryoma estando de pie frente a sus senpai´s.

Oishi, Fuji, Eiji y Taka parpadean un par de veces para después soltar la carcajada, tocándose la tripa y saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos. Tezuka solo volteo su rostro a un costado posando su puño derecho frente a sus labios, en un intento de esconder como su boca se curva donde la carcajada quiere salir.

Ryoma tiene un gran tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena se le ha hinchado en su frente.

* * *

- ¡Bienvenidos! –exclama emocionada y sonriente Nicole cuando sus dos hermanos atravesaron la puerta, pero se extraña porque esta vez sus dos amigas no hayan repetido con ella el "bienvenido" cada que llegan nuevos clientes, por lo que voltea a ellas viéndolas con mirada y sonrisa bobalicona mientras están sonrojadas.

A Nicole le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras los gemelos se hacen el flequillo hacia atrás con sensualidad haciendo que sus dos amigas tengan un derrame nasal.

- ¡Onii-san dejen de provocar a mis amigas! –exclama con reproche.

La mirada de Luze se posa en su hermanita y sin poder controlarse la abraza restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

- ¡Enana te vez tan mona! –exclama emocionado y meloso.

- ¡Onii-chan me avergüenzas!

- A mí también Luze, por favor mantén la compostura que nos arruinas la imagen. –Luka lo toma de una oreja, jalándolo y alejándolo de su hermana menor, a la cual él también se muere por abrazar y gritar lo mona que se ve, pero primero esta su imagen eso le ayuda a mantener la cordura.

- ¡Vengan, los llevare a una mesa! –Nicole comienza a caminar guiando a sus hermanos, dejando al par de castañas que siguen en bobalandia gracias a los gemelos Crosszeria.

Mientras caminan Luze y Luka miran a su alrededor ignorando las miradas femeninas, después de todo están acostumbradas a ellas, pero lo que si no ignoran son las miradas masculinas que están puestas en su inocente hermanita, por lo que fulminan a todo pervertido haciendo que intimidados desvíen la mirada.

- ¿Quieren que alguien les atienda en especial o conmigo está bien? –pregunta de forma servicial, sonriéndoles lindamente a sus hermanos.

Luka retiene del cuello de la playera a Luze que esta por echársele encima a su hermanita para abrazarla mientras chilla lo linda que se ve y con su otra mano le tapa la boca para que no diga lo que sea que dirá y la forma en la que lo dirá, que los haga ver como estúpidos.

- _En momentos así odio tener un gemelo que no se controla y pierde la compostura con facilidad. Que se porte así me arruina la imagen. –_a Luka se le sombreo la frente de negro en eso su mirada se desvió hacia dónde va Ryoma con una bandeja caminando hacia sus senpais, por lo que Luka sonrío de forma tétrica. –Quiero que esa cosa nos atienda. –dice apuntando a Ryoma, Luze mira hacia donde apunto su hermano por lo que sonríe tétrico también.

Nicole voltea viendo a su cuñado, por lo que una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca, sintiendo lastima por Ryoma.

- A_unque tengo que admitir que Ryoma está siendo muy solicitado y por hombres. –_Nicole sonríe burlona.

* * *

- Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma y estoy a su servicio. –dice entre dientes Ryoma estando de pie frente a sus cuñados que sonríen con mofa mirándolo con desdén.

- Queremos todo el menú y tráenos plato por plato. –dicen de forma burlona ambos gemelos.

- _Hijos de puta. –_Ryoma los fulmina con la mirada y los gemelos amplia su sonrisa.

* * *

- ¡Bienve…nidos! –Nicole, Tomoka y Sakuno miran como bicho raros al par de personas que entraron vistiendo de esa forma tan sospechosa.

- ¡Hell…!

Elea pone una mano encima de la boca de Sofy evitando que continúe hablando y haga que Nicole reconozca su voz.

- Por aquí… los guiaremos a su mesa. –dice Nicole al ser la primera en reaccionar, no sabiendo si son hombres o mujeres, no les ve nada y esas gabardinas son holgadas.

Nicole junto las castañas guían al par de extrañas hacia una mesa libre.

- ¿Gustan que alguien en especial los atienda? –preguntan las tres esperando no las escojan a ellas, esos dos se ven muy sospechosos y capaz son unos pervertidos violadores.

Elea apunta a Tomoka, es la mejor opción, no la reconocerá si habla forzando la vez. La pobre castaña se estremeció, sintiendo miedo.

- Estaremos contigo Tomo-chan. –susurra Sakuno palmeándole un hombro.

- No te quitaremos la vista de encima por si intentan algo. –Nicole le susurra también, palmeándole el otro hombro, para después ambas irse a seguir recibiendo los clientes.

- ¿Qué desean ordenar? –Tomoka comienza a llorar al estar sola con dos posibles violadores.

- ¡Chocolate cake with strawberries! –exclama emocionada Sofy.

- ¿Ah? –Tomoka no entendió nada además que se alivio al oírle ese tono femenino, lo que significa que no es un violador.

- Pastel de chocolate con fresas, dos tazas de té y un rollo de mango. –pide con tranquilidad Elea, forzando su voz para que suene diferente.

- ¡A la orden! –Tomoka ya más tranquila por atenderlas al saber que son mujeres se dirige hacia la cocina.

Elea comienza a pasear su mirada por todos lados, buscando a Ryoma hasta que lo encontró y un tic nervioso brota en su ceja derecha al ver que sus hermanos traen de esclavo a Ryoma, haciéndolo ir y venir de la cocina trayéndoles platillo tras platillo.

- Hijos de puta. –susurra tétrica Elea haciendo que Sofy pose su mirada hacia donde ella la tiene.

- Tus hermanos sí que están disfrutando esto. –dice burlona y Elea gruñe furiosa. –Tu neko se ve sexy… ¡no dije eso, no lo dije! –dice rápidamente poniendo sus manos frente a su rostro al tener la mirada asesina de Elea, aunque esa sonrisa muestra lo mucho que se esta divirtiendo.

* * *

Los pedidos de ambas espías llegaron. Elea ni lo pelo, mantiene su mirada puesta en Ryoma, gruñendo cada que ve una mujer mirarlo más de la cuenta, maldiciendo a sus aprovechados hermanos y queriendo matar con la mirada a cada femenina que se le acerca.

- ¡This is delicious!

Elea mira con fastidio a Sofy y ensancha los ojos al ver que esta se quito el sombrero y el tapabocas.

- ¡¿Qué haces tarada?! –exclama furiosa echándosele encima e intentándole tapar el cabello. – ¡Ponte de perdido el sombrero que si Nicole te ve te puede reconocer!

- ¡Es de mala educación comer con sombrero! –exclama forcejeando con la pelinegra.

El alboroto que están causando llamaron la atención de la mayoría que las miran extrañados. Entre forcejeos Sofy hizo que a Elea se le caiga el sombrero y los lentes.

- ¿Elea? ¿Sofy? –Luka se pone de pie y las mira sorprendido al igual que su gemelo.

- ¿Sofy? –Nicole mira sorprendida a la pelirroja.

Las mencionadas voltean su rostro de forma robótica viendo a los gemelos junto con Nicole mirándolas sorprendidos. La pelinegra dirige su mirada hacia donde esta Ryoma notando que también la mira mostrando sorpresa.

- ¡Estúpida! –Elea le da un zape en la cabeza a la pelirroja y sale corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Elea! –Ryoma corre, siguiendo a la pelinegra.

Sakuno que trae una bandeja en manos la apretó, mirando con tristeza por donde se fue el azabache.

- ¿A dónde vas mocoso? ¡Aun nos estas atendiendo! –grita Luze furioso poniéndose de pie disponiéndose a seguirlos.

- Hora de mi entrada. –Sofy sonríe divertida lanzando una granada de humo en la entrada llenando todo el salón del gas haciendo que todos tosan y evitando que Luze y Luka sigan a esos dos.

* * *

Al doblar el pasillo, Ryoma alcanzo a Elea y la tomo del brazo deteniéndola, jalándola hacia él y volteándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí y vestida así Elea?

La pelinegra aprieta los puños, teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas.

- ¿Elea? –con su mano libre el azabache la toma de la barbilla y le alza el rostro viendo como los ojos de ella muestran vergüenza y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

- Yo solo… solo… ¡ay! –exclama furiosa. – ¡Estaba celosa! –admite frustrada haciendo que Ryoma parpadee un par de veces incrédulo, para después reír haciendo que ella lo mire ofendida. – ¡No te burles!

- Lo siento. –dice controlando la risa, pero mirándola burlón.

- ¡No querías que viniera así que mejor me voy! –exclama furiosa, dispuesta a irse pero Ryoma no la soltó, solo le bajo el tapabocas e inclino su rostro hacia el de ella.

- Mi linda gatita se ve tierna avergonzada y celosa. –susurra sobre sus labios con burla.

- ¡No me digas así! –dice molesta y Ryoma amplia mas su sonrisa, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave, pero apasionado, donde la lengua de ambos participo.

Cuando se separan un pequeño hilo de saliva une sus labios y al abrirse sus ojos sus miradas se topan. Elea lleva sus manos a su cuello, rodeándolo con ellos y se pone en puntas posando su rostro cerca del oído de él.

- Admito que me calienta verte vestido así. –susurra en su oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo gruñir.

- ¡Demonios! –Ryoma se separa de ella, y comienza a caminar llevándosela consigo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta curiosa.

- A buscar un lugar donde pueda darle a mi gatita su leche.

- Ryoma… te has hecho muy osado. –comenta con burla

- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? –comenta con reproche volteándola a ver sobre su hombro y ella le sonríe picara.

* * *

Ya después de que la cortina de humo se haya dispersado gracias a que Fuji y Tezuka fueron lo suficiente inteligentes como para buscar ventanas y abrirlas antes de que mueran asfixiados.

Se ve a Oishi, Tomoka, Horio, Sakuno, Taka, Eiji, Tezuka e Inui mirando incrédulos a Sofy y Nicole que están bien abrazadas restregando su mejilla con la otra. En cuanto los gemelos fulmina con la mirada a la pelirroja por ayudar a que el mocoso se vaya con Elea

- Bien hecho Luka. Has contratado como manager de Elea a una loca que seguro la solapara. –Luze mira con ojos entrecerrados a su gemelo y su tono de voz sonó con reproche.

- Cállate… es la única que puede obligarla a trabajar e ir a la escuela. –dice entre dientes, no admitiendo que no pensó en las consecuencias de contratarla, si esa mujer solapa a Nicole con más razón a Elea que según es su amiga.

- ¡Sofy que sorpresa tenerte aquí! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! –exclama melosa Nicole.

- I wanted to surprise my beautiful athlete! –exclama también melosa.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste Sofy? –Nicole se separa, posando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja y la mira emocionada.

- Hace un par de días… espero disfrutes los últimos días de vacaciones que pretendo darte agenda llena… ¡wuajajajajaja…! –la pelirroja comienza a reír como desquiciada haciendo que todos la miren como la loca que es y varias gotas de sudor resbalan por sus nucas.

- Deja te presento a mis amigos. –Nicole se coloca a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

- ¡Me alegro de que hayas conseguido amigos en Japón! –la americana sonríe de oreja a oreja y Nicole amplia su sonrisa.

- Oishi-senpai. –el mencionado hace una leve inclinación de cabeza. –Tezuka-senpai. –el mencionado hace una leve inclinación de cabeza. –Inui-senpai. –el mencionado hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza. –Fuji-senpai. –este le sonríe de la forma que lo caracteriza. –Taka-san. –el mencionado sonríe tímidamente. –Kikamaru-senpai.

- ¡Nya! –Eiji sonríe teniendo esa mueca gatuna que lo caracteriza.

- Tomo-chan. –la mencionada alza su mano derecha en son de saludo y sonríe amigable. –Su novio Horio-kun. –este le sonríe tímidamente, esa chica pelirroja está muy guapa, pero se tensa al tener la mirada recelosa de su novia. –Y Saku-chan. –la mencionada le sonríe tímidamente.

- Falta Ryoma, pero él…

- Oh. Ya lo había conocido hace unos días cuando él estaba con Elea. –menciona divertida. –Los encontré en una escena muy apasionada… me sorprendió enterarme que Elea va enserio con él. –comenta con burla.

Los gemelos fueron rodeados por un aura asesina. En cuanto Nicole y Tomoka sonrieron de forma forzada mirando de reojo a Sakuno que simplemente bajo la cabeza. En cuanto los demás se sonrojaron al saber los pasos en los que anda el menor del grupo, sin duda no desaprovecha el tiempo.

- Comprendo. –Nicole se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos.

- Your friends are very handsome! –Sofy mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

Tezuka, Fuji y Taka que fueron los únicos nipones que le entendieron se sonrojaron levemente, y los demás se les unieron al sonrojo cuando Sofy les guiño un ojo coqueta, divirtiendo a Nicole.

- Bueno chicos, mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos. Esta vez yo invito la ronda. –exclama Nicole emocionada.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –exclama emocionada Sofy pasando un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable hacia Nicole, y encaminándose junto con ella hacia el salón, siendo seguido por los demás.

Mientras Fuji caminaba, siguiéndolos vio algo tirado en el suelo que llamo su atención, por lo que detuvo su paso y se inclino para tomarlo. Mira curioso el sobre buscando algún nombre, pero al no encontrarlo lo abrió, sacando la carta.

El castaño paso sus ojos por todo el papel, leyendo la carta y su sonrisa zorruna regreso mientras vuelve a meter la carta en el sobre.

- ¿Fuji? –el mencionado alza la mirada viendo a Tezuka mirándolo raro, estando de pie en la entrada del salón. – ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta apuntando con la mirada la carta y Fuji simplemente amplio la sonrisa mientras guarda la carta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Nada. –dice caminando, acercándose a él y Tezuka entrecierra los ojos, lo conoce bien y la verdad esa sonrisita que puso cuando leyó la carta le dio mala espina. –La primavera llegara a Momoshiro pronto. –comenta divertido al pasar alado de Tezuka que lo mira como el loco que es, jamás entenderá cómo funciona la retorcida mente de ese ser.

* * *

En la bodega del conserje que ha sido cerrada por dentro se ve a Elea teniendo su blusa y sostén alzados, la gabardina esta en el suelo junto con sus jeans y sus bragas cuelgan del pie derecho de ella.

Ryoma está frente a ella solo teniendo los pantalones y el bóxer abajo, aprisionando con su cuerpo y la pared a su novia, la cual penetra salvajemente teniendo las piernas de ella rodeándole la cadera mientras él tiene sus manos en las caderas de ella para impulsarse y hacer más profundas las penetraciones.

La pelinegra rodea con sus brazos el cuello del azabache y tiene sus labios unidos con los de él, besándolo de forma ardiente y desesperada.

- ¡Ryoma! –gime al romper el beso y alzando su rostro hacia el de él.

Ryoma sonríe travieso y lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza, quitándose la diadema de orejas de gato que trae puesta y se la pone a Elea quien frunce el seño y esta por quitárselas.

Ryoma ensancho los ojos, no pensó que fuera mucho mas erótico ver a Elea con mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados y respiración agitada cuando está usando orejas de gato, le hizo darse cuenta que tiene un extraño fetiche.

Elea está por reclamarle pero gimió al sentir como se hace más duro el miembro del chico estando dentro de ella y como empieza a penetrarla con mas salvajismo.

- Ryoma… no me digas… no me digas que te excito mas verme con esas orejas puestas. –pregunta con algo de dificultad a causa del placer.

- ¡Demonios...! ¡si! –exclama en un gruñido, acelerando mas la estocadas.

- Tu sí que tienes manía con los gatos… espero no seas zoofiilico. –comenta burlona.

Ryoma gruñe ofendido porque diga eso, no discute lo del fetiche, pero no es un enfermo que guste hacer eso con los animales. Sus penetraciones fueron más bruscas y guio sus labios al cuello de ella, repartiendo besos y succiones en lo largo de este.

* * *

Kaoru usando una botarga de uno de los fantasmas de Mario Bross esta en medio del pasillo entregando publicidad para que visiten la casa embrujada de su clase.

La cara del pelinegro muestra furia total, incluso se le ve sombrío y hace ese característico sonido que lo hace parecer una serpiente.

- ¿Kaidoh?

El mencionado se tensa al oír esa voz, de forma robótica voltea viendo a sus senpais, los cuales comienzan a doblarse de la risa, soltando ola carcajada. El único que mantuvo la compostura fue Tezuka, aunque como paso antes solo volteo su rostro a un lado y coloco su puño derecho sobre su boca intentando tapar como sus labios se curvan queriendo soltar la carcajada.

El pobre de Kaoru se sonrojo hasta las orejas y dio media vuelta, comenzando a correr, alejándose de ellos.

- Sigue tan tímido. –comenta Inui recuperando la compostura y acomodándose las gafas.

- ¡Se veía tan gracioso! –Eiji está en el suelo retorciéndose aun de la risa, lamenta no haber tomado fotografía, espera que Momoshiro si haya tomado una.

* * *

Ryoma le da la espalda a Elea mientras se abrocha el pantalón y ella termina de vestirse.

- Toma.

Ryoma voltea todos su cuerpo viendo como ella le extiende las orejas, mirándolo tranquila. Ryoma las toma y camina hacia ella hasta que la punta de sus pies toca los pies de Elea, para después volverle a colocar las orejas y baja el rostro sonriéndole burlón mientras ella lo mira con reproche.

- Déjatelas puestas. –ordena de forma caprichosa.

- No… además es parte de tu uniforme. –dice molesta, dispuesta a quitárselas, está bien ponérselas mientras tienen sexo para complacerlo, pero no va a andar de ridícula con esas cosas por ahí.

- Pero a ti se te ven mejor que a mí. –dice caprichoso, tomándole las manos antes de que toque la diadema, no dejando que se la quite.

- No andaré de ridícula con esto puesto. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Ni por mi? –Ryoma se inclina y comienza a rosar su nariz con la de ella quien entrecierra la mirada hacia él.

- Ese es un golpe bajo Ryoma. –Elea entrecierra la mirada hacia él y Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida, y lleva sus manos hacia las orejas de ella, comenzando a acariciárselas, relajándola y haciéndola sacar esos excitantes ronroneos. –Estás jugando sucio Echizen. –dice con reproche, porque el maldito este usando sus puntos débiles.

- Solo esta vez. –susurra sobre sus labios, para después sacar su lengua y lamerle los labios.

- _¿Cuándo cojones se volvió tan manipulador? Mejor aun; ¿desde cuándo soy manipulable? –_Elea entrecierra más la mirada.

* * *

Momoshiro está en la entrada del salón cobrando las entradas de quienes quieren entrar a la casa embrujada. Tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¡Momoshiro!

El mencionado alza la mirada viendo a sus sempai caminando hacia él lo que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

- ¿Van a entrar? –pregunta emocionado cuando llegaron a frente de él.

- ¡Claro! –exclama emocionado Eiji.

- Buen disfraz Momoshiro. –comenta divertido Fuji.

- ¿A que si?... ¿ya vieron a Kaidou? –una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.

- Si. –comenta divertido Oishi.

- Pero salió huyendo y no alcanzamos a tomarle una foto. –dice con lamento Eiji.

- No se preocupe senpai, que yo le tome varias. También le tome un par a Echizen. –Momoshiro sonríe travieso y Eiji lo imita mientras los demás niegan resignados.

- Danos cinco entradas. –pide serio Tezuka y Momoshiro asintió.

El pelinegro fue dándole sus entradas a cada uno mientras le pagaba. Cuando le entrega su entrada a Fuji este en vez de darle dinero le entrega un sobre.

- ¿Y esto? –pregunta curioso.

- Lo encontré. Es para ti. –dice divertido, para después caminar, siguiendo a los demás, adentrándose a la casa embrujada.

- ¡Senpai no me pago! –exclama indignado, volteando hacia donde se fue, pero Fuji ya había huido haciendo a Momo suspirar con pesadez. – ¿Qué es esto? –Momo mira curioso el sobre y lo abre viendo un papel doblado que saca. – ¿Una carta? –curioso desdobla el papel para leerlo, conforme va leyendo sus mejillas se van tiñendo de rosado, pero sus ojos se ensanchan. – ¡Es de Nico-chan! –exclama sorprendido y mas sonrojado, para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando su puesto solo y a los que hacían fila mirando por donde se fue desconcertados.

* * *

Caminando por los puestos que están en el patio trasero de la escuela se ve a Ryoma y Elea. El azabache tiene tomada de la cintura a su novia en un agarre posesivo y fulmina con la mirada a cuanto varón la está viendo.

Como ya no es necesario usar la gabardina la pelinegra se la quito y Ryoma la carga, colgándosela en su brazo libre.

La pelinegra lleva puestos unos jeans grises que le quedan ceñidos y como adornos tienes varias rasgaduras en las piernas. La blusa que lleva puesta es de color roja, es de licra por lo que le queda ceñida y es de tirantes. Y unos tenis rojos con negro, que tienen forma de botines, además que usa como diadema esas orejas que Ryoma la obligo a usar.

- _Tal parece que no soy el único que le gusta verla con orejas de gato. Esta llamando la atención más de lo normal. –_Ryoma gruñe furioso y le quita las orejas con su mano libre haciendo que Elea lo mira extrañada porque se las quite de pronto y se vea molesto después de que él fue quien se encapricho con que las use. –Pensándolo mejor solo usaras esto cuando estemos solos. –dice berrinchudo, volteando su rostro a un costado.

Elea alzo ambas cejas mirándolo como bicho raro, no sabe que le pico ahora.

- ¡Echizen!

Ambos detienen su paso y alzan la mirada viendo que frente a ellos viene corriendo Momo con expresión de circunstancia, alzando una extensa cortina de tierra atrás de él.

Cuando llego a ellos Elea solo sintió que le arrebataban a Ryoma por lo que molesta voltea viendo como Momoshiro sigue corriendo teniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello del azabache que tiene la frente sombreada de negro mientras es arrastrado.

- ¡My friend!

Elea voltea y pone expresión de fastidio al ver a Sofy caminando hacia ella teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y a su lado van los gemelos. La pelirroja se lanza hacia Elea y le da un fuerte abrazo de oso haciendo que esta marque más su expresión de fastidio.

- ¡Te estábamos buscando! –exclama emocionada.

- ¿Dónde estabas Elea? –Luka la mira molesto.

- Responde niñata, y dinos la razón por la que tampoco regreso ese mocoso a su puesto! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? –Luze la comienza a mirar como desquiciado y Luka rápidamente le tapa la nariz con una mano haciendo que abra la boca y le mete de fregazo una pastilla haciendo que su gemelo empiece a ahogarse.

* * *

En la bodega donde guardan los objetos deportivos están Momoshiro en cuclillas todo nervioso y frente a él está Ryoma en cuclillas también mirándolo con reproche.

- ¿Por qué me arrastraste aquí senpai? Me hiciste separarme de Elea habiendo tanto lobo ahí afuera. –dice molesto.

- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante Echizen. No sé cómo reaccionar y necesito un consejo. –dice nervioso y mirándolo desesperado.

- ¿Ah? –Ryoma lo mira curioso.

- Hace un momento Fuji-senpai me entrego una carta de amor. –las mejillas de Momo se sonrojan mas.

- _¿Fuji-senpai es de esos?... es algo raro, pero no pensé que fuera gay menos que le gustara alguien como Momo-chan-senpai. Si le llegase gustar los hombres pensé que sería Tezuka-bushou quien le gustaría. –_Ryoma se rasca la nuca mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos.

- No sé cómo demonios llego a manos de senpai, pero esa carta es fue escrita por Nico-chan confesándome sus sentimientos. –humo comienza a salirle por las orejas.

- ¿Ah? –Ryoma se sorprendió mas, le ve más raro que a Nicole le guste alguien como Momo a que alguien como Fuji le guste Momo. –_Pensándolo mejor es normal que a la enana le guste Momo-chan-senpai, después de todo son cortados por la misma tijera. –_Ryoma asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Saber que le gusto a Nico-chan me halaga mucho, pero a la vez no sé cómo reaccionar. Hacer como que no sé nada o invitarla a salir. –Momo se mostro más desesperado.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que Nicole la escribió para ti?

- Porque tiene su nombre al final y al empezar pone un "Momo-senpai" –dice con obviedad.

- Pero conociendo a Fuji-senpai pudo tratarse de una broma. –le responde también con obviedad.

- Es verdad. No pensé en eso.

Ryoma alza ambas cejas extrañado al oírlo decir eso desanimado.

- Senpai ¿te gusta Nicole? –Ryoma entrecierra la mirada, viendo como se vuelve a sonrojar y se exalta.

- Yo… digo… tal vez… no sé. –dice confuso. –ella es muy hermosa, tanto que se me hace imposible que se fije en mi. –Ryoma roda los ojos. –Así que suena más lógico que sea una broma de senpai. –un profundo y pesado suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Mmm… ¿si no es una broma?

- No creo que en verdad yo le guste a ella.

- ¿Por qué no? son muy parecidos en cuanto carácter. –Ryoma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Puede ser, pero solo hay que ver bien Echizen. Ella es una chica demasiado hermosa…

- _Ni tanto. –_Ryoma roda los ojos.

- ¡Y mírame a mí! Soy un tipo común y corriente. No soy tan atractivo como sus hermanos. Yo veo más a Nico-chan con alguien apuesto como sus hermanos, no con alguien normal como yo.

- Exageras. –dice con fastidio. –Además el físico no lo es todo.

- ¿No? Entonces dime que viste en Elea y que vio ella en ti quitando lo físico. –Momoshiro entrecierra los ojos.

- No sé que vio ella en mi quitando lo físico, pero yo… —Ryoma voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo. –No te diré lo que yo vi en ella. –exclama molesto y avergonzado.

- ¡Oh vamos!

- ¡No! –dice más firme y Momoshiro suspiro sabiendo que no le sacara nada. –Pero el físico no lo es todo. Puede que al ver a Elea me haya llamado la atención su físico, que incluso ahora me guste su físico, pero hay más cosas en ella que me hicieron preferirla sobre las demás… confórmate con saber eso. –dice entre dientes, sin mirarlo teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Por otro lado hay de gustos a gustos.

- Igual no creo que Nico-chan haya escrito esta carta. –dice desanimado.

- Déjame ver la letra.

- ¿Para qué?—pregunta curioso.

- Hice un trabajo una vez con ella. Podre reconocer su letra. –dice con fastidio y Momo le entrega la carta.

Ryoma sin leerla observa las letras de las primeras líneas para después entregársela.

- ¿Y? –pregunta impaciente.

- Es de ella. Fuji-senpai no conoce su letra, y no la tiene igual como para imitarla. –aclara tranquilo y Momoshiro se puso más colorado, sintiendo su corazón alocarse.

- ¿Qué hago Echizen? –pregunta desesperado, tomándolo de los hombros y comenzando a agitarlo.

- No sé. –Ryoma chasquea la lengua. –Si te gusta sal con ella.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! Es una chica muy atractiva y tiene una carácter muy hermoso y divertido ¿a quien lo le gustaría?

- A mí. –dice con indiferencia pero Momo lo ignoro.

- Pero ella no sabe que recibí su carta. No sé como Fuji-senpai la obtuvo, tal vez se la robo o la encontró… ¿Qué tal si Nico-chan no pensaba entregármela? ¿Y si se enoja porque la leí sin que ella me la diera?

- Para empezar si la escribió es porque pensaba entregártela. –dice con fastidio, rodando los ojos.

- Pero…

- Solo has como que no has leído ola carta e invítala a salir. Si sabes que le gustas será más fácil. –Ryoma se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¡Es más difícil! –exclama alterado. –Antes podría invitarla a salir solo como amigos, porque sabía que era imposible que yo le gustara, pero ahora que se que también le gusto hará que me ponga nervioso.

- Ya… ¿y que quieres que haga? –Ryoma muestra más fastidio.

- ¡Tengamos una cita doble! –pide sup9licante. –es lo único que se me ocurre para no ponerme tan nervioso. Si vas tú seguro me sentiré más confiado.

- ¿Ah? –Ryoma lo mira como el loco que es.

- Ándale Ryoma. Se verá muy sospechoso si de pronto yo la invito a una cita. En cambio si van tu y Elea se verá como que solo vamos en grupo, así tomare más confianza para después invitarla a una cita solo para nosotros dos. –Ryoma marca más su mueca de fastidio y Momo lo mira con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

- ¡No está!

Sakuno y Tomoka que están en ropa interior en los vestidores femeninos miran curiosas a su amiga que esta con medio cuerpo metido en el loquer, andando también solo en interiores.

- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?— Sakuno la mira preocupada.

- ¡Mi carta! ¡No está! –exclama alterada, volteando a ellas dejándoles ver la prepocupaccion en los ojos.

- Tal vez ola dejaste en casa. –trata de tranquilizar Sakuno.

- No. Estoy segura que la puse conmigo por si me animaba a dársela a senpai hoy.

- Tal vez no fue así y en verdad la dejaste en casa. –Tomoka se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Tal vez. –dice no muy segura.

- No te preocupes. Búscala en casa, veras que estará ahí. –Sakuno le sonríe amigable y Tomoka asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

- Eso espero. No me gustaría haberla perdido. –dice con tristeza. –Puse todos mis sentimientos al escribirla. –murmura apenada.

- Veras que no la perdiste. –Tomoka amplía su sonrisa.

- Ya la encontraras. –Sakuno también le sonríe y Nicole intenta devolverles la sonrisa, pero se vio forzada.

**Continuará**

**XD**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	18. Cita doble

**aclaracion: bueno, primero que nada pido disculpas, me acabo de dar cuenta que este debio haber sido el capitulo 18, y el del "día en la paya" debio hhaber sido el cap 19, subi el 19 sin subir el 18 antes y me acabo de dar cuenta, un terrible error de mi parte, soy una despistada, pero bueno ahorita mismo subire ste y resubire el 19 donde deben ser, nuevamente pido disculpas**

**disfruten la lectura ^^**

* * *

**Cita doble **

- ¿Una cita doble?

Elea solo lleva puesta la playera deportiva de Ryoma y está sentada sobre el trasero de él mientras con sus manos le masajean la espalda.

Ryoma solo lleva puestos su bóxer. Esta acostado boca abajo, teniendo sus brazos cruzados encima de la almohada, apoyando su mejilla derecha en ellos.

- Si. Momo-chan-senpai quiere tener una cita con Nicole, pero no se atreve a invitarla. Así que me pidió ayuda para que tengamos una cita doble. –su tono de voz deja ver lo relajado que esta gracias al masaje que le está dando su novia.

- Ya me imaginaba que Nicole era correspondida, después de todo es mi hermana. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¿Ya sabias que a Nicole le gusta Momo-senpai?

- Es muy obvia. — Elea se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Y? –Ryoma voltea todo su cuerpo quedando boca arriba haciendo que la pelinegra quede sentada en su cadera. – ¿Quieres que tengamos esa cita? –Ryoma tomo la orilla de la playera y se la alzo, por lo que Elea alzo sus brazos permitiendo que se la quite.

Ryoma la aventó al suelo y llevo sus manos a los senos desnudos de ella, masajeándolos. Elea comenzó a mover su cadera haciendo que su sexo desnudo se rose con la entrepierna del chico, sintiendo como su pene comienza a alzarse y endurecerse.

- No suena tan mal. –Elea apoyo sus manos en el pecho de él y se inclino mas dejando su rostro muy cerca del azabache quien sonrío de forma torcida, para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un fogoso beso.

* * *

Nicole está sentada en el sillón frente al televisor, teniendo un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate encima de sus piernas y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un vaso con leche.

La pelinegra lleva puesta una de sus pijamas que consiste en un short que le llega debajo de los glúteos, es lila con caras de ositos por todos lados, la blusa es igual y le queda levemente holgada, además es de tirantes.

- _Ya busque la carta por toda la casa y nada… solo espero no se me haya caído en la escuela. –_Nicole suspira con pesadez.

Oye que la puerta es abierta y cerrada por lo que voltea viendo a su hermana apenas regresar del festival siendo que acabo hace varias horas.

- Luka-oniisan y Luze-oniisan te fueron a buscar. –dice entrecerrando los ojos.

- No sé porque siguen haciéndolo. Saben que a veces ni a dormir llego. –Elea se encoge de hombros y camina hacia ella, sentándose alado.

Nicole suspira resignada y dirige mejor su mirada a la pantalla, guiando el vaso con leche a sus labios.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita doble con Ryoma, Momoshiro y conmigo? –pregunta como si nada y Nicole escupe la leche teniendo los ojos muy abiertos. —Que sucia. –dice con desagrado.

- ¡Es tu culpa por preguntarme eso de pronto! –exclama alterada. –es normal que reaccionara así. Sabes que me gusta Momo-senpai eso de por si casi me provoca una taquicardia sin contar que eres tu quien está proponiendo eso.

- ¿Quieres ir o no? –pregunta con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué me invitas? ¿Acaso Momo-senpai lo sugirió? ¿Él quiere salir conmigo? –pregunta nerviosa a la vez sintiéndose ansiosa.

- ¿Quieres ir o no?, para decirle a Momoshiro que no vaya y solo ir Ryoma y yo.

- ¡Iré! –exclama rápidamente. – ¿Cuándo es?

- Mañana.

- ¿Tan pronto? –Nicole comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

- Mañana es sábado. –dice como si eso explicara todo.

- ¡Tan poco tiempo y tengo que planear que ponerme!—Nicole se pone de pie rápidamente dejado el plato de galletas a un lado para después correr hacia la habitación.

Elea saca su celular y comienza a mandarle un mensaje a Ryoma confirmándole mientras con su otra mano toma una galleta de las que dejo ahí Nicole.

* * *

En una pequeña y modesta cafetería se ve a las hermanas Crosszeria en una de las mesas.

Nicole lleva puesto un overol de falda tableada, le llaga unos diez centímetros debajo de los glúteos y es de mezclilla; bajo de este lleva una blusa ceñida de mangas cortas color blanca con una letras al frente en rosa; y unas sandalias de pata de gallo de mezclilla. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y selo rizo un poco de las puntas.

Elea lleva puesto un traje completo de short que le llega unos diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas, es de color gris y se abrocha de botones en medio, es de mangas cortas y cuello polo, además le queda ceñido. Los zapatos que trae puestos son de color negro y de plataforma. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y lacio.

La pelinegra mayor esta de lo más tranquila leyendo un libro en lo que esperan a los chicos mientras la otra chica está muy nerviosa tomándose un té de tila. Ambas ignoran como todo hombre dirige su mirada soñadora hacia esas dos hermosas mujeres.

Ryoma y Momo entran a la cafetería haciendo que la campanilla que está en la puerta suene.

El azabache viste un bermuda de color blanco, unos tenis del mismo color con franjas rojas en los costados y una playera deportiva de cuello polo y mangas cortas de color roja. Cubriendo su cabeza lleva una gorra color roja.

Momoshiro viste unos jeans celestes; una camisa de color azul marino, de mangas cortas y cuello polo, y unos zapatos negros. La verdad intento irse vestido lo mejor posible.

Ryoma que ya distinguió donde están sentadas las Crosszeria, camina hacia ellas de forma despreocupada, teniendo sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del bermuda. En cuanto Momo camina a su lado estando todo recto y duro.

- Siento la demora… alguien demoro tanto en decidirse como vestir. –dice resignado cuando llego alado de su novia.

Elea cerró el libro y lo volteo a ver dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Comprendo.

- ¡Hola chicas! –casi grito Momo estando todo recto alado de Nicole quien nerviosa se puso de pie de un brinco.

- ¡Hola chicos! –grita también Nicole con firmeza, como si estuviera saludando un general y hace varias inclinaciones de forma exagerada.

Ryoma y Elea los miran como si fueran unos idiotas mientras una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¿A dónde quieren ir? –Ryoma mira curioso a su novia que se sobo la barbilla pensativa.

Momo y Nicole los miran, estando rectos y tensos de pie uno alado del otro.

Momo mira de reojo a Nicole dándose cuenta de cómo va vestida y se sonroja todo.

- _¿Tiene que verse tan linda con todo?_ –Momo no puede evitar escanearla con la mirada.

- ¿Nicole alguna sugerencia? –Elea mira curiosa a su hermana, la verdad no se le ocurre a donde ir y Nicole se tensa.

- Pa… parque de diversiones. –dice con timidez y Momo se sonrojo todo, así tímida se ve más mona.

- ¿Quieres ir ahí? –Ryoma mira a su novia.

- _Oye también toma en cuenta nuestras opiniones no solo la opinión de onee-chan. –_Nicole fulmina con la mirada su cuñado.

- Mmm… supongo ahí suelen ser las citas. –Elea se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Por mi está bien. –Elea se pone de pie dejando que Ryoma vea su vestimenta.

- _¿Por qué no se puso un pantalón? Esa cosa deja ver mucho. –_Ryoma frunce el seño, sintiéndose excitado y celoso.

* * *

Encima de un carrito chocón se encuentra Ryoma abrochándose el cinturón y nada mas lo hace se balancea hacia adelante ante la fuerte chocada que le dieron atrás. Furioso voltea viendo a Momo sonriéndole travieso, pero luego se balancea hacia adelante, borrando su sonrisa cuando alguien lo choca fuertemente atrás empujando de pasada a Ryoma.

Ambos voltean viendo a Elea sonriéndoles con mofa, pero la sonrisa le duro poco ya que los tres se balancearon hacia adelante cuando Nicole choco atrás a su hermana haciendo que esta tétrica voltee hacia atrás.

- Oh-oh. –Nicole rápidamente le da reversa.

- ¡Ven acá mocosa! –Elea maniobra con el volante para ir atrás de su hermana.

- ¡Mas te vale que huyas senpai!

Momo sonríe nervioso al ver a Ryoma sonreír travieso y mirarlo tétrico así que ni tonto ni perezoso rápidamente dio reversa, dándole al turbo para huir de Ryoma quien maniobro para ir atrás de él.

* * *

Dentro de uno de los vagones de la rueda de la fortuna se ve a Nicole y Momo, sentados uno frente al otro. El ambiente es tenso y ambos tienen su cara inclinada hacia abajo mostrándose cohibidos.

- _No debí haber sugerido este juego… solo me pareció divertido. No pensé que onee-chan se montaría en otro carro dejándome sola con Momo-chan-senpai. –_Nicole alza un poco su mirada para ver a Momo, pero lo que vio en el otro vagón la hizo sonrojarse como farolillo.

- _¡Vamos Momoshiro! Di o has algo o ella pensara que eres un bobo. –_Momo alza la mirada tímidamente hacia Nicole pero al verla toda sonrojada mirando sorprendida hacia atrás voltea curioso y se puso igual o más sonrojado que la pelinegra.

Desde ahí se ve que en el otro vagón están Elea y Ryoma dándose un muy fogoso beso.

- _Esos dos no pierden el tiempo. –_fue el pensamiento de ambos que sienten la temperatura aumentar al imaginarse ellos como seria si ellos estuvieran haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

El chico que dirige el juego de la rueda de la fortuna nada mas abrió el siguiente vagón en llegar al inicio y se ve a un par de pelinegros todos sonrojados salir de ahí como almas que lleva el diablo, haciendo que el chico los mire extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mejor abriendo el siguiente vagón de donde salió Ryoma quien ayudo a su novia salir, así encaminándose ambos tomados de la mano hacia donde están sus dos acompañantes quienes les dan la espalda.

- ¡Momo-senpai!

Ante el llamado de Ryoma el mencionado se tenso y voltea nervioso como si con solo verlo fueran a descubrir sus pensamientos. Nicole también volteo viéndose igual que su acompañante haciendo que los otros dos alcen ambas cejas extrañados.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Ya nos subimos a todos los juegos del lugar. –Ryoma decidió restarle importancia, igual no le importa mucho.

- ¡Yo quiero ir a un acuario! –exclama emocionada Nicole ya olvidándose de lo que paso por su cabeza dentro de ese vagón del juego.

- Me agrada la idea. –Momo voltea hacia Nicole dedicándole una amigable sonrisa y esta lo imita haciendo que ambos sonrojados volteen su rostro a lado contrario.

- ¿Te agrada la idea? –Ryoma voltea hacia Elea.

- Suena interesante. –dice indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Caminado por el acuario se ve a Momoshiro y a Nicole, yendo a la par. Ambos miran maravillados los peces que se ven nadar por arriba de ellos y a sus lados, siendo separados por esos vidrios transparentes, haciéndolos sentir caminar por debajo del mar.

- ¡Mira la ese tiburón senpai, es enorme! –exclama emocionada Kaoru apuntando arriba de ella, viendo el gran tiburón que pasa nadando.

- ¡Sorprendente! –exclama también emocionado viendo al tiburón.

Ambos parecen dos pequeños niños emocionados por lo que ven. Estando embobados al ver arriba sin querer se acercan mucho haciendo que sus manos se rocen haciendo que ambos alejen su mano y se volteen a ver sonrojados para al siguiente segundo voltear su rostro a lado contrario mostrándose avergonzados.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo en ambos que desvían su mirada nerviosa hacia el otro cada segundo que pasa.

- Onee-chan y Ryoma ¿dónde se metieron? –comenta nerviosa, intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

Momoshiro comienza a buscarlos con la mirada, necesita encontrarlos, el estar solo con ella lo ha puesto nervioso y eso no es bueno, cuando está nervioso hace mas estupideces de lo normal.

- ¡Ahí están! –Momoshiro los apunta.

Ambos enfocan su vista en ellos viéndolos frente a donde están los pingüinos, Ryoma esta atrás de Elea, abrazándola por la cintura y asoma su cabeza por el hombro de ella quien tiene su rostro volteado hacia el jugueteando a darle besos de pico en los labios.

Ambos al instante desvían su mirada de ellos, sonrojándose más. De alguna forma les dio algo de envidia, ellos quisieran tener la facilidad para estar así de melosos entre ellos.

- _Debo de admitir que me es raro ver a Ryoma siendo así de tierno con alguien… con Sakuno nunca lo vi así… en sus citas más parecían amigos que novios. –_Momoshiro se rasca la nuca algo nervioso.

- _Es raro ver a once-chan siendo tierna… no pensé que lo fuera. –_Nicole algo incomoda sonríe de forma forzada.

* * *

En un restaurante de comida rápida en una de las mesas se encuentran Nicole y Elea sentadas una frente a la otra.

- ¡Onee-chan ayúdame! ¡No se qué hacer! ¡Me pongo nerviosa cuando nos dejan solos! –Nicole mira con expresión de circunstancia a su hermana que alza ambas cejas. – ¡Casi termina el día y no he hecho nada con Momo-chan-senpai mas que balbucear, sonrojarme o desviar mi mirada! ¡Temo que piense que soy una aburrida!... ¡Era más fácil salir con él y divertirme cuando no sabía que me gustaba! ¡¿Qué tal si las cosas son así siempre si llego a tener algo con él, se terminara aburriendo de mi!... ¡¿Cómo cojones le haces para estar con Ryoma sin ponerte nerviosa?! ¡Dime tu secreto! –Nicole la mira como desquiciada, jalándose los cabellos ante la desesperación.

- No soy alguien que se ponga nerviosa con facilidad. –Elea se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Solo dile que te gusta y ya está… si te rechaza te buscas a otro mejor que él. Si no te rechaza ya todo es felicidad. –Elea se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! ¡No es tan fácil! –reclama con reproche.

- Es demasiado fácil, simplemente tu lo complicas...

- Y si me rechaza no creo superarlo… primer chico que me gusta y siendo rechazada, será un gran trauma. –Nicole marca más su mirada de desquiciada.

- ¿Cómo si fueras a ser rechazada? Eres una Crosszeria y él un simple mortal, todo está a tu favor. –Elea agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Que seamos Crosszeria no significa que seamos algo así como Dioses. –Nicole entrecierra su mirada.

- Pero somos lo que más se le acerca. –una sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro y Nicole pone los ojos en blanco.

Unos segundos después un par de bandejas se colocan sobre la mesa y Nicole se pone tiesa como una tabla, sintiéndose nuevamente nerviosa. Los chicos han llegado con la comida. Ryoma se sentó alado de Elea y el muy recto Momo se sentó alado de Nicole.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala en la nuca de Ryoma y Elea al ver como esos dos están sentados todos rectos, sonrojados y seguro les están sudando las manos.

- ¿No van a comer? –Ryoma toma una hamburguesa de las tantas que compro y están en su bandeja, y Elea toma la suya.

- ¡Si! –exclaman ambos de forma exagerada y toman la misma hamburguesa de las muchas que compro Momoshiro, al tomar la misma sus manos se tocaron así que la alejan como si se hubieran quemado.

- Tómala tú. –le dice nervioso Momo.

- No, tú. –responde nerviosa Nicole.

- Por favor. –Momoshiro le extiende la hamburguesa.

- Gracias. –Nicole la toma, e inclina su rostro hacia abajo avergonzada mientras descubre la hamburguesa.

Elea y Ryoma los miran incrédulos mientras sostienen su hamburguesa, la verdad a kilómetros se nota que entre esos dos hay atracción.

* * *

Caminando por el parque se ven a Momo y Ryoma yendo a la par, unos pasos adelante van las chicas.

- Echizen ayúdame. –susurra solo para que su amigo lo oiga.

- ¿En qué? –Ryoma también susurra y alza ambas cejas extrañado.

- No sé cómo comportarme. Solo me he tensado, sonrojado y puesto nervioso. A este paso dejare de gustarle porque pensara que soy un aburrido. –dice mostrándose exaltado.

- Solo se tu mismo. –Ryoma roda los ojos.

- Me pongo tan nervioso que no puedo. Todo era más fácil cuando no sabía que le gustaba porque sabía que no tenia posibilidad, pero ahora que se que la tengo me pongo de nervios. Me sudan tanto las manos que me quedare seco.

- Exageras. –Ryoma pone los ojos en blanco. –Solo se machito senpai y dile que te gusta. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro al ver como su senpai se sonrojo todo. –Ya que sabes que le gustas es mucho más fácil.

- Yo soy cien por ciento japonés. Es mucho más difícil para nosotros decir nuestros sentimientos… tú que te criaste en América no tienes problemas con eso, así que no me entiendes.

- Donde sea es igual… con uno dando el primer paso. –Ryoma se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Ten lo cojones y dalo… es más, te ayudare.

- ¿Cómo? –Momo lo mira curioso a la vez agradecido.

- Creando una oportunidad. –Ryoma lo mira juguetón, viéndose travieso y corre hacia donde está Elea a quien toma de la mano, sorprendiéndola. – ¡Nosotros nos vamos por nuestro lado!… ¡lleva a Nicole a su casa senpai!

- ¿Ah? –exclaman Nicole y Momo sin entender.

Ryoma amplía su sonrisa y empieza a correr llevándose consigo a Elea que se deja llevar sintiéndose extrañada por esa acción de su novio.

- ¡Espera Echizen! –le grita Momoshiro, estirando su mano hacia donde se fue.

Momoshiro mira a Nicole sonriéndole nervioso y esta le sonríe igual.

- Vamos. –Momoshiro se coloca alado de ella para caminar a la par y así ambos comienzan a caminar teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mostrándose nerviosos.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio, el sol comienza a ocultarse, dándole un color anaranjado al cielo.

- _No puedo seguir así, soy el hombre debo armarme de valor. –_Momoshiro alza su rostro.

- Eto…

Ambos se miran sorprendidos al ver que intentaron romper el silencio a la vez, para después sonreir divertidos.

- Habla tú. –concede Nicole divertida.

- No. Mejor dime tu primero lo que querías decir. –Momoshiro le sonríe nervioso, entre más largas le dé mejor.

- Iba a comentar que se nota que esos dos querían estar a solas. –la verdad no iba a decir eso, de hecho no hallaba que decir y fue eso lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Si… la verdad me sorprende ver como es Ryoma con Elea… no sabía que ese ochibi tuviera un lado tierno. –comenta divertido.

- Ni yo sabía que onee-chan tuviera uno… es como si con Ryoma sacara un lado que no sabía que tenía. –Nicole también se muestra divertida.

- Tal parece que el amor hace que la gente saque su mejor lado. –comenta Momo algo sonrojado y rascándose la nuca.

- Si. –dice en un susurro también sonrojada.

Momoshiro mira de reojo a Nicole viéndola mirar al frente teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonriendo levemente, viéndosele algo soñadora. El verle esa expresión se le hizo de lo más hermosa. Pasa saliva con dificultad.

- Nico-chan tengo algo que confesarte… espero no te enojes.

La pelinegra lo voltea a ver curiosa, viéndolo tenso y rascándose la nuca nervioso.

- Pocas cosas me hacen enojar senpai… dudo que lo que me digas sea una de ellas. –dice dedicándole una amigable sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar mas.

- Espero esta sea una de ellas. –murmura inaudible para ella quien alzo ambas cejas al solo ver mover sus labios. –El día del festival Fuji-senpai me entrego algo que se encontró…

- ¿Qué fue? –pregunta curiosa.

- Una carta… —Nicole ensancha los ojos viéndose aterrada. –…tuya.

- ¡¿La leíste?! –Nicole detiene su paso viéndose avergonzada y estando muy roja.

- Bueno si. –dice apenado, deteniéndose y quedando frente a ella, rascándose la nuca sonrojado.

- Yo… bueno… etto… veras… amm…—Nicole no sabe qué decir, más que enojada está nerviosa y aterrada, no está preparada mentalmente para un rechazo o algo así.

- Cuando la leí me sorprendí mucho… ósea jamás me imagine que una chica como tú se fijaría en mi. Ósea no solo eres una chica muy hermosa sino también divertida… —Nicole se puso más colorada. –Y bueno yo soy un chico simple, no soy muy atractivo.

- Senpai es muy atractivo. –Nicole asintió con firmeza y hablo con sinceridad.

- Gracias. –Momo se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos, desviando su mirada nervioso. –Aunque no soy la gran cosa… no sé, supongo que tú y tus hermanos merecen a alguien más atractivo que se acerque a ustedes en belleza. –Nicole frunció el seño, eso que dijo no le gusto.

- El físico no lo es todo senpai. Yo no me fijo en un chico solo porque sea una cara bonita y tenga un buen cuerpo. Si me gusta senpai es porque senpai es divertido, tiene un carácter simpático y me siento a gusto con él. El cómo luce senpai es un bono extra. –le dice seria y Momoshiro se sonroja mas. –Si usted pretendía responder mis sentimientos solo porque le gusta mi físico mejor no los corresponda. No me interesa tener algo con alguien que solo sale conmigo porque le atrae mi físico. –le dice molesta e incluso mostrándose ofendida.

- ¡No me mal entiendas! –exclama aterrado por ofenderla. –Es verdad que me siento algo intimidado al ver la belleza que poseen tú y tus hermanos, me intimido mas cuando están juntos… pero yo jamás correspondería los sentimientos de una chica hermosa que se me declara, para mí tampoco el físico es todo. No te miento que me siento atraído hacia una chica guapa, pero para que ella me guste para intentar algo con ella debe gustarme también su interior… esto es vergonzoso. –Monoshiro se agita el cabello con desesperación y Nicole inclina su cabeza hacia abajo avergonzada. –Lo que quiero decir es que Nico-chan me gusta también, no solo porque es bonita sino porque me gusta la persona que es Nicole…

- ¡Senpai! –Nicole alza su rostro mirándolo enternecida viendo como él se rasca la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Nico-chan? –pregunta nervioso.

- Si. –susurra con algo de timidez, haciéndolo sonreír, mostrándose feliz.

- Vamos. –Momoshiro le extiende su mano para que la tome, sintiéndose más confiado y que ahora si puede ser él mismo con ella.

Nicole toma su mano y así ambos comienzan a caminar. Sintiéndose ella también menos nerviosa, sintiendo que simplemente ya puede ser solo ella misma sin ese nerviosismos presente.

* * *

- ¿Eso es todo? –Elea que está sentada en su cama, usando su pijama mira a con indiferencia a Nicole que esta frente a ella de rodillas, toda sonrojada y también vistiendo su pijama.

- Si… ¡es tan lindo! –exclama maravillada viéndose realmente feliz y sonriendo bobalicona. –A partir de ahora estamos saliendo, así que somos novios según las tradiciones japonesas. –dice emocionada.

- Pero ¿ni un beso? –Elea la mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- Onee-chan los japoneses son más reservados. Ellos comienzan a salir con sus novias, después de unas cuantas citas se dan besitos inocentes y después besos más ardientes. –explica maravillada.

- Pero… ¿solo te tomo de la mano? –Elea se muestra más incrédula.

- Me la tomo por todo el camino hasta la casa. –dice soñadora.

- ¿Y estas conforme con eso? –Elea se muestra más extrañada como si la sola idea le pareciera estúpida.

- ¡Si! ¡Siempre me han parecido que los romances japoneses son tan lindos! –chilla melosa. –Que empiecen tomándose de las manos yendo a citas, después de un tiempo vengan los besitos. –dice melosa.

- Los japoneses son unos aburridos. Tengo suerte de que Ryoma no se haya criado aquí y no sea nada tradicional. —dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Los japoneses son lindos. Y no son unos calenturientos como los europeos que en la primera cita se quieren ir directo al sexo. –dice firme.

- Pues yo soy europea y tú también. Pienso que debiste atacar a Momoshiro y enseñarle como las europeas empezamos nuestros romances. –Elea le sonríe con arrogancia y Nicole la mira indignada.

- ¡Pues a mí me gustan los romances al estilo japonés! –dice firme, poniéndose de pie y saliendo a paso marcado de la habitación.

- Aburrida. –susurra Elea mirándola por donde se fue, entrecerrando los ojos cuando ella estampo la puerta al salir.

**Continuará**

**jajajjajaja inshes hermanas, tan diferentes la una de la otra XD a mi se me hizo linda la declaracion de momo, aora esos dos ya son novillos a ver como les va jajajajaja ya ryoma tiene un aliado en su batalla contra los gemelos crosszaria ya ke al saber ke la pekeña nicole anda con momo seguro lo van a kerer castras**

**nuevamente pido disculpas**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	19. Día en la playa

**y ahora si aqui esta este cap donde debe de star, y aunque ya lo leyeron al menos ya saben como empezaron su relasion Momo-chan-senpai y Nicole jejejej, me disculpo por mi metidota de pata, enserio que es la primera vez ke me pasa**

* * *

**Día en la playa**

En la playa se ve a Tomoka en pose provocativa luciendo su traje de baño que es de dos piezas, la de arriba es una especie de top rectangular que se amarra al cuello con un listón y un pequeño bóxer que apenas le tapa los glúteos; es de color rosa con adornos de hojas verdes. Las sandalias que trae puestas son de pata de gallo teniendo una enorme flor rosa. Su largo cabello castaño lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

Varios chicos que están ahí cerca miran de forma pervertida a la castaña y su acompañante.

- ¡Tomo-chan! –exclama avergonzada Sakuno que está de pie a su lado teniendo sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su vientre y tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

El traje de baño de Sakuno es de una sola pieza, el escote es en forma de corazón y se amarra de unos listones en el cuello, le queda ceñido marcando perfectamente su hermosa figura, es de color blanco con adornos de algunas flores en color rosa. Las sandalias que usa son también de pata de gallo, de color rosa. Su largo cabello castaño lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja de lado, dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre su rostro.

- Has una pose sexy Sakuno, deja que se deleiten con nuestra figura. –Tomoka le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona haciéndola sonrojar más. –Hay que conseguir novio.

- ¡Tomo-chan! –exclama mas avergonzada. – ¡Tu ya tienes novio!

- El novio es para ti Sakuno. –le comenta juguetona y Sakuno se sonroja mas.

- Yo no me siento lista para tener un novio. –le dice con algo de tristeza.

- Sakuno un clavo saca otro clavo. Además tienes que mostrarle a Ryoma que ya lo superarte. –le dice con firmeza desde que le hizo eso a su amiga dejo de llamarlo "príncipe Ryoma".

- Es que aun no lo he superado. –Sakuno desvía su rostro a un lado, ocultando su expresión decaída.

- Sakuno. –Tomoka la mira con algo de tristeza, pero rápidamente recobra la compostura. –Pero él tiene que ver que si, nunca le muestres como te sientes y permitas que sienta compasión por ti. Tú muéstrale fortaleza. –la anima con firmeza.

- Si. –le dice dedicándole una leve sonrisa que se vio forzada. –_No debí dejarme convencer el venir aquí… fue mala idea. _

Se empiezan a oír exclamaciones masculinas de sorpresa haciendo que ambas alcen la mirada viendo como los hombres las miran teniendo ojos en forma de corazón, baba les sale de la boca y tienen un intenso derrame nasal.

- Había provocado miradas coquetas y pervertidas, pero jamás esto… sin duda mi físico ahora cautiva mas. –dice con arrogancia Tomoka haciendo nuevamente una pose provocativa y guiñándole un ojo a los chicos.

- Am… no creo que seamos nosotros la que causamos esto en los chicos. –Sakuno sonríe nerviosa y apunta hacia un costado de ellas, de lado contrario donde están los chicos.

Tomoka voltea viendo a Nicole correr hacia ellas teniendo una mano alzada y sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja, atrás de ella la siguen varios chicos con corazones en los ojos, escurriéndoles baba de los labios y derrame nasal.

A ambas castañas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que la que provoco eso en los chicos fue Nicole, el cómo se ve con su traje de baño y él como esos grandes senos que posee rebotan al correr.

- ¡Tomo-chan, Saku-chan! –les grita Nicole contenta mientras corre hacia ellas, ignorando a toda la bola de pervertidos que la miran.

El traje de baño de la pelinegra es de dos piezas, la parte de arriba es una especie de sostén que se amarra con un listón del cuello y con otro listón se amarra por la espalda, la de abajo es una clase de bragas, es de color verde limón, en el seno derecho tiene en negro una mariposa en color negro igual a la que tiene la parte de abajo del traje de baño justo arriba de la ingle derecha. Las sandalias que usa son de pata de gallo y las adorna una gran mariposa verde limón. Su largo cabello lo trae amarrado en dos coletas altas, dejando caer algunos mechones cortos sobre sus mejillas, haciendo que varios de ahí se les pare y no el corazón.

- Ya decía yo que provocar esas reacciones en los hombres estaba fuera de mi liga. –a Tomoka le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo que Nicole provoca en los hombres solo con verla.

- Nico-chan es toda una belleza. –Sakura sonríe divertida.

- ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho chicas! –exclama emocionada Nicole al llegar a ellas. – ¡Desde que me invitaron a este viaje lo ansié, incluso no pude dormir anoche de la emoción! –Nicole chilla emocionada provocando varios suspiros soñadores por parte de toda la bola de pervertidos que están ahí cerca mirando como pendejos a Nicole, provocando que a las castañas les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Sin duda nos divertiremos! –exclama enérgica Tomoka alzando los brazos.

- ¡Si! –Nicole alza los brazos y salta emocionada haciendo que sus grandes senos reboten y varios ahí no soportaron la excitación por lo que cayeron desmayados provocando que a las castañas les vuelva a resbalar una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Ryoma está en un puesto de bebidas, se le ve impaciente en su expresión y en el cómo golpetea el suelo con la punta de sus pies.

El azabache viste un bermuda color rojo con franjas blancas en los costados y las sandalias que trae puestas son de pata de gallo en color blancas. Y su cabeza es cubierta por una gorra roja.

- _¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué se apuren con esas bebidas, deje a Elea esperando habiendo tanto pervertido en esta mugrosa playa! ¡Note como la miran desde que salimos de la habitación!... estúpidos y sensuales trajes de baño. –_Ryoma gruñe furioso, teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, de solo imaginarse como ahorita han de estar rodeando a su novia una manada de pervertidos lo enfurece.

- ¡Aquí tiene joven! –amablemente el camarero le extiende tres bebidas en una bandeja.

Ryoma deja el dinero con brusquedad en la barra y le arrebata la bandeja con brusquedad, haciendo que el mesero lo mire indignado.

Apurado el azabache da media vuelta para correr hacia donde dejo a su novia, siendo cuidadoso para que las bebidas no se le caigan, no quiere regresar por más viéndose obligado a dejar más tiempo sola a su novia.

- ¡Echizen!

El azabache ignora el llamado y sigue corriendo, por lo que Momoshiro que fue el que grito acelero su carrera, dándole alcance y ahora corriendo a su lado.

Momoshiro lleva puesto un bermuda color azul marino con franjas celestes a los lado y sandalias de pata de gallo en color celestes.

- ¡Oye mocoso te estoy hablando! –le reclama furioso sin dejar de correr ya que el azabache no pretende detenerse.

- Escuche. –responde con fastidio.

- ¿Y porque no te detuviste o no te detienes? Quiero hablar como las personas normales. –le dice con reproche.

- Di lo que tengas que decir mientras corremos senpai, no pienso parar de correr.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa o de quien huyes? –pregunta curioso.

- Deje a Elea esperándome. –Momoshiro alza ambas cejas extrañado. –Viste un traje de baño, un muy sensual traje de baño. –aclara gruñendo furioso, si vistiera eso estando solos ellos dos no importaría y de hecho lo disfrutaría, pero lo viste donde muchos más se pueden deleitar la vista.

- ¡Oh! –exclama entendiendo todo. –¿Has visto a Nico-chan? Cuando la fui a buscar a su habitación no estaba. –le pregunta curioso.

- Salió con nosotros, pero se fue por camino diferente… iba a buscar a sus amigas según dijo.

- ¿No sabes dónde? –Ryoma niega. –y… —Momoshiro se rasca la nuca sin saber cómo preguntarlo y sus mejillas se sonrojan. – ¿Cómo era su traje de baño? –Momoshiro desvía su mirada nervioso.

- ¿Ah? –Ryoma lo voltea a ver incrédulo.

- Al menos dime si era provocativo.

- Senpai pervertido. –Ryoma le sonríe burlón y Momoshiro lo mira indignado.

- No soy pervertido… no mucho. –lo ultimo lo susurro aun así Ryoma lo escucho haciéndolo mostrar diversión en la mirada. –Pero quiero saber si es provocativo por… es que veras… mira… ¡Joder, no eres el único que tiene una novia jodidamente sexy y hermosa, y en esta playa está llena de tiburones al asecho! –grita avergonzado.

- Oh. –fue lo único que exclamo, entendiendo que no es el único que anda cuidado a su novia de pervertidos, así que hay que ayudarse entre compadres. –No me fije bien…—_estaba más atento en ver como se le ve el traje de baño a Elea—…_pero tengo entendido que compraron sus trajes de baño juntas. Elea comento que Nicole hizo que compraran modelos iguales solo cambiándoles el color o algo así…

- Nico-chan me había comentado que escogió trajes de baño sexys. –Momoshiro se ve aterrado, tiene que buscar rápido a su novia.

- Pues si se puso el mismo estilo que Elea, déjame decirte que es muy provocativo.

- ¡Y en ellas se luce más de lo que se debe! –exclama aterrado.

- ¡Estúpidos y sensuales trajes de baño! –exclaman molestos Momoshiro y Ryoma.

- ¡Tengo que encontrar a Nico-chan antes de que se la roben! –Momoshiro acelera su paso, yendo para encontrar a su novia cuanto antes y Ryoma lo imita para ir hacia donde esta Elea.

* * *

Se ve a Eiji hincado cerca de la orilla de la playa enterrando en la arena a Oichi quien tiene una gran sonrisa maternal adornando su rostro. Eiji lleva puesto un bermuda color naranja con dibujos de caras de gatos blanco.

Frente a ellos, dejando que sus pies sean mojados por el agua de la orilla del mar está de pie Inui quien sostiene un cronometro en su mano derecha y tiene su vista al frente. Viste un bermuda color verde seco y esta descalzo.

A los pocos segundos pasa Kaoru corriendo a toda velocidad teniendo una cuerda amarrada en la cintura que del otro extremo amarra unas tres llantas de tráiler que va arrastrando. Él viste un bermuda verde bosque que en los costados tiene franjas verde limón. En su cabeza no falta su singular paliacate.

Pocos metros atrás de él pasa Taka que tiene fuego en los ojos y sostiene una raqueta gritando su singular "burning" e intenta golpear con su raqueta a Kaoru.

- _Vamos Kaidoh, puedes correr más rápido. _–piensa serio Inui.

Unos metros algo alejados se ve a Fuji quien los mira sonriendo de esa forma tan característica en él. Esta sentado en una de las sillas playeras que están en la zona de ese lado de la playa. Viste un bermuda color café con franjas beige a los lados y sandalias cafés.

En la silla de frente esta Tezuka que se está poniendo tranquilamente bronceador en los brazos. El bermuda que viste es color morado con franjas lilas en los costados y sus sandalias con de color blancas.

- Fue bueno venir a la playa ¿no lo crees Tezuka? –el castaño voltea hacia donde esta Tezuka que alza la mirada indiferente. –Los chicos se están divirtiendo.

- Si. –responde con simpleza regresando su vista a seguir colocándose el bronceador.

- Iré por algunas bebidas, ¿quieres una?

- Un refresco de naranja.

Fuji asintió y se puso de pie para ir por las dichosas bebidas.

* * *

Elea está sentada en una silla playera que esta algunos metros frente al mar con una gran sombrilla playera clavada a un lado, protegiéndola del sol y sostiene en su manos izquierda un libro frente a su rostro. En la silla de alado esta recostada en una pose provocativa Sofy, quien tiene lentes de sol tapando sus ojos. Ambas ignoran como frente a ellas, rodeándolas hay una gran manada de animales en celo, léanse un montón de hombres que se les escurre la baba, tienen ojos en forma de corazón y se están desangrando por la nariz, teniendo varios paros ahí y no cardiacos.

Elea tiene su pierna derecha flexionada y la izquierda recta, su brazo derecho lo tiene flexionado hacia atrás, colocando la mano bajo su cabeza, estando en una pose provocativa sin ser consciente. Su traje de baño es de dos piezas, la parte de arriba es una especie de sostén que se amarra con listones del cuello y con otros listones se amarra de la espalda, la de abajo son una especie de pequeñísimas bragas, es de color rojo, teniendo como adorno en el seno derecho una nota musical en negro, mismo adorno que tienen los costados la parte de abajo del traje de baño. Sus sandalias son de pata de gallo de color rojas. Su largo cabello lo lleva suelto y trae unos lentes oscuros en su cabeza, como diadema.

El traje de baño de la pelirroja es de dos piezas también, la parte de arriba es un top con escote en forma de corazón y no tiene tirantes, la parte de abajo es un bóxer femenino que le llega a medición de los glúteos, sus colores son verde camuflaje. Su largo cabello lo tiene trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer algunos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

Ryoma se abre paso entre la bola de pervertidos que rodean a las chicas, gruñe furioso al ver cómo están al ver a su novia que no ayuda en nada con esas poses provocativas. Fulminándolos con la mirada se coloca al pie de la silla de su novia, la cual al sentir la sombre alza la mirada del libro, viendo a su novio que se ve furioso. Alza ambas cejas y coloca el libro sobre la mesa que separa su silla de la de Sofy y se sienta en la silla.

Ryoma se sienta en la misma silla, quedando frente a ella, y dejando sus pies en cada costado de la silla al igual que Elea, por lo menos con su cuerpo tapa a su novia de la vista de pendejos de atrás.

- Ten. –el azabache le extiende la bandeja para que tome su bebida y Elea así lo hace.

- ¡Thanks! –Sofy se ha puesto de pie y ha tomado otra de las bebidas. –Moría de sed. –la mujer se empina la bebida.

Ryoma roda los ojos, le tuvo que traer bebida a esa loca también, para después tomar con una de sus manos su propia bebida y dejar la bandeja en el suelo, y luego acercarse más a la pelinegra hasta quedar muy cerca, inclino su rostro y unió sus labios con los de ella, con su mano libre colocándola tras su nuca, atrayéndola más a él, dándole un beso posesivo que le costó trabajo a la pelinegra responder, ante lo inesperado.

- ¡Beautiful!... ¡I love passionate couples! –exclama melosa Sofy.

Ryoma gruñe entre el beso al oír a esa loca, rompe el beso y abre sus ojos viendo a Elea con mejillas sonrojadas ante lo acalorada que se puso por el beso y respiración agitada.

- _Mierda. –_le salió más cara la cura que el remedio, el verla así lo excito, pero se contuvo por volverla a besar o terminara con una erección ahí en medio de la playa.

Elea alza ambas cejas al abrir los ojos, como una muda pregunta sobre su arranque de pasión, por lo que Ryoma ladea su rostro a un lado con una expresión que da la típica imagen de un niño caprichoso, divirtiéndola.

- Sofy… ¿puedes hacer algo con eso? –Elea apunta con la cabeza hacia la bola de pervertidos que siguen mirándolos, con ese beso hicieron que se desmayaran algunos y otros se muestren mas ansiosos, fantaseando con una escena pornográfica. –Me estoy comenzando a molestar.

- ¡Yes sir! –Sofy hace un saludo militar, para después tomar la escopeta que coloco alado de su silla, dejo su bebida en la mesa y comenzó a dispararle balas de salva a todos los mirones.

Ryoma voltea sobre su hombro mostrándose incrédulo al ver como uno a uno cae después de recibir un balazo en la frente. Ryoma se muestra divertido para después regresar su vista hacia Elea.

- De vez en cuando es efectiva. –comenta sonriendo socarrona y Ryoma asintió, dándole la razón.

* * *

- ¡Momo-chan-senpai! –Horio corre intentando darle alcance a Momoshiro, viste un bermuda color amarillo con franjas naranjas a los costados.

- ¿Has visto a Nico-chan? –pregunta sin dejar de correr y volteando hacia donde esta Horio que apenas y puede mantenerle el ritmo.

- No. Supongo esta con Tomoka… la ando buscando. –comenta todo agitado.

Momoshiro asintió y acelero su paso.

- ¡Espere senpai! –Horio mira como se aleja, solo alzando una nube de tierra. –Definitivamente mi condición jamás se comparara con la de ellos… son unos monstruos. –dice todo agitado con el alma casi saliéndosele del cuerpo.

* * *

Nicole, Tomoka y Sakuno van caminando por la playa, platicando entre ellas. Aunque las castañas se ven incomodas por la bola de pervertidos que la siguen mirando a Nicole como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne. Nicole parece ni darse cuenta o simplemente esta tan acostumbrada a ello que ha aprendido a ignorarlos.

- ¡Nico-chan!

Las tres detienen su paso al oír a Momoshiro, ven frente a ellas como se acerca una extensa cortina de tierra que a los pocos segundos llego a ellas haciéndolas toser. Cuando la cortina de tierra se disipo y las tres dejaron de toser vieron a Momoshiro que esta algo agitado y mirando como pendejo a Nicole.

- ¡Senpai! –Nicole sonríe de oreja a oreja, viéndose feliz por verlo y sacándolo de su embobacion al ver a su novia con ese sexy traje de baño, aun así sus mejillas están más que sonrojadas, pero al divisar a los pervertidos que están atrás de ella frunce el seño celoso.

- Estaba buscándote. –Momo posa la vista en su novia y se rasca la nuca viéndose apenado ganándose una mirada insinuante por parte de Tomoka.

Justo en ese momento se oye un grito de guerra femenino haciendo que todos miren de donde vino viendo la figura de una mujer saltar hacia ellos, no distinguiendo quien es ya que el sol la ensombrece.

La mujer salta cayendo de pie atrás de ellos y a los pocos segundos oyen disparos y como cuerpos caen de lleno al suelo seguido de gritos mariconados. Los cuatro voltean viendo a Sofy disparando balas de salva alas frentes de todos los hombres que están atrás de ellas.

- ¡Sofy! –exclama sorprendida Nicole y los demás tienen varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

- Elea me recordó que tú también corres peligro por estas playas, así que vine a protegerte. –le dice sin dejar de disparar. –Ustedes sigan con lo suyo, yo me encargo de esto. –la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de los cuatro se hizo más grande.

- ¿Quieres ir a nadar un poco? –Momoshiro posa su mirada en su novia, por el bien de su salud mental mejor ignorando la matanza, además esa pelirroja le hace un favor a deshacerse de todos los pervertidos que seguían a su novia.

- ¿Si! –exclama entusiasmada. – ¿Vienen chicas? –Nicole las mira curiosa.

- Vayan ustedes, nosotras tomaremos el sol. –Tomoka los mira insinuante y Sakuno les sonríe amigable.

Nicole asintió y Momoshiro les sonrío, para después tomar la mano de su novia y ambos ir hacia la playa a nadar o juguetear en el agua.

- ¡Son tan lindos! –exclama melosa Tomoka al verlos irse corriendo.

- Si. –Sakuno los mira conmovida. –Tomo-chan vámonos de aquí. –pide sintiéndose nerviosa al ver como se comente una matanza atrás de ella.

- Si, es lo mejor. –Tomoka le da la razón, capaz y las inculpan a ellas también por el simple hecho de estar ahí. –Vayamos a sentarnos en alguna silla para tomar el sol. –le dice animada y la castaña asintió.

Ambas siguen su camino yéndose hacia donde están las sillas, pero Sakuno de pronto deja de caminar haciendo que su amiga la imite y la mire curiosa, notando como la mirada de su amiga se torna perdida, por lo que sigue su mirada, divisando a unos metros a Ryoma sentado en cuclillas sobre una silla, frente a él Elea quien toma del rostro y le esta besando los labios de forma apasionada.

- Sakuno vamos a otro lugar. –Tomoka mira seria a su amiga.

- ¿Sabes? Solo me beso a mí así un par de veces y siento que lo hizo pensando en ella. –su tono de voz mostro dolor y no despega su mirada de la escena.

- Sakuno vámonos. –Tomoka la toma del rostro y le voltea el rostro hacia ella, obligándola a dejar de mirarlos.

- Nico-chan me dijo que vendrían…. Por eso no quería venir –los ojos de Sakuno se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas, pensando que no debió dejarse de convencer por Tomoka. –No debí venir…

- Fuji-senpai te invito, no ibas a rechazar su invitación. Él nos invito a todos porque quería que nos juntáramos. Tú tienes amistad con casi las mismas personas que Ryoma, no vas a dejar de divertirte con ellos solo porque Ryoma y Elea vengan a las reuniones también. –Tomoka la mira seria. –Es doloroso verlos juntos, pero tienes que ser fuerte Sakuno, al tener las mismas amistades terminaran topándose muchas veces. Tú tienes que superarlo y dejar de mostrar que te afecta.

- No es fácil.

- Lo sé. Pero lo lograras. –Tomoka le toma una de las manos y empieza a caminar con ella a lado contrario de donde iban. –Solo mantén siempre la frente en alto cuando los veas y piensa en seguir adelante. –Sakuno que hace lo posible por retener las lágrimas asintió.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro Tomoka!

Ambas voltean viendo a Horio que esta flexionado apoyando sus manos en sus piernas, respirando agitado y pareciendo que pronto le dará un paro cardiaco.

- Te he buscado por casi toda la playa mujer. –dice exasperado.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? –pregunta indignado. – ¡Somos novios, quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo aquí en la playa! ¿acaso eso es malo? –Horio desvía su rostro avergonzado y la castaña lo mira enternecida, cuando se lo propone dice cosas muy lindas.

- Ya. –Tomoka se acerca y lo sorprende dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

Sakuno los mira enternecida, rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas y pone su mejor sonrisa.

- Iré por algunas bebidas, ¿quieren unas? –pregunta curiosa haciendo que ambos la miran.

- Te acompaño. –le dice Tomoka, pero Sakuno niega.

- Ustedes disfruten la playa, yo puedo ir por ellas. Si quieren algo en especial díganmelo. –les dice dedicándoles una amistosa sonrisa y Tomoka suspira con pesadez, la conoce y eso es un quiero estar sola un momento.

- ¡Quiero un jugo de mango! –le dice Horio animado.

- Lo mismo.

Sakuno asintió y dio media vuelta para después salir corriendo.

* * *

- Dos jugos de mango y uno de uva por favor. –pide Sakuno al llegar frente a la barra sin darse cuenta que se coloco alado de Fuji quien volteo a verla.

- ¿También comprando jugos para los demás? –pregunta divertido y esta lo mira sorprendida por no haberlo visto.

- Fuji-senpai no lo había visto. –dice apenada.

- Lo note. –comenta mostrándose más divertido, pero su sonrisa se borra y quita con uno de sus dedos una gota de lagrima que había en el ojo derecho de la chica.

- Debió caerte algo de brisa del mar en los ojos. –comenta volviéndole a sonreír y Sakuno apenada asintió, desviando la mirada incomoda, porque sabe que no es agua de mar, sino lagrimas pero solo dijo eso para no hacerla sentir mal. –Debe ser difícil para ti. –Fuji posa su vista al frente y Sakuno baja la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada por ser tan obvia.

- _No debí venir. Todos saben lo que paso y si Fuji-senpai me incluyo en la invitación fue por compasión pensando que la rechazaría… al ser mas amigos de Ryoma-kun es obvio que estén de su lado y a mí me vean como la pobre tonta, sintiendo lastima por mí. –_Sakuno aprieta sus puños, sintiéndose incomoda, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí e irse a su casa.

- ¡Aquí tiene sus bebidas! –el camarero le extiende su bandeja con varias bebidas a Fuji.

- ¡Gracias! –el castaño las toma, dedicándole esa gran sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro.

Cuando el camarero se volteo el castaño borra su sonrisa y sus ojos se abren levemente mostrando una mirada que da mala espina, para después inclinarse hacia el oído de Sakuno.

- Ya no eres una niña, deberías empezar a portarte como la mujer que eres… la mayoría de los hombres nos sentimos más cautivados ante una mujer que ante una niña con cuerpo de mujer… solo piénsalo, por algo Echizen no se enamoro de ti y si de esa mujer que se porta como la mujer que es y no como una niña –Sakuno ensancha los ojos, sorprendiéndose al verle esa actitud y forma de hablar a Fuji quien siempre se ha mostrado amable ante sus ojos. –Planeo un partido de vóley de playa, espero te nos unas. –Fuji se endereza dedicándole esa amable sonrisa, portándose como normalmente lo hace y sin más se va, dejando a Sakuno aun con los ojos muy abiertos, aun sintiéndose dolida por sus palabras.

- _Sus palabras aunque fueron crueles, sinceras… es verdad: yo no conseguí enamorar en todo ese tiempo a Ryoma y ella consiguió su corazón en tan poco tiempo, lógicamente porque ella se porta como la mujer que es y yo sigo siendo una estúpida mocosa llorona. –_Sakuno aprieta con fuerza los puños. –_basta… no me dejare aplastar por ellos, basta de mostrarme como la sufrida del cuento, aunque me este rompiendo por dentro nadie debe verlo para que no me vean con lastima. –_sus ojos mostraron rabia y ahora sus lagrimas son de coraje.

**Continuará**

**saludotes**

**y muchas gracias a las ke me apoyan con sus reviews en ste fic**

**besotes**


	20. Dos demonios en la playa

**Dos demonios en la playa**

Tirados en la arena se ve a varios hombres convulsionándose, saliéndoles espuma por la boca, con la lengua de fuera y desangrándose por todos lados. En medio de ellos se ve a Sofy de pie en pose de héroe de guerra.

- Trabajo duro… ¿un refresco?

La pelirroja voltea viendo a ese raro chico con expresión de zorro travieso, ese que Nicole le presento una vez.

- ¿Fuji? –Sofy alza una ceja recordando su nombre y tomando el refresco que este le extiende, mientras con su otra mano sostiene una bandeja con varios de ellos.

- Así es. –Fuji agranda su sonrisa. –Veras estoy planeando un partido de vóley playero, me gustaría contar con tu ayuda. –Sofy lo mira mostrando interés.

* * *

Cerca de donde esta una malla para jugar vóley se ve a Sofy quien limpia su escopeta y a su lado Inui quien está de pie teniendo una pequeña hielera colgando en su hombre derecho. Frente a ellos dándole la espalda esta Fuji quien tiene esa gran sonrisa en su rostro y frente a él están todos los demás mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento, la única que no lo mira es Sakuno quien tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, no puede evitar sentirse incomoda estando ahí tan cerca Elea y Ryoma, sumándosele Fuji.

- Bueno le pedí ayuda a Sofy-san para que me ayude a reunirlos aquí…

- _Esa loca nos arrastro aquí apuntándonos con su arma. –_a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y entrecierran mas su mirada.

- … la razón por la que pedí que los reunieran es para tener un juego de vóley playero en parejas.

- _¿Para eso nos arrastraron aquí casi muriéndonos del miedo al ser amanzanados con un arma? –_Elea, Tezuka, Momoshiro, Kaoru, Horio, Tomoka, Taka y Ryoma miran incrédulos a Fuji.

- Tengo que admitir que… —Nicole aprieta sus puños e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo mientras su cuerpo tiembla un poco. –… ¡suena genial! –Nicole alza los brazos emocionada, también alzando su rostro mostrando esa gran sonrisa de emoción.

- ¡Nya! –Eiji alza sus brazos también viéndose emocionado.

Oishi sonríe de forma maternal, le parece divertido. Momoshiro le sonríe levemente a su novia, a él también le parece emocionante.

Tezuka, Elea, Ryoma y Kaoru dan media vuelta dispuestos a irse de ahí, no viéndose interesados en eso, pero Sofy da un gran salto cayendo de pie frente a ellos y los apunta con su arma haciendo que los cuatro se tensen.

- ¡Stop! –Sofy les sonríe tétrica y Elea la fulmina con la mirada. –Los que no quieran jugar vóley, jugaran conmigo y my lady. –la pelirroja restriega melosa su arma con su mejilla y los otros cuatro se les sombrea la frente de negro. –Choose what game? –pregunta tétrica.

Al instante Ryoma, Tezuka y Elea dan media vuelta regresando a donde será el juego y Kaoru los imita, no entendió lo último que dijo pero si los demás se regresaron es porque es lo más seguro. Los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, la única que se muestra divertida es Nicole y Fuji que no ha borrado su gran sonrisa.

- Bueno… —Fuji que no borra su sonrisa y se ve que disfruta las miradas fulminantes de Tezuka sigue con su explicación. –… como antes mencione el juego será en parejas. Perderá el partido el equipo que no golpee la pelota y la deje caer al suelo, o el equipo que haga que la pelota caiga fuera de la cancha. –todos se sorprenden, ósea una sola anotación y ganan o pierden dependiendo si les anotan o anotan. – y la pareja que pierda tomara…

- Un vaso de mis zumos. –Inui con expresión tétrica saca un vaso que tiene un líquido morado que burbujea y tiene sardinas dentro como si estas fuera hielos.

Al instante a todos los que están frente a él se les sombrea el rostro de azul, eso se ve terriblemente venenoso y en especial asqueroso.

- ¿Solo eso?... No me parece tan mal castigo esa bebida solo se ve exótica. –Sofy se muestra incrédula, ella quería más sadismo hacia los perdedores y los que si conocen lo que es sufrir bebiendo eso la miran como desgraciada por aun no saber lo mortal de ese castigo. –Hagámoslo más divertido y mejor el que pierda tendrá un baile conmigo y my lady two. –Sofy restriega melosa su mejilla con su arma.

- ¡Estás loca! –Elea le da un zape. –Ya suficiente tenemos con esa bebida para que aun nos dejes como colador, mejor cierra el pico. –le dice molesta y Sofy hace un infantil puchero, mirándola desilusionada mientras se soba la nuca.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero le dan la razón a Elea, incluso Fuji e inui lo hacen.

- Y bueno el equipo que pierda al final tomara una jarra completa. –Inui ahora saca una jarra de cuatro litros del mismo zumo y los que saben el martirio de beber esa cosa mortal se muestran asustados, solo Sofy bufa, sino hay sangre o personas a punto de morir no es tan divertido.

- Las parejas serán… —los ojos de Fuji se abren levemente mostrando un brillo tétrico que estremeció a quienes lo conocen bien. –Horio-kun y Taka-san…

- Cuento contigo. –Taka le sonríe amigable a Horio.

- Cuide de mi senpai. –Horio se trasca la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

- Oishi y Eiji…

- La pareja de oro en versión vóley de playa ¡nya! –exclama emocionado Eiji y Oishi sonríe divertido.

- Inui y Kaidoh-kun. –los mencionados se miran serios y asintieron levemente con sus cabezas. – Tomoka-chan y Sakuno-chan…

- ¡Estaremos juntas Sakuno! –Tomoka abraza melosa a su amiga que sonrío nerviosa.

- _Seguro seremos las primeras en ser machacadas. –_Sakuno mira a todos los demás como si fueron unos terroríficos monstruos, ellas son deportistas también pero no se comparan sus habilidades a las de todos los que están ahí, aunque la Crosszeria mayor no sea deportista parece poder hacer de todo.

- Nicole-chan y Elea-san…

- ¡Con onee-chan de mi lado, nuestra victoria es segura! –exclama Nicole emocionada y Elea sonríe de forma torcida.

Momoshiro y Ryoma desvían su mirada, tal vez les tocara contra sus novias, pero no piensan tener compasión, ni locos se beberán eso, esto es la guerra. Por lo que fulminan con la mirada a Fuji por ser tan cabrón por ponerlas en un equipo que no sea con ellos, saben que lo hizo por ser un maldito sádico.

La mirada de Elea se topa con la de Ryoma, y con ella le dice prácticamente un "No beberé eso ni loca, así que si te toca contra mi te machacare" y Ryoma le contesta con una igual. La mirada de Momoshiro se topa con la de su novia que le sonríe amigable, pero sus ojos bien dicen "No tomare eso ni aunque me toque contra ti", por lo que Momo le dedica una de disculpa, como diciéndole "Lo siento, pero no quiero morir joven".

- Momoshiro y Ryoma... –ambos alzan sus manos y las chocas, sonriendo de forma torcida y mirando de forma retadora a sus novias que los miran igual. –Sofy y yo… ¡aww Tezuka!, quedaras solo. Acabo de notar que somos números impares. –Fuji mira con falsa lastima a Tezuka haciendo que todos lo miren como si fuera un desgraciado.

- Hn… no necesito pareja. –comenta con indiferencia.

Los que conocen bien a Tezuka saben que no lo dice por arrogancia, sino porque está seguro de sus habilidades, el canijo es muy bueno en casi todo lo que hace, aunque Ryoma no lo ve como problema lo ve como ventaja, machacara a su ex capitán en vóley, de eso no hay duda.

Elea está más preocupada porque Sofy y Fuji estén en el mismo equipo. No conoce a Fuji pero su instinto le dice que esa carita de amabilidad es todo lo contrario. Y conoce a Sofy, sabe que esa loca es de peligro.

* * *

Los ordenes se decidieron por cómo fueron nombradas las parejas, así que ahora en cada lado de la cancha siendo separados por una red se ve a Horio, Taka, Oishi y Eiji.

Oishi mira tranquilo a sus contrincantes, manteniendo esa sonrisa maternal adornando su rostro, en cuanto Eiji se le ve ansioso, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras salta. Horio se le ve nervioso y Taka sonríe de forma amigable.

Los demás están cerca de la cancha, observando atentos el partido que está por comenzar, ninguno piensa perder así que están dispuestos a mantenerse atentos para ver las habilidades de los demás, contra quienes probablemente jugaran.

- Hagamos un buen juego. –comenta amigable Oishi poniéndose en posición para lanzar la bola.

Horio sale de la cancha rápidamente y a los pocos segundos regresa con una raqueta justo en el momento que Oishi lanzo la pelota con una buena curva y altura, Horio le entrego la raqueta a Taka.

- ¡Burning! –exclama Taka con los ojos llameando haciendo que a varios les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, las únicas que se mostraron ver emocionadas a Taka fueron Nicole y Sofy.

Taka con todo el fuego ardiendo en su ser da un gran salto, golpeando con la raqueta la pelota de vóley con tal potencia que se estampo en el suelo justo en medio de sus contrincantes, haciendo un gran oyó en la arena y aun girando sobre esta ante la potencia.

Oishi y Eiji se muestran sorprendidos ante la gran potencia que sigue teniendo Taka a pesar de ya no practicar tenis como antes.

- ¡Eso es Taka-san! –exclama Horio emocionado, si Taka sigue así no perderán ningún partido y Taka sonríe de forma torcida colocando la raqueta sobre su hombro mientras la sostiene del mango.

- Están fuera. –anuncia tranquilo Fuji apuntando a Taka y Horio.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Horio indignado.

- Esto es vóley playero no tenis. No se permite usar raqueta para golpear la pelota y ustedes lo hicieron, así que están descalificados.

- ¿Ah? –Horio y Taka lo miran sorprendidos.

- ¡Eso significa que ganamos! –exclama Eiji brincando feliz de la emoción y Oishi suspira aliviado porque no perdieron.

- Entonces… ¿nosotros perdimos? –Horio se mira aterrado.

- Así es. –frente a ellos aparece tétrico Inui extendiéndole un vaso a cada uno de su zumo.

A ambos se les sombreo la frente de azul, incluso Taka dejo caer su raqueta ante lo asustado que esta. Inui acerco más los jugos a los rostros de ellos y las cejas se les quemaron, cayéndoseles, sorprendiendo a los demás.

- ¡No beberé eso, huele horrible! –exclaman ambos dispuestos a huir pero aparecen Momoshiro y Ryoma sonriéndoles tétricos.

- Perdieron, lo beben. –dicen traviesos haciendo que esos dos los miren asustados.

Momoshiro toma a Taka y Ryoma a Horio, ambos les tapan la nariz haciéndolos abrir la boca e Inui les echa el líquido en la boca con la ayuda de Eiji. Sofy se muestra intrigada queriendo ver porque esa bebida exótica intimida a todos y Fuji se mantiene con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras los demás miran la escena con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

Se escucha un grito desgarrador viniendo de Taka y Horio, los cuales están en el suelo con pescados en la boca, ojos en blanco, espuma saliéndoles de la boca y convulsionándose.

* * *

En la orilla del mar, tirados boca abajo se ven a Horio y Taka, con el agua cayéndoles encima ante cada ola. Mientras en la cancha de vóley se ve a Inui y Kaoru, en el otro lado de la cancha están Sakuno y Tomoka, estas dos mirando intimidadas a quienes les toco como contrincantes.

- _Esto será fácil. –_Kaoru e Inui sonríen tétricos, si, se ven como unos putos bastardos y la caballerosidad se fue, pero ni locos beben esa cosa.

- Tomo-chan no debimos aceptar jugar. –Sakuno colocándose en posición para tirar mira nerviosa a su compañera.

- Es esto o convertirnos en colador… igual terminamos muriendo. — Tomoka sonríe nerviosa.

- Pero si te fijas bien es mejor morir balaceada que morir tomando ese zumo. –Sakuno marca más su sonrisa nerviosa y Tomoka se le sombreo la frente de negro, la verdad su amiga tiene razón.

Sakuno pasa saliva con dificultad y avienta la pelota hacia arriba, para después ella saltar y así golpearla para hacer su saque.

En el momento que salto Sakuno sus senos rebotaron haciendo que Kaoru e Inui quiten su vista del balón, viéndole embobados como se mueven los senos de la chica, la vieron como cae de pie al suelo y los senos le rabotan mas, provocándoles un derrame nasal. Pero el balón le quito esa gloriosa vista a Inui quien sintió un fuerte dolor en su cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con un balón marcado en la cara.

Tomoka y Sakuno miran incrédulas el cómo ganaron el partido. Kaoru mira incrédulo como su senpai está tirado en el suelo teniendo un intenso derrame nasal y balón marcado en la cara.

Los demás tienen una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¿Las dejaron ganar por caballerosidad? –pregunta incrédulo Oishi.

¡Naa! –exclama Eiji incrédulo. –perdieron por pervertidos. –Eiji sonríe burlón y a Oishi se le sombrea la frente de negro, no sabía que esos dos fueran tan fáciles de distraer, aunque no los culpa tal vez le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

- ¡Ganamos! –exclama emocionada Tomoka, saltando haciendo que sus senos reboten.

Lo bueno es que no está Horio ahí o si no le da el patatus al ver como Kaoru dejo de mirar sorprendido a su senpai para ver embobado como rebotan los senos de la chica, incluso tiene derrame nasal, y no es el único, Tezuka mira de forma disimulada, Oishi y Eiji tienen un derrame nasal y están muy sonrojados, Fuji sonríe de forma pervertida, Momoshiro y Ryoma desvían su mirada de forma disimulada al tener la mirada de sus novias que prácticamente dice "míraselas y te mato"

Sakuno aun mira incrédula a sus contrincantes, la única explicación que haya a lo que paso es que esos dos en un acto de caballerosidad las dejaron ganar, lo que la hizo sonreír enternecida con sus senpais.

Ryoma apareció a la cabeza de Inui y le echo el zumo a la boca, agradeciendo que Inui haya quedado tirado con la boca abierta.

El grito desgarrador de Inui saco a Kaoru de bobolandia con los senos de Tomoka y voltea hacia donde está este viéndolo convulsionándose, saliéndole espuma por la boca, ojos en blanco y expresión de mátenme.

A Kaoru se le sombreo la frente de negro así que intento huir, pero Momoshiro apareció impidiéndole la huida, sonriéndole con mofa y alzando el vaso.

Kaoru gruño furioso y voltea para huir por el otro lado pero Ryoma se interpone sonriéndole travieso, ahora intenta huir por un costado pero aparece Eiji sonriéndole picaron, mas asustado voltea hacia el único lado que le queda viendo la maldita malla de la cancha. Mas asustado voltea viendo como esos tres se acercan a él de forma amenazante, sonriéndoles traviesos.

Se enfoca la escena hacia donde están los demás; Elea se muestra divertida, su novio está disfrutando esto. Fuji y Sofy se les nota que están gozando el ver como los demás sufren y los demás tienen varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver como esos tres están siendo los verdugos de los que pierdes.

Se escucha un grito aterrador y se enfoca la escena hacia donde esta Kaoru tirando en el suelo, con sardinas dentro de su nariz y boca de la cual le sale espuma, ojos en blanco y convulsionándose.

* * *

Tirados en la orilla del mar están Taka, Horio, Kaoru e Inui, parecen tres muertos tirados en la orilla del mar.

En la cacha se ve a Elea y Nicole en su lado de la cancha, frente a ellas se ve a Momoshiro y Ryoma. Elea y Nicole tienen una mirada de triunfo, como si tuvieran un arma letal en sus manos con la que derrotaría a esos dos. Ryoma y Momoshiro se les ve triunfantes también, como si tuvieran todo bajo control.

- _Esto se está poniendo bueno. –_Fuji y Sofy agrandan su sonrisa.

Sakuno no mira hacia la cancha, su mirada esta puesta en el cielo, la verdad no tiene ganas de ver a dos personas que están ahí, así que intenta verlos lo menos posible al menos que sea necesario. Tomoka mira con interés, curiosa por saber lo que pasara. Los demás machos miran atentos la cancha y no porque les este interesando el juego que se efectuara sino porque esas hermanas Crosszeria tienen un cuerpo de infarto que con ese traje de baño los deja viéndolas como pendejos, ansían verlas saltar y sudar, no saben si soportaran eso pero ansían verlo.

Ryoma y Momoshiro miran de reojo a sus senpais notando como miran a sus novias.

- _Estúpidos y sensuales trajes de baño. –_ambos gruñen como perros rabiosos, incluso pelaron los dientes.

- Que termine sin rencores. –Elea le sonríe con mofa a Ryoma y le pasa el balón a Nicole que sonríe con burla.

Nicole lanza el balón hacia arriba justo en el momento que Momoshiro y Ryoma sacan unos pañuelos de los bolsillos de sus bermudas y se los amarran, tapándose los ojos haciendo que Elea ensanche levemente los ojos mientras que Nicole ni cuenta se ha dado ya que ha saltado para golpear la pelota.

Oishi y Eiji cayeron hacia atrás con un chorro de sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales al ver como rebotaron los senos de Nicole. Tezuka ladeo su rostro a un lado ocultando como dos hilillos de sangre salen de sus fosas nasales.

- _Algo arriesgado pero una buena táctica. –_Fuji se limpia la sangre que salió de su nariz y Sofy sonríe divertida.

Nicole cae de pie después de golpear la pelota, sonriendo triunfante pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que esos dos tienen los ojos tapados.

- ¡Salta Momo-senpai! –le grita Ryoma y Momoshiro así lo hace, golpeando la pelota con fuerza hacia ellas.

Elea corre hacia atrás sin perder de vista la pelota y la golpea con sus puños entrelazados mandándoselas de regreso.

Oishi y Eiji que apenas se levantan algo recuperados vuelven a caer hacia atrás con potente chorro de sangre saliéndoles de la nariz al ver como las bubis de Elea se juntaron al unir sus puños y rebotaron al golpear la bola. Tezuka que miro de reojo se cubre su nariz, aun así la sangre se escurre de sus manos y Fuji se limpia con su pañuelo la sangre de su nariz, si dura mucho ese partido terminaran muriendo desangrados.

Ahora fue Ryoma quien corrió hacia adelante y con sus puños unidos golpeo la pelota mandándoselas de regreso, elevándola mucho hacia arriba.

Nicole corrió hacia la malla y salto golpeando la pelota hacia ellos.

- ¡Da tres pasos hacia atrás Momo-senpai! –le grita Ryoma.

Momoshiro así lo hace y con sus puños unidos lanza la pelota justo cuando Ryoma se lanza hacia él y le baja el bermuda dejando al descubierto su compadre de batalla.

Nicole ensancha los ojos y hilillos de sangre salen de sus fosas nasales, viendo embobada el paquete de su novio. Tomoka ahora fue la que cayó hacia atrás disparada por el potente chorro de sangre que salió de sus fosas nasales. Sakuno que había mirado de reojo por curiosidad le hizo compañía a su amiga. Sofy sonríe divertida limpiándose la sangre que sale de su nariz. Fuji niega divertido, ese Ryoma es muy listo y los demás miran incrédulos el acto de Ryoma.

- _Y yo que pensé que Ryoma era el único japonés bien dotado. –_Elea mira sorprendida el compadre de Momoshiro, pero ensancha los ojos. – ¡Nicole reacciona! –grita corriendo hacía donde está su hermana, esperando llegar a tiempo para golpear la bola, como ve que no puede se lanza, cayendo al suelo pecho abajo con los puños unidos, esperando alcanzar la pelota, pero esta golpeo unos milímetros delante de donde están sus puños, haciendo fricción en la tierra ante lo potente que fue golpeada.

Ryoma sonríe triunfante, Momoshiro quien no se ha dado cuenta que le bajaron el bermuda, debido a la venda en sus ojos, solo siente frio ahí abajo, pero piensa que porque vino una refrescante brisa.

Nicole reacciona y mira hacia abajo viendo la pelota a sus pies y a su hermana tirada mirándola furiosa, al instante comienza a sonreír nerviosa.

- Soy Crosszeria después de todo. –comenta rascándose la nuca y marcando mas su sonrisa nerviosa.

Elea afila su mirada, es verdad su hermana lleva su sangre entre sus venas eso explica su lado pervertido, pero por culpa de eso perdieron.

- _Maldito Ryoma listo. –_Elea voltea hacia Ryoma, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras este se quita el pañuelo de los ojos.

- Dijimos sin rencores. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y Elea afila más su mirada mientras se pone de pie. –Mada mada dane. –Ryoma le guiña un ojo juguetón y Elea gruñe furiosa.

Los demás miran sorprendido como Ryoma no tiene compasión ni por su novia, ese jugo es el demonio personificado en líquido, saca el peor lado de las personas.

Momoshiro curioso porque ya no oyó golpes o Ryoma ya no le dijo donde golpear, se quita la venda, y baja la mirada porque esa brisita fría aun sigue dándole, entonces hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, se sonrojo y rápidamente se subió los bermudas.

- ¡Echizen! –le grita furioso, indignado y avergonzado haciendo que Ryoma lo voltee a ver sonriéndole travieso.

- El castigo de los perdedores. –Fuji aparece frente a Elea extendiéndole el vaso de zumo sabiendo que Ryoma no será capaz de hacer que lo beba como hizo con los demás.

Elea chasquea la lengua teniendo la frente sombreada de negro, entre más rápido termine con eso mejor, así que le arrebata el vaso y se lo toma. El vaso cayo de sus manos, su mirada se torno perdida, una sardina que está metida hasta la mitad de su boca mueve la cola fuera de la boca de la pelinegra, que segundos después cae de forma principesca.

- ¡Onee-chan! –exclama Nicole viéndola preocupada y Ryoma que había desviado su mirada, no soportando ver como su novia toma eso, corre hacia ella para auxiliarla. – ¡Ni loca me tomare eso! –Nicole se dispone a huir pero Sofy sosteniendo con su mano derecha su magnum pega el cañón en la frente de la pelinegra y con la otra mano le extiende el vaso mientras sonríe burlona.

Nicole palidecía y Momoshiro desvía la mirada no soportando ver como su linda novia bebe eso por su culpa.

- Sofy no le harías esto a la representada que te adora. –Nicole parpadea intentando verse lo más linda posible.

- Si piensas eso no me conoces bien. –Sofy comienza a reír como desquiciada y Nicole comienza a llorar como niña chiquita, cosa que aprovecho Sofy para meterle casi todo el vaso en la boca haciendo que el liquido pase por la garganta de Nicole quien cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco, medio vaso metido en la boca y convulsionándose, esa condenada pelirrojo hasta hizo que se tragara la sardina.

- ¡Nico-chan! –exclama Momo yendo preocupado hacia su novia.

Fuji se muestra divertido al igual que Sofy mientras a los demás les resbala una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Tirados en la orilla de mar como simples desechos humanos siguen estando Kaoru, Inui, Taka y Horio. Nicole esta cerca de la cancha, acostada completamente en K.O. teniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Momoshiro quien le pone un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente. Elea también tiene un pañuelo sobre su frente y esta acostada alado de donde Ryoma está sentado, quien vela la inconsciencia de su novia.

En la cancha están Sofy y Fuji, la primera mira con diversión a Tezuka que está de pie al otro lado de la cancha mostrándose serio. En cuanto Fuji sonríe de esa forma que lo caracteriza.

Tezuka se prepara para lanzar, aventando la pelota muy alto hacia arriba para después saltar y golpearla. Al caer de pie al suelo, mira como Sofy salta para golpear la pelota, haciendo que sus grandes senos reboten.

- _Concentración, concentración. Mírale la cara, mírale la cara o mejor aún, solo mira la pelota de vóley, para nada mires esas pelotas que están en el pecho de ella. –_Tezuka recobra rápidamente la compostura y corre hacia atrás para golpear la pelota.

- Ese es Tezuka, siempre logra concentrarse en el objetivo. –Oishi sonríe con orgullo.

- Pues estará muy centrado en la pelota, pero no lo estuvo al inicio. Esa sangre en su nariz lo delata. –Eiji apunta la nariz de Tezuka que se está desangrando al igual que la de ellos, haciendo que a Oishi le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Hombres. –_Sakuno y Tomoka suspiran resignadas, ni el respetable Tezuka se salva de mirarle los pechos a una mujer.

Momoshiro y Ryoma sonríen burlones al ver como el "respetable" Tezuka se desangra solo por ver unos senos brincotear, incluso Ryoma lo mira como un bobo virginal, no pensó que le ganara a su ex capitán en perder primero la virginidad y lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Momo es también un virginal pervertido, eso lo demuestra la sangre en su nariz, pero Tezuka también lo es, de hecho todos ahí menos Ryoma lo son, por lo que no se afecta.

- No esperaba menos de ti Tezuka. –dice con diversión Fuji devolviendo la pelota que a los pocos segundos es devuelta por Tezuka y Fuji la vuelve a regresar.

Tezuka salta para golpear esa pelota que Fuji lanzo con gran potencia pero apenas sus manos la están por tocar cuando sale volando hacia atrás a causa de un disparo de una gran bala de salva que le dio en el estomago.

Todos miran sorprendidos como Tezuka cae al suelo con sangre saliéndosele de la boca que la trae abierta y ojos en blanco, al siguiente segundo la pelota le cae en la cara marcándose en ella en rojo. Y a Sofy que sostiene su bazuca sonriéndole triunfante.

- ¡Eso es trampa! –exclama Momoshiro indignado.

- ¿Quién lo dice? –Sofy voltea hacia Momoshiro apuntándole con la bazuca.

- Nadie. –dice nervioso y palideciendo.

Sofy sonríe triunfante y Fuji amplía su sonrisa, mientras camina hacia Tezuka, sosteniendo el vaso con zumo y sardinas en mano, el cual deja derramar el líquido en la boca de Tezuka que ahora se convulsiona teniendo una inquieta sardina en la boca y tiene cara de sufrimiento, como si trajera diarrea.

Eiji, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Oishi, Tomoka y Sakuno miran con miedo a esos dos.

* * *

Tezuka se le unió a los otros cuatro que están tirados a la orilla del mar pareciendo simples desperdicios humanos a punto de morir.

En la cancha están Eiji y Oishi mirando serios a Tomoka y Sakuno que están del otro lado de la cancha también mostrándose serias. Todos sintiendo la presión de que si pierden se tomaran un vaso ese asesino zumo.

- Eiji estamos en desventaja. –informa serio Oishi, ya han visto cual es la debilidad de los machos, jugar contra mujeres es un peligro.

- La única que nos queda es usar el truco de ochibi… yo seré quien te diga donde golpear Oishi, confía en mí. –le dice serio y estando completamente concentrado.

Las chicas miran como sacan unos pañuelos y comienzan a ponérselos en los ojos haciendo que a Sakuno le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca y Tomoka chasquee la lengua al ver que esta vez sus encantos femeninos no les darán ventaja. Ryoma y Momoshiro sonríen de forma socarrona y los otros dos divertidos.

- Sakuno no debemos perder… esto se pondrá serio. Eiji-senpai se ve muy concentrado, así que mantente alerta. –Tomoka quien será la que lanzara mira de reojo seria a su amiga que asintió.

Tomoka da el saque, lanzándolo en medio de donde están esos dos, Oishi ni se movió, quien lo hizo fue Eiji que con agilidad les devolvió la pelota.

Sakuno y Tomoka sin perder de vista la pelota corren hacia esta, pero como solo miran la pelota y corren hacia donde mismo pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ambas chocaron haciéndolas caer de sentón con la frente enrojecida y mueca de dolor.

Los demás miran incrédulos como la pelota cae a un costado de ellas, sin duda la vez pasada ganaron de pura chiripa, o más bien gracias a él par de pervertidos que no supo a lo que se enfrentaba.

Al oír el putazo ambos chicos se alzan la venda descubriéndose un ojo viendo incrédulos al par de chicas sentadas en el suelo sobándose la frente.

Sakuno y Tomoka dejan de sobarse la frente y palidecen cuando dos vasos de zumo con sardina son puestos frente a sus rostros, alzan la mirada viendo a Sofy sonreír diabólicamente y a Fuji sonreír de forma angelical.

Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro y Ryoma miran con lastima como esas dos beben el zumo para después oírse el grito desgarrador de ambas.

* * *

Tirados en el mar siguen los cinco machos que perdieron. Tal parece que con las mujeres tienen más consideración ya que a Sakuno y a Tomoka las acostaron lejos del agua, y las Crosszeria están acostadas donde mismo, solo que Nicole ya no tiene como almohada las piernas de su novio.

En la cancha se ven a Ryoma y Momoshiro que miran serios a Sofy que sonríe divertida y Fuji que sigue con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Momo-senpai esto va a ser difícil, no solo no tenemos que permitir que marquen punto sino que hay que cuidarnos de los balazos de esa loca. —Ryoma mira serio a su senpai que paso saliva con dificultad.

- La tendremos muy difícil. –dice algo temeroso.

Eiji y Oishi se muerden las uñas nerviosos, esperando que ganen Ryoma y Momoshiro, o sino en la siguiente ronda les tocara a ellos jugar contra esos dos sádicos, uno con mueca de ángel y la otra con mueca de demonio.

Fuji empezó haciendo su saque y desde ahí empezó una guerra pos esquivar balas y no dejar que los otros anoten punto. Se vio desde Ryoma en el aire moviéndose a un lado como si su cuerpo fuera gusano mientras golpea su pelota hasta a Momoshiro saltando abriendo las patas esquivando la bala mientras golpea la pelota. Eso causo que sus golpes no fueran fuertes pero al menos se salvaban de que ellos anotaran puntos.

Oishi y Eiji miran sorprendidos como esos dos logran esquivar las balas con dificultad, pero lo consiguen, por muy flexible que sea Eiji él no cree conseguir esquivarlas.

- Ya basta de juegos. –Sofy sonríe tétrica mientras Fuji regresa la pelota.

De quien sabe donde la loca saco una bazuca disparándole con ella a Momoshiro que fue el que salto, dándole de lleno y se llevo en el proceso a Ryoma que estaba atrás de él.

Ambos caen de lleno al suelo con sangre saliéndoles de la boca, ojos en blanco y expresión de dolor, la pelota cae alado de ellos.

- Les fue peor de lo que pensé. –comenta incrédulo Oishi y Eiji a su lado palideció.

Fuji y Sofy caminan tranquilamente hacia ellos, con el chico sosteniendo los vasos con zumo y la pelirroja sosteniendo dos embudos. La pelirroja puso tranquilamente cada embudo en la boca de esos dos y Fuji vertió sobre estos el zumo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a convulsionándose y les sale espuma por la boca, viendo sufrimiento en su expresión.

Enserio que Oishi y Eiji pueden ver cuernos y cola salir de esos dos demonios.

- Creo que se lo tienen merecido por lo que le hicieron a sus novias. –comenta asustado Oishi y Eiji asintió dándole la razón, mientras tiembla del miedo.

- Siguientes. –Fuji alza su mirada hacia los dos que faltan que se estremecieron al verle esa sonrisa de zorro travieso.

- ¡Nos rendimos! –exclaman ambos llorando, ya teniendo en manos cada uno una jarra del zumo, lleno de sardinas, igual se la terminaran tomando, es mejor hacerlo sin antes sufrir a causa de un arma de fuego.

- Smart boys. –Sofy sonríe con burla y Fuji amplía su sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se empinan la jarra, que la tortura termine pronto y se la beben de jalón. Ambos dejan caer la jarra al suelo estando completamente azules y gritan de forma desgarradora para después caer al suelo convulsionándose, con espuma saliéndoles de la boca, ojos en blanco y expresión de sufrimiento.

* * *

Sentados en la arena a la orilla del mar se ve a Nicole y Momoshiro, ambos lamiendo una paleta de hielo.

- Por más que coma paletas no se me quita el mal sabor de boca. –dice berrinchuda Nicole.

- A mí tampoco. –Momoshiro la voltea a ver viéndole ese infantil puchero, el cómo infla los mofles y para sus trompas.

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo a esos labios, sonrojándose, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de unir sus labios con otros labios. Los vio ahí, rosaditos más de lo normal a causa de lo helado de la paleta. Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a los labios de ella, estando en una especie de transe. Nicole quito su puchero y se sonrojo al ver que se acerca con intensión de darle un beso.

- Senpai. –susurra avergonzada.

Eso saco al pelinegro del transe quien rápidamente se separo y se puso muy colorado.

- Yo… esto… bueno… —no sabe qué decir, ni siquiera sabe lo que le paso y no puede mirarla a la cara, se le han puesto coloradas hasta las orejas.

Nicole flexiona sus rodillas y baja la mirada, haciendo que su cabello tape sus muy sonrojadas mejillas, se siente desilusionada, esperaba que en verdad la besara pero a la mera hora se rajo.

- _Ya tenemos dos semanas de novios y ni un beso en la mejilla… los japoneses si son muy lentos en esto… tal vez debería ser como onee-chan y atacar. –_Nicole mira de reojo a su senpai que sigue balbuceando poniéndose más rojo. –_él lo desea y yo también…¿por qué le da vergüenza? –_Momo-senpai. –lo llama alzando un poco la voz.

- ¿Mande? –Momoshiro voltea su rostro hacia ella pero desviando la mirada.

Nicole se inclina hacia él y posa sus labios sobre los de él sorprendiéndolo, aunque fue breve y corto sintió la calidez de sus labios, ese cosquilleo agradable, fue la sensación más placentera que ha sentido.

- Si quieres darme un beso más apasionado tienes que iniciarlo tú. –Nicole le sonríe de forma socarrona y Momoshiro ensancha los ojos sonrojándose más. –De ti depende que nuestros labios duren más tiempo unidos. –Nicole le guiña un ojo juguetona para después ponerse de pie y alejarse de él.

Momoshiro la mira alejarse aun sorprendido y avergonzado, inconscientemente con su lengua probo sus propios labios sintiendo el sabor de la paleta de fresa que comía Nicole, pero hubo un saborcito mas que se le hizo realmente delicioso.

- _Quiero probar realmente sus labios. –_humo comienza a salirle a Momo de las orejas, este deseo nunca antes lo había sentido así.

* * *

Sakuno está sentada sobre una gran roca que está cerca de la orilla del mar, viendo desde ahí las rocas más pequeñas y picudas que están abajo, estando más cerca del mar, incluso siendo golpeadas por el agua que se desliza a la orilla por las grandes olas que están más adentrados en el mar.

La castaña disfruta la brisa y la vista que tiene desde ahí, relajándose. Encontró ese lugar alejado y hermoso cuando se alejó de Tomoka, lo hizo a propósito para dejar que su amiga pase un momento a solas con su novio, lo necesitan después del sufrimiento causado por ese maldito partido de vóley.

- ¡Oh vamos Elea, deja de estar enojada!… ¡fue solo un juego!

- ¡No jugaste limpiamente Echizen!

- ¡Tú tampoco pensabas hacerlo!

Sakuno baja la mirada viendo sorprendida como en la parte de abajo pasan Elea caminando en la orilla de la playa a paso acelerado y atrás de ella Ryoma.

Sakuno fue espectadora de cómo Ryoma la logro alcanzarla, y la toma de la mano, haciéndola voltear hacia él para con su mano libre tomarla de la cintura, acercándola más hasta pegar sus cuerpos, le decía algo muy cerca de la cara para después besarla con fogosidad y ella le responde el beso llevando sus brazos al cuello de él.

La castaña aparto la mirada de la escena, sintiendo como su corazón se oprime e inevitablemente las lagrimas llegan a sus ojos.

- _Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de ella no me hubiera enojado con él por ganarme así… ahora que lo pienso yo nunca me enojaba con él sin importar que se haya portado como un idiota infantil a veces… tal vez eso te resultaba aburrido ¿na Ryoma-kun?... lo que más me duele es que yo no desperté en ti ni siquiera un poquito del deseo que ella despierta en ti, como la miras a mí nunca me miraste. –_Sakuno aprieta con fuerza los puños, y aprieta con más fuerza los parpados, sintiendo más intenso el dolor en su pecho.

- ¿Eres una clase de masoquista?

Sakuno se sobresalta y voltea viendo sorprendida a Fuji que está de pie a su lado mirando tranquilo hacia donde están Ryoma y Elea, para después quitar su mirada de ellos y mirarla a ella tranquilo, teniendo sus ojos abiertos y no teniendo esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracteriza.

- Vienes a la playa con nosotros aun sabiendo que es más que seguro que ellos estarán aquí. Y ahora los miras a escondida sus encuentros apasiónales. –Fuji alza su ceja derecha. –Te gusta sufrir. –el castaño se inclina hacia ella dedicándole esa sonrisa zorruna que le cierra los ojos.

- Fuji-senpai… ¿usted me invito aquí porque pensó que no querría venir? –Sakuno se limpia las lágrimas y lo mira seria.

- A decir verdad te invite por mera cordialidad. No quería verme como un patán al invitar a Tomoka-chan y su novio y a ti no… pero la verdad no pensé que vendrías, pensé que tendrías más dignidad y no te dejarías convencer para venir. –Fuji abre sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa. –Pero veo que eres de las que les gusta sufrir. Te gusta ser la llorona por la que todos sientan lastima y te consuelen, te gusta que todos te miren como la pobre chica linda que Echizen cambio por otra chica mucho me… —Fuji no termino su frase ya que su rostro fue volteado por una fuerte bofetada, dejándole la mejilla roja e hinchada.

- Supuse que me invito por mera cordialidad. –Sakuno se pone de pie, sus ojos no dejan de derramar lágrimas pero ahora no son de dolor sino de furia y aprieta con fuerza sus puños. –Tengo muy presente que Ryoma-kun me fue infiel… Sé que la hermana de Nicole es más hermosa que yo y es mucho mejor que yo, no tiene que recalcármelo…

- ¿Así que en verdad te sientes inferior a Elea-san? No tienes dignidad ni autoestima… me das algo de pena. –Fuji se endereza, sonriéndole de esa forma que le cierra los ojos.

- … tú simplemente no me conoces, así que deja de hablar como si lo hicieras. –Sakuno comienza a caminar, yéndose de ahí, es todo lo que puede soportar. –_estar aquí para que me humillen, mejor me regreso a mi casa, ya veré como hago que Tomo-chan no insista en que me quede o por lo menos me deje ir. _

- Conozco muy bien a las mujeres como tú. Son de las que más hay: sumisas, modositas y mártir. –dice para sí mismo sin borrar su sonrisa y comenzar a caminar por el mismo camino que tomo la castaña para salir de ese lugar.

* * *

- ¡Oh vamos Elea, deja de estar enojada!… ¡fue solo un juego! –Ryoma roda los ojos exasperado mientras sigue a la pelinegra, lleva haciéndolo desde que ella despertó y se puso de pie alejándose de él molesta.

- ¡No jugaste limpiamente Echizen!

- ¡Tú tampoco pensabas hacerlo!

- ¡Jum!

Exasperado por su berrinche la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él para después poner su otra mano en la cintura de ella, rodeándola y la atrae hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos, sintiendo como los senos de ella se aprietan en su torso.

El azabache inclina el rostro viendo como ella ha alzado el suyo, fulminándolo con la mirada y teniendo el seño fruncido, viéndose molesta, pero no intenta alejarlo, solo poso sus manos en el torso de él.

- Suéltame. –ordena furiosa, susurrando.

- Podrá sonar extraño, pero me prendo cuando mi gatita se enoja. –ronronea coqueto, rosando su nariz con la de ella.

- Deja de decirme gatita. –dice con reproche, frunciendo mas el seño y divirtiendo a Ryoma.

Ryoma le sonríe con picardía y estampa sus labios con los de ella, besándola con pasión. Ella no le respondió e intento alejarse, pero cuando el mordió suavemente su labio inferior haciéndola abrir su boca al gemir, permitiendo que él adentre su lengua termino cediendo, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él.

El beso fue largo y apasionado, donde sus lenguas juguetearon con la lengua del otro, donde sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante lo acalorados que se pusieron. Ryoma gruñe entre el beso al sentir como ella restriega sus senos en su torso.

La falta de aire hace que rompan el beso siendo unidos solo por un delgado hilo de saliva. El azabache mira a todos lados, dando con un lugar escondido bajo esa gran roca que parece un risco y camino hacia ella, tomando la mano de Elea.

Ryoma recargo a Elea en una de las piedras picudas y grandes que están ahí y nuevamente comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada, y ella sonrío entre el beso al sentir la desesperación por tomarla.

- Ryoma te has hecho muy travieso… quieres hacerlo aquí. –comenta juguetona cuando el rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar en un camino de besos por su cuello.

- Es tu culpa. –le dice berrinchudo, ahora besándole la mediación de los senos haciendo que la respiración de ella se haga más pesada. –Desde que te pusiste ese traje de baño deseo quitártelo con los dientes.

- Así que me lo quitaras con los dientes. –comenta divertida, revolviéndole el cabello al chico que ya se ha puesto de rodillas y pasa su lengua alrededor del ombligo de ella. – ¿No te importa que alguien pueda venir y vernos? –le dice juguetona.

- Nadie vendrá y si vienen este lugar está escondido. –Ryoma alza la mirada, mostrándole un brillo pícaro en los ojos y sonriendo travieso.

Elea alza ambas cejas mostrándose divertida, le excita cuando él pone esa mirada y expresión.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella Ryoma toma entre sus dientes la parte de abajo del traje de baño y comenzó a bajárselo, poco a poco haciéndola morderse el labio inferior. Su nariz roso con el sexo de ella cuando lo bajo mas, provocándole un escalofrió al sentir su respiración. Cuando se lo bajo hasta las rodillas lo soltó dejando que por sí solo termine de bajarse, quedando en los tobillos de ella.

Ryoma le alzo la pierna derecha colocándosela sobre su hombro haciendo que ella saque un pie del traje de baño y después dirigió su rostro al sexo de ella rosándole el clítoris con su nariz. Elea gimió llevando sus manos a la nuca de él, tirándole la gorra y revolviéndole el cabello, la cálida respiración de él en su húmedo sexo le está dando mucho placer.

El azabache saco su lengua y comenzó a repartir lengüetazos en el clítoris de ella, mientras guía su mano a la entrada, metiendo de golpe dos de sus dedos, los cuales saca y mete de forma acelerada.

Elea tiene su rostro alzado hacia arriba, sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración muy acelerada, se muerde el labio inferior en una forma de controlar sus gemidos.

Siguió lamiéndole el clítoris y penetrándola con sus dedos hasta sentir como ella aprieta mas su entrada y su cuerpo comienza a tener leves espasmos, por lo que quita su rostro y mete lo mas que puede sus dedos, sintiendo como ella los envuelve mas con su sexo y gime con fuerza diciendo su nombre.

Elea entre abre los ojos al apenas recuperarse del orgasmo viendo como Ryoma saca los dedos de su interior y se los mete a la boca, lamiéndolos todos, teniendo su mirada picara puesta en los ojos de ella.

El azabache saco sus dedos y poso ambas manos en la cintura de ella, y se fue alzando, pasando su lengua por el cuerpo de ella, empezando en su sexo, subiendo al vientre y luego llegando a la parte baja de la parte de arriba del traje de baño, lo tomo con sus dientes y se lo alzo, dejando al descubierto los senos de ella. Tomo uno entre sus manos y el otro lo metió a la boca, jugando con el pezón erecto de ella mientras su mano le estira el otro.

Elea cierra sus ojos y gime. Apenas se acaba de recuperar del orgasmo que acaba de tener y ya quiere otro, pero quiere tenerlo con el pene de él. Así que guía su traviesa mano al bermuda del azabache y la adentra, tomando en ella el erecto y palpitante pene de su novio, el cual ya está muy húmedo debido al presemen.

Ryoma gimió cuando ella encerró en un puño su pene, y le mordió suavemente el pezón cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano, masturbándolo.

- Suficiente. –el azabache le saca la mano de su bermuda, es todo lo que puede soportar, ya necesita estar dentro de ella.

Ryoma voltea a Elea quien apoyo sus manos en la piedra y se inclino un poco alzando su trasero, haciéndolo gruñir. El azabache se bajo el bermuda dejando al descubierto su pene, que tomo con una de sus manos guiándolo a la entrada de Elea, en donde se hundió, entrando en una sola estocada haciéndola gemir con fuerza y que el gruña.

Echizen se inclinó, posando sus manos en los senos de ella los cuales tomo y empezó a darle profundas y aceleradas estocadas mientras esconde su rostro en el cuello de ella, repartiendo besos por todo este.

Elea siente que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, las piernas le tiemblan y le resulta difícil apoyarse en la roca. Ryoma está siendo más brusco y profundo con las embestidas y eso le encanta, la vuelve loca y la llena de placer, sabe que a él también le gusta como ella aprieta su sexo lo mas que puede, envolviéndole el pene y el cómo mueve sus caderas ayudándolo a hacer más profundas las penetraciones, que adora como gime su nombre, o como ronronea, lo puede sentir cuando el pene de él se hace más duro dentro de ella y palpita mas.

**Continuará**

**ste par no pierde el tiempo jajajajajaja tienen las ormonas a mil y al parecer nicole kiere pervertiir a momo-chan :P**

**fuji se paso de ojete con sakuno O.O pero en algunas cosas tiene razon**

**spero les haya gustado el kap, yo me divertie, fuji y sofy son un par de demonios**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
